Harry Potter y el bosque de las sombras
by Dark Dumbledore X
Summary: CAP 25 UP! Es la continuación del sexto libro. Harry va en busca de los Horcruxes, sin nadie que le guíe, aunque con el apoyo de sus amigos,harán que Voldemort vuelva a ser mortal. Conocerán personajes nuevos, y hay teorías desarrolladas [H&Hr]
1. Un amor secreto

_Bueno aquí mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Trata de la aventura de los Horcruxes, hay amor, odio, celos, venganza... una fantástica historia. ___

_Absténganse los que no se han leído el sexto libro porque es una continuación del sexto NO OFICIAL. Los personajes son propiedad de jk rowling y warner bros, y otros de mi invención.___

D_ejen rewieus i seguiré. _

**Capítulo 1: Un amor secreto**

Harry Potter estaba sentado en su habitación de Privet Drive, en el numero cuatro. Era 16 de julio y hacía una mañana lluviosa, no paraba de llover, cosa rara en aquella zona, ya que dos años atrás, había estado en sequía.

Harry estaba destrozado y triste, su mayor protección, y el mejor mago que tenía como amigo estaba muerto. Harry sentía un gran vacío eb su cuerpo, que nadie lo podía llenar. Albus Dumbledore era el mejor hechicero que nunca hubo, y nunca habría, así lo pensaba Harry.

Harry sabía que pronto se tenía que ir de allí, por órdenes del muerto Dumbledore, ya que sería mayor de edad, y la protección de los Dursley ya no funcionaría, ya que en el mundo mágico se alcanzaba la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete años, y Harry los cumplía el 31 de julio. Se iría a vivir al número doce de Grimmauld Place, la antigua casa de su padrino, Sirius Black, que también, como Dumbledore y muy a su pesar, estaba muerto, y se la dejó como herencia.

Pero Harry estaba desesperado, su archienemigo, lord Voldemort, seguía haciendo de las suyas. Harry estaba al corriente del mundo mágico por el profeta (el periodico mágico más famoso), y sabía que Voldemort había matado a gente inocente, como por ejemplo, Ludo Bagman, a Harry le caía muy bien y esta muerte entristeció mucho a Harry. Pero había alguien más, que había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Harry, su nombre era… Cornelius Fudge, aunque a Harry le caía mal, nunca quiso que alguien acabara con su vida, aunque el mundo mágico no lamentaba mucho su muerte.

Harry sostenía el diario el profeta, de la fecha de un día después del funeral de Dumbledore. En el decía: 

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MUERTO_

El hechicero mas grande que hemos tenido y que nunca volveremos a tener, Albus Dumbledore, fue hace dos noches brutalmente asesinado. Se adjunta en el artículo una foto del fallecido Dumbledore, en el funeral, que se celebró en los jardines de Hogwarts. Era conocido, principalmente, por ser el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás. También era reconocido como gran hechicero, jefe del Wizengamot, famoso de los cromos de brujas y magos, y orden de Merlín primera clase. Tambien ha ayudado a la comunidad mágica, derrotó al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, había descubierto (junto con su amigo Nicolás Flamel) los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Pero todos lo queríamos por ser el único mago al que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha temido. Supongo que todos se preguntaran quien hizo tal cosa. Pues hay una respuesta, Severus Snape, al que el Ministerio ya busca alocadamente. Severus Snape fue el profesor de Pociones, al cargo de Dumbledore. Snape tiene un pasado mortígrafo, y hay quien dice que nunca dejó de servir a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y que trabajaba para él, espiando a Dumbledore. Así que yo desde aquí exijo venganza, y que page por lo que haber puesto el mundo mágico en peligro. Creémos que el proximo año acudiran muy pocos alumnos a Hogwarts. Es nuestro fin, así lo creo yo, Rita Skeater. Bueno, siempre nos quedará el niño que sobrevivió…

Snape (páginas 3, 4)   
Dumbledore (paginas 1, 2)  
¿Qué hacía Harry Potter la noche que murió Dumbledore con el? (paginas 5, 6)

Harry era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort. Y estaban los Horcruxes… esa era otra historia. Harry sabía el camino que le quedaba, pero estaba seguro de que Voldemort volvería a ser mortal.

Ya estaban destruidos dos. El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt (abuelo de Voldemort), y el diario de Tom Ryddle. Pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore y su teoría de los siete Horcruxes era cierta, ya que las sospechas de Dumbledore, siempre habían sido muy acertadas. Sospechaba de otros cuatro Horcruxes, la copa de Huffelpuff, su serpiente Nagini y algo de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Aunque otra duda le comía la cabeza, el medallón de Slytherin que sostenía en la mano. Un tal R.A.B. ya lo había destruido, así que pensándolo mejor, ya había tres destruidos y otros tres por destruir. Y el último Horcrux, el último pedazo de alma, se depositaba en el mismo Voldemort, el Horcrux mas difícil de conseguir, así lo pensaba Harry.

Su amiga, Hermione Granger, había estado los últimos días buscando información o algún tipo de identidad con las letras R.A.B. y siempre decía lo mismo: "¿Cómo puede ser que no haya información de un mago igual, o incluso mas poderoso que Dumbldedore?". Pero Harry sabía que era un mortígrafo o que lo había sido, porque solo ellos llaman a Voldemort "el señor oscuro", y también lo hacía Snape…

Snape, ese era otro caso. ¿Cómo pudo haber matado a Dumbledore, a su jefe, tanto que Dumbledore había confiado en Snape ¿Cómo se atrevió a matarlo? El odio que Harry sentía hacia Snape era casi el mismo que a Voldemort, y Harry pensó en que si se cruzaba en su camino, no dudaría en acabar también con él, porque por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos.

Una lechuza entró de repente en la habitación de Harry. Era Pigweon, que traía una carta (de su amigo Ron Weasley). La carta decía lo siguiente: 

_Querido Harry:_

Hemos estado muy ocupados con los preparativos de la boda de Fleur y Bill, que se celebrará en nuestros jardines. La familia de Fleur ya está aquí, y Hermione ya hace dos días que esta también. Ginny te echa de menos y dice que te diga que te quiere. Pasaremos a por ti esta noche, así que no te duermas, permanece despierto. Nos apareceremos en tu habitación yo y Hermione, ten listo ya el equipaje.

Un saludo,

Ron

Harry inmediatamente se levantó y preparó el equipaje, y se sentó a esperarlos en su cama, intentando no adormirse. 

Pasaron unas horas y se oyó un fuerte "crack" y aparecieron sus amigos Ron y Hermione, por arte de magia. Harry se levantó contento y los abrazó.

-¿Ya estas listo, Harry? – dijo Ron sonriente.  
-Si – dijo Harry – ¿y como estáis?  
-Eh…muy bien ¿y tu? – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, buscando la cómplice mirada de Ron, que simulaba estar mirando a Hedwig.  
-¿Yo? Claro – dijo Harry sonriendo, pero no era verdad.  
-Eso no es verdad Harry –dijo Hermione examinándolo de arriba abajo, como si fueran rayos x – estas muy flaco y pálido.  
-¿No te dan de comer esos muggles? – dijo Ron furioso, levantándose.   
-Sabes que no amigo – dijo Harry, divertido.  
-Voy a partirle la cara a ese Dursley – dijo Ron.  
-No vas a hacer nada – dijo Hermione.  
-Además, Dumbledore ya se encargó de eso el año pasado, cuando vino a buscarme – dijo Harry, Ron se quedó tranquilo, y Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Harry de forma dulce.  
-Bueno, cógete de un brazo a Hermione, y en el otro coge el baúl, Hermione puede guiarnos, porque es la única de los tres que aprobó el examen.   
-No, espera Ron – dijo Harry. Ron lo miró un poco sorprendido, Hermione, por su parte, no dijo nada – le agradeceré todo lo que los Dursley han hecho por mi, se que Dumbledore quería que hiciera eso. – ahora los dos, miraron boquiabiertos a Harry, Hermione se puso seria.  
-Dumbledore te pidió que lo hicieras – preguntó Hermione.  
-No – contestó tajante Harry – lo hago de forma voluntaria.  
-Ah!... Bueno eso esta bien… - dijo Hermione.

Harry no le hizo caso y bajó al comedor, donde los Dursley estaban mirando entretenidamente la televisión, y estos se quedaron mirándolo.

-Traigo buenas noticias – dijo Harry, mirando a tío Vernon.  
-¿Te vas? – preguntó bruscamente y esperanzado tío Vernon.   
-Si.  
-Espera ¿seguro que te vas?  
-Si   
-¿Definitivamente? Quiero decir… aquí no volveras nunca mas ¿no?  
-Si. Y gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, aunque fuera poco.  
-Mas te vale chico – dijo amenazándolo con el puño, luego cambió de actitud – Quiero decir… Eh… que tengas buen viaje – y dicho esto se puso a mirar la televisión.

Harry supo que la aterradora visita de Dumbledore lo había asustado mucho, y se lo pensó después de amenazarlo, pero lo que tío Vernon no sabía era que Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Y llegó a la habitación, donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban.

-¿Ya? – Dijo Ron  
-Si  
-Cógete a mí – dijo Hermione.

Harry obedeció, y en la otra mano cogió el equipaje y la jaula de Hedwig y acto seguido también cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió una muchacha pelirroja se le lanzó encima y lo tiró tierra. Harry se pegó en la nuca y se hizo daño.

-Oh! Lo siento mucho Harry – dijo Ginny arrepentida y divertida.

-Nada, no pasa nada – dijo Harry, levantándose, y sin saber lo que hacía ni donde estaba, la besó. Fue un beso tierno y cariñoso, y se oyó un "ohhhhhh!".  
Al oír esto Harry se separó bruscamente de Ginny.

Se encontraban en la pequeña cocina de la madriguera, pero estaba abarrotada. Entre ellos estaban Arthur y Molly Weasley, también los gemelos Fred y George Weasley y Bill Weasley, el futuro marido. 

También estaba Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur Delacour, a la que Harry recordaba vagamente, y dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, que debían de ser los señores Delacour.

Fred y George se acercaron a Harry y le estrecharon la mano con ganas. Luego, al unísono, dijeron:

-Que tal te va Harry, así que estas con nuestra hermanita eh. Todos rieron, incluso Harry y la señora Weasley.  
-¿Como estas querido? – dijo la señora Weasley, que lo abrazó fuertemente – mira te presento a los padres de Fleur, este es… Jackie…  
-Hola muchacho – saludó el señor Delacour (bajito, calvo y con gafas, Harry comprendió que la belleza de Fleur y de Gabrielle debía de haber sido heredada de la madre)  
-Hola – contestó Harry.  
-Y esta es…Crista… - empezó la señora Weasley, pero esta se lanzó y le dio dos besos en la mejilla, y en efecto, Harry tenía razón, era una mujer muy atractiva, pese a estar entrada en años (rubia, ojos azules, alta y bonita).   
-Gabguielle no paga de hablar de ti – dijo la señora Delacour – ayudaste a Gabguielle en el lago, egues un buen mago.   
-Ah…esto…gracias – dijo Harry, nervioso.  
-Que modesto egues chico – dijo la señora Delacour tocándole las mejillas a Harry.  
-Crista será mejor que vaya con sus amigos, hace tiempo que no se ven – dijo la señora Weasley, algo indignada.  
-Si tienes gazón, Molly, Hagui ve con Guon y Hegmione…  
-Vale – Harry saludó al señor Weasley y salió de la cocina.

Se fue al cuarto de Ginny, ya que cuando Crista Delacour se acercó a Harry, Ron huyó de sus encantos y Ginny y Hermione lo siguieron bufando, y le indicaron por señas a Harry de que lo esperaban en el cuarto de Ginny.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación gritó del susto que se había llevado. Ron y Hermione estaban unidos en un apasionado beso, y Ginny, como si fuera algo normal, estaba leyendo un tebeo muggle.

-¿Los muggles han inventado una caja mágica que se pueden escribir cosas y entrar a Internet? – dijo Ginny, extrañada, que no se había percatado de Harry - ¿Qué es Internet?

Ginny levantó la vista y vio a Harry en la puerta boquiabierto. 

-¡Hola Harry! – saludó Ginny sonriendo con naturalidad.

Ron y Hermione se separaron y miraron al sorprendido Harry, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, creo que merezco una explicación – dijo Harry, sonriendo de ver a sus mejores amigos juntos y felices.  
-Lo siento Harry, no te lo hemos contado, Hermione y yo estamos saliendo – dijo Ron, tan rojo como su pelo – no te lo contamos por vergüenza i por que estabas demasiado ocupado en el funeral de Dumbledore, pensando en tus cosas y en tu oscurísimo futuro, así que lo sentimos.  
-Bueno tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada – dijo Harry abrazando a ambos muchachos – además, creo que el difunto Dumbledore estaría contento de que en el mundo hubiera amor, pero contadme chicos, ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?  
-Bueno, fue todo gracias a Felix Felicis – comentaba Hermione en forma de anécdota – estábamos peleando contra los mortígrafos, y todo indicaba a que íbamos a morir, por eso Ron me besó, y luego… ya lo sabes todo.   
-Bueno, cambiando magistralmente de tema, Hermione, ¿has averiguado algo de R.A.B.? – dijo a Harry rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ginny (Harry se fijó en Hermione i la notaba celosa… ¿podía ser eso cierto? –deben ser imaginaciones mías, si es eso – pensó Harry)  
-No, Harry no he podido, y ya no se donde buscar, quizás en la biblioteca de Hogwarts… - dijo pensativa Hermione.  
-¿Vais a volver a Hogwarts? – la cortó bruscamente Harry.  
-¡No! Yo voy a ir contigo hasta la muerte, Harry – dijo Ron.  
-Y yo – dijo Hermione.  
-Yo también – dijo Ginny.  
-Tu no – dijo Harry, severo.  
-¿Por qué? – Protestó Ginny ofendida - ¿Por qué no me dejais ir con vosotros? ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo, Harry?  
-Porque te quiero y por que tenemos un año mas de educación mágica que tu.

¡PLAFFF!

Ginny había abofeteado a Harry y estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, maldito imbécil? – dijo Ginny que se disponía a salir de la habitación.  
-Espera, Ginny, puedes venir – dijo Harry, quien comprendió a su novia – si es lo que quieres puedes venir con nosotros, pero recuerda, nos enfrentaremos a retos oscuros, y muy complicados, y no quiero que Voldemort se entere de mi romance contigo, eso lo echaría todo a perder. Y lo que te he dicho antes Ginny, es por tu bien, por tu seguridad.  
-¡NO! – Explotó Ron, saltando de la cama de un salto – no vas a venir, eres muy pequeña.  
-¡Solo soy un año mas joven que tu! – Gritó Ginny – NO SEAS INJUSTO.

Hubo una prolongada pausa en la que Ron abrió la boca varias veces, sin articular sonido alguno, y Harry rompió el silencio:

-Ron creo que tu hermana podría venir…   
-¿Te haces cargo de ella? – Interrumpió Ron descaradamente - ¿Te haces responsable de lo que le pase?  
-Si – dijo Harry fuerte y firmemente, mirando directamente a los ojos a Ron.  
-Yo creo – opinó Hermione – que Luna y Neville, también deberían venir. Neville ha avanzado mucho en lo que se refiere a hechizos, y Luna tiene un buen nivel.  
-Bueno si a Harry no le importa… - dijo Ron, poniéndose rojo, algo que extraño a Harry. Se fijo en Ginny y ella estaba roja también, mirando al suelo.  
-Es que no se… - dijo Harry – decirle a mas gente lo de los Horcr… quiero decir…  
-Tranquilo Harry – dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Harry de forma sensual – ella lo sabe – y señaló con la cabeza a Ginny.

Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny. No dijo nada, y ahora se dio cuenta de que Ginny tenía que venir, así Harry podría protegerla.

-¿Tu quieres venir a nuestra aventura? – dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.  
-Si. – contestó Ginny, sin romper el contacto visual.  
-Pues si es lo que quieres, vendrás – dijo Harry, y ahora cambió de tema: - ¿donde podremos encontrar los Horcruxes?  
-Sin Dumbledore, casi lo hemos perdido todo – dijo Hermione – si… el era muy inteligente.  
-Pero te tenemos a ti – dijo Ron, arrancándole una sonrisa a Hermione, se acercaron y se besaron ¿Por qué Harry se puso celoso?  
-Bueno investigaremos más a fondo el pasado de Voldemort – dijo Harry con naturalidad – pero el problema actual, Luna y Neville, ¿queréis que vengan?  
-Si – contestó rápidamente Hermione.  
-Pues yo me niego a decirles nada de los Horcruxes – dijo Harry de forma inteligente – ¿Y si usan poción multijugos, o están controlados por la maldición imperios?  
-Vale no les decimos nada – dijo Ginny, queriendo aportar algo – pero nos pueden servir para hacer otro tipo de trabajos, de guardia y eso.   
-Buena observación – dijo Harry, asintiendo – Hermione ¿sigues teniendo las monedas del ED?  
-Claro Harry –dijo Hermione sonriendo de una forma descarada i pícara.

Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la moneda, mirando a Harry.

-¿Hora, fecha y lugar de la reunión? – dijo Hermione, mirando ahora la moneda.  
-25 de agosto, por la noche, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Allí? – dijo Ginny, recordando viejos tiempos.  
-Si allí – dijo Harry – y quien no quiera venir allí esta la puerta.

Nadie se movió y todos atendían atentamente a Harry.

-Bueno si queréis ir tendréis que obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes, sin protestar ni rechistar. ¿Lo haréis? 

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, nuestra primera misión será desenmascarar a R.A.B. – dijo Harry, con complejo de líder.  
-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser? – dijo Hermione.  
-Bueno ¿no se os ha ocurrido que R.A.B. es o fue alguna vez un mortígrafo? – dijo Harry dejando a Hermione pensativa.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un mortígrafo? – dijo Hermione examinándolo.  
-Bueno, trata a Voldemort de señor oscuro, - dijo Harry.  
-¡Pues claro! Muy bien pensado Harry, será más fácil saber quien es, pero Snape también…

No siguió porque a Harry le brillaban los ojos.

-Snape… - susurró Harry – lo voy a matar.  
-Bueno, de todas formas – dijo Hermione, que no aprobaba mucho lo que Harry había dicho, pero no dijo nada al respecto – esperaremos a que pase la boda y pensaremos en eso.   
-Si, yo tengo que ir antes de todo a Godric's Hollow – dijo Harry secándose con disimulo la lágrima. – a ver a mis padres.  
-Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione – perdona la falta de sensibilidad Harry, pero no lo entiendo…  
-Se que encontraré algo allí – dijo Harry con sabiduría – además, quiero visitar el lugar donde empezó todo…   
-Si eso es muy sabio – dijo Ginny, con burla – bueno yo me voy a dormir, que es muy tarde ya. Harry tu duermes con Ron, y yo con Hermione.  
-Vale – dijeron Harry y Ron.

Y así fue, la primera noche fuera de casa de Harry. Sabía que el fin de toda la maldad estaba lejos, pero estaba seguro de que con el apoyo de sus amigos podría hacerlo todo. Harry esperaba con ansias el día que mataría a Voldemort, pero tenía el presentimiento de que R.A.B. era alguien muy cercano, con el que se encontraría en el futuro. Se durmió, sin ningún sueño que le interrumpiera.

_Dejen review's plis!_

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	2. La boda

_Espero que lean el fic, porque me está costando mucho, ya que es el primero que me atrevo a escribir_

**Capítulo 2: La boda**

La boda era el día 31 de julio, el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Harry, y estaban ya a 30, por lo que solo faltaba un día. Fleur estaba nerviosa. A Hill los síntomas del hombre lobo aún no le habían surgido, Lupin lo visitaba a menudo, y hablaban sobre el tema.

La señora Delacour siempre andaba detrás de Harry, siempre diciendo lo mismo:

-Oh! Hagui eges perfecto paga mi hija Gabguielle, hacéis muy buena pareja – Ginny cada vez que oía eso bufaba indignada. Y ella y la hermana de Fleur no podían ni verse.

Harry y Ron se fueron a Londres, al callejón Diagon exactamente, para comprar el regalo de la boda, y unas túnicas de gala, también para la boda. Todo el mundo allí miraba a Harry. Ron le había dicho que mucha gente le culpaba de la muerte de Dumbledore, porque el y Dumbledore habían salido esa noche, y nadie sabía a donde fueron.

Después volvieron, en metro, igual que al venir, y enseguida que llegaron, cenaron, porque la cena ya estaba lista. Harry estaba exhausto, y dio las buenas noches, ya que se subió a dormir. Ginny lo siguió, igualmente estaba cansada.

-Buenas noches cielo – dijo Harry, ya que Ginny ya había llegado a su habitación.  
-Buenas noches – dijo Ginny y entró en el cuarto.

Harry se dirigía al último piso, donde estaba el cuarto de Ron, y en la cama que pusieron por arte de magia (la primera noche que Harry estuvo allí), se echó vestido. Y se durmió pensando en que mañana les esperaba un día largo…

El día de la boda, y de su cumpleaños llegó. Harry se levantó temprano. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero como los ronquidos de Ron no le dejaban, bajó a desayunar. La señora Weasley también estaba levantada, preparando el desayuno con su pijama.

-Buenos días Harry – dijo la señora Weasley, sin apartar los ojos de la tostadora - ¿tampoco tu puedes dormir?  
-No – dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa.  
-¿Quieres desayunar? – dijo la señora Weasley.  
-Si, me he levantado con hambre. – respondió Harry.

La señora Weasley le preparo dos tostadas y huevos fritos, las tostadas estaban medio chamuscadas y Harry se las untó con mermelada de mora, que a Harry, desde hacía un par de semanas, le gustaban mucho.

Iban pasando las horas, e iba bajando gente también. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle…entre otros. Harry y Ron subieron a cambiarse y a ponerse la túnica de gala.

Solo faltaba una hora para la boda, i Harry no sabía nada de Fleur y Bill. Harry le había preguntado a Ginny la noche anterior de que como había estado Bill, y ella dijo que los días de luna llena tenía leves transformaciones, aunque nada grave.

El jardín ya estaba lleno de sillas y se estaba llenando, ya estaban todos cambiados. Ginny llevaba un traje azul cielo muy bonito, con la parte de la falda en un corte, y un escote atrevido, también llevaba un sombrero a juego. Hermione, por su parte, un traje rosa que le quedaba divinamente, con un buen escote, tirantes, y la falda cortita.

Harry calculaba de que habían cien personas o por ahí. Todos los invitados ya habían dejado sus regalos en el comedor, que de lo pequeño que era se había llenado de regalos. El regalo de Harry era un perfume muy caro, que patrocinaba una maga famosa (aunque era unisexo lo podían usar tanto Fleur como Bill).

-Venga, Harry, vamos – dijo Ron, que había aparecido del lado de Harry de la nada.  
-¿Adonde? – preguntó Harry, incorporándose.  
-¿Adonde va a ser¡Al jardín! – dijo Ron, con su túnica de gala puesta, sonriendo y con impaciencia.  
-Ah! Si, vamos…

Fueron a los jardines y solo quedaba una hilera de sillas, la primera, la cual estaba reservada para los familiares.

-Yo ahí no puedo ir – dijo Harry, viendo a Ron tan decidido – esta reservado para los familiares.  
-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Ron - ¿Y tu que eres?

Ambos sonrieron y se sentaron. Ron se fue con su familia, y Harry y Hermione iban juntos (algo que agradó a Harry). Al otro lado de Harry se sentó, muy a su pesar, la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle. Harry, desconociendo las razones, le tentaba besar a Hermione¿sería que… la quería, Harry negaba la cabeza, porque el quería a Ginny… ¿o no? Harry notó una fuerte sacudida al estómago. Harry sabía que eso era un amor imposible.

"¿Pero en que estas pensando? – dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro"

"Harry, la quieres… - decía otra vocecilla en su interior, no del cerebro, sino del corazón"

"¡No la quieres! – Dijo la primera voz – ¡es la novia de tu mejor amigo¡No puedes hacer esto¡También ella es tu mejor amiga¿No la querrás perder para siempre, verdad?"

"No, por supuesto – pensó Harry."

"Algún día lo tendrás que hacer – dijo la segunda voz – o no te lo perdonaras en la vida"

Harry estaba incómodo ante esta situación. Hermione lo miraba un tanto preocupada, pero Harry estaba más concentrado pensando, y no le dijo nada.

Al fin empezó todo, una música de boda comenzó a sonar, Bill esperaba ya a su esposa en un arco de flores (iba muy elegante, traje muggle, y el pelo largo y bien hecho) estaba muy emocionado, i tenía los ojos en lágrimas, aunque no le cayeron por las mejillas. Fleur por su parte, estaba bellísima. Ya era muy guapa sin ir de novia, pero ahora estaba reluciente. Un bonito traje de boda, blanco y con sombrero y el pelo recogido invadía a Fleur.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era a la primera boda mágica a la que asistía, y se dio cuenta también de que se parecían mucho. Los casaba un hombre del Ministerio (en las bodas muggles, curas o sacerdotes).

La ceremonia se estaba volviendo muy pesada y a los veinte minutos de tiempo, por fin llegó el momento.

-Por el poder que me ha otorgado el Ministerio de magia, os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia – lo último que dijo iba dirigido a Bill que captó el mensaje.

Cogió a Fleur de la cintura y ambos se unieron en un entrelazado y apasionado beso, que duró bastante tiempo, por lo menos para Harry. Fleur lanzó el ramo de flores, y acomodó sus manos en la nuca de su esposo. Curiosamente, el ramo de flores fue a parar a Hermione, que miró a Harry sonriente.

La señora Weasley, y Ginny estaban llorando, también lo hacían la señora Delacour y Gabrielle.

Después se montó una gran fiesta en los jardines Weasley, donde todos parecían felices, excepto Harry, que en esos momentos echaba de menos a Dumbledore, y tenía miedo, por que la seguridad de la Madriguera era floja, de hecho, no había. ¿Y si aparecía Voldemort por allí? Sonaba descabellado, pero todo podía pasar.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que llegó el ministro de magia y su ayudante Percy Weasley, y se pusieron por lo menos, veinte aurores por allí vigilando. La seguridad había aumentado en consideración. Percy estaba en un estado algo lamentable, Harry sabía que quería mucho a su antiguo jefe, Cornelius Funge. Percy hablaba con su madre, quien parecía muy contenta de verlo por allí. De repente, la señora Weasley lo vio y lo llamó:

-¡Harry! Ven acércate.

Harry se acercó, mirando a Percy. Harry sabía que desde que cursaba quinto curso en Hogwarts, le tenía manía.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal? – dijo Percy, muy nervioso.  
-Bien, supongo – dijo Harry con tranquilidad y naturalidad – siente lo que le pasó a Funge, de veras lo siento mucho.  
-Estarás contento ¿no? – dijo Percy, enfadado. Los nervios habías desaparecido completamente, y miraba a Harry con furia y sacando los dientes.  
-¡Percy! – exclamó la señora Weasley indignada.  
-¡Cállate madre! – dijo Percy sin mirarla. Sus ojos no se habían desviado de Harry.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – dijo Harry. Había reventado - ¿Quién te has creído que soy, maldito imbécil¡Claro que no me alegro, a pesar del daño que me habéis hecho entre los dos! – dijo Harry, fulminando a Percy con su mirada asesina - no me esperaba esto de ti, Percy… - Harry dijo esto señalándolo con el dedo.  
-Lo siento, Harry – dijo Percy, verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que había dicho – veo que eres un buen chico – dicho esto se marchó a por una copa o algo, porque Harry no lo volvió a ver.

La señora Weasley se había ido en busca de Percy, dejando a Harry solo, pero se le acercó Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Hola Harry – dijo Scrimgeour, acercándose a Harry.  
-Ah! Es usted – contestó Harry tercamente.  
-¿Podemos dar un paseo y hablar?  
-No veo porque no.

Pasearon un poco y por fin Scrimgeour habló:

-No volveré a pedirte que vengas al Ministerio de vez en cuando – dijo disimulando su enfado – pero por favor, necesito saber que hacías con Dumbledore Harry.  
-No puedo decirlo, recuerde soy hombre hecho y derecho de Dumbledore. El me ha dejado deberes, y quiere que lo haga yo, pero he estado pensando – dijo Harry, sabía que Scrimgeour se moría de ganas de saber que era eso, pero lo disimulaba muy bien para sorpresa de Harry – si es por el bien de la comunidad mágica, acepto la propuesta que me hizo el pasado curso.  
-¡Muy bien Harry¡Eso te honra! – dijo Scrimgeour, muy satisfecho – tu padre estaría muy contento ¿sabes que lo conocí? Si, fue un gran mago, y una terrible perdida…  
-Pero tengo dos condiciones, primera; liberad a Stan Shunpike. Dos, no quiero que nadie¿me ha entendido? Nadie pregunte lo que hacía con Dumbledore.

-Dicho y hecho – dijo Scrimgeour – ahora liberaremos a tu amigo – miró al reloj – bueno Harry, yo me voy, te espero el día 19 de agosto… ah! Y feliz cumpleaños.  
-Gracias – dijo Harry extrañado – allí estaré – y Scrimgeour se alejó, muy contento.

Harry se sorprendió mucho, ni los Weasley, ni Hermione, se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, algo que deprimió un poco a Harry.

"Seguramente están demasiado ocupados por la boda y eso, y se les habrá ido ni a la cabeza – pensó Harry – si, debe de ser eso. Supongo."

Había mucha gente en los jardines de los Weasley todavía, y eso que ya era algo tarde. Harry no podía ver ni a los Weasley, ni a Hermione, estaba un poco preocupado. Después entró para ver si estaban en la pequeña cocina y un gran alboroto gritó y Harry pudo visualizar un cartel en el cual ponía:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY

Harry notó que su felicidad aumentaba notablemente. Allí, muy apretujados, estaban los Weasley (esto incluye a Percy, que sonreía) Hermione (Harry vio lo linda que estaba y le sonrió), también estaba Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco…y varios miembros de la Orden. Todos se acercaron a felicitarlo, y le comunicaron que arriba, en su habitación (la de Ron) había un montón de regalos, Harry dijo que luego los vería, y se fue a hablar con Ginny.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño¡Te quiero! – dijo la pelirroja, besándolo. Se estuvieron besando hasta que Fred carraspeó.  
-Espero que no sea el último – ante estas palabras todos callaron, nerviosos – era broma – se apresuró a añadir Harry, y todos siguieron con la fiesta.  
-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Lupin seriamente.  
-Si claro – respondió Harry.  
-Vayamos a otro sitio, que aquí ha mucho jaleo – le condujo hasta los jardines y le dijo: - ¿quieres unirte a la Orden?

Harry sonrió. Siempre se había querido unir, soñaba con eso y aportar lo que sea para acabar con Voldemort.

-Si claro ¿por? – dijo Harry, imaginándose la respuesta.  
-Porque puedes, el 7 de septiembre será nuestra próxima reunión, ya hemos hablado con la profesora McGonagall y esta de acuerdo…  
-No voy a ir a Hogwarts – lo interrumpió tajantemente Harry.  
-¿Cómo que no? Tienes que ir Harry… - dijo Lupin con responsabilidad.  
-No quiero, y aunque quisiera no podría ir, porque el profesor Dumbledore me ha dejado trabajo para hacer, y no lo voy a defraudar…  
-Ya hablaremos de eso – dijo Lupin incapaz de discutir, no tenía ganas.

Siguieron con la fiesta celebrando ambas cosas, y esperaron a que todos los invitados se fueran, Harry por curiosidad se subió a ver los regalos. Ya era de noche.

Harry entró en su habitación y comenzó a abrir regalos. Hagrid le enviaba una pluma y una nota "para tu próximo año en Hogwarts" desde luego, Hagrid no sabía que Harry iría a Hogwarts, y se llevaría una sorpresa al no verlo allí. Otro de Hermione y Ron juntos (un interesante libro de las estrellas del quidditch) otro de Ginny (unos pasteles caseros), Horace Slughorn también le había hecho unos regalos, unas grageas de todos los sabores con una nota "espero que este año puedas asistir a mas reuniones del Club Slug". Pero Harry había captado su atención a un sobre, que contenía una carta y una botellita de color líquido dorado, a la que Harry identificó como Felix Fecilis. En la carta decía:

_Al señor Harry Potter: _

_Esta poción la inventé yo, pero el desalmado Horace Slughorn me quitó ese honor. Así que te envió una muestra, ya que se que la conoces bien. Espero que le ayude en la búsqueda de Horcruxes, y algún día hablaremos, ya que finalmente el señor oscuro no logró matarme. _

_Atentamente, _

_R.A.B. _

Harry se quedó de piedra, paralizado.

-¡RON¡HERMIONE¡GINNY! – dijo Harry gritando fuertemente. Oyó fuertes pisadas en la escala y los tres muchachos aparecieron.  
-¿Qué…? – pero fue interrumpido por Harry, quien le enseñó la nota. Se la lanzó y este la leyó en voz alta, nadie dijo nada.  
-¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo Harry - ¿Cómo sabe que voy tras los Horcruxes? Dumbledore no se lo pudo decir, esta muerto, y vosotros tampoco ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?  
-No se Harry – dijo Hermione pensativa – pero sabes que nosotros no…  
-¿Pero quien eres R.A.B.¡Por Dios! – dijo Harry, fuera de sí y paseando por la habitación.  
-Mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Harry, será lo mejor – dijo Ginny, Harry no tenía sueño, pero sabía que Ginny tenía razón.  
-Si es verdad – dijo Ron.  
-Si, buenas noches – dijo Hermione  
-Buenas noches – dijo Ginny, y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Harry apagó la luz y Ron ya estaba dormido, habían tenido un día raro, largo, y muy cansado. Harry, como era lógico, no podía dormir.

Pero de repente se oyó el aullido de un lobo. Harry se despertó rápidamente, se vistió y empuñó su varita imaginándose lo peor. Ron hizo lo mismo diciendo "¿Qué ha sido eso…?". Bajaron a la cocina, donde estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione.  
-Oh no… - dijo el señor Weasley – Bill…

Dicho esto y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Harry salió corriendo al jardín, donde Bill, medio transformado, intentaba morder a Fleur. Harry le lanzó un leve hechizo a Bill, quien se percató de su presencia, y corrió hacia él, dejando a Fleur libre. Fleur corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina y se refugió en ella, dejando a Harry con el medio hombre lobo. Harry se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema y se metió rápidamente en el cobertizo de los Weasley, donde había viejas escobas.

-¡Bill! – Gritaba Harry esperanzado – ¡Sabes que no eres así!

Pero Bill sin hacer caso, arañaba la puerta del cobertizo y Harry sabía que en algún momento la echaría abajo. Pero el ruido cesó. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Bill, ya en su forma normal, inconsciente e indefenso. Bill despertó. Harry lo estaba auxiliando.

-Ah! Que dolor de cabeza – dijo Bill, rascándose la nuca. Se dio cuenta de que estaba con Harry y preguntó: - ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?  
-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry, atónito – que te has medio transformado en hombre lobo y casi muerdes a tu pobre esposa Fleur.  
-Oh! No… - dijo Bill, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por levantarse - ¿Dónde esta?  
-Dentro, creo – dijo Harry ayudándolo.

Bill se fue hacia la puerta tambaleándose y a medio camino volvió a caer inconsciente. Salieron todos, el señor Weasley iba en cabeza, i fueron a ayudar a Bill.

-Creo que pronto volverá en sí – dijo el señor Weasley examinando a su hijo.

Fleur estaba llorando, pero para nada culpaba a Bill de lo ocurrido. Parecía preocupada, y Harry no se había fijado pero todavía llevaba el vestido de novia puesto, medio desgarrado claro.

Lo llevaron a su habitación con una camilla que iba por sí sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que dormirían Fleur y Bill, este de repente despertó, y comprendió al momento todo la que había pasado, mirando a Fleur.

-Fleur, te lo juro, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, no te enfades por favor, sabes que te quiero… - Bill estaba muy arrepentido. Temía que su esposa lo dejara si iba a ser siempre así…  
-Clago, Bill, lo sé, yo también te quiego mucho, lo sabes – dijo Fleur, que besó apasionadamente a Bill.

Nadie se había esperado eso después de intentar morderla, pero Harry sabía que ese era el poder del amor, el poder que Dumbledore decía que era su protección. El amor todo lo podía hacer, todo lo podía conquistar…  
Harry se daba cuenta de lo que Voldemort había hecho, todo lo que pasaba era por su culpa, todo. Harry prometió una vez más venganza contra Voldemort, prometió acabar con él, con toda la maldad que había desprendido y producido por el mundo, tantas personas inocentes, que estaban muertas por su culpa.

"Nunca más – pensó Harry – Nunca más…"

-Vamos a dormir – dijo Ron, abandonaron el cuarto de Bill, y subieron las escaleras – pobre Fleur, si esto tiene que pasar siempre…  
-Es todo su culpa Ron lo sabes – dijo Harry mas serio de lo normal – tenemos que acabar con él.  
-Así será Harry, lo harás tu y nosotros te ayudaremos – entraron en el cuarto, se punieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama (Harry había apagado ya la luz) – Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches – dijo Harry, incapaz de dormir.

Tardó dos horas en dormirse, pensando que ese hombre lobo, Fenrir Geyback, el que había mordido a Bill y a tantos niños pequeños (entre esos estaba Lupin), debía pagar la desgracia que les había obligado a vivir.

_Gracias a todos (si es que hay alguno) que usa su tiempo para leerlo._

_Salu2_

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	3. El traslador plus

**Capítulo 3: El traslador plus.**

Esa mañana Harry se levantó cansado, ya que había dormido poco. Bajó a desayunar, allí ya estaban hablando Ginny, Ron y Hermione, que pararon al ver a Harry.

-Buenos dias – dijo Harry, bostezando – ¿de que habláis?   
-De Luna y Neville – dijo Hermione, que le dio un mordisco a la tostada – nos preguntamos también cuando iréis tu y Ronnie – Ron la miró haciendo pucheros, pero se le pasó cuando Hermione lo besó (Harry miró para otro lado distraído) – a hacer el examen de aparición.  
-Por mí, podemos ir el día 19 de agosto aprovechando que… ¡Ah! Pero si aún no lo sabéis – dijo Harry, pensativo, mientras lo miraban con cara de decir "¿que es lo que no sabemos?" – hablé con Scrimgeour, y acepté su oferta, así que quedamos el día 19, lo aprovechamos e iremos a hacer el examen de aparición.

Dicho esto se fue a su habitación. Donde pasó casi todo el resto del día.

Pasaron unas casi tres semanas, durante este periodo, Harry se lo pasó bien jugando al quidditch, pensaban y hablaban sobre los Horcruxes y de R.A.B., y de tantas veces que Harry había leído la carta de R.A.B. ya se la sabía de memoria.

Finalmente llegó el esperadísimo 19 de agosto, el día en que harían el examen. Lo hablaron el otro día y decidieron ir al Ministerio con polvos flu, de forma mágica. 

Ya estaban vestidos, esperando al señor Weasley delante de la chimenea. Cuando el señor Weasley llegó, los tres cogieron un puñado de polvos flu, lo tiraron a la chimenea, que emitió un fuego verde. Harry era el último así que cuando los otros dos ya hubieran llegado Harry dijo:  
-¡Despacho del señor Weasley! – dijo todas las pausas y sílabas con claridad, para que no se repitiera la desagradable experiencia que tuvo años atrás, ya que se apareció en el lugar que no era.

En unos segundos apareció en la chimenea del despacho del señor Weasley, y Harry pudo ver que había cambiado mucho respecto al antiguo despacho.

Este tenía lujos y comodidades, con grandes sillones y una bonita mesa como escritorio. Era muy elegante. Incluso tenía un baño. 

Harry salió del despacho del señor Weasley, estaban en la primera planta. En la misma planta donde estaba el despacho de Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia. Y hablando del ministro, este salió de su despacho al ver a Harry y se dirigió a saludarles. 

-¡Harry has venido! – Dijo tendiéndole la mano, los hambres que estaban por alrededor miraban al ministro y Harry, que se podía decir que parecían felices - ¿y…usted? – preguntó Scrimgeour, ante la inesperada visita del pelirrojo. No esperaba que Harry trajera un amigo.  
-Ron Weasley, señor – respondió Ron con una extraña educación que Harry nunca había visto en él.   
-Ah! El hijo de Arthur ¿no? – dijo Scrimgeour, sonriendo – muy bien, ¿adonde queréis ir?  
-En realidad – dijo Harry – hemos venido a hacer el examen de aparición ¿Dónde lo hacemos? – preguntó Harry.  
-Ah!... os acompaño, es en la cuarta planta – dijo Sgrimgeour. Harry tenía la impresión de que quería que lo vieran junto a Harry. Scrimgeour saludaba con gestos a algunos de sus compañeros. Tenía la otra mano depositada en el hombro de Harry.

Se acercaron a un ascensor y Harry, Ron y Scrimgeour subieron, y, se encontraron, muy a su pesar, a Rita Skeater y su fotógrafo. 

-Señor ministro ¿Cómo…? – pero Rita se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio a Harry – pero si es… ¡Harry Potter! – Ron estaba un poco marginado ante esta situación, pero a Ron parecía gustarle que solo se dirigieran a Harry, dejándolo muy tranquilo y fuera de peligro.  
-¡Hola Rita! ¿Qué tal? – mirando como Rita sacaba de su típico bolso de piel de cocodrilo, una pluma y papel, apuntando todo lo que decía, i indicando a su amigo el fotógrafo que hiciera muchas fotos.  
-Bien señor ministro – dijo Rita, apuntando varias cosas en el pergamino - ¿y a que se debe este honor? – añadió mirando a Harry.  
-¿Lo dices por Harry? – dijo Scrimgeour, sonriendo y su mano en el hombro de Harry.  
-Así es – dijo Rita, escribiendo en el pergamino y asistiendo con la cabeza.  
-Bueno el señor Potter y el señor Weasley – Rita miró a Ron por un instante y escribió en el pergamino – van a asistir a su examen de aparición. Y bueno, he tenido anteriormente unas palabras con Harry – añadió rápidamente, habían llegado a la cuarta y siguieron caminando. Con Rita y su fotógrafo detrás, haciendo fotos a toda hora.  
-¿Y de que hablaron? – dijo astutamente la periodista, mirando al ministro con interés.  
-Ah! Bueno…no lo puedo decir, solo diré que… que… - se quedó pensativo durante un tiempo y añadió sonriendo – que estamos haciendo un complejo plan par acabar con Vol… quiero decir, con quien-tu-sabes…  
-Di mejor Voldemort – interrumpió Harry a Scrimgeour, todos se le quedaron mirando, haciendo muecas de dolor al oír ese nombre. Harry estaba haciendo un papelón - ¿Qué? – dijo mirándolos – el primer paso para acabar con Voldemort – nuevas muecas de dolor (Harry las ignoró) – es llamarlo como se llama, y no llamarle esa chorrada de quien-tu-sabes, así le demostramos miedo, y eso no es lo que queremos ¿verdad ministro? –dijo Harry, obligando al ministro a hablar.  
-Si claro, acabaremos con Vo-Voldemort – dijo Scrimgeour, tartamudeando.

Harry había hecho un discurso un poco raro. Ron no lo reconocía y ponía cara de extrañado y de queriendo decir "¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermano Harry?". Rita escribía muy deprisa, Harry casi no distinguía las letras. Rita parecía la persona más feliz del mundo. Se despidió de los chicos y la periodista y se fue con su fotógrafo.

-Así se hace Harry, veo que has captado mi idea, ahora mismo iba a liberar a Stan personalmente – y se despidió de Harry y de Ron, marchándose satisfecho.  
-Ya verás los titulares mañana – dijo Ron, algo nervioso por el examen – "el elegido" habla – dijo burlándose y riéndose, entrando en la oficina de aparición.  
-Buenas tardes señores – dijo un hombre bajo y calvo - ¿en que les puedo ayudar?  
-Venimos a las pruebas de aparición – dijo Ron con mucha determinación.  
-Seguidme – dijo el hombre.

Al cabo de dos horas los dos muchachos salieron sonriendo, con el carné en sus manos. Los había examinado el mismo hombre del año pasado, Wilkie Twycross, y tenían que aparecerse de un lado de la sala a otro. A Ron le salió bien, Harry sabía que Ron ya lo había intentado y que lo tendría más fácil. Harry también lo hizo a la primera, recordando las tres D's, de las que les había hablado Twycross, destino, determinación, decisión, y así lo pudo hacer.

Iban a subir por el ascensor y se encontraron con una grandísima sorpresa. Habían coincidido en el ascensor con Neville Longbottom, y su abuela.

-¡Neville! – Exclamaron Harry y Ron al verle - ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – esto último lo dijo Ron.  
-He venido a hacer el examen de aparición – dijo Neville, nervioso.  
-Ah! Nosotros lo acabamos de hacer y ya lo hemos aprobado – dijo el orgulloso Ron.  
-Ah! Vosotros debéis ser Harry y Ron ¿no? – dijo la abuela Longbottom, contenta – por los muchachos que mi Neville no quiere ir a Hogwarts.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, después miró a su abuela con  
indiferencia. 

-Ah! Por supuesto a mi no me importa – dijo la abuela Longbottom – prefiero que este con vosotros. Y una cosa, ¿ya os habéis enterado?

Harry y Ron negaron muy curiosos con la cabeza, mirándola.

-¡Frank y Alice! ¡Ya se han recuperado, y ya son conscientes de lo que hacen! ¡Pero lo más conmovedor es que reconocieron a Neville!

Harry y Ron se miraron, contentos.

-¡Esas son excelentes noticias! – exclamó Harry.  
-¡Si, es verdad! – dijo Ron.  
-Bueno chicos nos vamos – dijo la abuela de Neville – Neville, despídete.  
-Adiós – dijo, y les extendió la mano.  
-Trae a Luna contigo, que se aparezca contigo, guíala – susurró Harry a Neville. Solo lo oyeron ellos dos y Ron – queda con ella y se lo dices – Neville asintió y salió del ascensor, con nerviosismo.

Harry y Ron bajaron y se dirigieron a la primera planta, donde les esperaba el señor Weasley, para ir una vez más, pero sin polvos flu, a la Madriguera.

-¿Cómo os ha salido? – preguntó el señor Weasley, aunque la mano de Ron, en la que llevaba el carné, respondía por ella, y el señor Weasley sonrió. – Excelente – añadió, dirigiéndose a la chimenea a por polvos flu.  
-Nos apareceremos papá – dijo Ron – así practicamos.   
-Pues que así sea – dijo el señor Weasley, pero Ron ya se había aparecido. – Harry espera un momento – añadió.

Harry sorprendido por esto miró al señor Weasley.

-Dijiste que irías a Godric's Hollow ¿no es así? – Harry asintió, y el señor Weasley se puso a escarbar en un cajón, y sacó un libro viejo - ¿y ya has pensado en como irías?

A Harry se le cayó el cielo a los pies, no había pensado en como llegaría, pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Godric's Hollow.

-No – dijo Harry, pensando en que sorpresa le tenía guardada el señor Weasley.  
-Por suerte, Dumbledore piensa en todo – dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo y señalando el libro.  
-Pero… ¿Dumbledore? Si el está… - el señor Weasley terminó la frase por él.  
-Si, muerto lo sé. Pero antes de morir dejó un regalo para ti. Es un traslador que lleva a Godric's Hollow, pero no un traslador cualquiera. – harry lo miró extrañado – este solo se activa con dos toquecitos de tu varita, o la de quien-tu-sabes claro, ya que tengo entendido de que es la misma que la tuya – dijo el señor Weasley, sin dejárselo muy claro a Harry lo que era un traslador plus.

Harry se despidió del señor Weasley, y se apareció en la habitación de Ron. Como vio que no estaba allí, bajó a la cocina y lo encontró allí comiendo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – dijo Ron, tragando antes de hablar (por fin – pensó Harry).  
-Por esto – dijo Harry sacando el libro de su bolsillo y le explicó a Ron todo lo que su padre le había dicho.  
-¿A ver? – dijo su amigo con curiosidad. Harry aún no se había fijado ni en el libro ni lo había abierto tampoco, pero cuando Ron lo cogió, una nota se cayó hacia tierra deslizándose lentamente. Más que una nota, era una carta. Harry la abrió y reconoció la letra de Dumbledore al instante, porque era una noble y majestuosa letra: 

_Querido Harry: ___

_Supongo que cuando leas esta carta, yo estaré muerto, pero se que quieres ir a visitar a tus padres antes de ir en busca de los Horcruxes. Este libro es un traslador plus, espero que el señor Weasley te lo haya explicado ya. Si no, te doy una breve explicación. Este tipo de trasladores los inventé yo, y son unos trasladores corrientes, con la capacidad de usarse cuando uno quiera, y no cuando lo toque. Así que fabriqué este pensando en tu varita, pero sabes que el problema es que Voldemort tiene el mismo tipo de varita que tu, así que ten cuidado, recuerda que eres muy valioso. __  
__También quiero que te leas ese libro, y si sabes hacer todos los encantamientos, serás más que un buen mago, valorado más que un mago normal, pero es magia muy avanzada, se necesitan conocimientos para practicar algunos de los hechizos que hay allí. __  
__Terminaré diciéndote que cuando vayas a Godric's Hollow, te llevarás una inmensa y agradable sorpresa. De todas formas, yo te he ido dejando cartas explicándote cosas en algunos sitios a los que estoy seguro de que visitarás, y no usaré mi nombre, sino mis iniciales. Recuerda que me llamo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (un nombre ridículamente largo). ___

_Recibe un saludo y mis mejores deseos, ___

_Albus Dumbledore. ___

_P.D.: "nunca dejaré Hogwarts siempre que me quede alguien fiel"_

Harry se quedó de piedra, había sido una carta muy explícita. Se la enseñó a Ron, quien, con la carta en la mano, se fue rápidamente a buscar a Ginny y a Hermione. Harry se sentó y por primera vez en semanas se puso algo contento ¿podría estar Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el mayor hechicero de todos, vivo? Era la primera vez que se lo planteaba…

"No – pensó Harry – Snape lo mató y que yo piense esto no lo devolverá a la vida, además no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones por si acaso…"

Miró el título del libro, y en el ponía: "Magia ofensiva, defensiva, y evasiva, último grado"

-Harry, enséñame ese libro – dijo Hermione. Ron había ido a buscarla y Ginny apareció detrás de Hermione. Ron apareció con la carta en la mano.

Harry, inmediatamente se lo tiró de mala gana (Hermione se ofendió ante esto último), lo cogió y leyó el título en voz alta.

-¡Ja! – exclamó triunfante, después de darle un vistazo por encima y devolverle el libro a Harry – yo sabía que tarde o temprano te introduciría en magia avanzada, y difícil de conjurar, pero lo más interesante es la magia evasiva…   
-Bueno, Harry, creo que esto para ti debería ser como un Horcrux, llévalo siempre – dijo Ron. Tenía razón, Harry debía llevarlos siempre.  
-De acuerdo, lo llevaré siempre – dijo Harry – y cambiando de tema…, esta noche me voy, ya no nos veremos hasta el día 25 de agosto, me iré a vivir a Grimmauld Place.  
-Pero Harry… - dijo Ginny – no nos dejes…  
-Y no quiero que me acompañéis – dijo Harry con determinación y fuerza.  
-Sabíamos que harías algo así – dijo Ron, medio orgulloso de su amigo – no te voy a impedir que vayas si es lo que quieres, solo que tengas mucho cuidado.

Harry asintió y no dijo nada más, hizo el equipaje, y ya lo tenía todo listo. Primero dejaría el equipaje en Grimmauld Place, y luego se iría a Godric's Hollow a ver las tumbas de sus padres y a visitar las ruinas de su antigua casa, porque se imaginaba que encontraría algo allí, pero mas que nada quería ir a ver donde había empezado todo, donde había dejado de ser un niño normal…

Ya estaba en el cuarto de Ron con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, y ya le había decido a la señora Weasley lo de que se iba (esta se había negado, pero finalmente cedió).

-Ah! Y una cosa… - dijo Harry antes de irse – cuando os aparezcáis en Grimmauld Place, esperad a Ginny y a Neville ya que ellos no se pueden aparecer, y los guiáis vosotros claro esta y entrad todos juntos ¿vale?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Harry – dijo Hermione - ¿y si te topas con Bellatrix Lestrange por allí?  
-Oh! – dijo Harry, realmente no lo había pensado – no he pensado en eso, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – dicho esto cerró los ojos, dejándolos medio asustados.

Se concentró fuertemente en su destino, Grimmauld Place, y se apareció.

Se había aparecido en una plaza llena de casas. Harry buscó el número de las casas. Encontró el 11… y el 13, pero entre estas dos casas había un espacio grande, en la que cabía otra casa. Harry se acercó hasta que el número doce de Grimmauld Place apareció de la nada.

Harry entró recordando la casa, y su frío y oscuro vestíbulo, y al hacer tanto ruido, una señora se puso a chillar y gritar como una loca. Harry luego comprendió que acababa de despertar a la señora Black.  
-ASQUEROSO MESTIZO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR EN LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK? ASQUEROSO ENGREÍDO Y TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE PURA…

Harry pasó totalmente de los insultos, subió al primer piso, y en la primera habitación que se encontró, dejó el equipaje. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía una lechuza muy inteligente, porque ya lo esperaba en la habitación (Harry no quería preguntarse ni como había conseguido llegar hasta allí, así que no hizo caso i no pensó nada).

Harry se fue a la cocina para ver que tanto había cambiado, pero descubrió que no había variado, que seguía igual que siempre, por que estaba muy revuelta y desordenada. Los platos sucios por limpiar en la pileta. Después entró en el comedor, donde había muchas sillas y un grupo de mesas por allí, era la habitación donde Dumbledore hacía las reuniones. También visitó la habitación de Buckbeack (mejor dicho witherwings), esto significaba que estaba en el desván, porque era allí arriba donde guardaban al hipogrifo. Pasó también por el tapiz del árbol familiar de los Black, donde había una inscripción: "la noble y ancestral, casa de los Black", pero no se fijó en él.

Bajó a la cocina por segunda vez, ordenó un poco la cocina con la varita y se sentó preparándose la cena. No sabía que hacer, si visitar Godric's Hollow ese mismo día o esperar hasta mañana, porque ya era tarde.

Cuando terminó de cenar subió a la habitación más grande de la casa, que debía de ser la de los señores Black, los padres de Sirius. Harry se acordó de que Sirius había tenido un hermano que fue mortígrafo, al que Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, quería mucho.

Y Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver un pequeño espejo en la mesita y se acordó de que él tenía uno aunque roto. Harry se fue corriendo a su habitación, escarbó en su equipaje, y lo encontró, con los cristales rotos. 

-¡Reparo! – dijo Harry, y de repente, el espejito volvió a su forma natural.

Harry pensó que sería una buena forma de comunicación y se los guardó, en el cajón de la mesita. Ya se podía comunicar con alguien de dentro de Hogwarts.

Y por último, con el libro ya en la mano, la varita en la otra y delante del tapiz de los Black, le dio dos toquecitos al libro, con miedo.

Harry notó que se desvanecía y fue una sensación muy extraña y terrible, porque Harry tragó mucho humo, o algo parecido.

Estaba en un camino de arena ligeramente formado y marcado, y a unos metros se veía una pequeña aldea, que Harry identificó como Godric's Hollow.

_Espero que manden ya algún mensaje, review o como lo llamen, porque me estoy matando a escribir…_

_Salu2_

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	4. El regreso del Éjercito de Dumbledore

_Gracias por leer, Gandalf Cumbledore, y veo que eres fan de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Si quieres leer un fic de la vida de Albus Dumbledore, espera y verás, que yo tengo uno escrito y en breve lo publicaré! Espero que este capítulo resuelva tus dudas,y si no, a ¡esperar! Jaja_

_¡Bueno, estoy abierto a dudas y sugerencias para mejorar el fic!_

**Capítulo 4: El regreso del Ejército de Dumbledore.**

Harry siguió el camino y llegó al pueblo, que era bastante humilde y modesto, pero parecían muggles. Su casa, por lo que sabía, era invisible para los muggles, y aún estaba en ruinas. Se encontraba cerca de un bosque, por el que Voldemort había huido después de matar a los padres de Harry.

Llegó a la aldea, y se veía a la derecha un bosque, Harry se desvió por la derecha, encaminándose hacia el bosque. Cuando casi había llegado el bosque, vio las ruinas de su casa. Pero eso no era todo, en el centro de la casa, había un pedestal, y arriba de este, una cosa que brillaba un intenso dorado de forma inusual que atrajo a Harry. Harry quiso ir, pero como el cementerio estaba a su derecha, decidió ir primero a visitar la tumba de sus asesinados padres.

La puerta del cementerio estaba cerrada en candado. Harry usó el hechizo "Alohomora" (recordando que como era mayor de edad ya podía usar magia fuera del colegio) y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Estuvo quince minutos buscando la tumba de sus padres, y cuando las encontró (tenía la varita encendida por el hechizo "Lumos") vio una carta. Harry se la leyó dos veces. Pudo reconocer la majestuosa letra de Dumbledore:

_Querido Harry: _

_Esta es mi primera salida de Hogwarts, y supongo que habrás notado mi ausencia. Creo que cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré muerto, ya sabrás lo que son Horcruxes, y Arthur te habrá dado el traslador plus. Bueno pues lo que quiero sepas es que en tu casa, hay un Horcrux, como ya la habrás visto, es la copa de Helga Huffelpuff. No quiero que la toques, déjala donde esta y habla esto con Ron y Hermione, y lo solucionáis. _

_No te lo he querido decir porque estábamos bastante ocupados en el medallón de Salazar Slytherin, que es más difícil de conseguir. _

_Bueno pues la copa, esta protegida igual que el anillo de Sorvolo, si lo tocas mueres repentinamente al instante, y no es eso lo que queremos. Tienes que usar el hechizo "Sanctus", un muy complicado embrujo, es magia avanzadísima, tan avanzada que solo yo lo he podido utilizar (perdona la falta de elegancia), pero soy yo quien lo inventé, y solo yo lo podría utilizar, a no ser que… _

_Algún poderoso mago, heredero de la magia blanca, podría hacerlo, también si uno tiene un corazón puro, sin maldades en las que pensar, ahí es donde entras tu Harry, tu podrías utilizar el hechizo con mucha facilidad aunque tendrás que entrenar y practicar duro. _

_La magia "Sanctus", consiste en quitar toda la maldad de un objeto, quedando el objeto inutilizable, y después se destruye automáticamente, pero no se porque el anillo de Sorvolo no fue destruido, aunque no es que sea muy importante. Si usas el hechizo contra alguna persona, no pasará nada, pero si lo usas contra Voldemort, lo destruirás, ya que el cuerpo de Voldemort se le puede llamar objeto, porque no es su cuerpo original. _

_Pero de momento no lo toques, podría ser peligroso. Practica el hechizo primero, si sale la misma forma de tu patronus, es que te ha salido bien, si no, vuélvelo a intentar hasta que lo controles bien. _

_Un cordial saludo, _

_APWBD _

_P. D.: "Me despido del último heredero blanco, Harry James Potter"_

Harry se quedó paralizado, más que nada por lo último que acababa de leer. ¿El último heredero…¿Qué significaba esto¿Sería Harry descendiente del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor? No podía ser… ¿o si? Harry dejó de pensar en esto, diciéndose para si mismo que ya lo averiguaría.

Harry miró la tumba de su padre y de su madre, y lloró en silencio. Los recordaba en el espejo del Oesed, y Harry estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

Después se fue y se acercó a las ruinas de la casa de sus padres, y no solo vio el brillo, que brillaba intensamente, sino que también lo notó.

Se acercó más a la casa i exclamó al ver la pequeña copa de Huffelpuff en el pedestal, era muy hermosa y bonita.

Harry se aguardó la carta (para enseñársela a Ron, Hermione, y Ginny), estuvo un rato paseando y pensando por allí. También se acercó al bosque, pero algo le decía que no entrara. El bosque era muy oscuro, no se distinguía nada de lo que había dentro.

Y finalmente, se concentró fuertemente en Grimmauld Place, y en dos segundos ya se encontraba allí. Ya era muy tarde, casi estaba amaneciendo. Harry había ido a Godric's Hollow muy tarde, y allí había pasado muchas horas. Harry se fue directamente a dormir.

Por desgracia, había elegido la misma habitación que en la que estuvo en su corta estancia allí. Phineas Nigellus lo miraba de forma sorprendida.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí? – dijo un poco indignado, ya que Harry se había convertido en el dueño de la casa sin ni siquiera ser un Black.

Harry no le hizo caso, y se tumbo en la cama.

-¿Eres el dueño de la casa¿Por qué? Si no eres un Black – Harry tenía razón, Phineas Nigellus estaba ofendido por eso, y no poco por lo que Harry pudo notar.

Harry cogió sus cosas y se dirigía a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes oír a Phineas Nigellus:

-Creía que mi hechizo para que nadie que no fuera un Black que heredara la casa había funcionado – Harry paró en seco y miró el retrato sonriendo.  
-Pues ya ves, Sirius y Dumbledore son más buenos magos que tú.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Phineas Nigellus sin habla.

Se trasladó a la habitación donde había encontrado el espejo. Dejó el equipaje a un lado de la cama y se durmió profundamente, aunque vestido.

La mañana amaneció muy clara, y Harry bajó a prepararse el desayuno. Se hizo tostadas, un par de huevos fritos, y pancetas, el típico desayuno equilibrado que Harry comía todos o casi todos los días.

Harry no sabía que hacer en ese día, pero estaba seguro de que no iría a la Madriguera. Tenía pensado volver a Godric's Hollow, a vigilar el valioso Horcrux de Voldemort, que había en su casa.

Harry se fue hacia su nueva habitación, y cuando llegó una lechuza golpeaba la ventana. Harry se preguntó como lo había encontrado, pero luego pensó que no tenía suficiente protección en la casa.

Harry cogió el sobre, y con una letra distinguida y cursiva, había escrito:

_Querido Harry: _

_Hola, quería decirte que nos podríamos reunir el 24 de agosto. Te espero, aparécete en el despacho de Arthur Weasley, por la mañana. _

_Atentamente, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

Harry dejó la carta en la mesita, junto a la de Dumbledore, y cogió el traslador plus. Pero, sorprendentemente, antes de ir a Godric's Hollow, se dio cuenta de que el libro lo había escrito el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Harry se sorprendió saber que esta noticia no le sorprendía demasiado, pero tocó el libro dos veces con la varita.

Apareció directamente en la pequeña llanura donde estaban el bosque, la casa, y el cementerio.

Se dirigió a su casa para ver la copa y intentar destruirla pero… ¡no estaba! Alguien se había llevado el Horcrux de Voldemort.

A Harry se le puso el corazón a cien por hora, se acababa de dar cuenta de que había dejado escapar un valioso Horcrux de  
Voldemort. El pedestal seguía intacto, y Harry ya pudo acercarse, porque el lugar ya no estaba controlado por el mal. Se acercó y paseo por las ruinas de su casa, y lamentó no haber destruido el Horcrux la misma noche que lo había encontrado, ayer.

Pero luego se giró hacia el bosque y lo notó con más oscuridad, pero del centro del bosque había una inmensa luz dorada, lo que significaba que alguien había cambiado el Horcrux de lugar. La pregunta no era "quien lo había hecho" sino "como lo ha hecho", porque solo pudo hacerlo Voldemort…

Harry se encaminó hacia el bosque con paso firme y decidido, empuñando su varita, y se puso a unos dos metros de distancia del bosque.

Se acercó más todavía y salió disparado por el aire, cayendo a tres metros de distancia.

Harry lamentó profundamente no haberlo destruido la noche anterior. Ahora le costaría muchísimo más llegar a él, porque Harry supuso que sería más difícil que el de la cueva, añadiendo muchos maleficios defensivos muy potentes.

Pero… ¿Quién lo había cambiado de lugar¿Voldemort¿Alguien había visto a Harry la noche anterior? Si. Debía de ser eso. Alguien lo habría podido ver¿pero quien? Harry creía improbable que el mismo Voldemort lo hubiera visto, pero luego pensó en que tendría todos sus Horcruxes vigilados por mortígrafos, porque Voldemort se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró por Lucius Malfoy que el diario había sido destruido.

Pensó en que podían estar espiándolo y enseguida se apareció en Grimmauld Place. El resto del día fue muy aburrido, ahora Harry comprendía a Sirius, y se arrepintió de decirles a Ron y Hermione que hasta el día 25 de agosto no se verían. Esperando a que fuera el 24 de agosto, para así hacer algo divertido…

Faltaban dos días para el 24 de agosto, y Harry empezó a leer el libro que el difunto Dumbledore había escrito. Y a la noche del 23 de agosto ya se lo había terminado.

Esa noche durmió muy bien, más que nada porque había aprendido un montón de hechizos útiles, entre ellos, el hechizo "Fidelio" que servía para ocultar casas y para protegerlas. También magia evasiva, como el hechizo "Desapaructus", que hacía esquivar la maldición que te lanzaba el contrincante, y te aparecías detrás de este. Y también uno que provocaba una leve explosión y daño físico, aunque estaba prohibida, se llamaba "Alergus". Pero hacía mucho menos daño que la maldición "Cruciatus".

Harry ya estaba vestido a la mañana siguiente, listo para ir al Ministerio, pero una lechuza (Pigweon) le traía una nota y un periódico, Harry miró primero la nota:

_Querido Harry: _

_Harry, te mando esta carta y el periódico para que lo veas, es del día siguiente en que fuimos a examinarnos y estuvimos con Scrimgeour. Bueno, júzgalo tú mismo, pensé que querrías verlo claro… _

_Ron_

Y en efecto, una copia de "El Profeta", que mostraba una fotografía de Harry y Scrimgeour (el ministro cogía a Harry del hombro, parecían padre e hijo), yacía en el suelo, y Pigweon ya se había ido.

Harry leyó la primera plana, en la que decía:

_HARRY POTTER, "EL ELEJIDO" ¿UN HÉROE? _

_Harry Potter, el joven mago al que últimamente llaman "el elegido", estaba charlando con el primer ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, sobre temas desconocidos, aunque yo, Rita Skeater, averigüé por sorpresa que hablaban y trazaban un complejo plan para acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter, es un pobre muchacho, que ya ha perdido muchos de sus seres queridos, como todos saben. Cuando tenía un solo año, perdió a sus padres. Luego, hace dos años, perdió a su padrino, Sirius Black, al que quería mucho (aunque el Ministerio estaba empeñado en que era del lado del mal, esto no era cierto, era miembro de la Orden del Fénix). Y, como todos sabrán, Albus Dumbledore, el gran Albus Dumbledore, murió este verano, y todos sabíamos que era como un padre para Harry Potter. El primer ministro, en la reunión que mantuvo con Potter, cuando pregunté me contestó: "Ah! Bueno…no lo puedo decir, solo diré que… que… que estamos haciendo un complejo plan par acabar con Vol… quiero decir, con quien-tu-sabes…" pero el valiente Potter le dijo al ministro: "Di mejor Voldemort el primer paso para acabar con Voldemort es llamarlo como se llama, y no llamarle esa chorrada de quien-tu-sabes, así le demostramos miedo, y eso no es lo que queremos ¿verdad ministro?" __  
__Así que todos a confiar en Harry Potter, que será nuestro próximo Dumbledore. El será quien acabe con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya que el ministro de magia está a su lado, apoyándolo… _

_El señor Ron Weasley, también se encontraba en dicha reunión ¿Qué significa esto? (página 2) __  
__¿Qué planes serán esos? (páginas 3,4 y 5) _

Harry no quiso leer más, ya que toda esa edición, hablaba de él (y de Ron, diciendo que era uno de los valientes muchachos que se encontraban en el Departamento de Misterios), pero más que nada, dejó de leer porque ya hacía tarde con su reunión con el ministro.

Harry se concentró en el despacho del señor Weasley y en un segundo ya estaba allí, y vio al señor Weasley muy atareado, revisando papeles y documentos, y sonrió al ver a Harry. Harry también sonrió.

-Ah! Hola Harry, el ministro me dijo que llegarías temprano – dijo el señor Weasley.  
-Si, lo siento, he tardado un poco, porque me he levantado muy tarde… - se excusaba Harry.  
-Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo – dijo el señor Weasley.  
-¿Dónde esta el ministro? – le preguntó Harry al señor Weasley, que se estaba bebiendo un café muy tranquilamente.  
-Sal Harry, su oficina esta en esta misma planta, pero lo más probable es que te espere fuera de mi despacho – dijo el señor Weasley.

Harry salió fuera del despacho del señor Weasley. Y allí, efectivamente, estaba el ministro, que enseguida se le acercó al verlo.

-Harry – exclamó Scrimgeour al verle - ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien – respondió Harry.  
-¿Has leído el periódico, Harry? – dijo Scrimgeour, con interés.  
-No, bueno, le di un vistazo pero… - dijo Harry, pensando que sorpresa le prepararía el ministro hoy.  
-Bueno, pues que sepas que nuestro plan esta saliendo a la perfección. El mundo mágico está encantado Harry. Todos están contentos e ilusionados. Mucha gente me lo dice, y también que no permitas que mueras, es fantástico. Y todo gracias a ti, Harry, lo estás logrando – dijo Scrimgeour, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y Harry se sintió alabado.

Se alegró de que la gente tuviera esperanzas con él, por eso tenía que matar a Voldemort, tenía que hacer felices a todos los que confiaban en él.

-¿Y que quieres que haga hoy? – se limitó a decir apresuradamente Harry.  
-Oh! Bueno… solo quería que informadores de "El Profeta" nos vieran juntos, y ya lo han hecho aunque si quieres, te puedes marchar ya. – dijo mirando a un señor que les hacía fotografías con una cámara mágica. – bueno, nuestra próxima reunión será el 5 de septiembre. Habla con McGonagall para que te deje salir de Hog…  
-No voy a ir a Hogwarts este año, porque sabes que Dumbledore me dejó muchos deberes que hacer… – lo interrumpió ferozmente Harry, marchándose del lugar, y dejando un tanto sorprendido al ministro.

Harry se dirigió al despacho del señor Weasley, que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Ya has terminado? – dijo el señor Weasley.  
-Si, bueno me voy que tengo prisa – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.  
-¡No¡Espera! – exclamó el señor Weasley, Harry se asustó ante estor gritos – tienes que decirme la fecha de tu próxima reunión – añadió.  
-Ah! Es el 5 de septiembre – volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apareció en Grimmauld Place.

Harry esperó a que fuera de noche para esperar a que sus amigos vinieran. Estaba mirando la ventana, les había dicho que se aparecieran fuera de la casa, y que no entraran en la casa.

Primero llegaron Neville, Ginny y Luna (Neville las había guiado). Harry se controló por no salir a recibirlos, pero como llegaron luego Ron y Hermione, este salió y dio un abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione se veían mal, parecía que se habían peleado.

-Harry – exclamó Ron – te echábamos de menos.  
-Si, yo también – dijo Luna Lovegood (Harry le sonrió).  
-Y yo – dijo Neville.  
-Y yo también – dijo Hermione.  
-Bueno, digamos que todos lo echábamos de menos – dijo Ginny, volviéndolo a abrazar.  
-Vale – dijo Harry sonriendo – entremos. Seguidme, por aquí. – y los guió por un hueco de dos casas.

De repente, apareció la casa en el hueco, y todos entraron en ella, al frío y oscuro vestíbulo.

-No hagáis ruido aquí – susurró Harry, dirigiendo a los chicos por una puerta a la derecha.

Los guió hasta el sitio donde Dumbledore hacía las reuniones y pidió que cogieran asiento.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por haber venido y en segundo lugar, perdonad, la casa ha estado deshabitada un tiempo – dijo Harry en forma de discurso – os he reunido aquí para reorganizar el Ejército de Dumbledore, el ED.

Todos parecían emocionados, pero Harry advirtió que era una tarea muy complicada y oscura, a los que pocos magos experimentados les gustarían formar parte.

-Una pregunta – dijo Harry con interés - ¿Alguien va a ir a Hogwarts?  
-Yo no – dijo Neville – mi abuela desde que murió Dumbledore no quiere.  
-Mi padre tampoco – dijo Luna de forma simple.  
-Pues mejor – dijo Harry, dejando a ambos sorprendidos.  
-¿Mejor? – Dijo Luna - ¿Por qué?  
-Porque así tendremos más posibilidades de derrotar a lord Voldemort, y podremos trabajar duro para conseguirlo – dijo Harry.  
-¿Pues entonces, volveremos a vernos¿No? – dijo Luna, con naturalidad.

_Salu2_

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	5. El poder del dolor

_Bueno, la historia se va poniendo interesante…_

**Capítulo 5: El poder del dolor**

-Si claro haremos mas reuniones, pero os pondré deberes – dijo Harry, todos parecían emocionados, pero Ron ponía cara de decepcionado.  
-¿Deberes? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Ron asustado.  
-No me malinterpretes – dijo Harry – son tareas, nada de escribir, que no estamos en Hogwarts – y esto emocionó mucho a Ron, que volvió a sonreír.  
-Bueno pues di las tareas – dijo Ginny.  
-Vale. Tú y Neville, deberían encontrar a alguien que vaya a Hogwarts, que sea fiable, y que nos informen de todo lo que pase allí. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si – dijo Neville, contento.  
-Vale – dijo Ginny muy contenta, incluso más que Neville.  
-Ron y Luna… quiero que compréis todos los libros de sexto, y de séptimo, tenéis que comprar solo cuatro, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Pociones, nos serán útiles.  
-Vale – dijo Luna con indiferencia.  
-De acuerdo – dijo Ron sonriendo, pero paró de sonreír inmediatamente cuando Hermione lo miró.  
-Bueno, perdonad por la falta de modestia, pero como Hermione es la mas inteligente del grupo – Hermione sonrió a Harry, nadie dijo nada, porque sabían que era verdad – y esta es mi casa, pues yo y ella realizaremos el complicado encantamiento "Fidelio". Yo seré el guardián secreto.  
-¡Esa es una excelente idea, Harry! – Dijo Hermione orgullosa de su amigo – así Bellatrix Lestrange no podrá entrar, y nadie más. Pero convendría Harry, que también hiciéramos un conjuro de antiaparición de intrusos, para que nadie que sea un intruso no se pueda aparecer en la casa.   
-No te preocupes – dijo Harry sentándose en la silla (había estado toda la reunión de pié) – Dumbledore ya lo hizo y estoy seguro de que permanece intacto.  
-Bueno si tú lo dices… - dijo Hermione.  
-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo Harry volviéndose a levantar, todos se levantaron – bueno no quiero ser descortés pero convendría que os marcharais ya, porque es tarde.  
-Os acompaño, creo que yo también voy a ir a la Madriguera, creo que dejare esta casa. Bueno chicos, mañana nos apareceremos aquí en la tarde, y cada uno se irá a hacer sus misiones ¿os parece bien?  
-Si – contestaron todos al unísono.

Harry (Ginny se estaba cogiendo a él), Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Harry tuvo que regresar, ya que se había dejado el equipaje, pero cuando volvió a la Madriguera, se fue directamente a dormir, esperando el mañana, y decidió que no les contaría lo de la carta de Dumbledore, del último heredero blanco, y lo del Horcrux. Pero quizás, en unos días si lo haría, cuando estuviera preparado para verlos tan sorprendidos y nerviosos.

Harry se levantó esa mañana muy tarde, Ron incluso ya se había vestido. Harry se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Desayunó y salió a los jardines a desgnomotizar el jardín un rato, y luego caminaron un rato. Los cuatro amigos parecían felices, pero Harry, sin Dumbledore y Hermione, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho.

Ya era casi hora de irse. Los cuatro estaban listos, y se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, fuera de la casa. Les sorprendió ver allí a Luna y Neville antes que ellos.

-¿Estáis todos listos? – preguntó Ron, ansioso por hacer las misiones.  
-Si claro – dijo Harry – Ginny y Neville, ¿conocéis a alguien? I si no… pues lo buscáis – los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza, Ginny se agarró a Neville (este se sonrojó) y se aparecieron.  
-Ron y Luna… ¿listos? – ellos asintieron con la cabeza – ah! Se me olvidaba… tomad – dijo Harry dándoles una bolsita llena de oro – yo corro los gastos.

Luna se cogió a Ron y se aparecieron (al igual que Neville, este se sonrojó).

-Hermione, ¿Lista? – dijo Harry sonriendo.  
-Así es amigo – dijo Hermione, y los dos amigos entraron en la casa.   
-Bueno, ¿sabes lo que hay que hacer? – dijo Harry, ambos se sentaron.  
-Si, se lo que es el hechizo "Fidelio", pero no conozco el proceso – dijo Hermione.  
-A lo mejor nos lleva tiempo, pero Dumbledore y Sirius lo hicieron en un periquete.  
-Pero Dumbledore era el mejor mago, seguro que a él no le costo nada.  
-Buen vale déjalo. – Dijo Harry – sigamos. Ahora que me acuerdo… yo no puedo ser el guardián secreto, serás tú. Porque el dueño me acabo de acordar de que no podía.   
-Vale – dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
-El dueño de la casa tiene que apuntar con la varita al guardián secreto y gritar "¡Fidelio!", mientras el guardián claro, debe de estar pensando en la dirección de la casa, lo que significa, que debes pensar en Grimmauld Place. Por supuesto, esto se hace dentro de la casa, y nosotros ya lo estamos. Ah! Y si el hechizo funciona, yo me apareceré automáticamente fuera de la casa, y tu tendrás que salir a decirme la dirección de la casa ¿Vale? – dijo Harry, como si fuera un profesor.   
-Vale, hazlo ya – dijo Hermione, nerviosa.  
-¿Estas segura? – dijo Harry.  
-Totalmente – y cerró los ojos con firmeza.  
-Tranquila no te hará daño, a mi si, pero a ti no. Bueno allá voy – Harry apuntó con la varita a Hermione y gritó: - ¡Fidelio!

Fue una sensación rara, se volvió todo azul y Harry notó que alguien lo sacudía o lo empujaba fuera de la casa, invisible ahora para Harry. El conjuro había funcionado. Y después salió Hermione de la nada.

-¡Harry! – Exclamó al verle - ¡Di algo!  
-Estoy…bien, gracias – dijo Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. 

Hermione y Harry se miraron fijamente, Hermione se acercaba poco a poco a Harry, y finalmente ocurrió, ocurrió el beso de Harry y Hermione. Fue solo un momento, porque Hermione se separó (Harry había correspondido).

-Oh! Lo siento, Harry, no debemos hacer eso – dijo la alarmada Hermione.   
-¡Pero si has sido quien me ha besado! – dijo Harry, levantándose sin ayuda – pero también es mi culpa me he dejado llevar. 

Pero no se dijeron nada más porque de repente aparecieron Luna y Ron, y exclamaron al no ver la casa.

-¿Dónde esta? – dijo Ron – ¿ya lo habéis hecho?

Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, memorizad esto que os voy a decir – todos asintieron y Hermione añadió suspirando: - numero doce ce Grimmauld Place, Londres.

Todos lo memorizaron, Harry pensó en eso y de repente una casa apareció entre el hueco de dos casas. Todos contentos entraron, aunque había dos personas que no se hablaban por incomodidad, esos eran Harry y Hermione.

-Aquí están los libros Harry – dijo Ron, dándole los libros de Harry a Harry, de Hermione a Hermione, y de Luna a Luna, los suyos se los quedó él, y los de Neville y Ginny los dejó encima la mesa, pero cada uno dejó los libros en la mesa, junto con los de Ginny y Neville, porque pesaban y no tenían ganas de cargar peso, al menos Harry.  
-Bueno, ya están aquí – dijo Hermione, saliendo a darles la contraseña.

En cinco minutos entraron en la sala Ginny y Neville, y, para sorpresa de Harry, Ernie Mcmillan y Hannah Abbott, de Huffelpuff ambos.  
"Bien hecho Ginny – pensó Harry – seguro que Hannah y Ernie nos serán útiles"

-Hola Harry – dijo Ernie tendiéndole la mano con mucha fuerza y con entusiasmo.  
-Hola – dijo tímidamente Hannah, Harry nunca había hablado mucho con ella.  
-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – dijo Harry a ambos.  
-Bien, supongo – dijo Hannah. Harry sabía que Voldemort había matado a sus padres.  
-Las mías muy bien – dijo Ernie.  
-Se como te sientes – le dijo Harry a Hannah, esta lo miró tímidamente – se que es duro perder a tus padres, por eso tienes que unirte a nosotros, y darle a Voldemort su merecido – Hannah gritó al oír ese nombre.  
-Bueno pues hablemos, tomad asientos por favor – dijo Harry con hospitalidad.

Todos se sentaron esperando que Harry hablara, pero Harry no se sentó y hablo estando de pie, como en la reunión que tuvieron ayer.

-Bueno, a vosotros dos – dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia sus huéspedes Ernie y Hannah, seréis nuestros informadores, nos hablareis de todo lo que pase en el castillo, y siempre que os queráis comunicar deberéis…

Harry para sorpresa de todos sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo.

-Tomad –dijo Harry dándole el espejo a Ernie – tendréis que gritarle al espejo Harry Potter, y podréis hablar conmigo, ya que yo tengo otro arriba en mi habitación. Lo que tengáis que decir se lo decís al espejo, este lo transformara en letras y llegaran a mi espejo. Bueno ya podéis iros si así lo deseáis.

-Si tenemos prisa – dijo Hannah, levantándose. Ernie levantándose también la siguió.  
-Os acompaño a la puerta – dijo Neville, siguiéndolos.   
Cuando Neville regresó, Harry volvió a tomar el habla.  
-Como iba diciendo, tendremos contactos en Hogwarts. Ahora, no vamos a perder ningún año de educación. Vosotras dos – Harry señaló a Luna y Ginny – seréis enseñadas por Hermione, si ella no tiene ningún inconveniente claro – dijo Harry, manteniendo un pequeño contacto visual con Hermione.  
-No claro – dijo Hermione.  
-Excelente, y nosotros, los de séptimo, aprenderemos solos, quiero que nos leamos los libros de las asignaturas mas importantes, i que aprendamos todos los hechizos que contienen ¿Vale? – los tres asintieron, algo que sorprendió a Harry.

-Vale, yo me voy a casa, ¿la próxima reunión?  
-Si Harry, dilo – dijo Neville, levantándose – yo también me voy.  
-Bueno, si a todos os viene bien el 5 de septiembre…  
-Si – contestó Neville.  
-Vale – dijo Luna.  
-Que vaya Neville a buscarte, y os aparecéis aquí, que ahora es mas seguro.

Los dos asistieron con la cabeza, Luna se cogió a Neville, y se aparecieron.

Harry estaba preparado para contarles lo del Horcrux, pero decidió no contarles aún lo de la carta de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, chicos, creo he encontrado el Horcrux numero cuatro. – dijo Harry ahora que se habían ido Luna y Neville.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ginny miraba a su novio con orgullo, al igual que sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione (esta ya había decidido mirarlo y sonreír).

-Eso es fantástico Harry – dijo Ron, conmocionado - ¿y dónde…?  
-En Godric's Hollow – esto volvió a dejar a Hermione un poco incómoda, ya que ella le había dicho que no fuera a Godric's Hollow, que era una tontería.  
-¿Ves Hermione? – Dijo Ron – Harry cuando se fue sabía lo que hacía. ¿Pero estás seguro de que es un Horcrux?   
-Si – dijo Harry – porque es la copa de Helga Huffelpuff, y según las suposiciones de Dumbledore, eso es un Horcrux, y yo confío en Dumbledore.

Pareció una explicación suficiente, porque los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y lo has destruido? – dijo Ginny, con interés.  
-No. Es un circuito mágico muy poderoso, y esta muy bien protegido, recordad que estamos hablando de lord Voldemort. El 5 de septiembre lo hablaremos en la reunión, bueno me voy a dormir, coged la habitación que queráis.  
-No hemos cogido el equipaje – dijo Hermione.  
-Pues dormid en la Madriguera si queréis, pero yo me quedo aquí – dicho esto se fue a la cama, y sus amigos a la Madriguera apareciéndose.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se levantó y bajó a la cocina, vio allí a Ginny y Hermione, hablando, pero callaron inmediatamente al ver a Harry.

-Buenos días dormilón – dijo Ginny, alegre. Hermione solo le dijo un tímido "buenos días", sin mirarlo.  
-Buenos días – dijo Harry, poniéndose un poco de té que las chicas habían preparado. - ¿y Ron? – preguntó después de dar un gran sorbo a la taza.  
-Aquí – dijo Ron, saliendo por detrás – estaba en casa, mamá siempre quiere que la ayuda en las tareas domésticas, y eso es trabajo de Ginny – Ginny bufó enfadado y indignada, diciendo algo que sonó como "machista".  
-¡Kreacher! – gritó Harry, todos se sorprendieron ante esto.

Hubo un sonido fuerte, como un tronido y un elfo domestico apareció, con una nariz puntiaguda, gigantes orejas de murciélago y unos ojos enormes inyectados de sangre. Nadie dijo nada.

-Kreacher no lo hará, no debe, no debe…  
-Tu madre siempre quiso un elfo ¿no? – Ron asintió horrorizado mirando a Kreacher, y este seguía gritando "no debe, no debe" – Kreacher, ve a trabajar a casa de los Weasley.   
-¡NO! – exclamó Kreacher.  
-¡KREACHER, TE ORDENO QUE TRABAJES PARA LOS WEASLEY! – gritó Harry mas fuerte que el elfo todavía, Hermione estaba enfadada.  
-Si… señor – dijo Kreacher, e hizo una pequeña reverencia – ese Potter, ¿Quién se ha creído que es, nunca derrotará al señor oscuro con esas ideas…   
-¡CÁLLATE KREACHER! – ordenó Harry a su sirviente.  
-Kreacher no ha dicho nada – dijo el elfo con naturalidad – Kreacher se va a trabajar – con un chasqueo de dedos, desapareció.  
-Ron, síguele y explicare a tu madre – el pelirrojo asintió y desapareció.

Los días pasaron normales, sin ningún incidente. Kreacher se acostumbró a la Madriguera, y lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue saber que hacía todo lo que le mandaban, y sin rechistar.

Por fin llegó el 5 de septiembre, Harry se vistió y se apareció en el despacho del señor Weasley.

-Hola Harry – dijo el señor Weasley – Rufus te esta esperando fuera.

Pudo vislumbrar enseguida el ministro de magia, porque estaba hablando con la periodista Rita Skeater. El ministro se acercó a Harry, y Rita lo siguió con sus fotógrafos haciendo algunas fotos.

-Harry – dijo el ministro - ¿Qué tal?

¡BOOOOOM! 

Se oyó una explosión a lo lejos. También se oían miles de gritos y más explosiones. De repente, un hombre encapuchado apareció detrás del ministro y lo cogió por el cuello, apuntando con la varita al cuello de Scrimgeour. 

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA O MATO A VUESTRO MINISTRO AHORA MISMO! – gritó el encapuchado, la voz le parecía muy familiar a Harry, pero no pudo distinguir quien era.

Nadie se movió, y hicieron un círculo con quinientos metros de radio, era un círculo inmenso, y no lo habían hecho los mortígrafos, sino la gente del Ministerio, que querían ver lo que estaba pasando en el círculo.

De repente, el único, el inigualable, el inmenso, el gran lord Voldemort apareció en el centro del círculo. Había gente que gritaba horrorizada y huía, otra gente que se quedaba mirando y actuaba con indiferencia, y otra gente que sacaba las varitas pero no hacía nada.

Había más de cuarenta aurores mirando, sin hacer nada. Harry también pudo distinguir a Rita escribiendo, aunque asustada.

-Vaya, vaya – decía lord Voldemort, mirando a Harry y con sarcasmo – pero que honor, si es "el elegido", el gran Harry Potter, el iluso que creyó matarme cuando era un bebé, pero no lo hizo.

Todo el mundo miraba con interés y atendiendo a cada palabra que decía Voldemort, sin perderse ni un solo detalle, como Rita, que escribía deprisa y apresurada cada palabra de Voldemort (este se estaba acercando a Harry).

-Harry – dijo Voldemort, ya delante de él, sacando la varita. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero muy asustado y con miedo – delante de todos tus amigos del Ministerio, vas a morir. Nadie volverá a dudar de quien es el mejor de los dos. Vamos a batirnos en un duelo.

Se oyeron más murmullos, entre la multitud. Rita seguía escribiendo, y su fotógrafo, haciendo fotos.

Voldemort parecía contento. El mortígrafo que sujetaba al ministro hizo un leve movimiento y se le vio toda la cara. Era… era… ¡era Snape!

-¡SNAPE! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MATAR A DUMBLEDORE? – de repente, muchos magos miraron con rabia a Snape, y algunos más sacaban las varitas.  
-Vaya Potter eres agudo – dijo Voldemort, todos se fijaron en él, y Rita volvió a escribir cosas rápidamente – si Potter, mi más fiel y leal mortígrafo, Severus Snape, el que acabó con la vida de el gran Albus Dumbledore. Ya era hora de que ese abuelo vejete muriera, me daba asco.  
-No hables así de Dumbledore, Tom – dijo Harry, por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre, algo que a Voldemort no le gustó demasiado.

Voldemort estaba muy ofendido.

-¡Crucio! – gritó Voldemort, apuntando la varita hacia Harry.

Harry sintió como si cuarenta cuchillos atravesaran su cuerpo. Un gran dolor sintió, que ya había sentido antes. Harry sabía que las maldiciones imperdonables a manos de Voldemort eran las más dolorosas que por desgracia había tenido que sentir. Harry no gritó, para no satisfacer a Voldemort. 

Hubo más murmullos. Rita parecía triste, pero no paraba de escribir, el fotógrafo mostraba indiferencia, sin dejar de hacer fotos. La gente que lo estaban mirando parecían indignados, y una mujer gritó:

-Ya os llevasteis a la tumba a Dumbledore, por favor, tened piedad y dejad al pobre muchacho…  
-¡Cállate! – dijo Voldemort, sin mirar, esta calló de inmediato. Retrocedió y se puso a una distancia considerable de Harry – únete al duelo, Harry, el viejo estaría orgulloso de ti.  
-No lo insultes… Tom – dijo Harry con miedo.  
-¡Crucio! – gritó Voldemort.

Harry volvió a sentir ese dolor, y cesó en unos segundos. 

Tampoco gritó para no satisfacer a Voldemort.

-Harry, Harry, ya sabes lo que es el dolor, y si no quieres sufrir más, no me hagas enfadar… - dijo Voldemort, claramente enfadado, ya no sonreía.  
-¿Qué pasa, Tom? – Dijo Harry con mucha valentía, que sacó del corazón - ¿No te gusta tu nombre? ¿Hay muchos Toms?  
-¡Crucio! – volvió a gritar Voldemort.

_Gracias, si hay alguien (aparte de Gandalf Cumbledore) que lo lee._

_Dark Dumbledore_


	6. El aclamado regreso al noble Hogwarts

_Porfas, necesito público, es importante para que siga el fic! Qué alguien lo lea..._

**Capítulo 6: El aclamado regreso al noble Hogwarts**

Harry no gritó por no satisfacer a Voldemort, pero supo que si seguía así no tendría más remedio que gritar. Se volvió a retorcer de dolor desde tierra y el dolor, por tercera vez, cesó. A Harry le salió un finísimo hilo de sangre por la boca y la nariz, y tenía la camisa con cortes y desgarros, al igual que sus pantalones vaqueros.

Los murmullos seguían con lástima hacia Harry y odio hacia Voldemort. Rita seguía escribiendo, y el fotógrafo seguía haciendo fotos.

-No tienes…corazón – dijo Harry, entre dientes, todo el Ministerio lo oyó, porque había levantado un poco la voz.  
-Exacto Harry – dijo Voldemort satisfecho – vuélvelo a repetir, para que te vuelvan a oír. ¡Vamos¡Imperio! – gritó Voldemort con odio.

"_Hazlo, di que no quieres morir, implora por tu muerte, Harry_"

"No lo haré"

"_Hazlo Harry_"

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡_Dilo Harry_!"

"¡NO!"

Harry, como ya tenía experiencia, se resistió a la maldición "Imperius" de Voldemort, dejando al público boquiabierto. Todo el Ministerio rompió el silencio en aplausos, cosa que no gustó a Voldemort.

-¡CRUCIO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Voldemort.

Harry aguantó y no gritó. El dolor cesó por cuarta vez. Harry estaba en un estado deprimente, lleno de cortes en la cara y el pecho, la camisa ya la tenía mas desgarrada aun. La gente lo estaba pasando mal. A algunos se les caían las lágrimas. Rita, para sorpresa de Harry, lloraba con lástima, mientras escribía. El fotógrafo hacía fotos, pero ya no actuaba con indiferencia, sino conmocionado. Harry se levantó tambaleándose y con la varita en la mano.

-Acepto el duelo – dijo Harry, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, y no quería lanzarle la maldición asesina, no ahora, que tenía Voldemort tenía sus valiosos Horcruxes, y podría regresar.

Pero Harry tenía un plan, y todo se lo debí a Ron, que le dijo: "esto para ti debería ser como un Horcrux, llévalo siempre". Y así lo hacía siempre, ahora mismo lo llevaba en el bolsillo derecho, y en un caso extremo, lo utilizaría y escaparía a Godric's Hollow.

La gente seguía murmurando, pero estaban muy sorprendidos ante la decisión de Harry.

-Bueno Potter, empezaremos fuerte… - pero Harry fue mas rápido.  
-¡Cru…! – dijo Harry, pero Voldemort, como hizo Snape en Hogwarts, le bloqueó.  
-¡Crucio! – contraatacó Voldemort.

Harry no pudo aguantar más. Gritó. Gritó tanto que pensó que lo habían oído n todo el Ministerio. Estaba más muerto que vivo, ya ni siquiera podía levantarse.

-¡Crucio! – volvió a decir Voldemort.

Harry gritó aun más fuerte que antes, si esto era posible. Cada maldición el dolor iba en aumento…

-¡Crucio! – volvió a decir Voldemort.  
Harry nunca en su vida, nunca había gritado tanto y sufrido tanto dolor. La gente ya no aguantaba más y algunos se atrevieron a insultar a Voldemort, aunque sin éxito.

Voldemort lo torturó. Le lanzó siete maldiciones "Cruciatus" seguidas. Harry se preguntaba como no estaba muerto ya. No podía casi ni moverse, y tenía ya las lágrimas en los ojos, auque no lloró, se aguantó.

Se oía una fría carcajada. Voldemort se estaba alejando de Harry, y se puso al centro del círculo. La gente que había detrás de Harry se apartó, porque todo parecía indicar que iba a lanzar el horrible "Avada Kedavra".

-¿Duele, verdad Harry? – Decía Voldemort - ¿Ya no puedes¿No decías que acabarías conmigo? Me has decepcionado, te creía más hombre… ¿Crees que el viejo estaría orgulloso? Nunca acabarás conmigo Potter – alzó la varita, y lo hizo - ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry vio un torrente de luz verde que salía de la varita de Voldemort y se dirigía hacia él. Todo pasaba como si fuera a cámara lenta. Harry se quedó paralizado, y el miedo era lo que se reflejaba en se cara. La maldición estaba apunto de chocar en la cabeza de Harry. Era su fin. Pero con un movimiento de reflejo, Harry recuperó el sentido y sacó el libro de su bolsillo. En una fracción de segundo lo tocó con su varita dos veces, y lo último que pudo distinguir Harry, era que había visto gritar a Voldemort enfadado. Lo había conseguido, había escapado una vez más de las garras de Voldemort…

Harry había aparecido en la pequeña llanura de Godric's Hollow, donde estaba el brillante bosque, y las ruinas de la casa de sus padres.

Harry yacía en tierra, medio muerto, y sabía que en el único sitio donde sería bienvenido y curado era Hogwarts. Harry no quería ir a San Mungo por no armar un escándalo, y tampoco sabía muy bien donde se encontraba exactamente. Así que (como en Hogwarts no se podía aparecer) se levantó con un gran esfuerzo, y se apareció en Hogsmeade.

Pasó por la calle principal que conducía a Hogwarts, y se apoyó para recuperar fuerzas, en una ventana de cabeza puerco. A Harry le pareció ver a algún conocido, pero no se fijó y siguió su transcurso hacia Hogwarts.

Llegó a la entrada de los jardines de Hogwarts tambaleándose. Tenía un gran y profundo corte en el pecho, otro en el brazo y varios cortes en la cara, medio desfigurada. También sentía todos los huesos rotos, y estaba asustado pensando en que tendría que tomar poción crecehuesos.

Sintió una gran satisfacción al volver a cruzar las puertas de roble que tanto caracterizaban a Hogwarts. Y como no vio a nadie en el vestíbulo, supuso que estarían todos en el Gran Comedor, ya que era hora de comer.

Entró en el Gran Comedor, y todos, sin exceptuar a nadie, lo miraban con la boca abierta, sin nada que decir, y atentos a cada movimiento de Harry. Este ni se fijó en los presentes, la profesora McGonagall se había levantado, y al verla, Harry habló y le dijo cayendo a tierra:

-Profesora…es él…Voldemort – y se desmayó, dejando a la profesora McGonagall incapaz de articular sonido alguno, al igual que a los presentes.

Harry se despertó con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, en la enfermería para especificar. Madame Pomfrey, al verlo despierto, se sobresaltó y con una gran sonrisa salió gritando por los pasillos "¡Profesora McGonagall ha despertado!".

Harry cogió las gafas de la mesita, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría estado allí. No se acordaba de nada. De lo último que se acordaba es que se había desmayado en el Gran Comedor, y momentos antes de eso, estaba siendo brutalmente torturado por lord Voldemort…

¿Cómo habría quedado eso¿Voldemort habría huido¿O Snape habría matado al ministro y se habían hecho con el control del Ministerio? Harry sabría que esto nunca hubiera pasado, porque si Snape hubiera llegado a matar al ministro, todo el Ministerio lo más normal es que se hubieran puesto a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro…

-¡Harry! – dijo la profesora McGonagall (había cambiado, ahora estaba un poco cansada, con ojeras), minutos después, tras la enfermera Pomfrey - ¿Estas bien?  
-Eh… creo que si, gracias – dijo Harry incorporándose - ¿Qué ha pasado¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
-Bueno, llegaste al Gran Comedor, nombraste a Voldemort – Harry se sorprendió, porque nunca había oído a la profesora McGonagall decir el nombre – y te desmayaste. La enfermera Pomfrey dijo que estabas en coma, y ahora, por fin, después de un mes…  
-¿Un mes? – gritó Harry levantándose de inmediato, muy alarmado.

No podía ser, había perdido mucho tiempo allí. Ese día tenía reunión del ED, pero no era eso lo que más le dolía… El 7 de septiembre Harry tenía reunión con la Orden del Fénix, y había faltado, la primera reunión donde demuestran que confían en él y Harry había fallado, en lo importante que era para Harry acudir a la reunión…

-No pude ir a la reunión de la Orden – dijo Harry, decepcionado, la profesora simplemente lo miraba – pero eso no es lo importante, vine a Hogwarts para con usted, y o, a ser posible, con el retrato de Dumbledore.  
-¿Y de que quieres hablar Harry? – preguntó la directora, indicando a Madame Pomfrey que saliera de la enfermería.  
-Bueno lo que yo necesito es confiar en alguna persona, con mucha experiencia, y usted ha demostrado ser digna de ella, así que le contaré lo de Dumbledore… - pero Harry la miró, ya que no dijo nada.  
-Perdona Potter, esto me ha llegado, continua – decía la directora secándose las lágrimas.  
-Estoy buscando los Horcruxes de Voldemort.

La profesora McGonagall, abrió la boca y los ojos, y dijo aterrorizada:

-¿Cómo sabes tú de Horcruxes?

Harry, que no había pensado esta pregunta, pensó que era mejor decir que el profesor Dumbledore le habló de ellos, ya que prometió a Slughorn no delatarlo.

-El profesor…Dumbledore, me habló de ellos – dijo Harry – y Voldemort tiene siete, profesora, siete.  
-¿Pero…¿Cómo…? – La profesora McGonagall estaba muy sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Siete? Eso es imposible Harry…  
-¡No¡No lo es profesora! – dijo Harry levantándose y con impaciencia - ¡Es esencial que lo entienda! He confiado en usted, profesora…  
-Pero ¿No te parece bastante horroroso partir el alma una vez¿Cómo podría Voldemort…?  
-El número siete es el poderoso número de la magia, y Voldemort es el mago que más lejos ha llegado hacia el camino de la inmortalidad, porque Voldemort rasgó su alma siete veces… - dijo Harry, sonando impaciente.  
-No, Potter, hacer un Horcrux es muy complicado, imagínate siete – dijo la profesora McGonagall, estaba temblorosa, pero lo disimulaba bien.  
-Tienes que creerme, profesora, no lo digo yo, lo dice Dumbledore¿Cómo podría equivocarse Dumbledore? – ante esto, la profesora McGonagall, asintió.  
-Si, puede que tengas razón Potter, ahora entiendo porque Voldemort no murió la noche en que mató a tus padres. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda Potter, y en todo lo que esté en mis manos claro. – la profesora se llevó la mano a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido cuando Harry había nombrado a Dumbledore.  
-Bueno, lo primero en lo que me puede ayudar es en hablar con el retrato del profesor Dumbledore, creo que lo entenderás, necesito que me dé toda la información antes de que Snape se hubiera atrevido a matarlo.  
-Por favor Potter, no me hables de Snape, ya lo cogeré yo, cuando vea lo pienso matar…  
-No me va a quitar ese honor profesora, yo seré…  
-¡Tu ya tienes bastante con Voldemort, Harry¡Déjamelo a mí! – dijo la profesora McGonagall, con ímpetu.  
-¿Tanto deseas ver a Snape acabado? – dijo Harry, mirando a la directora.  
-¡Si¡Nunca¿Me has oído¡Nunca le perdonaré que haya matado a Dumbledore! – gritó la profesora McGonagall muy furiosa.  
-Bueno, esta bien, todo tuyo – dijo Harry, aunque le sorprendía todo lo que le decía la profesora McGonagall, nunca pensó que quisiera matar a Snape, a pesar de lo que este hiciera – por favor, llévame con el retrato de Dumbledore.  
-Claro, Harry, sígueme – dijo la profesora, Harry la siguió.

Subieron solo un piso, porque el despacho del director o directora estaba en la tercera planta, y la enfermería del colegio en la segunda.

Se toparon con alumnos de primero de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw, que miraban a Harry con sorpresa y timidez reflejadas en sus ojos. Por fin llegaron al despacho, y la entrada estaba obstruida por una estatua. La directora dijo la contraseña:

-¡Mocos de babuino! – y la estatua se movió a un lado, mostrando unas escaleras.

Subieron y entraron en el despacho. Este no había variado en absoluto. Todo seguía en su sitio. Excepto el posa fénix que tenía Dumbledore, donde solía estar Fawkes. Entre muchos retratos, había uno que destacaba mucho y que dejaba en eminencia a loa otros. Ese retrato era el del Albus Dumbledore, que rodeado de un marco dorado, mostraba a un viejo cansado de la vida, con pelo plateado, una larga barba, y unas gafas de media luna ocultando unos azules ojos, durmiendo plácidamente, sin esperar ser interrumpido.

-Le gusta mucho dormir, y cuesta despertarlo – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¡ALBUS¡DESPIERTA!

Pero el hombre del retrato actuó con indiferencia, siguiendo dormido.

-¡EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO HA INVADIDO HOGWARTS! – dijo la profesora McGonagall, divertida. Harry sabía que no era verdad, que era sólo un pretexto para despertar a Dumbledore, y así fue.

El anciano despertó muy asustado, y miraba hacia todos lados con la cara pálida, luego, cuando vio a Harry, supo que era mentira, y se emocionó al ver a cierto joven. Harry sonrió, contento de volver a verle.

La profesora McGonagall ante esto salió del despacho, dejando a Harry junto al retrato para que hablaran de sus complejos planes.

-Sabía que vendrías – dijo el anciano, suspirando abatido – ya ves Harry, ahora estoy descansando en paz, y un recuerdo da vida a mi personalidad a través de un retrato.

Harry lo miró con admiración, como no había mirado a nadie nunca.

-Señor¿podría preguntarle…?  
-Puedes, por supuesto Harry – lo cortó Dumbledore, simplemente mirando a Harry como muchas veces había hecho – pero la pregunta te la respondo yo, porque supongo que quieres saber toda la información que sabía antes de que muriera ¿no?

El muchacho de diecisiete años asintió energéticamente y con atención, cogió la silla y se sentó.

-Bueno, pues creo que deberías ir a hablar con el dueño de cabeza puerco, en Hogsmeade. Él te dará todas las respuestas. Pasado mañana, el 9 de octubre, has quedado con él.  
-Yo no he quedado con nadie – dijo Harry, preguntándose que tendría que ver el dueño de cabeza puerco con Dumbledore, o con Harry.  
-Ah! No te preocupes, eso no es problema. Tengo otro retrato allí, en su despacho, y ya ha sido avisado. Por lo que me contó la profesora McGonagall, cuando regresaste a Hogwarts, supuse que vendrías a verme, y me tomé la libertad de decirle al dueño de cabeza puerco eso.

Pasaron un horrible y duradero silencio. Un silencio que siempre habían tenido, Harry y Dumbledore, Harry comprendió que tenía que irse, para que Dumbledore gozara de su merecido descanso, así que se levantó.

-Creo que deberías irte Harry – dijo al fin el retrato de Dumbledore – este lo entendió, y se marchó sin rechistar y sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Cuando salió, vio a la profesora McGonagall.

-Harry, creo que deberías pasar aquí todo el día.  
-Vale – dijo Harry, contento – recordaré viejos tiempos – dicho esto se dirigió a pasear por los jardines.

Harry recordó que aun tenía allí la vieja capa invisible que heredó de su padre, unos años atrás, se la dejó la noche en que murió Dumbledore, y se fue a por ella, sin encontrar a nadie, ya que los alumnos se encontraban en plena clase.

Harry llegó y vio la capa intacta, nadie la había tocado. La cogió, y al ver desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts los jardines del colegio, revivió ese mal encuentro, revivió la noche que murió Dumbledore, lo recordaba allí, lo tenía Draco Malfoy acorralado, Dumbledore no tenía varita, estaba indefenso, y luego subió Snape y lo asesinó…

Harry bajó precipitadamente y cuando llegó al vestíbulo se hizo una pregunta que gustó a Harry: "¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a Hagrid?".

Así fue pues, pasó por las puertas de roble y ensanchó una grata y rara sonrisa, pues hacía tiempo que no sonreía, ya que un mes daba para mucho...

Harry le dio dos fuertes y claros golpes a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados, y instantes después, un hombre, de gran longitud, salió (en un estado deprimente, tenía terribles ojeras, y parecía que no había dormido en días) y abrazó a Harry, este casi se ahoga, pues ya le había pasado anteriormente.

-¡Harry¡Has despertado! – dijo el semigigante, ya incorporándose y haciendo señas a Harry para que pasara en su humilde cabaña.  
-Si – dijo Harry dándole pequeñas palmaditas al hombro a su "gran" (y nunca mejor dicho) amigo - ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Harry mirando con lástima a Hagrid.  
-Bien, supongo – poniéndole unos platos con galletas, de algo que tenía un gusto raro – desde esa terrible noche…, casi ni duermo… - dijo, con una sonrisa a medio formar, Harry sabía a lo que se refería.

Los dos amigos estuvieron hablando con tristeza (Hagrid llorando) de la muerte de Dumbledore. Harry no quería contarle nada de los Horcruxes a Hagrid, ya que sabía que este se iba de la lengua.

-Ah! Por cierto Harry ¿sabías que el Ministerio te daba por muerto los primeros días? – Harry, sorprendido, negó con la cabeza – pues así es, porque desapareciste justo en el momento en que la maldición asesina iba a tocar tu cabeza. Gracias a Dumbledore, por lo del traslador plus y eso, no estas muerto, pero permíteme decir, que eres muy grande, te quiero Harry, la tortura que debiste aguantar es de las mas duras que por desgracia me han contado – dicho todo esto se secó una lágrima muy fina que le salió de un ojo (Harry se sintió alabado) – tienes que mostrarles a todos que puedes con él Harry, hazlo por Dumbledore, hazlo por mí…  
-Lo haré – lo cortó Harry, decidido – no te preocupes.  
-Si, es lo que todos esperamos. Ah! El ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, estuvo aquí, y quería que te fueras con él, pero la profesora McGonagall se opuso, y te quedaste aquí.  
-Menos mal… - dijo suspirando Harry. No hubiera querido irse con Rufus Scrimgeour a su casa, o al Ministerio… o a San Mungo.  
-Será mejor que vayamos ya al Gran Comedor, ya es casi hora de comer – dijo Hagrid, levantándose.

Harry asintió y hizo lo mismo, se levantó, y ambos fueron al Gran Comedor. Salieron de la cabaña, y vieron a varios alumnos dirigirse al castillo. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, Hagrid se fue a la mesa de profesores y Harry a la mesa de Gryffindor, que como pudo notar, nadie de su curso había ido a Hogwarts, cosa un tanto extraña.

_La historia se hace más compleja..._

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	7. La magia blanca nunca muere

_Creo que ésta parte me ha salido mal… no sé, juzgad vosotros mismos_

_Ah! Por cierto… Gracias Engel Selene! Soy muy feliz de que te guste el fic… y estoy abierto a dudas y sugerencias!_

**Capítulo 7: La magia blanca nunca muere**

Harry se sentó, notando el Gran Comedor vacío por la ausencia de Dumbledore. De repente vio a Ernie Mcmillan y Hannah Abbot, los saludó y con la mano les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-¡Harry! – Exclamó contenta Hannah cuando ya habían llegado - ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! – dicho esto calló sonriendo. Ernie le estrechó la mano con un cordial saludo.   
-¿Habéis tenido noticias de algún miembro del ED? – llevándose una aleta de pollo a la boca, y bebiendo el típico zumo de calabaza que servían en Hogwarts.  
-No, Harry – dijo Ernie – luego hablamos ¿Vale? Casi no tenemos clase, solo tres clases por día, ya que nos dejan tiempo para estudiar los ÉXTASIS. Ah! Por cierto…  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
-Slughorn te echa de menos – dijo Ernie guiñándole un ojo amablemente – luego hablamos, vamos a comer – dicho esto los dos se alejaron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry, Hannah y Ernie se fueron y dieron un largo paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts. Se sentaron a hablar, delante del lago, tirando piedras al agua.

-Ah! Por cierto… ¿Qué profesores tenéis? – preguntó Harry, con interés renovado.  
-Eileen Prince, de transformaciones – Harry se preguntó de que le sonaba ese nombre y luego recordó…  
-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry, de inmediato.  
-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ernie, sorprendido.  
-¡Es la madre de Snape! – dijo Harry, alarmado. Era verdad, Hermione se lo dijo el curso pasado, en Hogwarts.

Los dos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos, y Harry supuso que no lo sabrían, lo que le sorprendió de verdad fue (si era cierto lo que decía la profesora McGonagall de que quería matar a Snape) que la profesora McGonagall la hubiera contratado como profesora.

-¿Y de defensa contra las artes oscuras? – ya olvidado de lo de Eileen Prince.  
-No te lo vas a creer, y no creo que te lo esperaras – dijo Hannah con una sonrisa – se llama Aberforth Dumbledore, y antes de ser profesor, era el tabernero de cabeza puerco.

Harry simplemente los miraba sorprendido. No podía creerlo. No podía ser… Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore, profesor. Pero Albus le había dicho a Harry que cree que su hermano no sabe leer, si esto fuera cierto… ¿Cómo demonios daría clase? Y ahora Harry comprendió porque le resultaba familiar el tabernero de cabeza puerco a Harry, pues claro, eran hermanos, porque ahora que Harry lo comparaba con Albus físicamente, se parecían mucho, por no decir que eran iguales.

-¿Y que tal da las clases? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad y un renovado interés dentro de él – ¿Sabe leer?   
-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo un pensativo Ernie.  
-Las clases están muy bien, se nota que es pariente de Albus Dumbledore, además del gran parecido físico. Aprendemos mucho, pero ahora que dices que si sabe leer… eso respondería a la pregunte de que porque no usamos ningún libro de texto – dijo Hannah, pensativa también.  
-¿Queréis que vayamos a saludar a viejos profesores? – dijo Ernie, emocionado.  
-De acuerdo pero antes… Ernie ¿Conservas el espejo que te di? – Dijo Harry – porque quiero hablar con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, ya sabes.  
-Si, claro – dijo Ernie sonriendo y sacando un pequeño espejo del bolsillo - ¿Cómo crees que se enteraron de que estabas aquí, en Hogwarts?

Harry, sonriendo, cogió el pequeño espejo y al mirarlo a su cristal y pequeño marco, vio su cara reflejada en el espejo, también vio la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tanto le caracterizaba y tanto tiempo hacía que no se la veía en un espejo o algo muy parecido. Después gritó:

-¡Ron Weasley!

Las palabras que Harry había dicho pasaron a ser letras que se escribían en el espejo, que respondió: "Ernie ¿Qué pasa?" y Harry volvió a hablar de forma clara y precisa, para que se entendiera.  
-No soy Ernie, soy Harry, ya he despertado.

Y el espejo volvió a escribir las palabras de Harry, que se desvanecieron en un instante. Esto le recordaba mucho al diario de Tom Sorvolo Riddle (lord Voldemort claro). Instantes después, el espejo respondió: "¡Harry! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal todo?"

-Bien, supongo – dijo Harry, haciendo una pausa – pero esta noche hablaremos, tenéis que ir los tres a "Las Tres Escobas", nos vemos allí a las nueve y media. Responde y dame una repuesta satisfactoria, si puede ser.

Las palabras de Harry se volvieron a formar en letras i se desvanecieron y Ron contestó: "De acuerdo, allí nos vemos, recuerdos de Hermione y Ginny, te dejo adiós."

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hermione, la persona a la que amaba en silencio, por ella era por quién había despertado del coma hoy, por volverla a ver, y a poder ser, por volverla a besar…

-Bueno Harry, vayamos a ver a Slug, supongo que tendrás ganas de verle – dijo Ernie sonriendo – porque quiere hablar contigo, me dijo que cuando despertaras del coma (el estaba seguro de que ibas a hacerlo) fueras a hablar con él a su despacho.  
-Yo también tengo ganas de verle… pero ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? – dijo Harry.  
-No se como se llamaba de lo que quería hablar contigo, era algo de… ¿Horcruxes, puede ser? Si, era algo así – dijo Ernie, volviéndose a poner pensativo – también me dijo que supone que te irás de viaje, y que quiere darte pociones muy útiles, como veritaserum o poción multijugos.  
-Si vamos – dijo Harry, muy contento y sonriendo, pues esas pociones le podrían ser muy útiles para las misiones de vigilancia del ED.

Llegaron al despacho del profesor Slughorn y dieron un golpe, después un anciano calvo y tremendamente gordo, que se frotaba la parte baja del vientre, miraba a Ernie (todavía no había visto a Harry, ya que no había abierto la puerta del todo) con los ojos entrecerrados y con gesto ofendido. Tenía sus ojos muy saltones y su enorme y plateado bigote de morsa. La coronilla de aquel personaje apenas llegaba a la barbilla de Ernie.

-¿Qué quiere señor Mcmillan? – le dijo Horace Slughorn a Ernie, que se defendió pronto.  
-Oh! Profesor le traigo a Harry – replicó Ernie.

El profesor Sughorn, abrió del todo la puerta y se fijó en Harry, se alegró mucho y ensanchó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-¡Pasa, Harry, pasa! – dijo Slughorn, olvidándose por completo de Ernie y Hannah, pero luego dijo: - ustedes dos espérenlo en otro sitio, luego os lo devuelvo – y les cerró la puerta a Ernie y Hannah en las narices.

El despacho de Slughorn era el que Snape tenía el curso pasado, y no había variado demasiado, en general, las cosas estaban en el mismo sitio. El profesor Slughorn, con educación le invitó a sentarse, Harry lo hizo, y el profesor Slughorn se sentó a la otra parte de la mesa que había en el despacho. No hablaron, estaban en un silencio, así que Harry tomó la iniciativa:

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor?  
-Así es – respondió Horace Slughorn sonriendo – me enteré por casualidad que me emborrachaste para que te diera el recuerdo. ¿No es así? – no lo decía rencoroso, sino que con un tono casual bien logrado.  
-Hombre, así tampoco fue, digamos que yo necesitaba el recuerdo, pero si hay que decirlo así, es verdad – dijo Harry con valentía, quería sonar indiferente, pero en su voz se notó un pequeño tono nervioso.  
-Sabes, también supongo, que me avergüenzo mucho de ese recuerdo, y no me gustaría que la gente lo supiera lo que hice, y tú no se lo has enseñado a nadie ¿Verdad? – dijo Slughorn, que en este momento, parecía nervioso.

Harry se levantó y paseó por el despacho con inquietud. 

-Tranquilo profesor, nadie aparte de yo y Dumbledore, lo sabe. – dijo Harry. Decir lo de Dumbledore fue un poco incómodo, ya que estaba muerto y no se podía chivar.  
-¿Y que piensas hacer? – dijo Slughorn.  
-Como supongo que sabrás, Voldemort cumplió se fantasía de hacer siete Horcruxes.  
-¿Crees que habrá sido capaz? – preguntó Slughorn con un eje de sabiduría.

A Harry, se le vino una gran idea a la cabeza, se acordó de R.A.B. en ese momento, y la carta que le envió. Decía que el profesor Slughorn le había quitado el invento de la poción, y si eso era cierto ¡Slughorn podría decirle quien era, porque lo conocía sin duda!

-No me has contestado Harry… - comenzó a decir Slughorn, pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
-¡Profesor! ¿Usted sabría decirme quien es… R.A.B.?  
-¿R.A.B.? – Hizo un gesto de credibilidad y negó con la cabeza – no conozco a ningún R.A.B.…  
-Dice que inventó Felix Fecilis…

De repente el profesor Slughorn lo miró muy sorprendido y parecía muy nervioso, más de lo habitual. Incluso se podría decir que estaba sudando.

-¡No lo conozco, no me hables de él por favor! – dijo Slughorn, negando con la cabeza.  
-Por favor, solo dime que significan esas letras, necesito saberlo, es muy importante para mí, más importante incluso que tu recuerdo de Voldemort y los Horcruxes. – suplico Harry muy alterado.

Harry estaba suplicando, quería saberlo, es más, necesitaba saberlo, porque ¿Cómo sabía R.A.B. que Harry iba tras los Horcruxes de Voldemort? De alguna forma podría estar vivo, y también podría ayudar a Harry.

-No puedo decírtelo Harry, también me avergüenzo de ello, me equivoqué con ese alumno, porque acabo siendo mortígrafo, pero cuando esté preparado, Harry te lo diré. – dijo Slughorn sin mirarlo a la cara.  
-Pero profesor… esta bien esta bien, pero antes de que me vaya esta noche me lo tienes que decir ¿Vale? – dijo Harry señalándole con el dedo amenazadoramente.  
-Si estoy preparado… bueno Harry, vete ya – dijo Slughorn, levantándose – es que tengo clase…

Harry asintió y con una rapidez asombrosa se marchó del despacho de Horace Slughorn.

El resto del día lo pasó en la biblioteca, revisando libros con poderosos hechizos o buscando información sobre alumnos del colegio con las iniciales R.A.B., y también buscando información de Horcruxes, claro.

Por fin llegó la noche y Harry (ya muy contento por volver a tener la capa en sus manos) se salió del Gran Comedor, ya se había despedido de la profesora McGonagall, pues ya no volvería a Hogwarts.

Cuando estaba saliendo de Hogwarts, un hombre con las piernas cortas corría hacia él con una maleta y gritando su nombre:

-¡Harry! 

Harry se giró mientras el profesor Slughorn llegaba hacia donde estaba él y le dio la maleta que llevaba.

-Toma, aquí tienes gran cantidad de veritaserum, también te he hecho un poco de poción multijgos, también la de Muertos en Vida, puede serte útil, pues simula que estas muerto. Ah! Y un poco de Felix Felicis…  
-¿Quién inventó Felix Felicis?  
-Solo te diré una cosa – dijo Slughorn – vale, esta bien, te lo voy a decir. Las iniciales R.A.B. significan… Regulus Arcturus Black, el hermano de tu amigo Sirius Orion Black – dicho esto se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Harry boquiabierto…

No podía ser. ¿Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius? ¿El aparentemente mortígrafo muerto? No era posible, Regulus no hubiera traicionado a su señor… ¿o si? Quizá fue por eso de que estuviera muerto, aunque la carta de Harry demostraba lo contrario. Quizá pareciera que se fugó del país o algo, para que los mortígrafos no lo mataran. Aunque estaba impresionado, Harry también estaba muy contento, pues ya había descubierto una duda que hacía tiempo no le dejaba dormir, pero la pregunta para Harry ahora era… ¿Cómo podría Regulus saber que Harry iba tras los Horcruxes de Voldemort? De alguna forma lo sabía, y Harry esperaba ansioso el día que podría reunirse con él para hablar de los Horcruxes…

Como todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, nadie lo vio así que sin ponerse la capa, salió por los jardines de Hogwarts, y antes de llegar a las verjas del colegio, le pareció ver a Crookshanks, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Entró en Las tres escobas, y Harry lo notó muy vacío saludó a Rosmerta, la tabernera, y en una mesa alejada vio a sus amigos Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Los tres exclamaron y sonrieron al verle, y todos le dieron un abrazo, notó primero el abrazo de su amigo, después el cálido abrazo de Hermione (a este se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca) y por último recibió un beso y abrazo de Ginny (Hermione disimulaba distraídamente hacia un lado cuando esto ocurrió al igual que Ron).

Se sentaron y Harry rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha estado el mundo mágico este último mes? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros? – esto cogió un poco de improvisto a los muchachos, ya que no se esperaban esa ráfaga de preguntas.   
-Bueno, pasar lo que se dice pasar… poco. El mundo mágico ha seguido estando muy en peligro. Siguió habiendo muertes de grandes magos, como dice el señor Weasley, pero nosotros no conocemos ninguno. Y nosotros no hemos hecho nada, pues no tenemos la luz que nos guíe hacia el futuro – dijo Hermione divertida guiñándole un ojo a Harry.  
-Y… ¿Sobre R.A.B., o posibles Horcruxes? – preguntó Harry, esperanzado, y contento, pues iba a darles una gran noticia a sus amigos, ya que ahora sabía que R.A.B. era Regulus, el hermano de Sirius.  
-No – contestó tajantemente Ginny – y estoy harta, nunca sabremos quien es… ¡Nunca!  
-Pues estás de suerte, ya que yo acabo de averiguar quien es – dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa bien formada, de oreja a oreja, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos y con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca bien abierta.  
-¿Y quién diablos es, Harry? – dijo Ron, también sonriente.  
-No os lo puedo decir ahora y aquí, es muy peligroso – dijo Harry viendo como Narcissa Malfoy, y Pansy Parkison, entraban ahora en ese instante en el local – mirad quien acaba de entrar…

Los tres amigos giraron bruscamente la cabeza y vieron como las dos mujeres se sentaban en la mesa del lado, estas estaban en un estado deprimido, Pansy tenía la túnica desgarrada, el ojo amoratado, la señora Malfoy estaba sangrando en el labio, parecía que acababan de venir de una pelea, o algo por el estilo. La señora Malfoy cogió la varita y se curó con rapidez la sangre del labio, y miró a Harry, y, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, parecía contento porque luego se dirigió a Pansy sonriendo.

El resto de la noche fue muy agradable para los chicos, pues estaban riendo alegremente y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

-Harry ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó Hermione clavando sus ojos en la pequeña maleta.  
-Recordad, en la base del ED os lo enseño todo – al oír ese nombre del ED, Pansy lo miró rápidamente, y mantuvo un pequeño contacto visual con Harry, este lo rompió mirando para otro lado.

Los muchachos se disponeros a marcharse y se disponían a salir. 

-Luego os alcanzo – dijo Harry con la maleta en la mano que se disponía a pagar, los tres muchachos salieron y desaparecieron, Harry supuso que ya estarían en Grimmauld Place.  
-Harry Potter… - alguien había pronunciado su nombre, Harry se giró y vio a Narcissa Malfoy y a Pnsy Parkison, plantadas delante de él.   
-¿Qué queréis vosotras? – dijo Harry, de forma maleducada.  
-Ayuda a Draco… el no es así… - dijo la señora Malfoy, y desapareció con Pansy a su lado.

Harry se preguntó porque su madre le había dicho eso, pero sin hacer caso apareció de repente en Grimmauld Place. 

-Venid chicos – dijo Harry, los chicos lo siguieron.

Harry dejó su maleta en su habitación, ya que pasaron por allí, y se disponía al tapiz de "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Harry señaló una escritura que ponía "Walburga Black" (madre de Sirius) y "Orion Black" (padre de Sirius). Luego miró las ramas que descendían de estos dos, había una quemadura, pero justo al lado había un nombre, un nombre al que Harry señaló y todos vieron, boquiabiertos, en ese nombre ponía "Regulus Arcturus Black" y había una pequeña nota debajo de este, en la cual ponía "R.A.B., por un mundo mortal…"

Harry esa noche durmió muy bien, pensando en que ya había descubierto el misterio de R.A.B., y esperó al 9 de octubre. 

El 9 de octubre llegó, y Harry ya estaba dispuesto a irse, porque ya era de noche, y había quedado con Aberforth Dumbledore, y el retrato de Dumbledore, para hablar con calma de Voldemort.

Antes de irse vio a Hermione y Ginny en la cocina, y se acordó de algo:

-Hermione ¿Qué hacía Crookshanks en Hogwarts? – Dijo Harry – lo vi en los jardines…  
-¡Pero si lo estamos buscando como locos! – Dijo Hermione emocionada, pues Harry había encontrado a su querido gato – creíamos que lo habíamos perdido.  
-Pues ya sabes que está en Hogwarts merodeando, bueno chicas me voy – Y el muchacho de diecisiete años desapareció de un golpe.

Se apareció delante de Las tres escobas. No le había contado nada de lo que la madre de Draco Malfoy le había dicho, por no asustarlos, o mejor dicho, por no sorprenderlos.

Pasó por una calle que se bifurcaba en otras dos, y tomó la bifurcación de la derecha (Harry se sabía el camino a cabeza puerco de memoria). Luego accedió a la calle principal y se fue a la otra punta del pueblo, donde había una taberna despegada y sola, en pocas personas dentro. Esta era cabeza puerco. 

Harry entró, y vio que se había confundido, no había pocas personas, sino ninguna. Pero el tabernero al cual identificó como Aberforth Dumbledore, lo miró y se acercó a Harry. 

-¿Harry Potter? – preguntó el hombre deslizando sus ojos hacia la cicatriz de la frente. Harry asintió con la cabeza – ven, pasa por aquí, mi hermano me ha hablado muy bien de ti… te pareces a tu padre excepto en… - dijo entrando en lo que parecía su despacho, Harry lo cortó.  
-Los ojos, que son de mi madre, si, lo he oído – dijo Harry cansado de oírlo.

Pero le esperó una desagradable sorpresa en el despacho de Aberforth, allí estaba el mismísimo Severus Snape. Harry sacó la varita.

-¡TU! ¡Esto es una trampa, no sabes jugar limpio! – lo último se lo dijo a Aberforth.  
-No, Harry, Severus es inocente – dijo Aberforth, nervioso.  
-¿Cómo puedes hablarle? ¡Mató a tu hermano! – dijo Harry, apuntando al corazón a Snape.  
-No Potter, el profesor Dumbledore está vivo – dijo Snape, sin quitar los ojos de la varita de Harry.  
-¡Imposible! ¡Tú lo mataste! – dijo Harry, esto debía de ser una broma, sin duda…  
-No Harry, créelo, no es una broma – dijo una conocida y familiar voz…

_Un final sorprendente… pero si no lo lee nadie… no creo que suba el próximo capítulo…_

_  
Salu2_

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	8. El nuevo director de la Orden del Fénix

_¡Hola! Me habéis alegrado mucho el día, y por eso, os regalo los dos capítulos que TANTO me han costado escribir_

_Gracias, pottermaníaca14 y gracias también a mightymouse, estoy muy feliz de que os guste la historia y manden reviews._

_Regalito 1_

**Capítulo 8: Nuevo director de la Orden del Fénix**

Harry se giró y se desmayó, lo último que vio fue a Albus Dumbledore, sentado en una silla roja de terciopelo…

Harry se despertó, y vio a un hombre con un gran parecido a Albus Dumbledore, pero estaba claro que no era él, porque Snape mató. Ahora recordaba lo que había pasado, había ido a la reunión con Aberforth, y se había dormido, pero Harry había tenido un sueño, había soñado que Snape era inocente y Dumbledore esta vivo…

-Ah! Aberforth, estas aquí, verás he tenido un sueño ridículo, había soñado que tu hermano…  
-No Harry – dijo el hombre. Ahora que Harry lo examinaba bien, era idéntico a Albus, los rasgos de Aberforth habían desaparecido totalmente – soy Albus, y créeme, esto no es un sueño…

Harry también se había fijado en que estaba solo con ese hombre, no había nadie más allí, en el despacho, y como Harry pudo observar, tampoco había ningún cuadro, el retrato de Albus del despacho de la profesora McGonagall le había mentido, porque le había dicho que había un cuadro en el despacho de cabeza puerco de su propio hermano.

En cuanto a lo que ese hombre le decía… Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Podría tener al gran Albus Dumbledore delante sentado en una silla? Era imposible… el lo vio, vio como Snape le lanzaba la maldición asesina y como Dumbledore caía por la torre de astronomía. No podía ser, y Harry se negó a creerlo, una vez más.

-¡No! – Dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse - ¡Se que eres el hermano de Albus Dumbledore! ¡Por favor! No juegues conmigo… - aunque a Harry le estaba haciendo dudar, porque Harry conocía demasiado bien a Albus, y había visto de cerca de Aberforth, y eran diferentes, aunque se parecían mucho.  
-¡Harry, por favor! ¡Es importante que lo entiendas! – dijo el misterioso hombre.  
-¡Pues demuéstremelo que en verdad es Albus Dumbledore! – Dijo Harry, inseguro - ¿Qué pasó en la noche que murió?

El anciano suspiró e invitó a Harry a sentarse, este lo hizo y escuchó el relato que aquel hombre tenía que decirle:

-Todo empezó, cuando volviste en tu quinto curso del Ministerio, en ese momento supe que Draco Malfoy estaba acabado.  
-¿Draco? Pero si el no… - pero el hombre levantó un dedo y Harry siguió escuchándole, parecía real… ¡podría ser que Dumbledore estuviera vivo!  
-Lo supe Harry, porque sabía que Voldemort no perdona fácilmente. Sabía que ya estaba enfadado con Lucius, por creerlo acabado, pero después del fracaso que obtuvieron el y algunos mortígrafos más, lo supe de verdad. Supe en ese momento que Voldemort utilizaría a Draco, no solo para hacer el trabajo que el nunca ha hecho y siempre temió, sino para ver acabado a Draco Malfoy. Pero Voldemort en el fondo pensaba que, si Draco se atreviera a hacerlo, además de quitarse un obstáculo de en medio, podría rescatar a su padre de Azkaban. Pero luego, Severus Snape, por órdenes mías, hizo una promesa inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy, jurando ante un testigo, Bellatrix Lestrange, que ayudaría a su hijo Draco a hacer la misión que Voldemort le había mandado, matarme.

El anciano se levantó, a Harry le recordaba esa reunión a las anteriores que había tenido con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho cuando era director. Aunque Harry todavía estaba inseguro de creer que era Dumbledore, lo escuchaba atentamente, pero tenía la mano en el bolsillo, sujetando su varita fuertemente por si alguna cosa iría mal luego…

-Después de eso, supe que el joven Draco intentaría salvar a su familia, pues Voldemort también lo había amenazado diciéndole que torturaría a su madre, y le encargué una vez más a Severus la tarea de cuidarlo y vigilarlo, ahora no lo decía yo, tenía que hacerlo, porque si rompes un juramento inquebrantable mueres al instante, y Severus aceptó. 

Hizo otra pausa, y Harry estaba empezando a confiar en ese hombre, porque este lo miró y Harry, al ver esos ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna, comprendió que esos ojos no podían mentir, ni causar mal.

-Continua, por favor – dijo Harry, sabía que si ese era Albus Dumbledore ahora estaría leyéndole la mente.  
-Bueno, pues así llegamos a una de nuestras reuniones en Hogwarts, y pasa lo que había temido que pasara, tu habías descubierto que Draco se traía algo entre manos, y no era precisamente lo que yo quería, también oíste una conversación entre Snape y Draco en navidad, y decidí decirte que eso era muy improbable, para que dejaras de espiarlo. Pero eso no es todo, por culpa de esa obsesión con saber lo que hacía Draco, tropezaste con Sybill Trelawney, y descubriste el gran error de Severus Snape, el que sin duda le había hecho cambiar de bando, y yo, lo recibí en los brazos abiertos. Como veras, Harry, esto que hicimos yo y Severus, jugar a fingir la propia muerte de alguien, es muy peligroso. Con lo que hemos hecho ha sido salvarle la vida a Draco y su familia, pero el verdadero motivo no es ese.

-¿A no? – Dijo Harry sonando un poco maleducado, aunque no le importó, todavía no creía al hombre que decía ser Albus Dumbledore - ¿Y entonces…?  
-El motivo principal de fingir mi muerte – lo interrumpió el hombre – era hacer que Voldemort confiara en Severus, y que este tuviera un lugar privilegiado al lado de Voldemort, para así hacer de espía.

Y Harry lo creyó. Sin duda, ese era Albus Dumbledore, y nadie podría remplazarlo ni imitarlo. El anciano se levantó, como si leyera los pensamientos del muchacho, y este, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente, y el anciano le correspondió. Pasaron un incómodo silencio, Dumbledore se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa, y contempló al muchacho. Y pasó algo que sorprendió muchísimo a Harry, a Dumbledore le salió una lágrima de los ojos, que se secó rápidamente.

-De veras, Harry, esto me ha llegado al corazón – dijo Dumbledore, muy emocionado – jamás me habían tratado así Harry, nadie me ha tratado sinceramente como tú. Te estimo mucho, de veras, y no permitiré, jamás, que nadie te haga daño, puedes contar conmigo, si hay algo de lo que quieres hablarme – dijo Dumbledore, como si sabía que tenía dudas en su cabeza – puedes contármelo… 

Harry pensó, estaba lo de R.A.B., que Regulus se había hecho con el Horcrux, lo de que Harry fuera el último heredero de la magia blanca, o algo así…

-Señor, cuando fuimos a por el Horcrux de la cueva, cuando lo cogió ¿Se fijó en…? – dijo Harry, pero Dumbledore, lo adelantó rápidamente.  
-¿Te refieres a lo de R.A.B.? – dijo Dumbledore, haciendo una pausa. Harry asintió – pues otra vez, Harry, solo se me ocurren teorías, nada más…  
-¡Es Regulus Arcturus Black! – dijo Harry, contento. Esto sorprendió mucho a Dumbledore – me llevo todo el verano averiguarlo, pero al fin lo hice. Es el hermano de Sirius. – añadió al ver que no reaccionaba.  
-Harry, tengo entendido que te deshiciste de Kreacher ¿No? – Harry, sorprendido, asintió – no me mires así, me lo dijo el director de la Orden del Fénix…  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién es el nuevo director? – preguntó Harry con interés renovado.  
-Yo soy el nuevo director de la Orden – dijo Aberforth Dumbledore entrando en el despacho, con unos papeles – claro, que no sería nadie sin la ayuda de mi queridísimo hermano – añadió Aberforth sonriendo, se parecían mucho, ahora que Harry tenía a los hermanos Dumbledore delante para compararlos el uno con el otro. Harry se alegró de que fuera Aberforth, pues así Albus le podría dar órdenes.  
-Bueno Harry, dile a Kreacher que venga, ahora que trabaja en la Madriguera – dijo Dumbledore, Harry lo volvió a mirar – deberías practicar más la Oclumancia Harry, tienes una mente débil, siento decírtelo así.  
-¡Kreacher! – gritó Harry, sin hacer mucho caso a los comentarios de Albus, pues no le gustaba que le criticasen por hacer mal la Oclumancia, puesto que el opinaba que Snape se la enseñó muy mal.

Un elfo doméstico, medio sucio, apareció allí, de muy mal humor, todo se tenía que decir.

-¿El amo buscaba a Kreacher? – preguntó este de mala gana.   
-Kreacher, por favor, ve a limpiar los cubiertos de la taberna – dijo Albus, a Harry le sorprendió un poco, y a Aberforth también, por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar. El elfo doméstico obedeció y se marchó – Harry, necesito quedarme con él un tiempo, quiero averiguar como pudo Regulus coger el Horcrux.

-Kreacher, por favor, ve a limpiar los cubiertos de la taberna – dijo Albus, a Harry le sorprendió un poco, y a Aberforth también, por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar. El elfo doméstico obedeció y se marchó – Harry, necesito quedarme con él un tiempo, quiero averiguar como pudo Regulus coger el Horcrux.  
-¿Cómo cree que lo hizo señor? – dijo Harry, con gran respeto a Dumbledore.  
-Una vez más… solo puedo mostrarte mi teoría, Harry, aunque me gustaría seguir respondiendo tus dudas – dijo el anciano sonriendo.  
-Bueno… a ver… si usted está vivo… ¿Cómo es que ha aparecido su retrato en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall? – preguntó Harry, Dumbledore parecía esperar la respuesta.

El anciano se paseó por el despacho, mientras Harry y Aberforth seguían mirando a Albus. Este se percató de esto y habló:

-Ese es un pequeño encantamiento que inventó el profesor Snape, aunque era inútil, yo supe que podría servirme de mucho cuando yo estuviera preparado para fingir mi propia muerte. Consiste en hacer o fabricar un objeto con la utilidad de un recuerdo, es como se crean los retratos, pero en este bastaba con hacer un retrato en una persona que aun esta viva, y así, lo hicimos, el retrato ya estaba hecho el empezar Hogwarts, estaba guardado en el despacho del profesor Snape, y cuando nosotros salimos del despacho esa noche, el profesor Snape lo puso, así que desde que nos fuimos a la cueva el retrato ya estaba allí. Por eso siempre dormía en el retrato, porque para poder hablar por él, tenía que concentrarme en el retrato y dejar lo que estaba haciendo, siempre oía la voz de la profesora McGonagall para que despertara, la oía en mi mente.

El anciano volvió a suspirar y añadió:

-¿Algo más, Harry?  
-Si… eh… ¿La profesora McGonagall sabe que esta usted vivo? – preguntó Harry, pues recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella, ya que esta quería acabar con Snape.  
-Oh! Por supuesto ella siempre había formado parte del plan…   
-¿Qué? – cortó Harry a Dumbledore, muy sorprendido.

El antiguo director de Hogwarts lo miró con asentimiento, queriendo decir que lo creyera, que McGonagall había formado parte del plan siempre, sin decir nada el pobre Harry…

-Pues ella estaba muy enfadada con Snape, incluso quería matarlo…   
-Estoy seguro – dijo el anciano sonriendo – de que Minerva se veía divertida y todo lo hizo por hacerlo más creíble, sin duda – añadió Dumbledore.  
-Bueno… y una última pregunta, ¿Por qué dice en una de sus cartas que soy el último heredero blanco? – dijo Harry, y puso un poco nervioso a Dumbledore, cosa que le pareció extraña.

Albus se sentó en la silla de terciopelo rojo y miró fijamente a Harry, posando los codos en la mesa.

-Todo a su tiempo, por favor Harry, si quieres que te diga la verdad – dijo Albus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – estaba preguntándome si hacía lo correcto al escribir eso en esa carta, pero lo hice, y espero que en cada reunión en la que nos reunamos, puesto que eres líder de una entidad a mi nombre. Pero Harry, en esta solo te podré contar que es un secreto muy importante y una revelación potente sobre la figura, más emblemática, terrorífica, inquietante e inteligente que los magos hemos tenido jamás – a Harry enseguida se le ocurrió alguien con la descripción que Dumbledore le acababa de dar, y pensó repentinamente en Voldemort – y no es Voldemort…

Harry sabía que Albus Dumbledore le acababa de leer la mente, sin embargo, el muchacho de diecisiete años actuó con indiferencia.

-Bueno Harry, creo que deberías de irte, ya que es muy tarde – dijo Dumbledore al fin, levantándose – por favor, solo cuatro personas conocemos este pequeño secreto. Son la profesora McGonagall, Severus, tu, y mi hermano, así que si quieres, se lo puedes contar a Ron y Hermione, pero a nadie más, ¿Entendido Harry?

El muchacho asintió, y Albus le puso una mano con cariño, rodeándolo por el hombro y haciéndole salir de la habitación, se paró delante de él, y le dijo: 

-El 28 de octubre, será nuestra próxima reunión, Harry, y quiero que la hagamos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en Hogwarts, ¿Te parece bien? – Harry asintió y Dumbledore dio la reunión por finalizada – bueno nos vemos, cuídate, mi hermano te llevara a la salida, yo me voy a dormir.

Aberforth tomó el relevo de Albus, y dirigió a Harry a la salida. 

-Nos vemos Harry, en la próxima reunión con la Orden, el 27 de octubre ¿vale? Venga, adiós – y dicho esto se adentró en su taberna.

Harry se concentró en Grimmauld Place, y sin hacer el menor ruido, se dirigió a dormir. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Dumbledore, ¡vivo! Harry lo sabía, sabía que este no lo hubiera dejado solo ante el peligro de los Horcrux, y así lo hizo, porque en realidad había fingido su muerte. Se adurmió siendo la persona más feliz del mundo, y cuando lo pensó, se sintió mucho más feliz al poder contagiar su buen humor a Ron y Hermione… y a Ginny, claro.

La mañana amaneció muy bonita, aunque más bonita era la cara de Harry al levantarse. Ron, cuando lo vio en la cocina con una sonrisa, dijo:

-¡Que bien le ha sentado al señorcito la reunión con Aberforth Dumbledore, eh! – dijo Ron, sirviéndose unas tostadas.  
-Si, porque Albus Dumbledore está vivo – dijo Harry rápidamente, sin andarse con rodeos.

¡PLAM! 

Harry asustado giró su cara, y vio a Ron con la boca muy abierta, y la tostada en la mano, le había caído la taza de té, la cual se había derramado por toda la cocina, pero como si temiese de algo, salió de la cocina, corriendo, y en dos minutos entraron Ginny, Ron, y Hermione con una gran sonrisa en los labios, de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es verdad lo que…? – pero no necesito seguir, ya que Ginny cuando preguntó eso vio a Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, y esta se había abrazado a Hermione dando saltos y muy contenta, lo mismo hacían los otros dos amigos.  
-¡Ahora comprendo porque Dumbledore dijo eso de "Nunca abandonaré Hogwarts, siempre que me quede alguien fiel"! – dijo Hermione muy contenta.  
-Si pero escuchadme chicos – dijo Harry, mientras todos, quietos, le prestaban atención – no se lo digáis a nadie ¿Vale? 

Los tres muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron celebrando… 

Esa tarde llegó una lechuza a Harry, era del hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, que le indicaba la dirección de la casa para que pudiera ir a la reunión:

_Querido Harry: ___

_La reunión de la Orden del Fénix va a tener lugar en Lofitraw Binner, una pequeña aldea que se sitúa cerca de Godric's Hollow, ya sabes, cerca del pueblo de tus padres. Bueno, como debes suponer, la casa está protegida con el encantamiento "Fidelio" y yo soy el guardián secreto, así que el 27 de octubre (por si lo has olvidado fecha de la reunión) a las seis de la tarde aparécete en la taberna, ya sabes, cabeza puerco, y allí, tendremos unas palabras antes de irnos. ___

_Recibe un abrazo, ___

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

Harry releyó la carta, y se la guardó en el bolsillo, pero de pronto la letra le pareció la letra de Albus, pues ahora que lo recordaba, Aberforth no sabía leer.

Los días pasaron muy divertidos, Harry había estado hablando con los restantes miembros del ED con insistencia, Neville y Luna se habían alegrado mucho de verlo, y habían hablado también de "El Profeta". Harry se había leído el periódico de un día después de que Voldemort apareciese allí, al parecer, el periódico lo daba por muerto, y culpaba a Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia, por esto. También decía que Voldemort y sus mortígrafos habían desaparecido instantes después de que Voldemort "matara" a Harry. Pero luego, en los periódicos de los días venideros, a pesar de que se alegraban de que Harry no estuviera muerto (algunos decían que era simplemente inmortal), el Profeta se disculpaba públicamente ante el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Esos días eran muy oscuros, Voldemort había seguido matando gente. Había muerto la familia Rorsienders (a los que Harry no conocía), una de las más prestigiosas familias, que como decía Hermione, se había quedado sin descendentes. 

Por fin llegó el esperado 27 de octubre, Harry ya se había aparecido en Hogsmeade, aunque no lo había hecho delante de la taberna cabeza puerco, sino que delante de Las tres escobas, y comprendió que fue un total error, pues había coincidido con los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían ido a Hogsmeade.

Harry se puso la capa invisible, y lo había hecho delante de unas Slytherins, que se habían quedado mirando a Harry sorprendidas. Recorrió el camino que ya había hecho hacía unos días para llegar a cabeza puerco, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba cerrada, porque no había nadie dentro y estaban las puertas cerradas, y era una hora comerciante, donde los clientes abundaban.

Harry entró ya en cabeza puerco, donde Aberforth ya lo esperaba. 

-¡Harry! – dijo este – venga vamos, memoriza esto – y le dio un arrugado y pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Harry lo leyó y ponía:

_"Numero siete de Lofitraw Place"_

Harry lo recordó y lo memorizó en su mente.

Sin ver ni siquiera a Albus (Aberforth dijo que se había ido en buscas de nuevas pistas sobre Horcrux, ya que Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, le había hecho sospechar, después de que le contara lo de Regulus) salieron fuera del local, y ante miradas de asombre, hicieron la desaparición conjunta, porque Harry no tenía ninguna imagen del sitio a donde iban. 

Aparecieron en una plaza con muchos números de casa, estaba el cinco el seis… el ocho. El siete Harry no lo pudo ver, aunque cuando recordó lo que había escrito en el pergamino que Aberforth le había dado, había aparecido una gran mansión, al lado del número seis y ocho, de color blanco, excepto las ventanas y las puertas, de un gris mezclado con negro. Era una casa muy bonita. 

-¿De quien es esta casa? – Dijo Harry - ¿Está bien protegida?  
-Si. Por supuesto que está bien protegida, Percival Dumbledore – vio que Harry lo miraba sorprendido – mi padre y el de Albus, puso unos poderosos encantamientos defensivos, y Albus puso sus defensas también – al ver que Harry no reaccionaba dijo – porque esta es "la antigua y liberal, mansión de los Dumbledore"

_Que intrigante, la casa de los Dumbledore._

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	9. El desliz de Hermione

_Esta escena les gustara mucho a los fans H/Hr_

_Creo que no está muy bien escrito, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo sobre besos y todo eso…_

_Regalito 2_

**Capítulo 9: El desliz de Hermione**

Entraron en la mansión de los Dumbledore, y pudieron vislumbrar el gran vestíbulo que esta tenía, por que se podía decir que solo el vestíbulo era como el comedor de la casa de Privet Drive.

Aberforth lo dirigió por una puerta a la izquierda, otra a la derecha, y otra desviación por la derecha. Pasaron un oscuro pasillo y entraron en una puerta, donde había una habitación grande, como tres comedores de tía Petunia juntos.

Allí se encontraban más de cincuenta magos, a los que Harry solo pudo distinguir a unos cuantos: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks (se veía muy feliz, cogida de la mano de Remus), Minerva McGonagall, Frank y Alice Longbottom… entre otros.

Todos desviaron sus miradas hacia donde estaban Harry y Aberforth, este le indicó que se sentara a su lado, en la mesa y Harry así lo hizo, entre los murmullos que sonaban. Cuando Aberforth se sentó, los murmullos cesaron, y este habló por primera vez:

-Bueno, en primer lugar, quería saludarles y agradecerles que hubieran venido hasta aquí, para celebrar esta reunión extraordinaria, pues es la primera vez que convocamos este tipo de reuniones.

Se produjeron unos murmullos cuando Aberforth se levantó y se paseó por la habitación.

-Esta reunión se hizo para informarnos sobre los últimos pasos de Voldemort – alguno hicieron muecas de dolor al oír ese nombre – Razbite, por favor, puedes empezar…

Un hombre con aspecto risueño, alto, musculoso y corpulento, se levantó. Tenía los ojos saltones, una nariz ganchuda y los ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Harry. Entonces, con voz grave y amenazante, habló:

-Bueno, he estado haciendo guardia en Beauxbatons, y todo parece normal, aunque hay una cosa rara, una muchacha siempre se escapa, y vuelve por la noche muy tarde.

Y este se volvió a sentar.

-Korneas, si eres tan amable… - dijo Aberforth, otra vez sentado, Harry no se había fijado muy bien en como lo había hecho, porque había estado atendiendo al hombre que anteriormente había hablado.

Otro hombre se levantó, de aspecto tímido y bajito, muy mayor aunque no se podía decir un anciano, tenía canas, y los ojos rojos, parecidos a los de Voldemort…

-Como mi anterior compañero, yo también he estado haciendo guardia en Drumstrang, porque soy el profesor de criaturas mágicas de allí. Bueno, lo que los quiero decir es muy preocupante, el director de esa escuela, Orion Black, es un fanático de Voldemort, y también he visto varias veces entrar encapuchados a hablar con el director, y temo que sean mortígrafos, hasta aquí concluye mi relato – dijo Korneas, volviéndose a sentar.

A Harry le sonaba mucho el nombre de Orion Black, y se dijo a si mismo que en cuando volviera a Grimmauld Place, investigaría sobre el asunto, porque donde había visto recordar ese nombre era en el tapiz.

Siguieron hablando durante dos horas, sobre asuntos de vigilancia. Cuando terminaron, Lupin y Tonks se acercaron a Harry, que estaba solo porque Aberforth se había ido a hablar varias cosas con el hombre llamado Korneas.

-¡Hola Harry! – dijo Lupin sonriendo, Tonks iba detrás, sonriendo también - ¿Qué tal? ¡Que bien que ya despertaste y pusieras venir a tu primera reunión con la Orden!  
-¡Hola Harry! – dijo Tonks también, contenta de ver al muchacho de ojos verdes.  
-¡Hola parejita! ¡Qué felices se os ve! – Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que los dos se coloraran y sonrieran - ¿Quién es Orion Black, Remus?  
-Ah! – Dijo Lupin, nuevamente serio ya – es el director de Drumstrang, ya sabes, el padre de Sirius.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. Lupin lo miró y asintió con la cabeza – nadie me había hablado de él.  
-Porque nadie sabía que estaba vivo – dijo Lupin – apareció de la nada donde quiera que esté Drumstrang, porque no lo sabemos, pese a tener espías allí. Y cuando Orion fue allí, lo nombraron director del recinto, y eso ocurrió no hace más de unos días, pero nosotros tenemos a su profesor infiltrado, ya sabes, lo has conocido, a Korneas – dijo Lupin, ahora no sonreía y se mostraba más serio todavía que antes.

Harry asintió energéticamente y se despidió de su amigo y de Tonks (la última imagen que había tenido de estos dos había sido que Lupin la había cogido por la cintura y la había besado apasionadamente) y se dirigió con Aberforth Dumbledore, que hablaba con los dos hombres que estaban en Drumstrang (Korneas) y Beauxbatons (Razbite). El anciano Aberforth sonrió al ver a Harry.

-¡Harry ven! – dijo este, haciéndole señas al muchacho para que se acercara – mira, te presento a Razbite Lorens – el hombre sonrió – es el profesor de transformaciones de Beauxbatons, y te presento también al único profesor anti Voldemort de Drumstrang, Korneas Krum – el hombre sonrió.  
-Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti muchacho – dijo Korneas, sonriendo una vez más.  
-¿Eres… el padre de Víctor? – pregunto Harry con un eje de nerviosidad, y viendo como el hombre asentía con la cabeza sonriente.  
-Bueno, Korneas y Razbite, yo voy a acompañar a Harry – dicho esto, Aberforth condujo a Harry fuera de la mansión – ya sabes Harry, mañana ve al despacho de McGonagall, nos vemos allí – Harry asintió y se apareció en Grimmauld Place. 

Se dio cuenta de que todos dormían, porque no había ningún sonido por allí, y estaban todas las luces apagadas. Harry subió a ver el tapiz de los Black y vio, que en efecto, Orion Black era el padre de Sirius, pues allí lo ponía, que estaba casado con Walburga black, y que habían tenido dos hijos (Sirius Orion y Regulus Arcturus).

-¿Harry? – preguntó una confundida Hermione, encendiendo la luz.

El chico se giró asustado, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Hermione, aun sin pijama.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Harry, acercándose a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta de que se acercaba, pero no se echó para atrás, sino que se acercó también – creí que estabais todos durmiendo, porque no había ninguna luz ni nada.  
-Estaba en la Madriguera, y tengo que decir que Ron y Ginny se han quedado allí, por asuntos familiares.  
-Ah! Ya… - dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con Hermione desde que ocurrió lo del beso.

Los dos se miraron, se acercaron, y dejándose llevar, se unieron en un apasionante y entrelazado beso.

Besándose… los muchachos estuvieron un cuarto de hora besándose, sin importar lo que pasaba, sin ni siquiera hablar, pero Hermione se separó, lentamente y dolorosamente para Harry, que estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Oh! Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto, sabes que no debemos… estas saliendo con mi mejor amiga, Harry – dijo la muchacha acalorada.   
-Y tú con mi mejor amigo, y yo no te he dicho nada – le replicó Harry con énfasis.  
-Eso no es verdad – dijo Hermione tímidamente y sin mirarlo – cuando estuviste en coma, pasaron muchas cosas, entre una de ellas, está que Ron y yo lo hemos dejado.

Harry no supo como reaccionar, así que simplemente abrió la boca y con un nivel de voz espantoso (en el cual se le notaba que estaba contento) dijo algunas palabras muy mal medidas, como Hermione pudo notar:

-Oh! Lo siento… de veras.

Hermione parecía confusa, pero, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se abalanzó otra vez sobre Harry, besándolo con ganas y con sus piernas rodeando la cintura d Harry, que, confundido y aturdido, casi se cae ante esta acción inesperada de su amiga Hermione.

Harry, correspondiendo a sus besos, y en esa postura, la cogió de la espalda, y se la llevó a la habitación suya, donde una bonita, buena, y reconfortable cama, los esperaba.

Harry la tumbó en la cama, y se lanzó encima, besándola en el cuello y dándole un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, oyendo como la chica soltaba un gemido de placer. Luego fue ella la que besaba al chico en el cuello, haciendo que Harry disfrutara… 

-Hermione… ¡Siempre te he querido! – dijo el chico en un impulso que le había dado el corazón.  
-Yo también, Harry James Potter, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre será así, Ron no cambiará las cosas.

Y pasaron la noche durmiendo juntos, abrazados y calentitos, todavía vestidos claro…

El sol ya entraba en la ventana, Harry despertó al lado de Hermione que dormía plácidamente. Este asustado por si ya habían llegado Ron y Ginny, bajó apresuradamente a la cocina, y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie por la casa. 

Estuvo en la cocina desayunando, y se imaginó que Ron y Ginny tardarían un poco en llegar, porque aun era bastante temprano. 

De repente, unos brazos desconocidos rodearon a Harry, este se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven mago.

-¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó Harry, abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, Hermione sonrió, estaba muy contenta.  
-Muy bien, ha sido una de mis mejores noches de mi vida… - dijo Hermione, soltando al chico y sentándose en la mesa – Harry, no quiero contarte esto, pero… ¿Tú estás seguro de que no quieres a Ginny?  
-Hombre, la quiero – Hermione lo miró de pronto algo indignada, pero Harry habló rápidamente para defenderse – pero no es lo mismo que sentía antes, ahora es un amor paternal, no se si me entiendes… lo que quiero decir que aunque sea mi novia, yo personalmente lo considero como mi hermanita pequeña ¿Sabes? – dijo Harry, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de té en una taza azul.

Hermione lo miró pensando, estuvo como analizándolo con rayos x, pero luego, al darse cuenta de que este se había percatado, miró las magdalenas que se estaba comiendo, aunque parecía entusiasmada. Harry juró que cuando deslizó su mirada hacia abajo estaba sonriendo.

-Hermione – dijo Harry, bebiendo un último sorbo de café - ¿Qué asuntos familiares tenían que tratar Ron y Ginny?  
-Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, pero al parecer, su padre les había enviado una lechuza, diciéndoles que fueran a la Madriguera rápidamente, porque Percy estaba allí, en su casa. Y no se nada más.

A Harry no le sorprendió demasiado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Hermione, sobre su difícil situación.

-Harry… - dijo Hermione, en tono suplicante – Harry ¿Qué será de nosotros? No podemos escondernos. Mira, yo te quiero, pero creo que fue un error lo de anoche, tú estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga…  
-Pero Hermione… yo te quiero… lo dejaría todo si quisieras, no necesito la compañía de Ginny – dijo Harry, aunque no podía hacerle eso a Ron ¿Qué diría su amigo? ¿Y la señora Weasley? ¿Lo seguiría considerando como un hijo?  
-Pero no sin Ron, ni yo tampoco sin Ron ni Ginny, Harry, esto no debe volver a pasar… - la castaña miró fijamente a los ojos a Harry, el cual comprendió que la muchacha tenía muchísima razón.

Harry, en sus ojos llorosos, notó que no estaba siendo un buen momento para la muchacha, pues estaba llorando, y parecía estarlo pasando muy mal.

-Está bien – dijo Harry, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho – si es lo que quieres…

Hermione le iba a reprochar algo, abrió la boca, pero un sonoro "crack" la hizo callar. Se oían voces discutiendo. Ginny y Ron entraron en la cocina, ya callados, y no se miraron en toda la mañana.

El día transcurrió triste, a Harry ya no le gustaba Hermione, sino que estaba terriblemente enamorada de ella, y nadie lo podía remediar. El chico ya no hacía mucho caso a las caricias de Ginny, y esto dejó a la muchacha un tanto preocupada. Harry no quería hacerle daño, porque le caía muy bien, pero tenía grandes deseos de cortar con ella…

Harry ya estaba listo. Era el día 28 por la tarde, y eso significaba que tenía que ir a la reunión con Dumbledore en Hogwarts, así que, ya arreglado, se despidió de sus amigos (de Hermione de una forma especial) y se apareció en Hogsmeade, cerca de la calle que conducía a Hogwarts, y el chico de ojos verdes emprendió su camino.

Ya había llegado a Hogwarts, pasó por las dos grandes puertas de roble y vio a curiosos alumnos como se quedaban mirando. Incluso lo había rodeado un grupo de chicas, que se reían del comentario de Harry de que tenía que ir a hablar con la directora. De repente, por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, se encontró Dean Thomas.

-Oh! Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo el muchacho sorprendido y con rencor, pues Harry le había arrebatado a la chica que amaba.  
-He venido a hablar con la directora McGonagall – dijo sin andarse con rodeos.  
-¿Sabes? Me han nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch – dijo el muchacho con orgullo, mostrando una insignia que indicaba que era el capitán del equipo.  
-Oh! Que bien – dijo Harry – bueno Dean me tendrás que perdonar pero es que tengo prisa – dicho esto Harry se fue, deshaciéndose del muchacho con facilidad.

Harry llegó delante de la estatua del despacho del director y se le vino el cielo a los pies, porque no sabía nada de la contraseña. Ante esto, la estatua se abrió, mostrando a la profesora McGonagall, quien le indicó a Harry que entrara en las escaleras.

Cuando entró obtuvo una grata sorpresa, porque allí había gente que no esperaba ver. Estaban Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, la profesora McGonagall, los dos hermanos Dumbledore, y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Todos sin exceptuar a nadie miraron a Harry con indiferencia, mientras este los miraba con un eje de sorpresa. 

-Siéntate, Harry – dijo Albus e hizo aparecer una silla con su varita – como habrás acabado de ver, hemos contado a algunas personas más el secreto sobre mi muerte.

Harry se sentó, sin saber que decir, y como no dijo nada, Dumbledore prosiguió:

-Harry, deberías saber también que he decidido contarles lo de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, y ellos están dispuestos a ayudarte, te darán clases, te he preparado un horario…

El anciano se levantó, y se puso a pasear por su despacho. Harry estaba sorprendido, pero no enfadado, porque Albus tenía todo el derecho de contarlo si quería, aunque se alegró saber que de la profecía no había contado nada, o al menos, eso se imaginaba Harry.

-Kingsley, te dará clases de hechizos ofensivos, todos los miércoles y jueves, a la noche, Lofitraw Binner – Harry asintió, contento, porque esa era una buena idea – Remus te dará clases de magia defensiva, contra las artes oscuras más que nada, todos los lunes – Harry asintió, también contento – Nymphadora, te dará clases de Oclumancia, porque ella sabe mucho de eso, y creo que serán más eficaces que lo hagas con ella que con Severus, todos los viernes – el muchacho asintió, pero eso de que Tonks supiera Oclumancia no lo sabía, así que fue una extraña sorpresa para él, pero no dijo nada – y yo Harry, te daré clases de algo que me parece, aunque sea magia oscura, muy útil, me refiero, por supuesto, a la Legermancia.

Harry lo miró por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Eso sonaba bien… Legermancia. ¿Cuántas veces Harry había sentido deseos de penetrar en la mente de las personas, para saber en que piensan?

-Ah! Se me olvidaba. La profesora McGonagall y Aberforth, te darán clases también, todos los sábados, aquí en Hogwarts – añadió Albus rápidamente.  
-¿Y que me van a enseñar, señor? – dijo Harry, con interés y curiosidad.  
-Ah! Pues quiero que te introduzcan en magia, principalmente evasiva, avanzada. Pero Harry, yen en cuenta, de que muy pocos magos y experimentados sabrán hacer los hechizos que te enseñaran. ¿Crees que puedes? – dijo Albus mirándolo, y como suponía Harry, leyendo sus pensamientos.  
-Claro, por supuesto – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, con sobrada seguridad.  
-Bueno, pues que así sea – dijo Albus, con una muy enigmática voz – ahora si me disculpáis, quiero hablar con Harry a solas – pareció que todos lo entendieron, porque salieron sin decir nada, ni si quiera a Harry.  
-Harry, sabes que debemos hablar. Sabes que pronto Voldemort podría descubrirnos, por eso necesito saber que pasó en el Horcrux de Godric's Hollow.

Harry habló, y le contó todo cuanto sabía de ese Horcrux. Le contó que primero estaba en un pedestal en la antigua casa de sus padres, también le contó que un día después de que descubriera lo del Horcrux, este había cambiado de lugar, y se había trasladado al bosque que había cerca. También le dijo que intentó entrar en el bosque, pero una fuerza desconocida lo empujó a dos metros de distancia.

-¿Y… cuando vamos a por ese Horcrux señor? – dijo Harry, dispuesto a ir a por acción.  
-Pues, Harry, de momento, creo que tardaremos. Ese está muy bien protegido, el bosque ese contiene grandes poderes mágicos, nadie excepto dos magos han conseguido entrar en él.  
-¿Y… quiénes son esos dos magos? – preguntó Harry, creyendo conocer la respuesta.  
-Yo, y Voldemort – dijo el anciano directamente – y créeme, ese bosque contiene secretos que ni tú ni yo estamos preparados para conocer, aunque yo ya conozca algunos. Ese bosque tiene mucho que ver con las artes oscuras, y por supuesto, Voldemort no tiene miedo de entrar.  
-¿Y usted? ¿Señor? – dijo Harry, asustado, pues Dumbledore nunca había demostrado miedo ante ninguna situación, al menos que Harry conociera.  
-Bueno Harry, voy a evitar tu pregunta, pero no por mucho tiempo, pronto sabrás lo que esconde ese bosque, pero ahora déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿Crees que alguien te vio, la noche que fuiste a Godric's Hollow? – dijo el anciano, sin mirar a Harry, parecía avergonzado.  
-Bueno, alguien me tuvo que ver, pero no se me ocurre nadie ¿Usted cree que fue Voldemort el que cambió de lugar el Horcrux, señor? – preguntó Harry, olvidado de la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho.  
-Oh! Si, por supuesto que si. Ninguno de sus mortígrafos se hubiera atrevido entrar, incluso dudo que haya alguien vigilando ese Horcrux, pero creo que antes preferirían que su amo los asesinara. 

Harry supo que era el momento de irse, por que Dumbledore se había levantado.

-Harry, ya sabes, el próximo lunes empiezas con las clases, ahora, puedes marcharte.

Harry asintió y abandonó el despacho, con rumbo hacia Grimmauld Place.

_Salu2_

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	10. Las difíciles clases particulares

_Siento el retraso, estaba en escasez de ideas, pero ya se me ha pasado_

**Capítulo 10: Las difíciles clases particulares**

Después de veinte minutos, Harry ya se encontraba nuevamente en Grimmauld Place, donde estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico Luna y Ron (iba ganando, por supuesto), y Neville hablaba entusiasmadamente con Hermione y Ginny, que sonrieron al ver a Harry.

-Neville ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Harry, mirando a Neville - ¿Y vosotras chicas? – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione. Su cara era un poema, había estado llorando mucho, y tenía unas terribles ojeras.  
-Bien – respondió el eficaz Neville - ¿Y tú?  
-No muy bien – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione con clemencia – últimamente he estado muy mal.

El fin de semana pasó muy aburrido. No hicieron cosas muy interesantes. Harry había ido varias veces a Godric's Hollow, para ver como seguía la copa de Helga Huffelpuff. Esta no había variado en absoluto, el bosque seguía igual, intacto. Nuevamente, cuando Harry se había acercado al bosque, había salido disparado hacia atrás, y este se preguntaba que debía de tener ese bosque para que Dumbledore hubiera representado el miedo en su cara cuando Harry había preguntado por él.

Por fin llegó el esperado lunes, el día en que Harry empezaba sus clases particulares. Ese día le tocaba ir a Lofitraw Binner, donde lo esperaría Remus Lupin. Pero tenía que ir de noche, y aun faltaba para irse cuando Ron entró en su habitación con lo que parecía una carta.

-Harry, mi padre quiere que te dé esto. Es del primer ministro, ya sabes…

Ron le dio la carta y Harry la leyó, aunque era una caligrafía difícil de entender.

_Querido Harry: ___

_Espero que estés bien. Quiero que vengas a una pequeña reunión conmigo, porque esta dando resultados. La gente está encantada. Te quieren mucho Harry, desde el día que el Profeta publicó que parecías estar muerto… lo hemos pasado mal. No solo yo, sino todo el mundo mágico. He recibido quejas y más quejas desde que despareciste. Nadie sabe que estabas o estás en Hogwarts, así que causarás una gran impresión entre la multitud, y eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Te espero, el día 31 de octubre. Aparécete en el despacho de Arthur Weasley, más o menos por la mañana. ___

_Me despido con un saludo, ___

_Rufus Scrimgeour __  
__Ministro de Magia._

Harry se guardó la carta donde se había dejado las de Dumbledore, y salió de la habitación, por que ya era buena hora para ir a Lofitraw Place, en Lofitraw Binner, claro.

-Yo me voy – dijo Harry entrando en la cocina, donde Ginny preparaba la cena.  
-¿Te vas? Hoy tenemos invitados, se quedan a cenar Luna y Neville… - dijo Ginny sin mirar a nada, simplemente hacia arriba – ah! Claro, hoy empiezas las clases, ¿no? – ante esto Harry asintió y concentrándose fuertemente en Lofitraw Place, se apareció. 

En la gran plaza rodeada de mansiones, estaba "la antigua y liberal, mansión de los Dumbledore". Ya reinaba la noche en aquella zona.

Harry con paso decidido y entusiasmado emprendió camino hacia la casa, que apareció instantes después de acercarse a un vacío entre en número seis, y el número ocho. Apareció de la nada la mansión Dumbledore, con su blanca fachada y negros ventanales.

Harry entró en la mansión, buscando a Lupin, por que ese día le tocaba con Lupin clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como había dicho Dumbledore.

-¡Harry! – Dijo Lupin saliendo de una habitación al verlo – ven amigo ¿Empezamos? – Harry asintió.

Lupin le dijo que lo siguiera con el dedo y este así lo hizo. Pasaron por un pasillo que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada de la casa, luego por una misteriosa habitación oscura, en la que solo se veía la luz que proyectaba un pequeño candelabro, luego salieron a otro pasillo y entraron en una amplia habitación. Parecía que se iban a quedar allí, porque Lupin hizo aparecer una mesa y dos sillas por arte de magia. 

-Bueno Harry, creo que hoy sería conveniente practicar el hechizo bloqueador, que por lo que me han dicho, ya has tenido varias experiencias con él. – Harry asintió, pues Snape le bloqueó todos los hechizos al final del curso pasado, y Voldemort hizo lo mismo en el Ministerio – pero quiero que todos los hechizos que practicamos los hagas de forma "no verbal" ¿Estas listo para empezar? Recuerda que es un hechizo muy avanzado, difícil de conjurar… – pero vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza – venga, pues levántate. 

Lupin y Harry se levantaron. El hombre lobo le indicó a Harry que se pusieran a una distancia considerable, y así lo hicieron. 

-Harry – dijo Lupin, sacando la varita y apuntando a Harry – se que esto va a ser duro, pero tienes que pensar "¡Bloqueo!" para que funcione el hechizo ¿Vale? Tranquilo, solo será un expelliarmus, pero podría ser una cruciatus de Voldemort, así que debes de aprender a bloquear hechizos – Harry asintió – Venga, que voy

Harry intentó no pensar en nada, pero no estuvo muy seguro de conseguirlo. "Bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo – pensaba Harry – bloqueo…"

-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Lupin.

La varita de Harry se le salió de las manos y llegó hasta Lupin.

-Tienes que concentrarte Harry – dijo Lupin devolviéndole la varita – es un hechizo muy difícil, ya cuesta bastante hacerlo de forma verbal. Si, creo que será mejor que empecemos haciéndolo de forma verbal, luego cuando le vayas pillando el tranquillo probaremos de forma no verbal. ¿Todavía no habéis practicado hechizos no verbales en Hogwarts? Yo empecé en sexto…  
-Si, nosotros también, pero nunca se me han dado muy bien los hechizos no verbales, ha sido Hermione a la que si se le dan bien, a mi y a Ron no…  
-Pues tendrás que aprender – dijo Lupin con firmeza y dureza – lo siento Harry, pero ese es tu destino…

Estuvieron practicando una hora más, hasta que Harry ya había repelido un expelliarmus de Lupin, que, aunque se puso contento, le dijo a Harry que no se confiara y que siguiera en ese camino. 

-Bueno Harry, basta por hoy, la verdad es que has conseguido más de lo que me esperaba. No te creía capaz de bloquear un hechizo al menos una vez en toda la noche, pero lo has hecho bien de veras. 

Harry se marchó de allí, no muy contento pero al menos estaba cansado porque era tarde. Se apareció en Grimmauld Place, donde todos dormían plácidamente.

Pero, de repente, al pasar por la habitación de Hermione, le pareció oír unos sollozos, y Harry, apenado, entró en la habitación de Hermione, y la vio en la cama, con las lágrimas en los ojos y recorriéndole las mejillas, y los ojos hinchados. Paró de llorar al ver a Harry, y lo miró con desdén.

-Vete Harry – dijo la muchacha enseguida tapándose los ojos y la cara con las manos – no quiero que nos vea Ginny. Se huele algo ¿Sabes? Esta muy preocupada porque no le haces tanto caso como antes.  
-Bueno, ya no la quiero… ahora te quiero… a ti – puntualizó Harry, con vergüenza. Hermione lo miró con lo que parecía mucha rabia.  
-¡No lo entiendes Harry! – dijo con un tono de desesperación – Ginny te quiere, y es mi mejor amiga, no vuelvas a decir eso, no podemos estar juntos. Además… yo... no te quiero… solo te besé por vengarme de Ron, porque el se besó con Luna… y me quería vengar… – añadió Hermione.

Parecía que lo último que había dicho le había costado mucho de decir, y estaba insegura, sin mirar a los ojos al joven mago. A Harry le sorprendió lo que dijo de Ron, no se esperaba lo de Luna, aunque no le sorprendió tanto, porque en el curso pasado ya se llevaban muy bien, pero no dijo nada, incluso dudaba d si era cierto.

-Venga hermione, sabes que no me puedes mentir. Noté que me querías, eso no lo puedo negar. Un beso nunca podrá mentir Hermione. – dijo Harry, algo nerviosos y muy preocupado, por lo que decía su amiga, aunque la verdad, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¡No, Harry, vete! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡NO TE QUIERO! Solo me quería vengar de Ron… porque me dolió mucho lo que hizo… - ahora Harry si que había notado cierta seguridad en la voz de su amiga, parecía cierto lo que decía, y eso provocó una risita nerviosa de Hermione – lo siento, no debí jugar contigo, pero estaba enfadada.

A Harry esto le dolió mucho, sintió un extraño dolor y una sacudida en el estómago, y el muchacho, sin poder aguantarlo, le replicó:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Joder! ¡Por ese beso yo me enamoré de ti! ¡Y tú no lo hacías por amor! ¡Sino por vengarte de Ron! ¡Has jugado conmigo Hermione Granger! – A Harry se le deslizó una fina lágrima por las mejillas - ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Dicho esto salió de la habitación muy indignado, con los ojos mojados, y antes de acostarse le pareció oír a una persona llorando desesperadamente…

Ya había amanecido. Era martes. Ese día tenía que ir al Ministerio, para hablar con Scrimgeour. Era el 31 de octubre, y en Hogwarts se celebraría una gran fiesta en conmemoración a Hallowen, y los chicos lamentaron de verdad no poder ir.

Harry estaba muy mal. Amaba a Hermione, y lo había rechazado, se sentía el hombre más triste del mundo, y también el más vacío. Había estado llorando toda la noche, pero no comprendía como había dejado de amar tan bruscamente a Ginny, que seguía preocupada por la escasez de besos de Harry.

Harry se apareció en el despacho del señor Weasley enfadado. Fue una visita corta, estuvieron hablando el y el ministro, mientras la gente muy sorprendida miraba a Harry con descaro, señalándolo, sin importar lo que el joven mago pensara…

Recordó que el martes no tenía clases de nada con nadie, así que cenando fue muy frío. Hermione estaba en muy mal estado, daba lástima, y Harry tuvo compasión por ella, aunque seguían sin hablarse.

Ese fue, sin duda, el peor día de Hallowen que Harry (que lamentaba mucho haber sido tan duro con Hermione la noche anterior) tenido nunca. Incluso mucho peor que cuando vivía en los Dursley, encerrado debajo de las escaleras y oyendo a Dudley gritar de felicidad. Y también sentía envidia por los alumnos de Hogwarts, que se lo estarían pasando fenomenal, pero claro, Harry había decidido quedarse allí en Grimmauld Place, pudiendo haber ido a Hogwarts.

El miércoles por la noche, cuando Harry ya estaba listo, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a por la varita que se la había dejado y se dispuso a aparecerse, cuando alguien había murmurado su nombre:

-Harry… 

Harry se giró y vio a Hermione mirándolo, con los ojos llorosos. Harry la miró y fue la primera vez desde que se habían besado que le recorría un extraño e intenso frío por el corazón y su estomago daba una sacudida.

-Harry… por favor… - decía Hermione en tono suplicante, ahora sentándose en la cama.  
-Hermione, pero ¿Por qué te haces tú misma daño? Se que me quieres, al igual que tú sabes que todas esas barbaridades que te dije ayer son mentira – decía Harry con indicación, se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su amiga.

Esta rompió a llorar en los hombros de Harry, que se mostró comprensivo y le dio unas palmaditas a Hermione en la espalda, haciendo que esta hipara de forma brusca.

-Te amo… - le susurró Harry a la oreja de Hermione con cariño y respeto.  
-¿A quién pretendo engañar? – dijo Hermione por primera vez sonriendo - ¡yo también!  
-Estás muy hermosa cuando sonríes, porque tienes una carita de ángel… - Harry no se reconocía, pero estaba diciendo cosas impropias de él.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, y, lentamente, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Harry, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Cuando desgraciadamente, alguien abrió la puerta, pillándolos in fraganti.

Ron estaba de pie, inmóvil en la puerta, acababa de ver el beso de Hermione y Harry. Después puso una cara de rabia y se acercó rápidamente a Harry con la varita en alto, aunque lo que en realidad hizo era darle un puñetazo a Harry en toda la nariz. Este notó como se destapaba un fluido de sangre en su nariz, que luego comenzó a caer a chorros a tierra.

-¡TRAIDORES! – Gritó Ron furioso - ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a mi hermana? ¡Con lo que ella te quiere! ¡No la mereces, Harry! – estaba fuera de sus cabales, y empezó a dar patadas y puñadas con furia a los muebles de la habitación.  
-Esto no es lo que par…  
-¡No me digas que no es lo que parece! – dijo Ron cortando a Hermione bruscamente.

Esta primero no dijo nada, pero luego se puso roja y se levantó… 

¡PLAFFF! 

Hermione le había dado una fuerte bofetada a Ron. Se le quedó la mano marcada en la mejilla de Ron, de un color rojo que no tenía buena pinta.

-¿Y TU QUÉ? – Dijo Hermione enseñando ferozmente los dientes a Ron - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CULPAR A HARRY, HACENDO LO QUE HICISTE CON LUNA?

Ron abrió la boca dos veces, pero no dijo nada. Parecía arrepentido, miró a Harry con cara de querer decir "Lo siento". Luego subió Ginny y recorrió con sus ojos la habitación, desde Harry con la nariz sangrando, hasta Ron con la cara roja por una mano. Parecía nerviosa.

-¿Qué… que ha… pasado? – preguntó lo pelirroja con dificultad de hablar.  
-Harry se estaba besando con… - dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione le lanzaron enseguida una mirada fugaz amenazándole, pero este siguió – Hermione. – puntualizo Ron acabando lo que había empezado.

Ginny sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara y luego. Hermione cayó abatida lanzando unas miradas asesinas a Ron, al igual que Harry. Ron parecía arrepentido, se acercó a consolar a su hermana, aunque sin éxito.

.La verdad – dijo ya consolada la muchacha – es que esto no me ha sorprendido bastante, y me creo capaz que ya soy capaz de lo que voy a decir – respiró hondo, y continuo en una especie de relato – Harry lo siento…

Todos abrieron la boca con un gesto de sorpresa, nadie se imaginaba que Ginny se disculpara de Harry de algo que no había hecho, pues el muchacho de ojos verdes tenía toda la culpabilidad en ese asunto.

-Harry... Te he estado engañando, te enamoraste de mí porque el año pasado te ponía amorterapia en la bebida regularmente, y por eso te decidiste a besarme…  
-¿¡QUE? – Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, Ron también se sorprendió mucho, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aunque Hermione parecía que tenía una sonrisa, y Harry supuso que la castaña ya lo sabía…  
-Siento lo de el golpe, Harry, la verdad es que los dos os estabais engañando – y Ron soltó una risa floja nervioso, mirando a Harry, aun con una fuerte conmoción.  
-No me lo puedo creer – Harry seguía mirando a Ginny con los ojos fijamente, mientras esta, avergonzada, miraba hacia abajo, nerviosa y se sentía mal.

Harry, aun sangrando, miró la hora y se le heló la sangre. 

-¡Tengo que irme luego hablamos! – dijo estrepitosamente. Hermione se levantó, le curó la nariz, y se la limpió. Harry se apareció en Lofitraw Place al instante.

Se acercó a las blancas mansiones número seis y número ocho, y en el hueco que había entre estas, apareció una blanca casa con negros ventanales.

Harry entró en la mansión Dumbledore, y coincidió en Kingsley.

-Oh! Harry, podrías haber llegado antes, bueno, acompáñame, la verdad, es que creía que no vendrías…

Los dos muchachos siguieron el mismo recorrido que hicieron el lunes Lupin y Harry. Llegaron a l amplia habitación, y Kingsley creó por arte de magia dos sillas para que los magos se sentaran y una mesa.  
-Bueno, quiero que practiquemos el hechizo "Alergus", está prohibido, pero siempre que lo uses en causas extraordinarias y contra enemigos… no hay problema.

Se levantó, hizo aparecer por arte de magia un jarrón, y con voz decidida y fuerte, sonando clara, gritó:

-¡Alergus! 

Un haz de luz azul salió de la varita de Kingsley, que fue a parar directamente al jarrón, y al impactar contra este, se hizo en mil pedazos.

-Claro, es difícil de conjurar, y en las personas no tiene el mismo efecto, sino que hace daño durante unos segundos, y solo se puede hacer de forma verbal. Voldemort lo inventó, y nadie lo ha podido conjurar de forma no verbal salvo él… 

Practicaron el hechizo, quedándose hasta las tantas, practicándolo. A diferencia del lunes, ese día no pudo ni siquiera romper el jarrón, solo consiguió sacar un haz de luz azul, que impactó con el jarrón, pero no le hizo nada.

-Es muy difícil Harry, y tranquilo, que yo soy paciente – decía Kingsley al dar por finalizada la clase – puedes irte ya, Harry, mañana seguimos…

Harry muy desanimado se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Ya era tarde, incluso parecía que el cielo amenazaba en amanecer ya, y Harry, sin ánimos, sin ganas y sin Hermione, se durmió. Aunque no durmió mucho, porque se acababa de enterar de que había pasado un año engañado, pero al fin y al cabo se durmió, esperando que brillara el mañana…

_Aprovecho para anunciar mi nuevo fic. Solo quiero que me digan que les parece la idea y si me atrevo a escribirlo, claro, que este lo terminaré por supuesto. El fic que quiero escribir es la vida de dumbledore díganme si es buena idea..._

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	11. La revelación de Kreacher a Dumbledore

**Capítulo 11: La revelación de Kreacher a Dumbledore**

La mañana siguiente Harry se levantó con dolor al cuello, quizás fue una mala postura con la que había dormido. Cuando bajó a desayunar ya vestido, vio a Ginny, a solas en la cocina, que, instintivamente, miró a sus tostadas untadas con mermelada, como si Harry no hubiera entrado.

-Ginny… - dijo Harry, sentándose y mirándola a los ojos, esta seguía sin mirarlo – por favor, lo siento, de veras… amo a Hermione – pero lo único que consiguió tras decir esto fue que la pelirroja rompiera a llorar – por favor, no podemos seguir juntos…  
-Lo se, Harry – dijo la muchacha mostrando valentía parando de llorar y mirando a Harry a los ojos – y quiero ayudarte, aun me siento mal por controlar tu amor de veras.  
-Si, no debiste hacer eso – Ginny volvió a concentrar su vista en el plato – solo has conseguido destrozarte la vida a ti, y sin querer a mí.  
-Dejé de darte la poción hace poco – dijo Ginny con resentimiento – pensé que ya sería suficiente para que te hubieras enamorado de mí, pero ya veo que no. Harry yo te quiero, y lo único que deseo es verte feliz, te ayudaré con Hermione no te preocupes. – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Eso que acabas de decir es muy bonito, Ginny, y te honra – dijo Harry con sinceridad – por supuesto, no te guardaré rencor, seguiremos siendo tan amigos como siempre y tu encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo, ya lo verás te lo prometo.

Ginny se levantó, abrazó a Harry y salió de la habitación, ya sin ser la novia de Harry Potter.

El resto de la mañana pasó muy bien, aunque Harry todavía no había visto a Hermione en todo el día, pero la vio a la hora de comer, que milagrosamente, se encontraron en la cocina de la casa.

-Hermione… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Harry, estaba muy nervioso, por lo que le iba a decir.  
-Eh… claro, ¿Algún problema? – dijo esta, poniéndose un poco roja.  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó Harry, sin andarse con rodeos ni tonterías - ¿Tu me quieres?

Hermione sonrió, pero al ver que Harry la vio cambió su cara rápidamente:

-Si, Harry, a mi me gustaría pero…  
-¿Pero que? – preguntó el chico de inmediato.  
-Es por Ron, no creo que lo acepte…  
-Ah! Por mi no os preocupéis, yo me he puesto a salir con Luna – dijo cierto pelirrojo entrando con aire acalorado en la cocina. 

Hermione sonrió, y Harry, hizo lo mismo. Su amigo acababa de encontrar el amor.

-Está bien, Harry, seré tu novia.

Harry se puso tan contento que de un impulso cogió a Hermione de la cintura y le dio uno de los mejores besos de su vida, y también lo fue para Hermione, por la cara de placer que puso.

Ron reía a carcajadas, y aunque una persona normal hubiera sentido celos por ver besarse a su antigua novia, Ron parecía que ya se había olvidado de Hermione y enamorado totalmente de Luna, es más, incluso parecía feliz por el noviazgo de sus dos mejores amigos.

Ese fue uno de los días más felices de la vida de Harry. Pasaron el resto del día dando un paseo por Londres, besándose en cada dos por tres.

Cuando Harry llegó a Lofitraw Place, se sentía capaz de todo, incluso de conjurar el complicado alergus. Kingsley al ver en Harry una sobrada y distinguida felicidad, le dijo:

-¡Que bien! ¡El hechizo si te ves capaz de hacerlo funciona muy bien! Claro, siendo de quien-tu-sabes, no se podría esperar de otra forma, ya que el se creía capaz de todo.

Llegaron a la sala y allí ya se encontraban unos veinte jarrones ordenados en hileras frente a la puerta, de manera que Harry supuso que tendría que ir rompiendo cada uno de los jarrones. 

-Harry, no te voy a pedir que los rompas todos, aunque eres un buen mago, no creo que los puedas romper. Pero quiero que esta noche por lo menos rompas cuatro o cinco. – Decía Kingsley, haciendo aparecer la ya habitual mesa y las dos sillas, una frente a la otra, separadas por la mesa - ¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo?  
-Hoy, Kingsley, me siento capaz de todo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.   
-¡Eso es fantástico! Bien, Harry, bien.

Y sin más, Harry, esperanzado, gritó apuntando con la varita al primer jarrón de la derecha:

-¡Alergus! 

Y, por fin, un haz de luz azul salió de la varita de Harry, con fuerza y con un glamoroso brillo. Finalmente chocó contra el jarrón y le destruyó en mil pedazos, formando, a consecuencia de esto, una nube de humo, que a Harry le recordaron mucho los polvos peruanos.

Ese día se fue a Grimmauld Place contentísimo. Los rompió todos… incluso le salió de forma no verbal, y aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Kingsley: "¡Ya verás que contento se pone Dumbledore!". Pero esto a la misma vez era muy preocupante, por que eso demostraba que Voldemort cuando lo intentó matar le transmitió poderes, pues era Voldemort el único que había pronunciado el hechizo de forma no verbal, ni siquiera Dumbledore lo había conseguido.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place lo esperaba Hermione sonriendo, que se le lanzó encima cubriéndole la cara de besos. Harry había estado manteniendo informados a Ron, Ginny y Hermione de las clases, por supuesto, y también les había contado lo del bosque, lo del hechizo alergus, esa noche le contó a Hermione lo de que lo había logrado conjurar, incluso de forma no verbal.

-No se, Harry, yo no digo que me parezca raro que lo hayas hecho, pero… como mínimo, es extraño.  
-Si, eso pienso yo… y ahora recuerdo porque me enamoré de ti – y dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso.

Después Harry oyó… oyó… lo que parecía un fénix. Enseguida se separó de Hermione y ambos salieron de la casa, y vieron al hermoso fénix allí. Fawkes estaba planeando con su cuerpo rojo y su dorada cola, y le entregó una carta a Harry, instantes después, el fénix emprendió el vuelo y desapareció volando.

Hermione y Harry entraron en la casa, y Harry leyó en voz alta: 

_Querido Harry: ___

_Espero que estés bien y que tus clases vayan bien (me alegro de que hayas podido hacer el hechizo de forma no verbal, esto demuestra que estás a mi altura). Bueno, fue muy útil que me prestaras a Kreacher, he averiguado la forma en que Regulus cogió el Horcrux, y solo digo que fue muy inteligente, incluso me sorprendió, ya que yo siempre lo había considerado un mago mediocre. Lo tengo, lo tengo en mis manos. Y quiero que antes de que lo destruya vengas a verlo, y te cuento la historia de Regulus. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en Hogwarts. Ah! Y tranquilo, lo que digo en esta carta no lo interceptará nadie, si es lo que temes, porque Fawkes nunca me ha fallado a un envío… ___

_Mis mejores deseos, ___

_Albus Dumbledore_

Los dos muchachos sonrieron, menos mal que lo que hizo Dumbledore en la cueva había servido de algo… Voldemort pronto sería un poco más débil. ¿Y como lo habría encontrado? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso…? ¿Habría encontrado a Regulus Arcturus Black? Con esta duda se durmieron, Harry estaba esperando el encuentro con Dumbledore con ansias… 

Harry tocó la puerta del despacho de McGonagall. Ya había dicho la contraseña ("Caramelos de electricidad") a la gárgola que abajo había de estatua. Era muy pronto, incluso no se había topado con nadie cuando fue a Hogwarts, los pasillos estaban desiertos, por que hacía poco que había amanecido.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y, sorprendida, por la hora a la que Harry había llegado, lo hizo pasar y dijo con voz entrecortada, antes de que Harry entrara:

-Me voy Albus, os dejo a solas para que habléis, luego vuelvo más tarde.

Harry entró en el despacho y lo recorrió con la mirada, desde Dumbledore, con la mano más ennegrecida que nunca, hasta un pequeño guardapelo que había en la mesa de este, con una gran "S".

-Excelente – dijo Harry, con picardía y con una sonrisa.  
-Siéntate, harry – dijo Dumbledore, muy sonriente, y también muy contento, por lo que Harry pudo distinguir.

Harry se sentó, y como vio que Dumbledore no hablaba, este tomó la iniciativa:

-¿Quería verme profesor?  
-Si, Harry, bueno, quiero que sepas que ya he enviado tu elfo doméstico a la Madriguera – dijo Dumbledore, con una entrecortada pausa – Regulus fue muy inteligente, incluso más de lo que predije, la verdad, siempre había sido un mago mediocre, y sin ningún talento especial.

Se puso a pasear por su antiguo despacho, reparando en el pensadero. 

-¿Prefieres verlo tu mismo? – dijo Dumbledore, poniendo el pesado pensadero encima de su mesa con la varita – Le he extraído el recuerdo a Kreacher, creo que lo encontrarás rico en detalles, yo ya lo he inspeccionado.  
-Está bien – dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dumbledore sacó una botellita que contenía una substancia plateada, no era líquida, pero tampoco se podía decir que era gas. El antiguo director vació su contenido en el pensadero, donde se arremolinó y brillo tenuemente.

-Después de ti –dijo Dumbledore, señalando la vasija.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, tomó aire, y metió la cabeza en la sustancia plateada. Sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo de la oficina; se estaba cayendo, cayendo a través de una oscuridad arremolinada y después, bastante súbitamente, estaba parpadeando por la deslumbrante oscuridad de una cueva. Antes de que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado, Dumbledore aterrizó junto a él.

Vieron a un muchacho con el pelo negro, bastante atractivo, y ojos grises, de estatura mediana, seguido de un aterrizado elfo doméstico, vestido con trapos sucios.

Regulus se acercó a la pared de la cueva y la acaricio con sus dedos, murmurando palabras en una lengua extraña que Harry no entendió, y que había oído murmurar a Dumbledore el año pasado. Se fijó en Dumbledore, y vio que estaba sonriendo. Kreacher parecía nervioso, no por lo que estaban haciendo, sino por si los descubrían. Regulus caminó dos veces alrededor de la cueva, tocando la mayor cantidad de roca espera que podía, deteniéndose ocasionalmente, pasando sus dedos atrás y adelante sobre algún lugar en particular, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, presionando completamente su mano contra la pared.

-Aquí,- dijo. –Entraremos por aquí, la entrada esta oculta. 

Regulus se alejó de la pared de la cueva y señaló la roca con su varita. Por un momento, apareció un contorno arqueado, resplandeciendo como si una poderosa luz blanca se encontrada detrás de la grieta.

-¿Cómo se habré amo? – dijo el elfo doméstico – Oh! ¿Qué diría su querida madre si viera lo que está haciendo? ¡El amo es malo, muy malo!  
-Cállate, Kreacher – ordenó Regulus, pensando – necesito concentración. Pero ¿Cómo…? – de pronto pareció que había descubierto algo, por que se le hizo una sonrisa en los labios - ¡Claro! ¡La sangre…!

De repente escarbó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la navaja que Sirius le había regalado a Harry en navidad, cuando cursaba el cuarto curso.

Se hizo un corte. Kreacher exclamó alarmado, una gota de sangre tocó la piedra, y Regulus se curó el corte con la varita El ardiente contorno de plata de un arco apareció una vez más, y esta vez no se fue. La piedra salpicada con sangre en ella simplemente desapareció, dejando una entrada en lo que parecía una total oscuridad.

-Después de mi, creo.- dijo Regulus, y caminó a través del arco con Kreacher en sus talones, encendiendo su varita mientras se iba.   
-Bueno Harry, deberemos volver a cruzar el arco – dijo Dumbledore, y los dos siguieron al elfo y Regulus.

Una vista misteriosa se reveló ante sus ojos: Estaban parados en la orilla de un gran lago, tan grande que Harry no pudo ver la otra orilla, en una caverna tan alta, que el techo quedaba fuera de su vista. Una luz tenue y verdosa brilló a lo lejos en lo que parecía la mitad del lago; reflejada en sin ningún movimiento en el agua debajo de ella. El resplandor verdoso y la luz de las cuatro varitas eran las únicas cosas que rompían la oscuridad, aun que sus rayos no penetraron tanto como Harry esperaba. La oscuridad era de alguna manera más densa que la oscuridad normal.

Regulus y Kreacher se pusieron en camino por la orilla del lago, y Harry y Dumbledore los siguieron de cerca. Sus pasos hacían eco, y sonidos como de palmadas en el estrecho borde de roca que rodeaba al agua. Caminaron y caminaron, pero la vista no varió; a un lado de ellos, la áspera pared de la caverna, al otro, la extensión ilimitada de oscuridad lisa y vidriosa, junto en la mitad de la cual se encontraba el misterioso brillo verde. Harry encontró en lugar y el silencio opresivos, estresantes.

Regulus se puso a buscar desesperado algo invisible con las manos, mientras murmuraba:

-No puede ser, él dijo que estaba aquí…

Y de pronto puso cara de querer decir… ¡Eureka! Y encontró lo que parecía una cuerda, tiró de ella, y salió un bote muy pequeño. Regulus y Kreacher, sin tocar el agua, subieron, y esta empezó a ondularse.

-Veo que no tuvieron la magnífica idea de hacer un hechizo convocador – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, y haciendo con la varita una barca amplia.

Harry y Dumbledore subieron en ella y empezaron a seguir a Regulus y Kreacher.

-¿Entiendes por que pudieron subir a la barca? – dijo Dumbledore, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a la pequeña isla. Solo iban dos metros detrás de Regulus.  
-No – dijo Harry, era verdad, no lo entendía.  
-Bueno – dijo Dumbledore, en forma de explicación – nosotros pudimos ir porque tú no pesabas nada mágicamente, un grave error de Voldemort. Al igual que los elfos domésticos, estos tampoco pesan nada mágicamente, otro error de Voldemort. Por lo que me dijo Kreacher, Regulus lo sabía, y estuvo tres días pensándolo, hasta que recurrió a él. 

No había ningún otro sonido más que el susurro de la proa del bote deslizándose en el agua, se movía sin su ayuda, como si una cuerda invisible lo estuviera jalando hacia la luz que estaba en el centro. Pronto, no pudieron ver las paredes de la caverna, podrían haber estado en el mar, solo que no había olas.

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio el reflejo dorado de la luz de su varita brillando en el agua negra conforme iban avanzando. El bote iba dejando profundas ondas sobre la superficie de vidrio, grietas en el espejo negro.

Regulus también miró al agua, y exclamó un tanto decepcionado:

-Entonces si que es verdad que hay Inferi…

Kreacher con un repentino reflejo miró el agua y se asustó mucho al ver cuerpos flotando por allí, o buceando.

La isla era un espacio plano de piedra negro, en donde no había nada, excepto la fuente de aquella luz verdosa, la cuál se veía mucho más brillante de cerca. Harry entrecerró lo ojos, la luz provenía de una roca en forma de vasija como el pensadero, la cuál estaba colocada en lo alto de un pedestal. Regulus se acostó a la vasija, el elfo lo siguió Dumbledore también lo hizo, y Harry lo siguió. Uno al lado del otro, lo miraron. La vasija estaba llena de un líquido esmeralda emitiendo aquella luz fosforescentemente.

Harry se preguntó como no habían caído al agua, ya que estaban muy apretujados allí los cuatro, en ese trozo de piedra. Pero luego recordó que si estabas en la mente de alguien, no te podían oír, y podías atravesarlos.

Regulus realizó una mirada a la poción y lo comprendió todo.

-Kreacher, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante – Kreacher se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a su amo – tienes que obligarme a beberme toda la poción. – Kreacher lo miró nervioso – por mucho que te diga que no me gusta, por mucho que cambié mi actitud, tienes que hacer que me la beba toda, ¿esta bien? Pase lo que pase, me tienes que obligar a beberla.  
-Pero... - dijo Kreacher, dudando – esta bien, si el amo me lo ordena – e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

Regulus asintió, y por arte de magia, hizo aparecer una copa con el símbolo de los Black. Regulus metió la copa y la llenó hasta el borde de la verde poción.

-Parece que Regulus no intentó hacer nada, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue beber la poción, pero sin duda es porque sabía que tenía que beberla, porque se lo oyó decir a alguien – dijo Dumbledore, misterioso.  
-¿A quien señor? – dijo Harry, viendo como Regulus tomaba la poción y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, con sus manos apoyadas en la vasija.  
-Luego, Harry – dijo Dumbledore, observando con interés la escena. 

Bebió tres veces más, y Regulus empezó a gritar de dolor, estaba en tierra ya, no había aguantado tanto como lo hizo Dumbledore. Harry se fijó en Kreacher y lo vio sonriendo, disfrutando… esto hizo que Harry odiara más aun a Kreacher, si esto podía ser.

Kreacher bajó la copa, llena ya, a los labios de Regulus, que enseguida parecía trastornado.

-No, no por favor buen elfo, déjeme, necesito un antídoto – decía Regulus, nervioso.  
-Este es el antídoto, el amo tiene que beber – dijo Kreacher sonriendo y disfrutando, Regulus bebió la copa como si fuera un niño en el desierto muerto de sed.

De repente volvió a gritar y su voz retumbó por toda la cueva. Kreacher soltó una gran carcajada, estaba disfrutando nuevamente, y Regulus, mientras tanto lo estaba pasando muy mal… 

Ya iba por la sexta, y Regulus tenía las pupilas casi en blanco, Kreacher cada dos por tres estaba riéndose a carcajadas emocionado.

La séptima, la octava, la novena…

Por fin llegó, en la número trece, Kreacher ya tocaba la copa con el fondo de la vasija, y ya se podía sacar un pequeño guardapelo con una "S".

-Agua – dijo Regulus, ya había vuelto en sí – ¡Kreacher agua!

Kreacher hizo una reverencia exagerada y con la copa tocó la negra agua, casi tan negra como la mano de Dumbledore.

-¡No! – gritó Regulus, desesperado.

Ya era demasiado tarde, unos cadáveres empezaron a salir de las negras aguas, y tenían un aspecto amenazante, parecía que se iban a comer todo lo que se encontraran por el medio, sin duda…

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	12. Descubrimiento en Grimmauld Place

**Capítulo 12: Descubrimiento en Grimmauld Place**

Regulus se puso a pensar, y con un acto noble y fuerte, se levantó tambaleándose y apoyándose en la vasija de la poción fosforescente.

-¡El dijo que los Inferi solo temían a la luz…! – Se puso a pensar y de repente exclamó – ¡Kreacher atrás, ven, necesitaremos fuego!

Pero era demasiado tarde, un Inferi ya había cogido a Kreacher por la pierna, y este asustadísimo comenzó a gritar y a sollozar.

-¡Amo, por favor, el amo debe ayudar a Kreacher! – exclamaba Kreacher.   
-¡Incendio! – gritó Regulus hacia la orilla.

Le dio al Inferi, que soltó de inmediato a Kreacher. Parecía que había funcionado, porque ningún Inferi se atrevió a subir a la pequeña isla. Pero después de un momento, los Inferi volvieron a subir, Kreacher estaba agarrado de los pies de Regulus.

Regulus estaba paralizado por la conmoción. Los Inferi poco a poco iban subiendo, y Regulus (Harry supuso que lo hizo de forma no verbal) hizo un hechizo. De la punta de la varita de Regulus empezó a salir fuego, y finalmente el fuego formó un anillo, que rodeó a Kreacher y a Regulus. Dumbledore, que estaba al lado de Harry, sonrió.

-Veo que el hechizo que le enseñé yo en la escuela ha servido para algo – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, y contemplando la escena emocionado.

Los Inferi no se atrevieron a acercarse, es más, huían. Lo último que hicieron fue retroceder, hasta caer en el agua negra asustados.

Regulus en la varita en alto, se acercó a la vasija, y sacó el pequeño guardapelo de Slytherin. Y luego sacó una falso también del mismo color, pero un poco más grande. Regulus abrió el guardapelo falso como si estuviera contemplándolo, y Harry vio que dentro del guardapelo había un pequeño trozo de un pergamino arrugado.

Harry sabía que en la actualidad, ese guardapelo estaba en su bolsillo. Harry sacó el falso Horcrux y lo comparó con el de Regulus a distancia, que lo estaba depositando en la vasija de piedra. Eran exactamente iguales.

-Kreacher, no te asustes, los Inferi no volverán a subir – dijo Regulus, e hizo desaparecer el anillo de fuego que salía de su varita.

Y en efecto, no sucedió nada. Los Inferi no dieron señales de vida ni volvieron a molestar con su horrible y húmeda presencia.

-Excelente – susurró Regulus felizmente.

Sacó una botella de cristal, más o menos con una capacidad de dos litros. Dentro de ésta, había un líquido de color verde fosforescente. Era la poción que antes había dentro de la vasija de piedra. Dumbledore ya no sonreía, sino contemplaba cada paso y cada movimiento de Regulus sorprendido, parecía muy orgulloso de Regulus.

Regulus, que estaba muy débil, porque se tambaleaba mucho, vació el fosforescente líquido de la botella en la vasija de piedra, de modo que, la vasija se había quedado exactamente igual que antes, incluso estaba igual de llena, tenía la misma cantidad de poción como anteriormente.

Regulus estuvo unos cuantos minutos murmurando cosas y palabras en una lengua ininteligible, como hizo Dumbledore cuando Harry y él fueron a por el Horcrux. Kreacher estaba muy quieto, para no interrumpir el trabajo de su amo, pero lo miraba fascinado, al igual que Harry y Dumbledore.

-Creo que es suficiente, Harry – dijo Dumbledore con voz queda y cansada – vamos…

Cuando Harry pisó de nuevo el suelo del despacho de la directora, Dumbledore ya estaba sentado allí. De modo que Harry se sentó, esperando a que Dumbledore hablara. Esto tardó unos segundos en suceder.

-Bueno, Harry, ya has visto la grandeza de Reguls, la verdad, nunca creí que sería tan buen mago. Nunca lo supe, porque nunca lo conocí, pero el profesor Snape dijo que lo conoció, y que siempre había sido un mago mediocre. Ahora veo qua tan equivocado estaba, y que nunca me lo debí creer – dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada nuevamente, ya era hora de comer – Bueno Harry… pregunta lo que quieras.

A Harry le pareció que habían pasado horas desde que había ido allí, hasta que Dumbledore terminó de mostrarle el recuerdo de Regulus y Kreacher.

-Señor… ¿Cómo es que Kreacher le permitió ver ese recuerdo? Me sorprende mucho la verdad – preguntó Harry contemplando a Dumbledore.  
-A lo primero me estaba mintiendo, diciendo que Regulus no había tenido nada que ver con esto – explicó Dumbledore, jugando en las manos con el guardapelo de Slytherin, Harry supo que se refería al guardapelo – pero soy lo bastante hábil en Legermancia como para no darme cuenta cuando me están mintiendo, y cuando no. Tuve que emplear contra él la maldición "Imperius" para que me diera el recuerdo, y la verdad, no me enorgullezco de eso ni lo más mínimo, Harry, esperó que nunca lo llegues a hacer tú.  
-¿Y… el guardapelo? ¿Cómo lo encontró? – preguntó Harry con interés.  
-Esa es una larga historia Harry – dijo Dumbledore, dejando el guardapelo en la mesa y levantándose para caminar por el despacho - ¿Recuerdas cuando decidimos usar el número doce de Grimmauld Place? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – pues todo empezó allí. Estabais ordenando la casa, y Sirius quería hacerse de todos los tesoros de su familia, por supuesto, Kreacher quería evitarlo. Bueno pues la señorita Ginny Weasley, creo que fue ella, encontró un guardapelo, que intentasteis abrir pero que nadie pudo hacerlo…

Harry recordó ese momento, y el mundo se le cayó a los pies. 

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamó el muchacho – Profesor ¿Cree…?   
-¡Oh por supuesto! – Lo cortó Dumbledore – sí, ese era el guardapelo de Slytherin que tanto le había costado a Regulus cogerlo. Bueno, pues el guardapelo desde entonces se quedó allí, en el cuarto de Kreacher.

El anciano reparó en la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que reposaba en una urna de cristal, y siguió con su relato volviendo a caminar.

-Luego, como me imagino que recordarás, murió Sirius – a Harry se le revolcó el estómago al oír ese nombre – Sirius te dejó toda la herencia, una considerable cantidad de oro, y el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Nosotros, por seguridad, decidimos abandonar el lugar. Pero el desalmado de Mundungus Fletcher, robó todo lo que encontró en la casa de valor.  
-Si, es verdad – dijo el muchacho con indignación – espero que pague lo que hizo, y que mejor lugar que en Azkaban, que se pudra allí.

Harry recordó cuando lo vio en Hogsmeade, con todo lo que era suyo, y lo nervioso que se puso al ver a Harry, eso no lo podía olvidar.

-Yo supuse que estarías muy enfadado con él, pero no hice nada al respecto. Por muy ladrón que sea, Harry, nadie merece ir a Azkaban, esa desgracia solo la dejaría con honor para lord Voldemort. Bueno, sigo con mi relato.

Dumbledore ahora se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, mirando a Harry.

-Nosotros ya habíamos empezado a hacer nuestras reuniones. Luego tú conseguiste, con mucha elegancia, la tarea que te había mandado, el recuerdo del viejo Slughorn. Te mostré ese recuerdo, y averiguaste lo que eran los Horcruxes. En ese momento, ya habíamos entrado en el terreno de las suposiciones. Luego, al finalizar el curso, fuimos a por el Horcrux de la cueva. Cuando lo conseguimos; yo ya me había dado cuenta de que no era el mismo, pero no había descubierto el pergamino que había dentro, fingí mi muerte con la ayuda del profesor Snape. 

Harry se preguntó a que se refería Dumbledore con "ayuda" pero siguió escuchando el relato atentamente.

-Cuando volvimos a vernos, no hace mucho, me dijiste que el Horcrux era falso. Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía, pero también me dijiste que lo había robado un tal R.A.B., y me dijiste también, que ese R.A.B. era Regulus Arcturus Black, entonces, yo te pedí que me prestaras a Kreacher. Cuando hablé con él, me dijo que un hombre de la Orden, había robado en Grimmauld Place, y también había robado el guardapelo, eso no me lo dijo, pero lo leí en su mente. También leí en su mente que Regulus no había podido destruir el Horcrux. Se había tirado días, incluso meses intentándolo y no lo había conseguido. Y, entonces, yo pensé "¿Quién podría robar en Grimmauld Place de la Orden…?" y desde entonces, comprendí que lo tenía Mundungus.

-¡Claro! – dijo Harry, que con un acto de reflejo, se había puesto de pié - ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?  
-Pues así es Harry, no lo habías pensado, pero no pasa nada. Y como me aburría, pues decidí ir a Azkaban.  
-¡¿Qué! – dijo Harry, sorprendido y volviéndose a sentar - ¡Podrían haberlo descubierto!  
-Ah! Lo dudo mucho, Harry – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – los únicos que vigilan Azkaban ahora son magos, los dementores ya no están. Pero como supuse, me vio mucha gente. Están todos locos, así que si dicen que me vieron nadie se lo creería. Mundungus estaba afectado por los dementores, pero no tanto como los demás, así que yo le obligué a decirme donde estaba lo que había robado, y el me dijo que en su casa.  
-¿Y usted fue a su casa, señor? – preguntó Harry, cada vez más enfadado con Mundungus.  
-Si, ya lo creo que fui. Si enviara a alguien del Ministerio a inspeccionar la casa de Mundungus, lo condenarían al beso del dementor, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que hay allí robadas. Y entre todas esas, encontré el guardapelo que ahora tengo en mi lastimada mano – dijo Dumbledore, cogiendo el guardapelo con su mano negra, que, cada día (o eso le parecía a Harry) estaba más negra.

Entonces Harry lo comprendió todo cómo había cogido Dumbledore el guardapelo.

-¿Y… no lo destruimos señor? – preguntó Harry mirando el guardapelo.  
-No – espetó Dumbledore con serenidad – vamos a esperar a encontrar a los otros, de momento, si quieres, le hacemos el encantamiento "Sanctus", y le quitamos toda la magia oscura que contenga. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije…? – dijo Dumbledore, mirando como si usara rayos X (Harry sabía que estaba usando la Legermancia).   
-Si, eh… me acuerdo, pero no practiqué señor – dijo Harry con sinceridad, no tenía más remedio.  
-Pues pruébalo ahora, yo, creo que podrás hacerlo, porque como te dije la otra vez, tienes un corazón puro, Harry…   
-Vale lo pruebo – dijo Harry nervioso, pero con valentía. 

Dumbledore se levantó con el guardapelo puesto en el cuello, con un movimiento con la varita hizo desaparecer todos los objetos, y dejó el guardapelo en tierra. Solo quedaba en el despacho Harry, Dumbledore y el guardapelo.

-Señor… - dijo Harry sacando la varita con nerviosismo - ¿Algún consejo?  
-Solo puedo decirte que el Horcrux reaccionará si es atacado o alguien intenta variar su naturaleza. Ya sabes Harry, para que el "Sanctus" funcione…  
-Tiene que salir la misma forma del patronus, lo sé – lo interrumpió Harry de mala manera.  
-Pues eso, intenta erradicar el mal del Horcrux, te dejo sólo con el guardapelo – dicho esto el antiguo director salió del despacho dejando a Harry con el Horcrux.

Harry miró un instante al guardapelo, y sin miedo, con valentía, y nervioso, gritó:

-¡Sanctus! 

La varita de Harry empezó a vibrar fuertemente, y poco a poco, iba saliendo la cornamenta de un ciervo, e instantes después, un ciervo blanco, muy blanco, que emitía una gran luz; la cual cegaba a Harry que no veía nada en el despacho, salió de la varita. Y después entró en el objeto y desapareció.

Del objeto salió humo, primero desenvuelto, pero luego se unió formando la cara de una persona casi inhumana, con aspecto de serpiente, al que Harry identificó como lord Voldemort. Ese humo traspasó el cuerpo de Harry, y el joven mago se desmayó, quedando indefenso…

Harry despertó. No veía nada, estaba todo muy oscuro. Se incorporó y en la mesita de al lado estaban sus gafas. Harry se las puso y encendió la luz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place.

-Cielo, estás bien… - suspiró una dulce y melancólica voz. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione le estaba acariciando la mejilla y le dio un beso – ha llegado esto contigo Harry, es de Dumbledore…

Harry la miró y con rapidez le dijo:

-Déjamelo, por favor – dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que Hermione le diera la carta.

Cuando Hermione le dio la carta, Harry la leyó:

_Querido Harry: ___

_Cuando leas esto ya habrás despertado, y solo tengo que decirte una cosa, ¡Enhorabuena! Has destruido el Horcrux, aunque el guardapelo lo tengo yo ahora. El guardapelo ya se puede abrir y ahora es un guardapelo normal, que está en este momento rodeando mi cuello. Recuerda, si deseas averiguar más de Regulus, debes averiguarlo en Grimmauld Place. Según tengo entendido, hay una sala secreta en la casa, donde se muestran todos los datos de todos los Black, todos sus diarios… ___

_Recupérate, ___

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Hermione, ¿Has leído esto ya? – Preguntó Harry levantándose - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Espero no haberme perdido otro mes…  
-No, tranquilo, acabas de llegar. Te ha traído Fawkes, junto a la carta – Harry la miró sorprendido – y sí, hemos leído la carta porque estábamos preocupados.  
-¿Con "hemos" a que te refieres? No la habrán leído Luna y Neville… - dijo Harry, esperándose ya lo peor.  
-No tranquilo. Solo lo hemos leído yo, Ron y Ginny. ¿Pero pasa algo? – dijo Hermione un tanto preocupada.  
-No, nada – dijo Harry – voy a ducharme, convoca a los cuatro miembros especiales del ED que enseguida bajo.

Hermione salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. 

Cuando Harry ya había acabado, salió con todo el pelo revuelto hacia donde convocaban las reuniones, y en vez de ver allí a Ron, Ginny, y Hermione, aparte de estos, también estaban Luna y Neville. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada Ron (que tenía su mano pasada por el cuello de una Luna muy sonriente) dijo:

-Ya saben lo de los Horcruxes, Harry, y también lo de Dumbledore, eso que esta vivo… - dijo Ron, no estaba seguro, pero lo dijo con indiferencia.

Harry se enfadó mucho por dentro, aunque nadie lo notó. 

-Ah! – dijo Harry, intentando sonar indiferente, aunque sin mucho éxito – pues bien… entonces la misión os irá para los seis… ¿Estáis de acuerdo? – dijo Harry, por no ser descortés con Neville y Luna.  
-Totalmente – dijo Ginny, ya parecía que se encontraba mejor, y no había ningún rastro de ninguna lágrima en su cara llena de pecas.  
-Bueno, pues…

Les contó todo. Lo que había hecho con Dumbledore, lo del pensadero, lo de la misión que le había encargado Dumbledore… Harry quería empezar por ahí.

-La tarea que Dumbledore me ha encomendado es buscar una sala secreta que hay aquí, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en la noble y ancestral, casa de los Black. Pues ya podemos empezar, nos dividimos en tres grupos. Yo con Ron, Luna con Ginny, y Hermione con Neville ¿Qué os parece? ¿Deberíamos cambiar los grupos? – preguntó Harry.

Nadie respondió, así que Harry siguió hablando: 

-Bueno pues así está bien – dijo Harry, indicándole a Ron que se levantara – bueno, que cada cual busque por su sitio. Yo y Ron nos pillamos la primera planta.  
-Nosotras esta planta – dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry (Hermione puso una cara un poco molesta, pero nada grave).  
-Pues yo y Neville por la planta del desván – dijo Hermione con resignación.  
-Pues que empiece la búsqueda – dijo Harry. Todos salieron de la habitación y Ron y Harry subieron en silencio por las escaleras hacia la primera planta.  
-¿Dónde nos ponemos a pensar? – dijo su amigo pelirrojo sonriendo.  
-Aquí… donde está el tapiz… - dijo Harry.

Entraron a una habitación que había a la derecha. Esa habitación estaba vacía. Solo contenía un gran tapiz en el cual estaban todos los nombres de la familia Black. En un extremo superior ponía: "La noble y ancestral, casa de los Black".

-¿Y que hacemos…? – Dijo Ron – pues hablar, ¿No? ¿Cómo te va con Hermione?  
-Bien, ¿Y a ti con Luna? – dijo Harry, mirando la frase de la familia Black, "Siempre puro".  
-No sé, me gusta mucho ¿Sabes? – decía Ron, haciendo caso omiso de la misión que él y Harry tenían que hacer – yo siempre me había pensado que me gustaba Hermione. Cuando conocí a Luna, no me agradaba mucho estar con ella, pero en sexto si me agradaba su compañía. Y creo que fue eso lo que me enamoró de ella, es… no sé… digamos que Luna para mí, claro, es muy especial.

Harry, que no estaba escuchando a Ron, bajó la mirada y pensó, la frase familiar seguro que algo tendría que ver.

-¡Siempre puro! – murmuró Harry con claridad y altitud, pero poco esperanzado.  
-¿Qué demonios estás…? – pero la pregunta de Ron acabó en una sonora exclamación.

La pared que había al lado del tapiz se estaba moviendo, formando así un marco de puerta dorado, y unas cortinas.

Harry apartó las cortinas y vio que había unas escaleras que descendían.

De pronto; Neville, Ginny, Luna y Hermione (Harry supuso que habían ido allí atraídos por el sonido que había echo esa entrada secreta al aparecer) entraron en la habitación, dirigiéndole a Harry una ráfaga de preguntas, de las cuales solo había oído palabras ("¿Qué ha sido eso?", "¿Habéis encontrado algo?") y el joven mago se levantó. Ante tal acción, todos los presentes callaron de inmediato.

Harry les explicó todo lo que había pasado, con pelos y señales, y todo un lujo de detalles, ante esto, ya estaban dispuestos a bajar por las escaleras.

-Yo voy primero, por si acaso – dijo Harry con complejo de héroe.   
-¡No! – Dijo Hermione, muy asustada y preocupada – iré yo, haber si a ti te pasa algo, porque ya sabes, el mundo mágico te necesita, Harry, y yo también…  
-¿¡Pero que dices? – dijo Harry, bajando ya, y desde abajo dijo: - tranquila que no me pasará nada… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Esto que es?

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	13. Edgar Gaunt

**Capítulo 13: Edgar Gaunt**

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó Hermione desde arriba preocupada y asustada.  
-No pasa nada, me he sorprendido, bajad, bajad – decía Harry desde abajo. Su voz tenía eco, pues parecía que era un lugar cerrado y oscuro, sin ventanas, porque desde donde estaban los chicos sólo se veía una sombría oscuridad.

Los chicos bajaron y todos encendieron su varita sin necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra (habían mejorado mucho en encantamientos no verbales, sobre todo Hermione, que todos los hechizos los hacía de forma no verbal) y también produjeron una sonora exclamación, pues no se veía nada, exceptuando a Harry con la varita encendida.

Harry se acercó a una pared y pudo visualizar un interruptor, y al encenderlo, una concentración de luz apareció en el techo, al centro.

De repente todo cambió. Anteriormente esa sala había parecido sombría y tenebrosa, pero al encender la luz vieron una gran sala llena de libros. Era como una biblioteca. Muy amplia, no se podía decir que era tan grande como la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero Harry pensó que ambas podrían competir a capacidad de libros que contenían. Había también largas mesas y numerosas sillas. Todo en orden, muy limpio, y a Harry le pareció que los elfos domésticos habían trabajado día y noche para limpiar el lugar.

-Chicos – dijo Harry – vamos a reunirnos en nuestra sala de reuniones, quiero tener, antes de irme, unas cuantas palabras con vosotros.

En cinco minutos ya estaban los seis muchachos en la sala de reuniones, todos sentados y mirando atentamente a Harry, que comprendió que era hora de hablar.

-Esta noche – relató Harry, recordando que tenía clase con Tonks – yo tengo que ir a Lofitraw Place. Así que, por primera vez, os pondré deberes.

Nadie dijo nada, así que Harry prosiguió.

-Tendréis que buscar, entre todos los libros, el diario de Regulus Arcturus Black, ya sabéis, el famoso R.A.B. ¿Vale? – los chicos asintieron.  
-Pero Harry, la biblioteca se ha vuelto a cerrar – dijo Ginny - ¿Cómo accedemos a ella?  
-Esa es una buena pregunta – respondió Harry, con serenidad – Tenéis que decirle al tapiz la frase familiar de los Black, que es "Siempre puro".  
-¡Me imaginaba que sería algo así! – jadeó Hermione, triunfante y sonriendo.

Harry no se apareció fuera de la casa, sino que directamente lo hizo dentro, y se arrepintió muchísimo. Allí estaban Lupin y Tonks, unidos en un largo y prolongado beso, y Harry carraspeó, para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Éstos miraron a Harry con picardía y vergüenza, pero no dijeron nada.

Harry y Tonks pasaron por la ya conocida habitación oscura de la casa, que estaba iluminada única y exclusivamente por un candelabro de oro macizo. Harry muchas veces se había preguntado que había en esa habitación, pero nunca había sido tanta su curiosidad para preguntarle a alguien sobre ella. Ya era la cuarta vez que pasaba por allí, por la habitación oscura iluminada por el candelabro.

Después pasaron por unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a la sala amplia y grande, donde se entrenaba Harry siempre que iba allí.

Tonks hizo la ya familiar mesa con la varita, después dos sillas a cada lado de la mesa. Tonks se sentó en una parte y Harry en la otra.

-Bueno, Harry, como ya sabrás, la Oclumancia es la magia que te defiende de la Legermancia, que ésta, a su vez, es la que intenta averiguar que piensa cada persona – explicaba Tonks, levantándose – Vale, vamos a empezar. Harry levántate y ponte en frente mío – añadió Tonks, sacando la varita de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón vaquero. 

Harry se levantó también. Como Tonks, sacó también la varita y se puso a una distancia considerable de su "profesora". 

-Tienes que poner la mente en blanco, Harry – decía Tonks – no pensar en nada, esa es la clave de la Oclumancia, y yo intentaré penetrar en tu mente mediante un hechizo. Si tienes la mente en blanco, no veré nada, pero si no lo estás haciendo correctamente, veré recuerdos de tu vida ¿Vale?  
-Vale – contestó el muchacho con seguridad y firmeza.  
-Bueno, prepárate – dijo Tonks.

Harry cerró los ojos, e intentó poner su mente un blanco, una tarea algo difícil de conseguir. En ese mismo instante, le venía a la mente un recuerdo que había pasado con Hermione realmente feliz, en la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

-Venga allá voy – se preparó, y murmuró con voz queda: – ¡Legeremens!

Harry intentó poner su mente en blanco una vez más, pero no pudo. En su mente se veía un pequeño chico de pelo negro azabache llorando, y su primo dándole patadas en el trasero; luego se veía a Hagrid con la barba quemada, obra de Norberto; luego a Ron vomitando babosas en el entrenamiento de Quidditch; después a el besándose con Ginny delante de toda la sal común de Gryffindor; después vio a Dumbledore cayendo de la torre de astronomía, con la marca tenebrosa conjurada en el cielo de la torre de astronomía… 

-¡NO! – exclamó Harry, segundos después, arrodillado frente a Tonks y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
-Lo siento, Harry – dijo Tonks, ayudándolo a levantarse – no paré antes porque creí que serías capaz de contrarrestar el hechizo, pero ya veo que Snape no hizo un buen trabajo.  
-Por supuesto que no – dijo Harry, reincorporándose a su posición anterior.

Estuvieron toda la noche practicando, igual, sin ningún avance. Harry no consiguió hacer nada. Tonks le dijo a Harry que practicara por las noches, y Harry, dando la clase por finalizada, se apareció en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Allí lo esperaban ya Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, para que les contara todo lo que había hecho esa noche; y a su vez, Harry les preguntaría si habían encontrado el diario de Regulus.

Harry les contó todo lo que había hecho esa noche, y estos le contaron que no habían podido encontrar el diario de Regulus, así que el muchacho (muy cansado) se fue a la cama a dormir, abatido, y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Un fénix lo esperaba al levantarse. Cuando Harry se había levantado, casi se muere del susto que le había producido Fawkes, ya que era muy raro que estuviera delante de él. Fawkes le tendió una carta a Harry, que la leyó con interés. Dentro estaba la letra pulcra y estilizada de Dumbledore, esa letra era de alguien muy majestuoso:

_Querido Harry: ___

_No te dije que días teníamos que hacer las clases de Legermancia, pero he decidido que todos los sábados, antes de que tu tengas las clases con Aberforth y Minerva. Pero hoy quiero que vengas YA, porque no haremos Legermancia, pero te tengo que presentar a alguien que supongo que te gustaría conocer. Te dejo con esa duda. ___

_Un saludo, ___

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se apareció en Las Tres Escobas. De allí a Hogwarts, y una vez estuvo entrando por las puertas de roble, subió la escalera de mármol y se dirigió al tercer piso, donde, para suerte de Harry, la gárgola ya estaba abierta, dejando paso a unas escaleras. Harry tocó la puerta de McGonagall y su voz jadeante le dio permiso para pasar. Allí estaba Dumbledore. Y la profesora McGonagall salió dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Siéntate, Harry – indicó el anciano con amabilidad.

Harry se sentó, esperando a que el director hablara.

-Tengo una noticia buena, otra mala, y otra normal, que no sé como la aceptarás.  
-Pues… - Harry estaba un poco sorprendido – empiece por la mala, señor.   
-Voldemort sabe que vamos tras los Horcruxes – dijo Dumbledore, con indiferencia.  
-Eso ya lo sabía – dijo Harry, era verdad. Lo descubrió la noche en que Voldemort cambió el Horcrux que había en la copa de Huffelpuff de lugar - ¿Y… la buena?  
-Estoy tras la pista de un Horcrux.

-¿¡Qué? – dijo Harry, emocionado y sonriendo – esas son excelentes noticias señor.  
-Me veo que lo mires así muchacho – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con elegancia.  
-¡Que bien! ¿Y dónde cree…? – dijo Harry, pero Dumbledore levantó su negra mano indicándole que no fuera interrumpido, y Harry obedeció.  
-Harry, nada es seguro, ya sabes que mis suposiciones van bien encaminadas, pero no sé si será un Horcrux. Sabes que no puedo aparecerme por ahí como si tal, porque se supone que estoy muerto, pero salí y fui al orfanato, y tengo fuertes sospechas de que allí pueda haber un Horcrux. Pero no es eso para lo que te he llamado.

Harry se sorprendió.

-¿A no? – dijo Harry, y entonces recordó que Dumbledore le acababa de decir que había otra noticia, que no sabía como se la tomaría - ¿Es la noticia esa que no es ni buena ni mala? – dijo Harry viendo como el anciano asentía con la cabeza.  
-Te voy a presentar a alguien – dijo Dumbledore – ésa era la noticia… así que… ¡Edgar! Pasa por favor…

Un hombre de no más de veinte años entró en el despacho. Era muy apuesto, tenía el pelo de un color tan negro como el azabache (parecido al de Harry), y unos bonitos y seductores ojos marrones. De estatura media y cuerpo musculoso, se sentó en una silla que el propio Dumbledore había hecho aparecer con un movimiento de su varita.

-Bueno, Harry, éste es – dijo Dumbledore con una pausa, luego añadió con voz áspera y seca: – Edgar Gaunt.

Harry abrió la boca y los ojos muy bien abiertos, sorprendido. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo… ¿Edgar Gaunt? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese chico con la familia Gaunt?

-No puede ser… – dijo Harry, levantándose de la silla y echándose hacia atrás hasta tocar con el duro muro de piedra del despacho – Eso… es…. Imposible.  
-Harry – dijo Edgar Gaunt. Tenía la voz potente y grave – al fin te conozco… responderé a todas tus preguntas, para que todo quede claro entre nosotros – añadió, mientras Dumbledore a su espalda asentía con la cabeza, aunque sin su característica sonrisa, más bien estaba serio.  
-¿Qué diablos tienes que ver con Voldemort? – asustado, y comenzándose a enfadar con Dumbledore.  
-Yo… Bueno – parecía avergonzado de sus orígenes – yo soy… su primo – concluyó Edgar.  
-¡NO! – Exclamó Harry, jadeante - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El primo del enemigo, y usted lo trae aquí Dumbledore! No… No es posible… - estaba negándolo todo con la cabeza, y lo último se lo había dicho a Dumbledore, señalándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, solo interrumpido por la acelerada respiración de Harry, allí apoyado en el duro muro de piedra.

-¿Hijo de Morfin Gaunt? – dijo Harry, pues si era primo de Voldemort solo había esa posibilidad.  
-Si – dijo Edgar, mirando a Harry con tono despreocupado.  
-¿Y para que me lo presentas? – le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore –Yo ni quiero ni tengo que conocerlo… no tengo que ver nada con este señor – estaba siendo muy grosero con Edgar Gaunt, pero no le importó.  
-Harry… – dijo Dumbledore, parecía que quería decirle eso desde hacía mucho tiempo – Edgar… ¡Es tu primo!   
-¿¡Qué? – Exclamó Harry – es imposible, yo no tengo familia viva, aparte de los Dursley, y no creo que ellos… ¡Usted me lo dijo! – Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore – ¡Usted dijo que la única familia viva que tenía eran los Dursley!  
-Te mentí – dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con seriedad.

Harry cayó arrodillado y con las manos en tierra. Y notó que su respeto a Dumbledore se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en odio… 

-Me mentiste – dijo Harry, se levantó y encaró Dumbledore con coraje, pero estaba llorando, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – me obligaste a vivir diecisiete espantosos años con los Dursley pudiendo vivir con otra familia… ¡No tienes perdón, Albus Dumbledore! ¡Te odio!

Harry se dispuso a salir del despacho con furia, pero la puerta, desgraciadamente, estaba cerrada. Harry sabía que Dumbledore la había cerrado para que Harry no pudiera salir de allí. 

-¡Abre! – gritó Harry.  
-No – dijo Dumbledore con calma.  
-¡Abre! – volvió a gritar Harry.  
-No hasta que me escuches, Harry – dijo Dumbledore calmado (esta conversación le resultaba a Harry parecida a la que mantuvo con Dumbledore al final de su quinto curso, cuando murió su padrino).  
-¡No tiene nada más que decirme! – dijo Harry con terquedad.   
-¿¡Qué querías que te dijera? – Estalló Dumbledore, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Harry - ¿¡Qué tu tía era una mortígrafa? ¿Eso es lo que querías saber? ¡Pues ya lo sabes, Harry! – dijo Dumbledore. Estaba fuera de sí, Harry nunca había visto a Dumbledore de esa forma, siempre había mantenido conversaciones calmadas. Hasta Edgar Gaunt parecía intimidado.   
-No-no lo sabía – dijo Harry, sentándose y arrepentido de todas las barbaridades que había dicho.

Pero Dumbledore estaba mucho más arrepentido que Harry, se veía que estaba sufriendo.

-Perdona Harry, no debí de decírtelo así – dijo Dumbledore, ya con voz calmada, sin alterarse – espero que me perdones, por favor.  
-Por supuesto señor – dijo Harry - ¿Y podría preguntar que tiene que ver la madre de Edgar, conmigo? – Dijo Harry – ¿Era mi tía, señor?  
-Si, Harry – dijo Dumbledore – tu abuelo, Charlus Potter (fue gran amigo mío) tenía un solo hijo, ese era tu padre James. Pero Charlus, tenía una hermana, y su hermana, tuvo una hija, llamada Selene Fines.  
-Mi madre – prosiguió Edgar, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose a pasear por el despacho – la prima de James Potter. Si, en Hogwarts se veían, pero nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Mi madre fue elegida para Slytherin ¿Sabes? – dijo Edgar, dirigiéndose ahora hacia su primo.  
-No, no lo sabía – dijo Harry, ya más educado – continua por favor.  
-Pues cuando salió de Hogwarts, se unió a los mortígrafos. Allí, cada vez era más importante, hasta que llegó a ser el brazo derecho de Voldemort. Luego la pillaron haciendo un trabajo para su amo, y la llevaron a Azkaban. Allí conoció al tío de su señor, Morfin Gaunt. Este la maltrataba y abusaba de ella sexualmente. Hasta que un día la violó, y quedó embarazada. Los prisioneros de Azkaban la dejaron salir por esto, y ella acudió a la única persona que la podía ayudar, ese era mi padrino, Albus Dumbledore.  
-Nunca me dijiste que tenías a un ahijado – dijo Harry a Dumbledore.  
-Ya y tampoco te dije que tenías familia – dijo Dumbledore – Edgar por favor, sigue.  
-Bueno, pues mi madre acudió a mi señor, y éste; un acto de bondad por su parte; la acogió con los brazos abiertos pese a ser el brazo derecho de Voldemort, y le dio un hogar, eso nunca lo olvidaré, lo que mi señor hizo por mí – añadió Edgar mirando a Albus.  
-¿Tu señor? – dijo Harry.  
-Él es mi señor – dijo Edgar mirando a Dumbledore – amo a mi señor. Trabajo para él, hago todo lo que me diga, y siempre seré su leal siervo.  
-Sabes, Edgar, que te dije que no me llames "mi señor", como si yo fuera tu dueño, quiero que me digas Albus, y ya está. Y quiero que sepas que no eres mi siervo, y no tienes porque hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Eso solo lo hacen todos los tiranos como Voldemort. Pero bueno, continua – dijo Dumbledore felizmente y sonriendo, estaba muy orgulloso de Edgar, y no le gustaba que Edgar para referirse a él, lo llamara "mi señor".   
-Bueno, pues Albus, la acogió, y ella me dio a luz. Estaba muy débil, pero mi madre sobrevivió. Y años después, la muy asquerosa mortígrafa, traicionó a mi padrino, y se volvió a unir a Voldemort, renunciando a mí, y diciendo que no quería saber nada más de mi, y a poder ser, que me muriera. Pero enseguida que volvió a unirse a Voldemort, este cayó. Tú acabaste con él, mi madre, unida a la desesperación, se suicidó.

Harry contempló al muchacho. Tenía las lágrimas a punto de salirles por los ojos, pero no lloró, mostrando fortaleza.

-¿Y tu que hiciste? – dijo Harry, interesado con la historia, que era muy triste.  
-Él – dijo Dumbledore, contestando a Harry – se quedó a vivir en Hogwarts, conmigo. Nadie sabía nada de su existencia, excepto yo. Fui su maestro, le enseñé todo lo que sabía, todo. Y tengo que decirte, Harry, que es el mejor mago que verás en tu vida, mucho más que yo.  
-No es verdad, padrino – dijo Edgar sonriendo – fuiste mi maestro, pero nunca llegaré a superarte.

Harry estaba muy arrepentido. De todo lo que le había dicho a su primo. Y se disculpó, por supuesto.

-Siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes, Edgar – dijo Harry sin mirarlo – de veras. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ni de ser hijo de quien eres.  
-Me siento muy alabado, Harry – dijo Edgar, sonriendo - ¿Sabes? Siempre quise conocerte… te pareces mucho a tu padre, excepto los ojos…  
-Los ojos de mi madre – dijo Harry, harto de que le dijeran eso – lo sé.  
-Para que no dudes de mi lealtad, Harry – dijo Edgar – te diré que estoy de parte de la Orden, incluso ya he hecho algunas misiones, que mi padrino me mandó. Una de ellas será ayudarte en la búsqueda de Horcruxes, para que tu no soportes toda la carga. Odio a mi padre, y aún más a mi madre, y voy a ayudarte a matar a Voldemort, semejante gusano no debe de quedar vivo.

Harry sonrió, y después, sin previo aviso, se levantaron, y se abrazaron.

Harry sintió la caliente temperatura que despojaba Edgar, y se sintió muy bien estando en sus brazos, al igual que Edgar, que también se sentía muy reconfortado en los brazos de su primo Harry.

Por fin, Harry Potter acababa de encontrar a la verdadera familia, a la que sin duda, nunca lo abandonaría, y siempre estarían juntos en la difícil, pero necesaria, lucha contra lord Voldemort.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	14. Los diarios de los Black

**Capítulo 14: Los diarios de los Black **

Cuando Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place, sus amigos le esperaban para ver que quería Dumbledore. Harry les contó todo. Primero lo de que Voldemort había descubierto que iban tras los Horcruxes (eso ellos ya lo sabían, por lo de la copa de Huffelpuff.  
También les había contado que Dumbledore creía que en el orfanato en el que estuvo Voldemort cuando era un niño había un Horcrux (¡Claro! – dijo Hermione cuando Harry les contó eso - ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?)

Pero la noticia estrella se la había guardado para el final, como Dumbledore hizo con él. Cuando les contó lo de Edgar Gaunt, lo de su primo, éstos a lo primero reaccionaron igual como Harry, con enfado e indignación, pero luego (como hizo Harry también) comprendieron a Edgar, y concluyeron que el no tenía la culpa de sus orígenes. Además, les contó lo último que Edgar había dicho; lo de que odiaba a su padre y a su madre, y de que ya había hecho algunas misiones exclusivas para Dumbledore y la Orden, y esto los tranquilizó.

-Yo hoy tengo que volver a Hogwarts – dijo Harry, recordando sus clases – Aberforth Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall me tienen que dar clases, aun no se que tipo de magia me enseñaran, pero bueno. Ah! Y una cosa… ¿Encontrasteis algún diario o algo de Regulus?  
-Pues no. Hemos buscado, pero no encontramos nada – dijo Luna, dándole un pequeño beso a Ron en los labios – y no se si habrá algo ahí de él.  
-Y Crookshanks sigue sin aparecer – dijo Hermione, preocupada - ¿Tú lo has vuelto a ver en Hogwarts, cielo?  
-No, cariño – dijo Harry, agarrándola de la cintura (ella ya había puesto sus brazos rodeando la nuca de Harry) y besándola, donde sus lenguas disputaban una batalla en la boca de Hermione – me voy, nos vemos compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore – le dio un abrazo a Neville y a Ron, un beso en la mejilla a Luna y Ginny, y un buen beso a Hermione, y se dispuso a irse.  
-¡Espera! – dijo Hermione, sonriendo pícaramente – quiero otro beso por si acaso.  
-Pues yo no te lo voy a negar – dijo Harry sonriente, acercándose a la muchacha.

Y Harry la volvió a besar, como si no volvieran a verse nunca más, y cogiéndola del trasero, algo que pareció gustarle a la hermosa muchacha, pues gritó riendo a carcajadas. Harry se apareció después de su "despedida", en Hogsmeade.

Harry no sabía adonde ir, pero para su suerte, la profesora McGonagall ya lo esperaba en las puertas de roble.

Pero antes de llegar a su encuentro, algo o alguien le había tocado la espalda a Harry. El muchacho se giró y vio allí a una chica morena a la que identificó como Romilda Vane. 

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Harry con poco tacto – si no te importa, tengo que visitar a McGonagall…  
-Ella puede esperar – dijo Romilda Vane, poniéndole las manos en la nuca de Harry – te quiero Harry… siempre lo he hecho.

Y lo besó. Aunque Harry se separó de repente mirándola con asco y retrocediendo. La muchacha estaba ahí de pié, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

-Te quiero Harry – dijo Romilda, acercándose a el otra vez – te deseo… y se que tú también lo haces, ninguna pelirroja que te manipula con pociones será capaz…  
-¿Qué? – Dijo Harry – ¿Tú lo sabías?  
-¿Por qué crees que Ginny en los últimos años había sido tan popular? Si no lo sabes, tiene a dos hermanos con una tienda en la que puede coger todo lo que quiera de poción del amor…   
-¡Mientes! – dijo Harry, con un ademán de furia – además, yo estoy saliendo con Hermione…

Dicho esto se acercó donde lo esperaba la profesora McGonagall, dejando a la muchacha con la boca abierta y chafando con rabia la hierva de tierra.

-Reza que no le cuente lo que acabo de ver a la señorita Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez Harry se hubiera reunido con ella, bajo las puertas de roble.  
-¿De qué demonios habla profesora McGonagall? – dijo Harry, muy nervioso.  
-¿Qué hace usted besándose a las espaldas de su novia? – dijo McGonagall, con su voz, regañando a Harry, y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.  
-¡Ha sido ella profesora! – Dijo Harry, indignado - ¡Ella ha empezado y ella ha sido la que me ha besado! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!  
-Bueno, déjelo estar, solo quiero decirte que hoy no empezaremos las clases, quiero que vuelvas el sábado que viene con todos los miembros del ED, y así practicáis todos ¿Está bien? – Harry asintió – ah! Potter, el profesor Dumbledore desea verte, te acompaño – esto último lo dijo susurrando, y solo lo oyeron la profesora y Harry (lo dijo susurrando porque los alumnos que estaban por allí estaban oyendo toda la conversación).

La profesora McGonagall lo llevó hasta su propio despacho, y allí también estaba Edgar, algo que sorprendió a Harry, pues no sabía que la profesora McGonagall sabía de su existencia.

-Hola Harry – dijo su primo sonriendo, Harry solo respondió con un tímido "Hola".  
-Harry, siéntate – indicó Dumbledore.

Harry se sentó, y el muchacho habló primero.

-¿Quería verme profesor?  
-Si, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que descubrieras la biblioteca secreta de Grimmauld Place? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿La encontraste?  
-Si, señor. Pero no pude encontrar nada…  
-¿¡La encontraste? – dijo Dumbledore tan sorprendido que se levantó – ¡Esas son excelentes noticias Harry! ¿Y como entraste? Yo no pude conseguirlo, tampoco Sirius…  
-Bueno… tenía que decirle la frase familiar al tapiz, y al lado se abría una puerta – pero Harry no sabía que eso era tan importante - ¿Tan importante es, señor?  
-Oh! Me temo que si, por que no solo podría averiguar información de Regulus, ¡Sino que podremos averiguar más sobre Orion Black! ¡La Orden ya hace tiempo que lo intenta hacer! ¿Sabes quien es Orion Black, Harry?

Harry puso su mente a trabajar rápidamente, y recordó haberlo oído en una reunión de la Orden, donde el padre de Voktor Krum, Korneas Krum, lo había nombrado, diciendo que era el director de Drumstrang.

-Es el director de Drumstrang.  
-¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?  
-No – respondió Harry.  
-Ah! Claro, tú… tú no sabes que pasa en esa sala ¿No? – Dijo Dumbledore, y Harry negó con la cabeza, indicando a el anciano que prosiguiera – pues en esa sala, hay un libro de cada familiar de los Black. Y en esa familia hay un poderoso conjuro, obra de Phineas Nigellus, claro, ¿No es así Phineas? – dijo Dumbledore, mirando sonriendo un cuadro en el que aparentemente había un señor durmiendo.  
-¿Y que hace ese hechizo, señor? – dijo Harry, con una esperanza renovada.  
-Pues ese hechizo lo que hace, Harry, es escribir automáticamente que hace ese familiar, escribe lo que hace en un mes. Claro, la familia Black, es una familia oscura, y querían tener controlados a todos los miembros, para que no se relacionaran en muggles o cosas así. Y yo lo que quiero saber es que hizo Orion Black, para fingir su muerte, pues todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto. Y claro eso significa, que si un miembro muere, ya no se escribe más sobre él, entonces eso significa que…   
-¡Significa que podremos saber si Sirius está muerto o no! – dijo Harry, esperanzado y levantado - ¡Si el diario de Sirius sigue escribiendo significa que…!  
-Está vivo – concluyó con tranquilidad Edgar.  
-¡Si! – dijo Harry.  
-Pero no te ilusiones demasiado, Harry – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad – por si acaso…  
-Bueno, Harry, vete por favor, a Grimmauld Place, espéranos allí, ahora vamos yo y tu primo…  
-¡Vale! ¡Daos prisa! – dijo Harry, saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Quería llegar cuanto antes al número doce de Grimmaul Place, pero al mismo tiempo no quería llegar nunca, porque allí se enfrentaría a una gran verdad… 

Pasó por todos los curiosos alumnos como una bala. Todos lo miraban, pero no le importaba. Se había topado con varios profesores, entre ellos el profesor Filtwik y la profesora Sprout, que lo habían llamado al verlo, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado ocupado con sus cosas, y no quería perder tiempo, por que alo mejor Dumbledore ya estaba allí…

Harry llegó muy cansado a la verja de Hogwarts, salió y se desapareció al instante en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Harry! – dijo Hermione al verlo todo sudado y cansado - ¿Estás…?   
-¡No tengo tiempo! ¿Ha venido ya Dumbledore? – dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que los seis miembros del ED (Luna, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Hermione) estaban allí.  
-Ya estamos aquí, Harry – dijo una voz familiar.

Harry miró el arco de la puerta y vio allí a el gran Albus Dumbledore, acompañado de su primo, Edgar Gaunt. Ron hizo añicos el plato que sorprendía, y todos, exceptuando a Harry, miraban a Dumbledore boquiabiertos.

-Bueno, espero no haber causado mucha impresión entre la multitud – dijo Dumbledore con tono bromista y sonriendo – Harry, si eres tan amable, por favor… llévame al tapiz.  
-Si, señor, seguidme, por favor – dijo Harry, subiendo las escaleras seguido muy cerca de Edgar y Dumbledore. Los muchachos también habían subido. Entraron a la habitación del tapiz, y Harry murmuró:  
-¡Siempre puro!

Y una puerta, al lado del tapiz, se abrió. Estaba tapada por unas cortinas de seda negra.

-Yo y Sirius estuvimos esperando esta habitación con desesperación, pero creí que esto que acabas de hacer era demasiado evidente, ya veo que tan equivocado estaba, muy bien, una vez más habéis demostrado ser grandes magos – todos sonrieron y miraron a Dumbledore con agradecimiento.

Todos bajaron las escaleras y Harry encendió la luz. Miraban a Dumbledore sorprendidos, y sin molestar. Nadie quería interrumpirlo. Edgar y Dumbledore se pusieron a trabajar, cada uno por un lado. Los dos cogieron un libro al mismo tiempo y luego, como si hubieran descubierto algo, Edgar y Dumbledore se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Ya lo sabe señor? – Dijo Edgar, sonriendo – ¡Okiron Priorion!  
-¡Estas en todo Edgar! ¡Eres muy sabio! – Dijo Dumbledore, dejando el libro en su sitio y sonriendo – ¿No habéis sentido el rastro que deja la magia?  
-¡Si! – dijo Hermione sonriendo – yo había notado una brisa que ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Eso es sentir magia?  
-Esa es la sensación, señorita Granger – contestó Dumbledore, mirando los libros y pasando el dedo índice de la mano buena, por los libros – esto significa, que conociendo a la familia Black, ha usado el hechizo Okiron Priorion, ¿Sabría usted decirnos que significa esto?  
-Bueno, he leído algo, pero no s exactamente lo que es profesor – dijo Hermione educadamente.

Edgar carraspeó, y se dispuso a contestar.

-Es un hechizo que se aplica normalmente, en familias o algo por el estilo. El traslador plus se parece en cuanto a su funcionamiento. Esto significa – dijo pasando su dedo índice por algunos libros (igual que Dumbledore) – que alguien lo hace en alguna habitación, llena de repetidos objetos, como una biblioteca pero para lo que más se usa es para una sala de profecías. Más que nada, el hechizo se inventó para proteger la sala de profecías del Departamento de Misterios. Pero claro, aprovechando esto, también se puede usar con una biblioteca. 

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que nadie dijo nada, pero Edgar continuó con su explicación.

-Consiste en hacer el desorden de forma mágica si no se es la persona indicada. Por ejemplo, si mi padrino hubiera intentado coger la profecía que hablaba de ti y de Voldemort no la habría podido coger, porque no era la persona a la que hacía referencia la profecía. Pero tú si la pudiste coger, y Voldemort también habría podido, pero era demasiado arriesgado para él, así que te hizo soñar con esa puerta repetidas veces, y te hizo ver lo de Sirius, para que tu acudieras en su ayuda. Es muy sencillo.  
-Si, Edgar, lo he entendido, pero ¿Qué pasa en la biblioteca esta? – preguntó Harry con interés.  
-Pues exactamente lo mismo. Mira, es sencillamente así, quien no sea un Black, nunca encontrará lo que busca. Vosotros cogéis un libro pensando en que ese es el de Regulus, y a lo mejor es el de su tía.  
-¿Se puede quitar el hechizo señor Gaunt? – dijo Hermione con sobrada educación.  
-Oh! Por favor, Hermione ¿Señor Gaunt? Llámame Edgar – dijo Edgar sonriendo – tenemos que coger confianza, porque soy el primo de tu novio.  
-Eh… Bueno… si ¿Se puede quitar el hechizo? – dijo Hermione con educación.  
-Si lo que me preguntas es variar su naturaleza, si, se puede. No hay nada que se le resista a mi padrino – dijo Edgar mirando a Dumbledore con admiración (Dumbledore parecía ausente de la sala) – pero es un trabajo muy difícil. Incluso nos puede llevar días, porque Okiron Priorion es una de las protecciones más eficaces que existen.  
-Vamos – dijo Neville a los chicos – dejémoslos que trabajen, así no molestamos.  
-Exacto, Neville – dijo Dumbledore, mirando una vez más a los chicos – dejadnos trabajar por favor… no es que molestéis, pero… entendedlo…

Los muchachos obedecieron sin rechistar la orden absoluta de Dumbledore, y se fueron a la cocina, donde hablaron un buen rato.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora? – dijo Luna; sentándose en las rodillas de Ron, y acariciándole su rojo cabello, que parecía fuego.  
-¿Queréis…? – Harry había tenido una idea - ¿Queréis que vayamos a… Godric's Hollow?

Los chicos se miraron.

-Me parece una buena idea amigo – dijo Ron - ¡Venga Harry! ¡Tráete el libro aquí y nos aparecemos con el traslador plus! Siempre quise ir…

Harry corrió a su habitación, cogió el traslador plus, y bajó, pero una voz le hizo detenerse, y su parte más bromista dentro de él, le indicó que fuera a escuchar, aunque otra vocecilla le decía que no le convenía saber esos secretos.

-No puedo hacerlo, Edgar – le decía Dumbledore a Edgar – no quiero que lo sepa, sufriría mucho, y seguro que se pondría como un loco a buscar una solución, y se olvidaría completamente de su misión, que es destruir los Horcruxes. Además, hay un Horcrux en el bosque de las sombras, y el lo sabe, y no podemos permitir que él…  
-¿El temible bosque de las sombras? – Dijo Edgar con un claro miedo en su voz - ¡No! Padrino, dígame que no es verdad por favor, el bosque de las sombras no… padrino, dígame que no es cierto, solo dígamelo…

Harry estaba asustado, pero aun así siguió, entro en la habitación donde estaba el tapiz, y sin importarle que sus amigos lo esperaban, asomó su cabeza por las cortinas negras que ocultaban la biblioteca. Desde allí se oía mejor la conversación que Dumbledore y Edgar estaban manteniendo, y otra vez, la misma vocecilla en el cerebro, le dijo que no escuchara, que no le interesaban esos secretos…

-Si, mucho me temo que sí, Edgar. Solo con que esté el en el bosque de las sombras… Voldemort se garantiza una espléndida protección. Pero yo seré quien se sacrifiqué, daré mi vida por ese Horcrux…

_"No – pensó Harry – no puede ser…"_

-¡No! Por favor señor… no… nadie puede entrar en el bosque de las sombras… debe de haber otra solución… ya sabe usted que si entra… nunca podrá salir.  
-Por eso, he dicho que daré mi vida por ese Horcrux…  
-¡NO! Señor, me debe de hacer caso… debe de haber otra forma… nunca podrá salir…  
-Estoy dispuesto a seguir ese riesgo. Ya lo hice una vez ¿Quién dice que no lo pueda volver a hacer?  
-Pero señor… es demasiado arriesgado… yo lo haré.  
-¿Tú? ¡No puedes! ¡Tanto que deseabas conocer a Harry! ¿Cómo vas a suicidarte de esa forma? No, no ni pensarlo… tú le harás falta en el futuro… serás mi substituto…   
-¡Entiéndalo ya señor! ¡Nadie puede ser su substituto…!  
-¿Para que te he entrenado estos veinte años si no puedes ser mi substituto? ¡Si puedes! ¡Lo harás bien! ¡Te lo enseñe todo...!  
-Por favor se lo ruego… no… Voy a matar a Voldemort. Si hace que te mueras lo voy a matar… ¿Por qué diablos tendría que meter su maldito Horcrux en el bosque de las sombras? ¡Ese hombre busca la muerte…!  
-¡Por supuesto! Meterse en el bosque de las sombras le garantizaba una gran protección. No hará falta que le ponga protección adicional, el lugar ya tiene su propia protección mágica, que es muy poderosa como tú bien lo sabes, querido Edgar… además…

Harry se asustó. Oía unos pasos subir las escaleras, y era comprensible, así que se dispuso a salir.

-¡Harry! – Dijo Hermione, dándole un buen beso en los labios - ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Eh… nada en ningún sitio…

Hermione puso cara de enfado y colocó las manos en la cadera, a Harry le recordó mucho a la profesora McGonagall, se parecían… 

-Bueno, vale, estaba espiando a mi primo y a Dumbledore, y tengo que decirte que lo que he oído no es nada placentero…

Hermione no parecía muy convencida, así que Harry tuvo que contarle todo lo que había oído. Hermione parecía muy preocupada y asustada.

-¿El… bo-bosque de las som-sombras? – dijo Hermione, con cierta inseguridad en la voz.  
-¿¡Has oído hablar de él? – Dijo Harry, con esperanza – ¡Dime que es por favor! – le suplicó el muchacho.   
-No, no se lo que es, pero se lo oí mencionar a Dumbledore, que estaba hablando de él a la profesora, y parece que en ese bosque ha muerto mucha gente, y todos los que han entrado nunca han regresado, o algo así, pero me informaré. Cuando vayamos a las clases en Hogwarts, me informaré en la biblioteca.

Los dos muchachos callaron al instante, pues Edgar y Dumbledore salieron del marco de la cortina con un color de cara al que Harry no le gustó mucho.

-Harry, bajad, tenemos noticias – dijo Dumbledore – reuniros todos, ahora bajo.

Harry bajó con Hermione cogida por la cintura, algo que Dumbledore había visto y había sonreído al ver eso, poniendo cara de "Qué bonito es el amor".

Los chicos bajaron y se pillaron allí en la cocina, muy preocupado, a los otros.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? – dijo Ron, al ver a su amigo allí – Estábamos preocupados…  
-Luego os digo – dijo Harry.

Pasaron a la habitación donde se solían reunir, y allí esperaron cada uno en un asiento, hasta que Dumbledore entró en la habitación, con una gran sonrisa, y tres libros en la mano. Parecía muy satisfecho.

-Harry – dijo Dumbledore con un tono alegre – Sirius Black aún vive.

_Publicidad: Hola, ¿Qué tal? Quiero que leáis un minific que he puesto en esta misma web. Es mi primer fic de amor, y me gustaría mucho que lo vieran y me dijeran que les pareció. Se titula, "Lágrimas ardientes" y los protagonistas: AyM_

_El link (si no les aparece, revisen mi perfil):_

http/ Dumbledore X


	15. El espejo de Rowena Ravemclaw

_Hola, bueno, ante todo, perdonen la tardanza, les regalaré dos capítulos por tan impaciente espera. Bueno, quiero decir a anita potter, si te soy sincero, a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado esta pareja, pero lo he hecho H/Hr por hacerle un favor a un amigo._

_¡Cuidado con esta escena! Es una escena para mayores de edad, si les ofende, no lo lean, aunque yo os digo que no es muy fuerte_

**Capítulo 15: El espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw**

Harry notó que su felicidad aumentó de forma desproporcionada, el corazón se le salía del pecho, y sentía que Dumbledore le había dado la notició más agradable y feliz de toda su vida.

Harry miró con una gran sonrisa a Dumbledore, el cual, por supuesto, correspondió al muchacho con otra sonrisa, aun más alargada.

-¡Dumbledore, le quiero! – dijo Harry, levantándose, y abrazando al anciano, que parecía muy emotivo. A Harry le pareció ver brillar algo en los ojos de Dumbledore – es usted el mejor, señor, gracias por encontrar el diario de Sirius.  
-Bueno, Harry, muchas gracias por hacer todo lo que haces por mí. Y claro, no debía decepcionarte, pero te diré una cosa. Nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda de tu primo Edgar.  
-Muchas gracias – dijo Harry con sinceridad a Edgar.  
-De nada – dijo éste poniéndose un poco rojo.  
-Nosotros nos vamos Harry – dijo Dumbledore, señalando los diarios con la cabeza – tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, estoy ansioso por desenmascarar a Orion Black. ¿Sabes? Coincidimos en Hogwarts, y nunca me agradó demasiado…

Los dos (Edgar y Dumbledore) desaparecieron y Harry se volvió para sus amigos, muy feliz. Y sus amigos, por supuesto, correspondieron. 

Esa noche fue muy especial para Harry.

-¡Te quiero! – le dijo Harry a Hermione, con un susurro en la oreja.   
-Sabes que yo también – dijo Hermione y lo besó con muchas ganas.

Harry la cogió, un brazo por las piernas, y el otro por la espalda, y se la llevo a su habitación.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, uniendo sus lenguas en una entrelazada lucha, que se disputaba en la boca de Hermione. Harry recorrió sus manos por cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione, y esta se dispuso a besarlo provocadamente en el cuello, dándole un mordisco en la oreja, provocando que Harry soltara un gemido de placer.

Acto seguido, con un movimiento rápido, Hermione comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Harry. Cuando por fin lo hizo, pasó su mano por los músculos de Harry, que había formado jugando al Quidditch. Harry le quitó la blusa mientras los dos muchachos seguían besándose, y acto seguido, y con tremenda dificultad, consiguió deshacerse del sujetador de Hermione, dejando libre los bellos senos de Hermione, el sujetador lo lanzó al extremo derecho de la cama.

Hermione se dispuso a despasarle la cremallera de sus jeans, y se lo quitó con sensualidad. Acto seguido rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Harry, y notó que "algo" estaba creciendo desmesuradamente.

Harry se dispuso a quitarle la falda, pero Hermione asustado le hizo parar. 

-Creo que nos estamos pasando Harry – dijo Hermione yendo a por sus sujetadores, y poniéndoselos – yo también estoy muy contenta, pero creo que esto que hemos hecho es una burrada, además, no estamos preparados aún.  
-Tienes razón Hermione – dijo Harry, poniéndose sus jeans otra vez, y viendo como Hermione se ponía la blusa y se arreglaba el pelo en un espejo – me he dejado llevar por la situación y la felicidad.

Esa noche ambos la pasaron muy incómodos, pero durmieron con una tremenda felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius Black, su padrino, al que todos creían muerto incluso él, estaba vivo…

La mañana siguiente lucía muy bonita. Harry se despertó y oyó la tierna melodía de Fawkes, eso solo podía significar que Dumbledore le enviaba una carta, así que Harry, casi saltándose todos los escalones, salió a la fría calle para encontrarse con un Fénix de color rojo vivo, y con una largísimo y bonita cola dorada. Sostenía una carta con elegancia en el pico, y cuando Harry la cogió, el fénix se puso a ulular felizmente, y se marchó con unos logrados movimientos.

Harry, sin pensarlo si quiera dos veces, entró en la casa, y allí mismo, en la entrada, se puso a leer la pulcra y estilizada letra de Dumbledore:

_Querido Harry: ___

_Creo que ya es hora de ir a por el Horcrux. Por favor, reúne a los miembros del ED, pues creo que sería una buena oportunidad para ellos poder participar en esta aventura. Bueno, te espero en quince minutos en mi despacho, mejor dicho, en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. ___

_Nos vemos, ___

_Albus Dumbledore_

En cinco minutos, un pequeño grupo formado por seis personas, caminaba con miedo por Hogsmeade, iban hacia Hogwarts. La gente los miraba sorprendida, incluso había alguna persona que los señalaba con el dedo, pero los muchachos ya tenían suficiente con lo que iban a hacer. A Harry no le había parecido muy buena idea, pues quería ir solo con Dumbledore, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer su orden, e ir solo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Llegaron a la estatua de gárgola (misteriosamente abierta), que tapaba la escondida escalera hacia el despacho de la directora. Dieron dos golpes fuertes y secos a la puerta, y abrió la profesora McGonagall.

-Chicos ¿Cómo están? – dijo la profesora McGonagall. Todos respondieron con un leve "Bien, profesora" – bueno, luego de ir a buscar el Horcrux, me gustaría que volvieran a Hogwarts, y así, hablamos.

La profesora salió con elegancia, dejando a los nerviosos muchachos con Edgar y Dumbledore.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabréis para que os he llamado – dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que todos los miembros del ED asintieran con la cabeza – este es el plan, se que es injusto, pero quiero que me entendáis.

Los chicos se miraron sin decir nada, pero luego volvieron a centrar su vista en Dumbledore, decididos a hacer lo que sea.

-Yo no voy a ir…  
-¿Qué? – Dijo Harry, alarmado - ¿y entonces como se supone que nos las arreglaremos?  
-Tranquilo, Edgar va con vosotros, recuerda que yo estoy muerto y estoy seguro que los veinte años que he estado entrenándolo, no son en vano, pues es un mago que está a mi altura – nadie dijo nada, más que nada por no quedar mal, pero nadie estaba muy tranquilo sabiendo que no irían con Dumbledore – bueno, primero quiero deciros que Voldemort sabe que sabemos lo de sus Horcruxes, así que ha decidido aumentar la vigilancia de sus Horcruxes. Así que pasaréis el resto del día deambulando por las calles, y bien entrada la noche, Edgar y Harry, entraran al orfanato a por el Horcrux, mientras los otros os quedáis vigilando la entrada, pues seguro que habrá mortígrafos. ¿Os parece bien?

A nadie parecía entusiasmarse mucho quedarse de vigilante, pero sin ningún tipo de reproche obedecieron la orden de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, pues ya podéis iros – dijo Dumbledore, sacando un pequeño encendedor plateado, con el que solía apagar las farolas muggles – esto, es un traslador plus, supongo que Harry ya os habrá hablado de ellos. Este tiene efecto solo con mi varita, así que, por lo tanto, Edgar podrá trasportaros de vuelta a Hogwarts en un periquete.  
-¿Tenéis la misma varita? – dijo Harry, sorprendido.  
-Sí, Harry – dijo Edgar con indiferencia – ahora, si tenéis la amabilidad… seguidme – dijo Edgar, mostrando unos buenos modales, que sin duda, o así lo pensaba Harry, Dumbledore se había encargado personalmente de perfeccionar.

Salieron por Hogwarts, a Harry le sorprendió que Edgar estuviera tan tranquilo (pues nadie sabía de su existencia), pero Harry no lo estaba. Era cierto que había esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero el recuerdo que tenía de Dumbledore en la cueva, medio moribundo, y precisamente ese no era un buen recuerdo que digamnos…

Pasaron el resto del día merodeando por las calles de Londres, hasta que, por fin, al anochecer, Edgar les dijo a los muchachos:

-Bueno, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ron y Ginny, por favor, quedaos aquí – indicó un pequeño callejón – vigilad, y por favor, si os atacan solo debéis de llamar a Fawkes, el si os ayudará. Y ahora Harry, vamos a por el Horcrux, esperó que Voldemort sea un poco más mortal al caer la noche.

Harry y Edgar empezaron a caminar con rapidez, y Harry se preguntó si faltaría mucho.

-Si, aún queda bastante, pero tranquilo, pronto llegaremos – dijo Edgar, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Estuvieron en un prolongado silencio.

-¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Harry al fin.  
-¿Qué? – dijo Edgar sin entender.  
-Tener a Albus Dumbledore como padre, bueno, como padrino. ¿Cómo fue? – insistió Harry.

Edgar meditó unos segundos, y después dijo:

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Él es… extraordinario. Siempre me sentí afortunado de ser su ahijado, pero más que eso, él es como si fuera mi padre, yo, interiormente, lo llamó padre, pero él se empeña en recordarme a veces quien es el idiota de mi padre.  
-¿Y… nunca sospechaste de que él no era tu padre? – dijo Harry con curiosidad.  
-Siempre lo supe. No quiero pecar de falta modestia – dijo Edgar, desviándose a la izquierda (Harry lo siguió) – pero siempre fui muy inteligente, y claro, pensé que era demasiado joven para ser su hijo, pero la verdad es que nunca tuve el valor de preguntárselo. Creo que era eso, era el temor que yo tenía por averiguar que yo no era su hijo, y por eso nunca se lo pregunté. Además, yo estaba seguro de que cuando él consideraba que era hora de decirme la verdad, me la diría sin ocultar nada, siempre fue muy propio de él.  
-¿Y cuando te lo dijo? – preguntó Harry.  
-Hace unos cuantos años. Tres exactamente. Me lo dijo cuando tú comenzaste a tener esos sueños raros, y a dolerte la cicatriz. Mi padrino estaba seguro de que Voldemort regresaría, y por eso me lo dijo. Y, créeme, aunque yo sabía que no era mi padre, me dolió confirmarlo.  
-¿Y fue cuando te dijo que eras hijo de Morfin Gaunt? – preguntó Harry, caminando ahora por un callejón que conducía a una calle vieja y abandonada.  
-Si, pero por supuesto, yo no me lo creí. Luego pensé que era una cosa demasiado seria como para hacer bromas, y nunca pensé que Dumbledore me mentiría de esa forma. Por la derecha, Harry – dijo Edgar, girando por la derecha.

Habían llegado a una casa deformada, parecía que abandonada, y en un estado deplorable. Ese era el orfanato en el que se había criado lord Voldemort. Harry reconoció al instante el camino, pues estuvo en él ya en un recuerdo de Dumbledore, pero la conversación que había mantenido con Edgar lo había aislado del lugar, y no se había percatado.

-A partir de ahora, Harry, ten cuidado – dijo Edgar, entrando sigilosamente por la puerta principal.  
-¿Es seguro que el Horcrux está aquí? – preguntó Harry, nervioso y entrando por la puerta como había hecho su primo.

Fue una sensación extraña, notó como una gélida brisa se abalanzó hacia él, haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran un poco, y poniéndose la piel de gallina. Hacía bastante frío.

-Si estoy seguro, mi padrino pocas veces se ha equivocado, como tú bien sabrás – dijo Edgar, recorriendo el pasillo y llegando al otro extremo a través de una puerta – y como también estoy seguro, has notado los rasgos que deja la magia.  
-Sí, algo he notado – dijo Harry, siguiendo a su primo, y ya con la varita en manos.

Por fin, Harry reconoció en el último pasillo en el que estuvieron, pues era el mismo que había recorrido con Dumbledore en su recuerdo.

Había una puerta, y Harry se dispuso a abrirla (era la puerta de la habitación de Voldemort), pero una mano lo detuvo en el camino.

-No es seguro – dijo Edgar, e inmediatamente, se puso a murmurar con una lengua extraña e ininteligible, apuntando con la varita al pomo de la puerta.

En unos segundos, alzó su vista hacia Harry, quien estaba inmóvil ante tal cosa.

-Ya está, Harry, si quieres entrar primero…

Harry con paso decidido y fuerza, cogió el pomo de la puerta (aliviado porque no le hubiera pasado nada) y entró en la habitación.

Allí no había nada. La cama, la mesita y el armario que Harry había visto en el recuerdo de Dumbledore habían desaparecido, mostrando ahora un pedestal, y en él, un pequeño espejo de plata pura, con rubíes y diamantes inyectados por el borde, y un cristal limpio.

-Ése es, Harry, el espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw – dijo Edgar, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el espejo - ¿Por qué no pruebas el encantamiento convocador?  
-Yo… eh… bueno, allá voy – dijo Harry, se aclaró la garganta, y acto seguido murmuró: – ¡Accio Horcrux! 

El espejo no se movió del sitio, pero una ligera raya roja de un metro de radio más o menos, rodeando el pedestal, e instantes después, desapareció.

-Harry, nos acabas de salvar la vida – dijo Edgar, mirando fijamente a Harry – ¿Sabes que era eso?  
-No – respondió Harry con sinceridad.  
-La línea de la muerte – dijo Edgar – por supuesto, esta prohibida por el Ministerio, y es muy difícil de realizar, magia muy avanzada y oscura. Solo los mortígrafos la conocen, y algunos magos del bando bueno, pero muy pocos, se podría decir que se sabe de su existencia como de la de los Horcruxes.  
-¿Y como se puede eliminar? – dijo Harry, provocando que su primo suspirara abatido.  
-No se puede – dijo Edgar.  
-¿¡Qué? – exclamó Harry, atónito.  
-Pero si se puede evadir – dijo Edgar, cerró los ojos, y en un momento los abrió de nuevo – me lo imaginaba, el hechizo antiaparición.  
-¿Te has intentado aparecer?  
-Si, pero no he podido. Ahora si que lo tenemos bien…

Edgar se puso a meditar con una postura bastante frecuente. Harry quería ayudar, pero no sabía que hacer, ni que decir.

Pero sin poder decir nada más, unos haces de luz roja comenzaron a verse por las ventanas, y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, pues eso solo significaba que sus amigos estaban en peligro, en peligro mortal.

-¡Vamos! – gritó un acalorado y preocupado Edgar, saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Harry lo siguió a gran velocidad. 

Bajaron por las escaleras, salieron del orfanato, se dirigieron a donde habían estado anteriormente los otros miembros del ED, y allí, se toparon con Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Geyback y un mortígrafo desconocido para Harry.

-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Bellatrix, y la varita de Harry salió volando de sus manos.

Harry contempló la escena. Bellatrix estaba cogiendo la varita, Fenrir Geyback vigilaba de muy cerca de los miembros del ED (que estaban arrodillados y sujetos por las manos y los pies por cuerdas invisibles), y el mortígrafo desconocido se estaba batiendo con Edgar.

Sin previo aviso, Bellatrix le lanzó con la varita a Harry unas cuerdas invisibles, que le aguantaron de forma fuerte las manos juntas y los pies igualmente juntos, por lo que no pudo aguantar el equilibrio, y se cayó.

Bellatrix lo movió y lo puso al lado de Neville, que estaba en el extremo derecho de la fila, todos apoyados en el callejón sin salida.

Edgar miró a Harry, despistado de lo que estaba haciendo y preocupado, el mortígrafo le quitó la varita, le desarmó.

Bellatrix muy atenta y casi al instante, lanzó unas cuerdas a Edgar, que hicieron que el primo de Harry cayera al instante por falta de equilibrio. El hombre lobo Fenrir Geyback lo acercó al aldo de Harry, y por lo que éste pudo vislumbrar, tenía sus dientes muy de cerca del cuello de Edgar (algo que asustó tremendamente a Harry).

-Vaya, vaya – dijo Bellatrix, paseándose por delante de los muchachos y de Edgar - ¿Quién diablos eres? Me resultas vagamente familiar…  
-Sí, supongo, es lo más normal, pero dime, Bellatrix ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Voldemort te manda vigilar algo, y no te dice el qué? Eso si es confiar en ti…

Parecía que Edgar había dado en el clavo. La irónica sonrisa de Bellatrix se había borrado completamente de su rostro, y ahora mostraba una expresión más bien de frialdad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Además, yo a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones… ¡Seguro que luego me lo va a decir! – dijo Bellatrix – Soy su más fiel servidora, claro que me lo dirá, ¿Pero dime, que sabes acerca de eso? – preguntó la mortígrafa con curiosidad.  
-No tengo por que decirte la fuente de mi información – dijo Edgar, Harry pensó que estaba haciendo un buenísimo uso de la Legermancia, y como si su primo acabara de leerle el pensamiento, añadió:– no es que seas muy buena en Oclumancia la verdad… Harry – añadió en un susurro – tranquilo que nos salvaran, porque me he encargado personalmente de poner seguridad adicional. – solo lo oyó Harry, porque Bellatrix estaba demasiado ocupada insultando.  
-… sucio, asqueroso, ¿Cómo osas dudar de la confianza que el señor oscuro deposita en mi? ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno! ¡Crucio!

Edgar cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aparte de esto, nada más. Ni siquiera gritó ni se retorció de dolor, mostrando fortaleza.

-Vaya, mi primera recepción de la maldición cruciatus, siempre me pregunté cuando llegaría…  
-¿Es la primera vez? – Dijo Bellatrix, horrorizada y asustada – ¡Y ni has gritado…! No me lo creo, eres un loco amante de los muggles, lo veo en tus ojos, y también veo… que dices la verdad… – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible y con unos desorbitados ojos bien abiertos - ¿Quién eres?  
-Nadie que sea de tu incumbencia – dijo Edgar, esperanzado – tu señor no te quiere. Piensa deshacerse de ti cuando no le sirvas, él no ama a nadie, no ama como lo amas tú a él.  
-¡Es increíble! ¿De quien has aprendido Legermancia? ¡Solo mi señor puede leerme la mente, aun sabiendo Oclumancia! – dijo Bellatrix, retrocediendo y negando con la cabeza.  
-Si, solo el mago más grande en Legermancia podría haber conseguido enseñarme, y sí, hablo de Albus Dumbledore.   
-¡NO! – exclamó Bellatrix, negando con la cabeza.

Harry estaba muy distraído con la conversación, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre, le había parecido ver a un perro grande y negro…

-¡Tú…! – dijo Bellatrix, señalando a Edgar con el dedo – eres hijo de Selene Fines…

Un perro negro y muy grande se abalanzó contra Bellatrix, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibro y cayera a tierra. El perro se transformó en un hombre. Era… ¡Sirius Black!

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	16. Inicio de la navidad

**Capítulo 16: Inicio de la navidad**

-Sirius… – susurró Harry.

Era imposible. No… no era cierto. ¿Cómo podía estar Sirius allí? Si estaba detrás del velo… ¿O no? Harry no podía hablar, y no era el único. Hermione, Ron y Ginny tenían los ojos muy abiertos, y estaban incapaces de hablar. Harry estaba igual, incapaz de articular sonido alguno, así que se limitó a ver la escena.

Sirius y Bellatrix se estaban batiendo. A Harry le recordaba la situación a la misma que en quinto curso, cuando Sirius murió. Así que debía de tener cuidado, si esa misma noche no quería correr la misma suerte que la última vez que se batió con su prima a un duelo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado primo? – decía Bellatrix. Tenía una irónica sonrisa, pero Harry no dudaba de que estuviera sorprendida y preocupada a la vez - ¿Cómo tu por aquí? Creía haberte dejado bien muerto…  
-¡Ya ves prima! – dijo Sirius, mientras esquivaba un haz de luz roja, y lanzaba un haz de luz azul a su prima, que también esquivó bien – ¿De veras creíste que no regresaría para darte tu merecido? ¡Ilusa! – dijo, y con un rápido movimiento con su varita, desató a Edgar, y éste, se la quitó al mortígrafo desconocido, y claro, se batió con el desconocido mortígrafo.  
-¡Edgar! ¡Él hijo de Selene Fines! – dijo Bellatrix, mirando al muchacho - ¡Si supieras que tu madre aún vive…!

Esto pilló de improvisto a Edgar, ya que la miró muy sorprendido, y luego, el mortígrafo, le lanzó una maldición que le dio de lleno en todo el pecho. Edgar se giró, y le devolvió la maldición, dejando al mortígrafo inconsciente.

-Este es tu fin, Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo Sirius, ya sin sonreír, y con aspecto serio – has elegido el camino incorrecto. Voldemort nunca te corresponderá – Sirius dudó un momento, y al final, asustado, murmuró: – ¡Avada Kedavra!  
-¡No! – gritó Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un torrente de luz verde salió de la varita de Sirius, y Bellatrix interpretó una cara de miedo constante, ya que finalmente, la maldición le dio en todo el pecho. Era el fin. El fin de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los mortígrafos, dado que los ganaban en número, huyeron de forma cobarde, y cogiendo el cadáver de Bellatrix. Nadie los detuvo.

-Sirius… – volvo a susurrar Harry. Edgar ya lo había desatado a todos, y ya estaban todos de pie.

Pasó algo extraño. Bueno, no era exactamente extraño, pero nadie se lo había esperado. Sirius se arrodilló. Se arrodilló ante Harry con dificultad, y con voz queda, murmuró: 

-Perdóname, Harry, por haberte abandonado.  
-¡No vuelvas a dejarme por favor! – dijo Harry, levantando a Sirius, y abrazándolo fuertemente con cariño, llorando. Pero no le importaba, era verdad, estaba llorando. Lloraba por la alegría que le había causado su padrino, y no le importaba que sus amigos le vieran llorar… él era feliz, quería a su padrino… lo amaba… – te quiero Sirius.

Ante esto, y aún unidos en un abrazo, Sirius comenzó a sollozar, y tampoco parecía importarle.

-Esto me ha llegado Harry – dijo su padrino entre sollozos – yo también te quiero… hijo.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos. Todos estaban emocionados, muy emocionados viendo la escena de su amigo y Sirius. Y todos, se unieron al abrazo, todos, exceptuando a Edgar…

Harry miró a su primo. Estaba aislado, en tierra sentado y apoyado en la pared. Harry decidió ir a ver que le pasaba, pero ya se imaginaba que era algo de su madre.

-Edgar… – dijo Harry, saliendo del abrazo colectivo para sentarse con su primo – ¿Te pasa… algo?  
-¿Eh? – Dijo Edgar, llevándose la mano rápidamente a sus ojos para ocultar algo, no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry, y parecía que había estado llorando – nada, nada.

Harry decidió no decir nada, pero luego, algo inseguro, volvió a hablar:

-Sabes… a veces hablar hace que te sientas mejor…  
-Lo siento, Harry, tú no lo entenderías – dijo Edgar, y como vio que Harry disponía a levantarse para irse, volvió a hablar: – bueno, se trata de mi madre, que parece que esta viva… 

Harry contento de que su primo le demostrara confianza, dijo:

-No te lo habrás creído, estoy seguro de…  
-No lo ha dicho para despistarme – dijo Edgar, triste – era verdad, lo he visto en sus ojos. Esto se lo tengo que decir a mi padrino, él sabrá que hacer… bueno Harry, ¿Vamos a por el Horcrux?  
-Vamos – dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano a su primo, y este, gustosamente la acepto para levantarse.  
-Edgar… – dijo Sirius, tímidamente – gra-gracias por… liberarme del velo, lo hiciste muy bien, gracias.  
-¿¡Qué? – Dijo Harry, con sorpresa - ¿Fuiste tú? – Edgar asintió – ¡Muchas gracias, Edgar!

En verdad estaba muy agradecido con su primo, y estaba empezando a cogerle mucho cariño. Estaba comenzando a quererlo como a una verdadera familia. Sirius abrazó a Edgar, y este correspondió. 

-No ha sido… nada – dijo Edgar con humildad.  
-Gracias, en verdad, yo solo tenía una razón por vivir, y esa era Harry – Harry sonrió con satisfacción – gracias ha ti, esto ha sido posible. Ah! Y tranquilo, he hablado antes con Dumbledore, y ya me lo ha contado todo, lo de los Horcruxes y todo eso. Bueno ¿Vamos?  
-Vamos, y ahora, todos – dijo Edgar, emprendiendo camino, y todos lo siguieron, dejando a Sirius y Harry un poco aislados para que hablaran.  
-¿Qué pasó – le dijo Harry a Sirius, habían girado por una calle, y no faltaba mucho por llegar.  
-¿Cuándo?   
-Cuando desapareciste por el velo. ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar Harry.  
-Oh! Bueno, si entras por el arco ese, o el velo, o lo que sea, entras en el llamado laberinto de la oscuridad.  
-¿Y eso que significa?  
-Pues el laberinto de la oscuridad, es un laberinto.  
-Te parecerá raro, pero eso ya lo había deducido sin tu ayuda.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

-Ya, bueno, pues para salir de ese laberinto, necesitas a una persona en el exterior, que sepa "Ivermancia".  
-¿Y qué es la Ivermancia? – preguntó Harry, con interés.   
-Pues es magia avanzada. Se relaciona con la Oclumancia, y la Legermancia. Si estas son proteger y atacar la mente respectivamente, la Onvermancia es enviar mensajes a través de la mente. Es la única forma de comunicarse de dentro a fuera del velo. Y hay pocos magos que saben hacerla, yo creía que el único era Dumbledore hasta que conocí a Edgar. Pero claro, como Dumbledore fue su maestro, se la enseñó.  
-Bueno, pero sigue, ahora que Edgar te enviaba mensajes por Ivermancia, ya tenías tu contacto en el exterior.  
-Si, ya tenía mi contacto. Lo que se necesitaba en el laberinto de la muerte era a dos personas, por eso si él nunca hubiera entrado en él, nunca hubiera salido yo. Tengo que admitir que se arriesgó demasiado por mí, pero siempre le estaré agradecido, que me haya dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Una vez dentro ya, por medio de la Ivermancia, nos reunimos en un punto fijo del laberinto, y después, resolvimos el laberinto, y al hacerlo, nos dieron un regalo, el volver a nacer…

Ya habían llegado al orfanato, así que todos entraron siguiendo a Edgar y Sirius, que se había adelantado a los muchachos.

-A partir de ahora, chicos, mucha precaución por favor – dijo Edgar, entrando por un pasillo y luego por una puerta a la derecha. 

Cuando entraron por esa puerta Harry reconoció el pasillo que conectaba con la habitación de Voldemort. Todos entraron, Edgar alertó de la línea de la muerte, y todos se pusieron en fila india, viendo como Edgar trabajaba.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo Sirius, algo incómodo.  
-Si, bueno, podrías intentar deshacer el conjuro antiaparición de este edificio. Si quieres te ayudo, porque no hay otra forma de evadir la línea de la muerte.  
-Cierto – dijo Sirius, pensativo – aunque podríamos probar también algo, no sé, hacer un traslador o algo, es mucho más sencillo.  
-¡Claro! – Dijo Edgar – ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Necesito algo, un objeto o algo que no necesitéis.  
-Toma – dijo Neville, sacando una pequeña recordadora – siempre la llevo encima, aunque ya no se me suelen olvidar las cosas – decía un poco avergonzado.  
-Esto es perfecto Neville – dijo Edgar.

Cogió la recordadora, le dio dos toques con la varita susurrando algo y con los ojos cerrados. Luego, los abrió. Y desapareció. Harry a lo primero se asustó, pero luego se sorprendió ver que reaparecía dentro de la línea de la muerte, donde yacía el espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-¡Bien! – gritó Ron, haciendo un ademán de triunfo con el puño de su mano cerrado.

Harry estaba muy contento, pero no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

Edgar volvió a tocar el traslador con su varita, y regresó al sitio, con el espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw en la mano.

-Edgar ¿Cómo puede ser que un Horcrux de Voldemort tenga tan poca protección? – preguntaba Harry, sin entenderlo, no podía entenderlo.  
-¿Poca protección? – Dijo Edgar suspirando - ¿Te parece poco la línea de la muerte? Si alguien no hubiera tenido la magnífica idea de hacer un hechizo convocador nunca habría averiguado que estaba trazada la línea de la muerte. Y si esto no hubiera pasado… – y se pasó un dedo por el cuello de forma ordinaria.  
-¿Vamos? – Dijo Sirius pensando – No es conveniente quedarse aquí por más tiempo… si viene Voldemort…  
-Tienes razón amigo – dijo Edgar con educación, y acto seguido, sacó un pequeño encendedor de plata, con el que Dumbledore apagaba las farolas muggles – por favor, haced una cadena, cogeos unos a otros.

Hicieron una cadena humana, y Edgar, sacando su varita. Le dio dos golpes y todos desaparecieron, llegando al despacho de Dumbledore. Éste parecía muy sorprendido, quizás… quizás no se lo esperaba.

-¡Qué bien! – dijo Dumbledore, casi saltando de la alegría – ¡Lo habéis conseguido! ¡Y Sirius! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! ¿Te han necesitado?  
-La verdad es que sí Dumbledore – dijo Sirius, con un ademán de creído – si no llego a estar… pero para que engañarnos, Edgar ha sido el único que ha hecho algo, la verdad, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Los muchacho asintieron con la cabeza con señal de aprobación, y esto dejó a Edgar muy sonrojado.

-Bueno… yo… eh – decía Edgar, pero luego recuperó la compostura – no os equivocáis. Si no llega a ser por vosotros… no hubiéramos hecho nada. Los miembros del ED lo hicieron bien, vigilando – decía Edgar, ahora dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, que lo miraba con atención – si no fuera por Sirius… no habríamos salido de esa captura, y si no hubiera sido por Harry… yo estaría muerto, así que te debo la vida Harry.  
-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Harry, sin comprender – ¿Qué he hecho yo de especial?  
-Gracias a ti, yo no estoy muerto, porque si no hubieras tenido la magnífica idea de hacer el hechizo convocador…  
-¡Pero si fue idea tuya! – Dijo Harry, sonriendo – el mérito es tuyo…  
-No, Harry, te equivocas – dijo Edgar, mirando a Harry – ¿Quién me dijo que podría serme útil ese hechizo? Mi padrino ¿Quién se lo hizo saber a él? Tú. Tú tuviste la idea… ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que ese hechizo fuera de mucha utilidad, pero ya veo que tan equivocado estaba. A veces, los mejores frascos son los pequeños, y a veces, los mejores hechizos son los más sencillos…

Harry se quedó mirando a su primo. Sí era cierto que había estado veinte años siendo entrenado por Dumbledore, porque cuando Harry estaba hablando con Edgar Gaunt, parecía que estaba hablando con el mismo Albus Dumbledore.

-Bueno, de momento, lo destruiremos. ¿Edgar, por qué no pruebas a hacerlo tú?  
-¿Yo? Eh… no, creo que no, señor…  
-¿Alguien lo quiere destruir? – dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Neville, como si esperara que este pudiera hacerlo.  
-Yo – respondió Neville, dejando a todo el mundo con una increíble pero insegura sorpresa.  
-Bien, Neville, confío en ti. Creo que eres la persona apropiada para hacer este trabajo – dijo Dumbledore con una sincera sinceridad – chicos, por favor, salid un momento de aquí, voy a tener unas palabras con Neville.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Salieron del despacho de la directora. Y se quedaron en las escalas, con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Aunque no oyeron nada. Dumbledore salió momentos después, y casi al hacerlo, se oyó una explosión que provenía de dentro del despacho, como había dicho Edgar, al caer la noche Voldemort volvería a ser un poco más mortal… 

La navidad había llegado, y con ella, una suave pero densa capa de nieve se había alzado en la Madriguera, donde todos, incluido Sirius, estaban celebrando la nochebuena.

Cuando Sirius apareció de repente en la Madriguera, la señora Weasley se había desmayado, y al señor Weasley casi le da un ataque de nervios al ver a Sirius. Tuvieron que necesitar muchas de sus horas de tiempo libre para poder explicarles a los señores Weasley todo, pero al final los convencieron, y ahora se mostraban muy pero que muy felices ante la inesperada llegada de Sirius.

Estaban todos en la casa. Fleur y Bill habían regresado de su luna de miel hacía poco. Se habían ido a Francia a pasar esos meses con la familia de Fleur. Charlie Weasley también había regresado de Rumania, donde los dragones, o eso parecía, daban mucho trabajo. Pero la sorpresa de todos estaba en que Charlie se había echado novia. Era una hermosísima egipcia, que también trabajaba con él en los dragones, se llamaba Yorze Sakkara, y por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar, aún no dominaba muy bien el inglés.

-Harry, ¿podríaz pazarme eze paztel? – Le dijo Yorze Sakkara a Harry – tiene buena pinta.

Harry sin rechistar se lo acercó, para que la joven egipcia pudiera alcanzarlo.

La nochebuena de momento estaba siendo muy agradable. En un extremo de la mesa estaban sentados Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna (Neville no había podido ir, porque quería pasar las navidades con sus padres, ya que eran las primeras desde que ya se encontraban bien), Charlie y Yorze. Y en la otra parte de la mesa, el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Fleur y los gemelos Weasley (éstos habían sido muy difíciles de convencer, pero finalmente habían venido a regañadientes). 

-Miz padrez zon muy famozoz en Egipto, ya que dezcendemos de un faraón muy noble y eficaz, por supuesto, que ayudó a montar laz pirámides de Sakkara. Su nombre era Djoser, y ahora mismo rezide en su tumba, por supuesto, en la pirámide Sakkara, la más antigua de Egipto – decía Yorze con entusiasmo, pues nadie la conocía, y ella, aunque nadie se lo pedía, narraba cosas de Egipto o de su historia, o incluso, de ella misma. 

La señora Weasley estaba muy contenta con Yorze, y no solo ella, toda la familia. Y por esto, Fleur últimamente estaba tan simpática con la señora Weasley, para volvérsela a ganar, pues estaba celosa de que quisieran más a la novia de Charli, que a la esposa de Bill.

Harry esa navidad se estaba portando especialmente cariñoso con Sirius, y aunque su querida Hermione lo negara, ésta estaba un poco celosa, pero después lo comprendió perfectamente, pues hacía tiempo que Harry y Sirius no se veían, y Hermione también se mostraba más cariñosa con su amigo Sirius…

Los días seguían pasando. Hermione todavía estaba muy preocupada, seguía sin encontrar a Crookshanks, y Harry también comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente.

Ron y Luna cada vez se querían más, y esto alegraba mucho a Harry, pues se sentía culpable del rompimiento de Ron y Hermione, pero Harry la quería, y mucho, eso no se podía negar…

Ginny se veía muy triste. A Harry le daba lástima, porque él sinceramente la quería, pero no como a una novia, sino como a una hermana. Así que últimamente la consolaba a todas horas, diciéndole que solo él no tenía la culpa, y que además seguro que encontraría a alguien que la quisiera de verdad. Y Harry, últimamente, casi todas las noches, bien entrada la madrugada, sentía un sonoro llanto en el segundo piso…

Lo más emocionante que pasó esa navidad fue la última noche, donde Remus y Tonks acudirían allí, y a Remus le darían una pero que muy agradable sorpresa, la de Sirius… 

Ya era nochevieja, y todos estaban listos para cenar, hasta que oyeron un timbre, eso significaba que…

-Remus… – susurró Sirius, levantándose nerviosamente – ya está aquí, y Tonks…

La señora Weasley con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta, para abrir, y cuando lo hizo, un hombre con un estado bueno (se podía decir así, porque desde que salía con Tonks, su lamentable estado había mejorado) entró en la puerta, seguido de una mujer con una característica sonrisa y el pelo rosa chicle. Tonks, con su "gran" habilidad, había tropezado con el paragüero, pero no había sido por lo patosa que era, sino porque se había desmayado…

Remus estaba parado en seco, con la cara pálida, y un pastel de chocolate que sostenía. Le dio el pastel a la señora Weasley, que estaba intentando reanimar a Tonks, y Remus se acercó lentamente hacia Sirius. Después aceleró su velocidad hasta que corrió hacia el reencuentro con su amigo. Lo abrazó. Remus abrazó a Sirius, y éste a Remus, ambos llorando, normal, hacía dos años que no se veían. Ginny y Hermione estaban abrazadas y llorando por la emoción…

La noche estaba siendo muy bonita. Sirius y Remus contaban sus aventuras en Hogwarts, y todos reían cuando la historia finalizaba. 

Faltaban diez minutos para el cambio de año, pero Harry esa noche tenía una extraña sensación. Notaba que algo malo le ocurriría esa noche, o por lo menos sorprendente…

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos. Todos rodeaban a una radio mágica que habían puesto en el centro de la mesa. Estaba cantando una muchacha con una voz muy dulce y angelical, y la señora Weasley empezaba la cuenta atrás ella misma contando los números.

Ya solo faltaban dos minutos, y se pusieron todos contentos a descontar los segundos que iban pasando.

-Treinta y cinco, treinta y cuatro – decía Hermione muy entusiasmada. 

Una lechuza entró en la habitación, y dejo en las manos de Harry un sobre que contenía un ligero pergamino. Harry, sin importarle que estuvieran a punto de cambiar de año, comenzó a leer la carta. Todos se habían percatado de la carta, pero seguían con la cuenta atrás.

-Tres, dos, uno y… – dijo la señora Weasley – ¡Feliz año a todos! Harry, ¿Qué pone en esa carta?  
-Los Dursley han sido asesinados – dijo Harry, con tristeza, y arrancando un silencio sepulcral entre la multitud.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	17. El secreto de Lily Potter

**Capítulo 17: El secreto de Lily Potter**

Nadie dijo nada. Harry se imaginó que no sabían como reaccionar, porque él siempre había odiado a los Dursley, y para nadie era un secreto… pero ahora… estaba en todo lo contrario. A pesar de lo que hicieron… lo acogieron, y eso era algo que Harry no podía olvidar, así que sin esperar que nadie dijera nada, se apareció a tres calles de Privet Drive.

No lo podía creer, no aún. ¿Por qué alguien habría querido matar a los Dursley? ¿Por qué precisamente ellos? Harry aún sostenía el pergamino en su mano, y antes de dirigirse a Privet Drive, recostó en una esquina y la leyó de nuevo:

_Señor Potter: ___

_Lamentamos tener que darle esta amarga noticia, pero se ha producido un acto tenebroso que se relaciona con usted. Sus tíos Vernon Dursley y Petunia Dursley, han muerto asesinados, al igual que su primo, Dudley Dursley, también asesinado. Por favor, no queríamos molestarlo en estas navidades, pero si tiene usted la amabilidad, acuda a la casa, donde estamos algunos aurores hablando con la policía muggle, sobre el atentado, pues a éstos les parece rara la forma en la que han muerto, y dicen que eso no es un asesinato. Le esperamos. ___

_Le acompaño en el sentimiento Potter, ___

_Frank Longbottom __  
__Auror readmitido._

Harry tenía curiosidad por conocer a Frank Longbottom, por que hablaban muy bien de él. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora… sino quien había hecho tal brutalidad. ¿Quién odiaba a los Dursley tanto como él mismo?

Harry llegó a Privet Drive. La verdad se sorprendió a sí mismo. Nunca esperaba volver a ese lugar, ni tampoco en las condiciones que lo hacía ahora. Nunca habría querido volver a ir… pero no tenía más remedio.

La policía muggle abarrotaba la calle. Sus coches de patrulla estaban obstruyendo el paso, pero Harry se las arregló para poder pasar entre la barricada que hacían los coches. También había algunos vecinos curiosos… casi tan curiosos como tía Petunia… a Harry se le revolcó el estómago al pensar en ese nombre. También vio a muchas personas con largas túnicas de magos, y Harry pensó que eran los aurores, y pudo vislumbrar que estaba en lo cierto, porque un hombre al que reconoció como Frank Longbottom (aún se acordaba de haberlo visto en el hospital San Mungo) se le acercó con rapidez.  
-Potter, lo siento…

-Quiero verlos – dijo Harry, tajantemente.  
-Claro, claro, acompáñeme – dijo el señor Longbottom, muy comprensible.

Condujo a Harry volteando a toda la gente que se encontraba por el medio, y arrancando miradas curiosas, pues los vecinos creían que Harry se había fugado de casa.

Entraron en el número cuatro, esquivando a aurores (a Harry le sorprendió ver que dentro de la casa no había policía muggle) y los vio… ahí… en el comedor… tirados en el suelo y con la cara llena de miedo.

Harry estaba triste, y se sentó en un parque cerca de Privet Drive en el que solía sentarse. Le sorprendió saber por que no le había sorprendido la llegada de Arabella Figg. La vecina de los Dursleys y una loca amante de los gatos, aunque Harry descubrió el año pasado que era squib.

-Harry, lo siento mucho, de veras… - dijo la señora Figg – Toma, es de los Dursley. Bueno, más bien de Petunia, me dijo que si les pasaba algo que te lo diera – y le tendió un sobre perfectamente cerrado.

La señora Figg se marchó dejando a Harry apoyado en el columpio. Harry, algo temeroso, sacó el papel que había dentro del sobre, y lo leyó varias veces:

_Querido Harry: ___

_Hola, Harry. Supongo que cuando leas estaremos muertos. Dumbledore nos advirtió de esto, por eso he querido escribirte. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte… bueno, espero ser breve. Yo… te quiero, y mucho, como también quería a mi hermana. Se que me porté muy mal contigo, es por eso que estoy escribiendo esta carta… perdóname, perdóname por estos años que te he obligado a vivir. Bueno, como te he dicho quiero ser breve, y prefiero que esta persona te cuente todo lo que quieras saber, ya que lo sabe todo… ve al número diez de Jupive, está en Manchester. Recuerda, el número diez… ___

_Siempre te he querido, ___

_Petunia Dursley_

Entonces Harry comprendió a Hagrid. El papel que Harry sostenía en la mano, se había llenado de lágrimas, y estaba húmedas, como había hecho Hagrid varias veces.

Al fin y al cabo… su tía lo quería, y eso era en ese momento lo más importante para él. Solo fingía no quererlo por tío Vernon, pero estas muertes, le habían dado a Harry mucha fuerza interior para seguir con la batalla contra Voldemort.

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue a Grimmauld Place. Como había esperado, nadie se encontraba allí. Así que cogió la Saeta de Fuego, y se puso en dirección a Manchester. La verdad, no sabía donde estaba exactamente, pero su instinto le indicaba que debía ir hacia el este. Estuvo unas cuantas horas de vuelo, era como si alguien le estuviera indicando el camino. Era muy extraño, pero Harry tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en eso.

Llegó a Manchester. Por allí vagó unas horas, y ya había amanecido. Harry no tenía sueño, aun no… tenía que averiguar quien era esa persona que lo podía ayudar. 

Llegó al centro de Manchester. Por ahí ya había personas que iban por la calle, haciendo compras… etc.

Al final la encontró, la calle Jupive, en un barrio algo marginado de Manchester.

Comenzó a buscar los números. El número sesenta y dos, el sesenta, el cincuenta y ocho…

Hasta que llegó al número diez. La verdad, era una casa muy bonita, y extraña a la vez. Pero Harry, dio dos fuertes y secos golpes.

Nadie contestó, pero luego, un hombre muy viejo, más incluso que Dumbledore, mucho más, abrió la puerta. No tenía pelo, y tenía unas gafas. Era muy bajito, y caminaba con dificultad. Este se sorprendió mucho al ver a Harry, pro algo esperanzado, preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?  
-Yo… soy Harry, Harry Potter – dijo Harry haciendo que el viejo hombre abriera tanto los ojos que parecía que estaba loco.   
-¿Ha-Harry Potter? – dijo el señor, quitándose de la puerta. 

Harry esto lo interpretó con un "Pasa", y así que entró en la casa. El hombre cerró la puerta y con un dificultoso paso, indicó a Harry que lo siguiera.

Pasaron por el pasillo, y llegaron a una agradable y pequeña sala de estar. Con dos butacas, una televisión, y una mesita pequeña, que parecía buen un lugar para dejar las bebidas.

Con un gesto en la mano, el señor indicó a Harry que se sentara en la butaca, y Harry, obedeció con rapidez.

-¿Puedo saber quien le envía, señor Potter? – dijo el señor, aunque ya esperaba saber la respuesta, por la forma en que miraba a Harry Potter.  
-Petunia Dursley, señor – dijo Harry con respeto - ¿La conoce?   
-¿Qué si la conozco? – Dijo el señor, con impaciencia en la voz – si la conozco, ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?

A Harry se le heló la sangre, no había pensado en eso. No sabía si el hombre se había enterado de la muerte de su tía, pero por si acaso, Harry lo dijo:

-Bueno, es que verá, Petunia Dursley… ha muerto.

Parecía que ya lo sabía, más que nada por la forma en la que actuó, por que miró hacia abajo con pesar y luego volvió a levantar la vista hacia Harry.

-Lo sé, Harry – dijo el hombre – Arabella Figg me lo dijo.   
-¿Conoce a la señora Figg? – Dijo Harry con curiosidad - ¿Puedo saber quien es usted?  
-Conozco ha Arabella Figg, más de lo que tú y ella pensáis – dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Mark Evans, y sí, Harry, soy tu abuelo.

Harry miró al hombre, petrificado. ¿Su... abuelo? ¿Más familia? Harry notó que se alegraba un poco interiormente, pero luego su mirada se hizo fría y dura.

-¡Nadie me dijo que tenía familia viva! – Dijo Harry, con recriminación - ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que yo tenía un abuelo?

Mark Evans lo miró con lástima, y lo que parecía que estuviera orgulloso de Harry.

-Nadie, excepto Petunia y Arabella Figg, sabían que estaba vivo – dijo Mark – yo conozco a Dumbledore, muy bien, incluso lo conozco más que él mismo se conoce… ¿Sabes? Fui su profesor en Hogwarts…  
-¿¡Qué? – Dijo Harry, levantado por lo que Mark había dicho – pero… si me dijeron que mi madre era hija de muggles… es imposible…  
-Lo sabe muy poca gente, que yo soy el padre de Lily Evans. Creo que aparte de la familia, solo lo sabe Dumbledore, ni siquiera Slughorn se dio cuenta… iba al mismo curso de Dumbledore, me refiero a Slughorn – dijo Mark, viendo que Harry no comprendía. 

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón, abatido, y sintiendo que su rabia hacia Dumbledore se hacía notar más y más. 

-¿Por qué Dumbledore nunca me dijo nada? – dijo Harry, todavía sin confiar en ese hombre.  
-Porque Dumbledore no sabe que estoy vivo – dijo Mark, con resignación.   
-¿A no? – dijo Harry, sorprendido y tranquilizándose.

Mark se levantó y se dispuso a pasearse por la habitación. Después, se aclaró la garganta, y parecía que se disponía a hablar.  
-Todo ocurrió en el primer año de Dumbledore, cuando el mago tenebroso, Grindelwald, consiguió el poder.

Harry lo escuchaba. Recordaba haber leído algo de Grindelwald en el cromo de brujas y magos de Dumbledore. Aun así, lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Él era casi como es Voldemort ahora. Pero nunca fue mejor que Voldemort. Pues atacó Hogwarts, pues quería matar al director, que en aquel entonces, era Phineas Nigellus.

Harry no sabía que Phineas Nigellus fuera director cuando Dumbledore estudió en Hogwarts, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, pues yo me interpuse y casi me mata. Perdí la memoria, y fui deambulando por las calles de Londres. Inexplicablemente, llegué a Manchester, y sangrando mucho, caí desplomado en medio de un parque. Luego, lo único que recordaba era que me había desmallado, y desperté en un hospital muggle. Estuve dos años… 

-¿Dos años? – dijo Harry, sorprendido.

Marka asintió de forma energética con la cabeza, y siguió con su relato.

-Dos años allí, reposando y seguía sin recordar nada. Por supuesto, los médicos creían que tenía algún tipo de amnesia, pero eso no era así, lo que me había hecho Grindelwald era un encantamiento oblivizante, ya sabes, los que usan contra los muggles cuando han visto algo que no deberían haber visto, y eso, si no es con magia, no se puede arreglar. Bueno, en mi caso si, pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para recordarlo todo. Desde entonces, decidí vivir como un muggle, pues uno de mis únicos amigos que sabían toda la verdad mía me comunicó que Grindelwald y sus seguidores me buscaban de forma desesperada, y decidí ocultarme unos tiempos aquí, en esta casa, que tan feliz he sido.

Mark lo último lo dijo con los brazos abiertos, como si señalara la casa con prontitud.

-Primero solo pensaba quedarme unos meses. Mi amigo, el único que conocía el paradero mío, falleció a causa de un misterioso ataque de un dragón, y la verdad sobre mi identidad murió con él. Como nadie sabía nada de mí, decidí rehacer mi vida de forma muggle. Conocí a tu abuela, Vanesa, nos casamos, y tuvimos dos hijas. Lily y Petunia. Claro, a mi mujer le gustaban mucho las flores… no quise revelar nada, pero la hija mayor, Petunia, a los once años no recibió una carta de Hogwarts. Entonces yo me preocupé, pues debía de haber recibido una carta de Hogwarts, eso no era normal. La verdad, es que ahora tú eres el único que sabe que yo fui mago, porque ni siquiera me atreví a contárselo a mis hijas.  
-¿Y por que no querías que nadie supiera que eras mago? – preguntó Harry.  
-Por miedo. Lo sé, fui un cobarde, ni siquiera merecí ir a Gryffindor, pero Grindelwald era tan poderoso… además, iba adquiriendo mucho poder…

Se detuvo porque un timbre sonó en la casa. Mark se dispuso a ir, pero Harry le detuvo con la mano, y fue él a abrir. Algo le decía que debía de hacerlo él, y no su abuelo… 

Se sorprendió al ver a un encapuchado tras la puerta, Harry se dispuso a cerrar inmediatamente a la puerta, (pues Harry pensó que era mortígrafo), pero el pié del encapuchado detuvo la puerta. Harry asustado retrocedió, y con una asombrosa habilidad, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde en esos momentos estaba su varita…

-Tranquilo, Harry, soy yo – dijo una familiar voz masculina. El hombre entró en la puerta, y la cerró después de entrar. 

Dumbledore se quitó la capucha, y sin decir nada, acudió al comedor de la casa, donde se encontró con el abuelo de Harry. 

-¿Prof…profesor Evans? – dijo Dumbledore, a Mark. Harry entró en el comedor y observó a los hombres. Se sentó, mientras Dumbledore con modestia, hacía aparecer una silla con su varita y se sentaba en ella – creo que me debe una explicación.

Mark comenzó a hablar. Volvió a comenzar desde el principio, y paró cuando llegó hasta donde había llegado en la conversación de Harry.

-Vale, tuviste dos hijas, la mayor recibió una carta de Hogwarts, y tu actuaste como un muggle, con indiferencia. Vale, y ahora nosotros tres somos los únicos (aparte de Petunia y Arabella) que saben de tu existencia. Dígame… ¿A Petunia se lo ha dicho?   
-Parecerá raro… pero no. Solo le dije que no le dijera a nadie que estaba vivo, ni siquiera a su esposo. Con Lily hice lo mismo. Le dije que no le hablara de mí. Cuando mi esposa falleció, yo ya estaba solo. Bueno, esa es mi historia – dijo Mark, y una lágrima le salió del rostro – la verdad, es que cuando me quedé solo, no tenía nada que hacer. Así que investigué porque mi hija Petunia no había recibido la invitación de Hogwarts… ¡Y descubrí que era una squib!  
-¿¡Qué? – exclamaron Harry y Dumbledore al unísono.  
-Si, por eso siempre ha odiado la magia, ¡Por que nunca pudo hacerla…! Estoy seguro que hubiera amado la magia si habría sido, al menos intentar, ser bruja.  
-Claro – dijo Dumbledore – por eso pensamos que no tuvo el don. Aun me acuerdo cuando deduje que no era conveniente recibir en Hogwarts a la hermana de la gran y lista Lily Evans. Bueno Harry, creo que deberías marcharte a descansar… ya es casi hora de comer… la verdad es que deberías celebrar el nuevo año.

Harry se dispuso a irse, pero Mark, se levantó, se dirigió a un mueble, y de él, sacó unos grandes sobres, llenos de polvo, y la verdad eran muchos.

-Toma, Harry – dijo su abuelo, entregándole las cartas – eran de tu madre, y de todos sus amigos. Espero que me perdones, pero debes comprender también a tu primo Dudley, tú por lo menos sabes de mí, tu primo ni siquiera sabía que yo existía… pero por favor, no quiero decirte nada más, así que no vuelvas por aquí. Olvida que existo, prefiero vivir mis últimos momentos con soledad.

Harry pensó que su abuelo era muy terco, y que se había pasado un poco con lo que acababa de decir, pero con orgullo, Harry se fue, dejando a Dumbledore a solas con su antiguo profesor.

La verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a dormir, así que se sentó en los bancos de un parque, y empezó a leer las cartas con detenimiento.

Todas ellas hablaban de una encantadora muchacha, era Lily Evans. Lily, como Harry pudo vislumbrar, sabía el problema de Remus Lupin, pues todo indicaba a que también lo llamaba (como James) el pequeño problema peludo.

Había cosas que a Harry le daban mucha preocupación, cosas como que Lily no era Lily. Era extraño, pero lo que escribía con esas cartas, eran cosas extrañas, incluso a Harry le había parecido que estaba preocupada…

Cogió una de ellas, y la leyó para si mismo, aunque algo asustado: 

_Querido Remus: ___

_Hola. ¿Cómo van las vacaciones? Espero que bien… yo, por el contrario, estoy en un problema. La verdad, eres un chico muy inteligente, y además buena persona y comprensivo, por eso es que he decidido contarte mi pequeño secretito… ya que, yo se tu problema peludo, creo que es justo que tu sepas mi problema, pues yo soy muy razonable. Se trata de algo muy gordo, y muy peligroso y oscuro. No quiero contártelo por carta, porque es muy peligroso, pero en Hogwarts, en algún momento en el que estemos solos, te lo digo. Ah! Se me olvidaba, cuando leas esta carta, haz que vuelva a mis manos, porque no quiero que se la enseñes ni a Sirius ni a James, por favor, no quiero dejar de ser amiga tuya, ahora que estoy empezando a cogerte confianza, así que ya sabes. ___

_Muchos besos y abrazos, ___

_Lily Evans_

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido. Así que su madre tenía un secreto… pero se alegró al saber que Remus lo sabía, porque así se lo podría preguntar. Aunque era muy escalofriante eso… algo peligroso y oscuro… ¿De que se podría tratar? Harry, recordó las palabras de Dumbledore "ahora entramos en el campo de las suposiciones" y para sí mismo, sonrió, pues era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Harry respecto al secreto de su madre, muchas suposiciones.

Muy a su pesar, y aunj algo triste por lo de los Dursley, dicidió ir a la Madriguera, pues estarían muy preocupados por él. 

Se apareció justamente en la cocina, y acababa de interrumpir la comida. Harry no dijo nada. Allí estaban todos los Weasley (menos Percy claro) más Yorze, Fleur (que ahora que Harry lo pensaba era una Weasley) y Hermione.

-Me voy a dormir – dijo Harry con voz queda – no me molesten, he estado toda la noche por ahí.

Dicho esto se marchó a la habitación de Ron, dejando a todo el mundo con la lengua entre los labios.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	18. Sueño efímero

**Capítulo 18: Sueño efímero **

Harry intentó dormir… pero no podía. Seguía preguntándose que secreto era eso, y claro estaba, Harry no dudaría en preguntárselo a cierto hombre lobo en cuanto lo viera…

Aunque también se preguntaba quien había podido asesinar a los Dursley. Tenía varias ideas… quizás… quizás fue una venganza por lo que hizo Sirius… quizás Voldemort se quería vengar por la muerte de una de sus mejores mortígrafas… si, puede que fuera eso…

Harry se adurmió profundamente…

No tuvo ningún sueño, ni estuvo mucho rato durmiendo, pero una voz acalorada lo había despertado…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – gritaba Ron, sosteniendo un periódico en las manos, y Harry juró haberlo visto sonriendo…  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, cogiendo las gafas y incorporándose.   
-¡Mira esto! ¡Mi padre me lo acaba de enseñar! – dijo Ron, poniéndole el periódico en la cara a su amigo.

Harry leyó la primera plana.

_ASESINATO EN AZKABAN ___

_Hace tan solo dos noches, ocurrió un incidente en Azkaban. Unos mortígrafos, a los que de los cuales solo se ha identificado a Fenrir Geyback, desataron una fuga en masa de mortígrafos. Aunque un antiguo mortígrafo fue asesinado… Lucius Malfoy, de edad avanzada, y uno de los mortígrafos más fieles de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue asesinado por Geyback, por eso fue que identificaron a Geyback entre los asaltantes. Al parecer, Geyback mordió a Malfoy, por una orden estricta de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y fue tan dura la mordida, que Malfoy (estaba muy débil y agotado por su estancia en Azkaban) no pudo resistir y murió. Entre los mortígrafos fugados se encuentran Barty Crouch, Lestrange… y los que fueron encarcelados en Azkaban aqulla fatídica noche en el ministerio, en la cual buscaban una profecía. Ya saben, la famosa profecía que hablaba de "El elegido" y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Por supuesto, el Ministerio de Magia (cosa que criticamos), hizo todo lo que pudo por esconder la verdad, pero yo; Rita Skeater, fui más rápida y me enteré de todo. También hemos sido informados de la muerte de la familia muggle de Harry potter, El Elegido... ___

_Todos los detalles de la muerte de Dudley, Vernon y Petunia Dursley (páginas 1,2) __  
__¿Por qué el Ministerio se empeña en esconderlo todo? (páginas 3,4) __  
__¿Por qué El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado querría matar a uno de sus más fieles mortígrafos? (páginas 5,6)_

-¡¿Qué! – Dijo Harry – la vida no deja de sorprenderme… Lucius Malfoy… y… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué han puesto ahí, en ese maldito periódico, la muerte de mis tíos?

Ron cambió su expresión de felicidad, adoptando una más seria, pues el momento lo pedía.

-No sé, Harry, pero fue un chivatazo de Dolores Umbridge, o eso le dijo Kngsley Shacklebolt a mi padre, ya sabes, el auror.  
-Maldita cara de sapo – dijo Harry con rabia y enfado – ya le daré yo a esa su merecido…  
-Eh… lo siento Harry – dijo Ron. Harry lo miró – siento lo de las muertes de tu tía, tu primo y tu tío.  
-Gracias amigo – dijo Harry, y se abrazaron  
-Bueno, mejor descansa, que casi no te he dejado dormir…

Harry ahora sí, muy cansado, se tiró en la cama de su amigo Ron.

Lucius Malfoy… resultaba curioso. Ese era el precio de dar la vida por Voldemort. Él era un idiota que no podía amar, tenía una mente tan cerrada… Harry se preguntó como estaría Draco, y estaba seguro de que se había enterado de la muerte de su padre, pues como había informado el diario, eso ya hacía dos noches que había pasado… entonces, Harry recordó aquella noche en que salía, ya recuperado de la tortura que había sufrido en el Ministerio a manos de Voldemort, de Hogwarts para reunirse con sus amigos en las Tres Escobas. Había visto a Narcissa Malfoy, y a Pansy Parkinson juntas, y le dijeron a Harry (antes de que éste se fuera) una cosa, algo que no recordaba, pero que en ese momento le hacía recordar con intensidad, "ayuda a Draco… el no es así…" eso fue lo que Narcissa Malfoy le había dicho, y ahora comprendía que, aunque fuera su enemigo, debía de ayudarlo de alguna manera, aunque de eso ya se encargaba Snape…

Se durmió profundamente, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cicatriz, al que no dio importancia…

Soñó que estaba en un sitio muy oscuro. Las paredes eran unos muros de piedra, y la habitación era muy grande. Había una chimenea y un sillón que escondía algo. Las antorchas que había colgadas en la pared, iluminaban, junto al fuego, tristemente la habitación. A Harry esa habitación le recordaba mucho a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

En unos segundos, las puertas de la habitación produjeron un golpe rudo y seco. Una voz escalofriante y muy fría habló desde detrás del sillón:

-Adelante. 

Dos personas entraron. Uno era un chico de no más de diecisiete años. Tenía el pelo rubio color platino, la cara pálida, y estaba muy delgado, en un estado muy deplorable. Parecía que estuviera días sin comer ni ver la luz del día. Tenía marcas en la cara, y cicatrices en los brazos…

El otro hombre también se notaba desgastado. Tenía el pelo negro, sucio y deshecho. Su nariz era ganchuda y las facciones de su cara mostraban un aspecto severo y de carácter fuerte. Su voz hablaba en tono suplicante:

-Mi señor, ya sabéis que yo doy la cara por el muchacho…   
-Si, lo sé Severus, continua por favor…  
-Bueno, también sabéis que yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que mi protegido, el señor Malfoy, tuviera el peso de matar a Albus Dumbledore…  
-Sí, lo sé. Y como creo que sabrás también, lo hice para vengarme del desalmado de Lucius Malfoy… y hoy será su día de suerte, por que Fenrir lo va a matar… y si no lo mata… yo lo mataré a él…  
-¡NO! – dijo Draco…llorando. Estaba llorando, y arrodillado ante su señor – no, por favor… él te ha servido fielmente, ha sido un buen vasallo, y cometió solo dos errores… nada más…  
-¿Dos errores? – dijo Voldemort, ya levantándose de la butaca, y mostrando su desagradable cara, que carecía de orificios nasales, y tenía unos chispeantes ojos rojos, como las serpientes, además de una cara terrorífica y poco humana - ¿Y crees que yo puedo perdonar dos errores? ¡No! ¡Tiene que pagar por ellos! O… ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?   
-¡Yo lo haré, mi señor! – Dijo Draco, hablando en tono suplicante – Yo pagaré por sus errores…  
-¡Crucio! – dijo Voldemort, sonriente.

Draco gritó hasta quedarse afónico. Había notado como unos cuarenta cuchillos rasgaban su cuerpo, y el terrible dolor había cesado…

Voldemort soltó una fría carcajada, Snape parecía indignado, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Así que el valiente, astuto e inteligente Draco Malfoy quiere pagar los errores de su padre – Voldemort volvió a reír – no puedes hacer nada, tu padre va a morir y punto.  
-Pero mi señor…  
-¡Y punto, Severus! – dijo Voldemort, levantando levemente la voz.

De repente, un hombre entró en la habitación. Era Fenrir Geyback, acompañado de otros mortígrafos. Parecía que era el cabecilla de la cuadrilla. Draco Malfoy comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y con el miedo representado en sus húmedos ojos centelleantes.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Volemort.  
-Lo hemos conseguido, mi señor – dijo Fenrir Geyback - afuera están sus siervos rescatados…  
-¡Me refiero a lo otro Fenrir! – Dijo Voldemort sonando impaciente - ¿Has matado a Lucius Malfoy?  
-Yo… - Fenrir concentró sus ojos en los de Draco durante unos segundos, y rompió el hilo visual para mirar a su amo – lo he hecho, mi señor, Lucius ya es historia.

Voldemort soltó otra de sus características carcajadas. Draco cayó de rodillas, y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, llorando… como un condenado. Su padre… al que todo se lo debía, al que lo había enseñado a ser un hombre, muerto… y ese traidor, había traicionado al padre de Draco. Fenrir Geyback, un antiguo y gran amigo de la familia, había traicionado a Lucius, lo había matado…

-¿Cómo… te atreves… maldito licántropo? – dijo Draco, entre sollozos. No le importaba llorar, ya no le importaba nada… – te ofrecimos nuestra amistad, idiota. ¡MI PADRE CONFIABA EN TI! Ahora verás – sacó su varita amenazadoramente de su bolsillo, se levantó y apuntó en el corazón a Fenrir Geyback – ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un haz de luz verde salió de la varita de Draco, y impactó a Fenrir en todo el pecho. Éste, con los ojos muy abiertos, cayó lentamente al suelo, y en su cara estaba el miedo representado. Era el final de este hombre, Fenrir Geyback, la persona que tantas vidas había arruinado, había muerto, recibiendo así su gran merecido.

La verdad, nadie dijo nada. Esto había tomado a todos por sorpresa, y más a Voldemort.

-Vaya Draco, has sido capaz de hacerlo – su expresión se notaba enojada – o sea, a ver si lo entiendo, te mando una misión, que es asesinar a Dumbledore, y ni siquiera lo intentas, y además era una orden mía. Y ahora, no te he dicho nada, ése… híbrido, mata a tu padre, y tu lo matas a él, además de que es uno de mis mejores hombres. Tu… ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, estúpido? ¡Te has cargado a mi mayor intimidador! – Voldemort aclaró su garganta y dirigió su varita mágica hacia Draco - ¡Avada…!  
-¡NO! – Exclamó Draco - ¡Sectumsempra!

Voldemort paró su hechizo y bloqueó el de Draco. El rubio, muy asustado, no sabía que hacer, sabía que su fin estaba ahí…

-Vaya, vaya – dijo Voldemort, con una irónica sonrisa – Sabes jugar ¿Eh, Draco?

Pero Snape se dio cuenta de la escena, y cogió a Draco de los hombros, sacó lo que parecía un pequeño peine, y le dio dos toquecitos al peine con su varita, provocando la desaparición de los dos, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape.

Ahora se veía un lugar campestre, alejado de la ciudad. A lo lejos, también se podía ver una colina con una elegante casa. Era de color negro, al igual que las verjas que la rodeaban, y le daba un aspecto tenebroso a la casa. Era de dimensiones desproporcionadas, y muy alejada del mundo muggle.

-Entra Draco – dijo Snape, cogiendo al muchacho por la oreja y llevándolo a rastras hacia la colina.  
-¡No me toques idiota! – dijo Draco y con una extraña fuerza intentando soltarse de Snape.  
-¡Cállate! – Dijo Snape con rabia - ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer idiota?

Los dos se pararon.

-Debí… - empezó a decir Draco – debí aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore… ojala estuviera vivo… ¡Tu! – Draco señaló con el dedo a Snape – ¡Tú lo mataste idiota!

Snape parecía triste, muy triste.

-Draco… no se si decirte lo que te voy a decir… - empezó Snape.   
-¿Qué me vas a decir, eh? – dijo Draco, con rabia - ¡Que mataste a Dumbledore! ¡Él me hubiera protegido, estoy seguro, y a toda mi familia! – Y a Draco le volvieron a salir las lágrimas de los ojos – y ahora… ¡Mi padre está muerto! 

Volvió a llorar. Las lágrimas ardientes le volvieron a salir de sus ojos, y sollozó mucho, también hipando.

-Lo siento, aunque no te parezca, yo también lamento su muerte ¿Sabes? – dijo Snape con amargura.  
-¡Mentira! – Exclamó con indignación Draco – ¡Le habrías salvado! ¡No habrías permitido que muriera! ¡Fuisteis amigos en Hogwarts! ¡Te ha hecho muchos favores! ¿Y así nos lo pagas? ¿Dejándole morir?

Snape parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero reprimió su tristeza, y adoptó una expresión severa y fuerte, con mucho carácter.

-¡No te lo puedo decir aún Draco! - dijo Snape, levantando su voz autoritaria – Si esperas…  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, trayéndome aquí? – dijo Draco, algo nervioso.  
-Draco – dijo Snape en tono comprensivo y poniéndole la mano encima del hombro a Draco - ¿Sabes… no te puedes imaginar… por qué te he traído aquí?  
-Si... supongo – dijo Draco, con pesar – me has traído a la mansión de los Malfoy para decirle lo ocurrido a mi madre. ¿No es así?  
-Si, Draco – dijo Snape con prematura – eres brillante. Pero si entras te contaré varios secretos. Más que nada, era para haceros una revelación de hechos a ti y a tu madre.

Draco, sin tener más remedio, asintió y se dejó llevar hacia la colina en la cual se encontraba la mansión de los Malfoy. Tardaron mucho en llegar, y el motivo de esto fue que Draco no quería decirle nada a su madre, no quería verla sufrir…

-¿Estas… seguro? – Dijo Draco al fin, mientras Snape abría con la varita la verja grande y negra que rodeaba la mansión – ¿Crees que… se lo deberíamos decir?  
-Totalmente seguro, Draco – dijo Snape, dando dos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la mansión – ¿Quieres privar a tu madre de tal secreto?  
-Yo… bueno – dijo Draco, con derrota – haz lo que quieras, lo que creas que sea lo mejor, supongo… que ahora eres mi padre ¿No?   
-Si, Draco – dijo Snape, algo inquieto porque nadie abría la puerta principal de la casa – cuando tus padres me nombraron ser tu padrino, acepté quedarme a tu cargo, si a Lucius le pasara algo, como…

Snape calló al instante. La verdad, no quería decirlo en voz alta… no podía aceptar que su mejor amigo, el que tanto apoyo le había dado en Hogwarts, luchando contra los Merodeadores había muerto… se mostraba fuerte… pero interiormente, Severus Snape se sentía muy débil, y triste. También se sentía culpable, Severus, había estado toda la vida enamorado de Narcissa Black, y se sentía culpable al pensar que ya no tenía obstáculos para conquistar su amor, pero cuando pensaba eso, prefría mil veces antes que Lucius viviera y estuviera con Narcissa, a que Lucius muriera y él estuviera con Narcissa.

Una mujer con un albornoz, y con los ojos a medio abrir, había abierto la puerta. A pesar de estar ya entrada en años, Narcissa Malfoy, era una mujer muy atractiva, tenía el pelo rubio platino y una figura esbelta. Se sorprendió mucho al verlos, incluso acabo de abrir los ojos (parecía que había estado durmiendo).

-¿Pero…? - dijo Narcissa, con miedo – ¡No! ¡No os habréis revelado al señor Tenebroso! ¡Por favor, decidme que no! 

Cuando un mortígrafo regresaba a su hogar en plena reunión, o en plena noche, solo podía significar que alguien se había revelado a Voldemort.

-Draco – dijo Snape – ha matado a Fenrir Geyback…  
-¡NO! – Dijo Narcissa, cayendo de rodillas y llorando – ¡Draco ahora el señor Tenebroso te matará!  
-Si, lo sé – dijo Draco, con arrepentimiento – acabo de comprender que necesito la ayuda de Potter y su grupo…  
-¡Yo lo vi! – Dijo Narcissa, esperanzada – lo vi en las Tres Escobas, cuando estaba con Pansy.  
-Tengo que hablar con alguien… ¡Con McGonagall! – dijo Draco, haciendo un ademán en la mano – ¡Nos tenemos que esconder mamá! Ahora Voldemort nos perseguirá…  
-Hay… algo más – dijo Snape con su severa voz. Draco lo miró asustado, pero no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto a decírselo a su madre.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? – dijo Narcissa, con miedo.  
-¿Quieres saber por qué tu hijo mató a Fenrir Geyback? – dijo Snape.  
-Me estáis asustando… pero claro, lo quiero saber – dijo Narcissa, levantándose y mirando severamente a Draco – no debiste convertirte en un asesino. Además, ya te puedes ir preparando cuando salga tu padre… sabes que Fenrir era un buen amigo de la familia…  
-Fenrir – dijo Snape, levantando la voz y cortando a Narcissa – ha matado a Lucius, y Draco, ha matado a Fenrir por venganza.

Narcissa no dijo nada, y cerrando los ojos cayó desmallada…

En unos instantes, dentro en el comedor de la mansión Narcissa estaba tumbada en un sofá que había por allí, y abrió los ojos. Primero no dijo nada, pero luego, lo recordó todo y dijo:

-¿Es una broma? Ha sido de muy mal gusto la verdad…  
-¡No! Mamá… es verdad – dijo Draco.

Narcissa se levantó y se tiró encima de Snape, llorando como una Magdalena… estuvieron treinta minutos viendo como Narcissa lo aceptaba.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, Severus – dijo Narcissa, instantes después. Se le habían secado los ojos de tanto llorar – es como si tú mismo mataras a Lucius. Fenrir… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Nosotros hubiéramos renunciado al señor Tenebroso antes que matarlo!  
-Se que es duro, Narcissa – dijo Snape – pero tengo excelentes noticias.  
-¿Cómo vas a tener ahora buenas noticias? – Dijo Draco, con repulsión - ¡Mi padre está muerto! ¡Ninguna noticia podría alegrarme! ¡Ninguna!  
-Es cierto Severus – dijo Narcissa, con indignación – no juegues con nosotros.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Dijo Snape, algo ofendido - ¿No os lo creéis? ¿No confiáis en que tengo buenas noticias? ¡No todo son muertes y desgracias!  
-Bueno, Severus, tranquilo, dinos lo que nos tengas que decir, y nosotros mismos deduciremos que tipo de noticias son – dijo Narcissa. Aun estaba llorando. La verdad… no se lo podía creer, no, para ella era imposible, y aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones, esas buenas noticias que Snape les tenía que decir, le daba esperanzas de que Lucius no estuviera muerto…  
-Si, venga – dijo Draco sonando impaciente. Éste si se había hecho ilusiones, confiaba en su padre… y en Snape. Su padre debía de estar vivo, no podía estar muerto…  
-Ésta es la buena noticia – dijo Snape. Su rostro mostraba seriedad por el momento, pero por el timbre de voz que había utilizado, demostraba que tenía muchas ganas de decir la gran noticia. 

Snape señaló con sus brazos a una puerta, que se conectaba con la cocina, y un hombre entró en ella, dejando a todos los presentes sin poder articular palabra.

-Creo – dijo el hombre – que ya es hora de que la familia Malfoy vuelva al lado correcto.

A más de doscientos quilómetros de distancia, Harry despertaba acaloradamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny al unísono, entrando en la habitación.  
-Es… solo una pesadilla – mintió Harry, con impotencia, y pensando que, además de pedirle explicaciones a Remus Lupin, también tendría unas palabras con Albus Dumbledore.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	19. La resignación de la serpiente

**Capítulo 19: La resignación de la serpiente**

La verdad, es que Harry estaba ya bastante recuperado del impacto de la muerte de sus tíos. Había decidido contarles a sus amigos lo que había visto en ese sueño, y Hermione y Ron se mostraron comprensivos con Malfoy.

-Harry, han cometido un error – dijo Hermione – la verdad, es que siempre he creído que toda la culpa de la conducta de esa familia era de Lucius Malfoy.  
-Que fuerte – dijo Ron – ahora sabemos por que Lucius ha muerto… 

Ron había estado contento por la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, o por lo menos, su moral había ascendido, pero cuando Harry les contó lo del sueño, se había mostrado afable.

-Pero la verdad – dijo Hermione, pensativa – no podemos estar seguros de que lo que Harry ha visto sea cierto. Muchas veces ha pasado eso ¿No? Fijaos en lo de Sirius. ¿No habría podido Voldemort manipular su mente o algo así, como hizo la otra vez en Sirius?  
-No lo creo, la verdad – dijo Sirius apareciendo en la cocina – creo que se lo deberías decir a Dumbledore, Harry. Es muy extraño que el estuviera allí. La verdad es que un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore puede evitar que utilicen su cuerpo para un recuerdo falso. Aunque yo no tuve la misma suerte… la verdad, es que es muy difícil.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Harry a su padrino, mientras se llevaba un trozo de tostada a la boca.  
-Pues… que si uno sabe hacer Oclumancia, estará protegido contra eso, sueños externos falsos.

Harry miraba a su padrino todavía sin entender.

-¿Quieres decir… – empezó Hermione – que si tú supieras Oclumancia lo de tu recuerdo… ese recuerdo en que Voldemort supuestamente te torturaba, Harry no lo habría visto?   
-Exactamente – dijo Sirius algo avergonzado – yo pensaba igual que Harry… yo creía que la Oclumancia era pura basura y que no servía para nada… y mira por donde, cometí el error más grave de mi vida al pensar en que la Oclumancia es inútil. Aunque nunca es tarde para aprender… mi prima Bellatrix una vez, quiso enseñarme Oclumancia, pero cuando se enteró de que fui elegido a Gryffindor… ya ni me hizo caso, es más, creo que fue ahí cuando empezó a odiarme.  
-Sí, es verdad – dijo Harry, recordando algo – supe por casualidad que Bellatrix le había estado enseñando Oclumancia a Draco Malfoy en el verano.

Era verdad. Harry aún se acordaba cuando lo averiguó por "casualidad" en una conversación que mantuvieron en la navidad del sexto curso Draco Malfoy y Snape.

-Harry – dijo Ron, cambiando de tema, pues Sirius se estaba sintiendo incómodo – tenemos que empezar el séptimo curso de Hogwarts después de navidad, y como tu tuviste la idea de comprar los libros para estudiar aquí, cosa que por cierto ni hemos empezado, – se había dirigido a Hermione – ya no hará falta que vayamos al callejón Diagon.

Harry no se acordaba, todavía no había asimilado esto, y por eso, no había pensado nada. Pero era verdad, McGonagall y Dumbledore querían que los chicos se re-graduaran en Hogwarts, pues era su último curso, y así el de más vital importancia.

-Si, cierto – dijo Harry, sin hacer mucho caso.  
-Ah! Por cierto, se me había olvidado – dijo Sirius sacando un pergamino muy bien doblado – Fawkes acaba de traerlo… supongo que es de Dumbledore.

Harry lo cogió con rapidez y desenrolló el pergamino. Reconoció al inmediato la pulcra y estilizada letra de alguien majestuoso, de Dumbledore:

_Querido Harry: ___

_Harry, es urgentemente que vengas, al parecer, ambos tenemos cosas que contarnos, por eso, yo y Edgar te esperamos aquí, en el despacho de la directora McGonagall. ___

_Te esperamos, ___

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Me voy chicos – dijo Harry, tragándose la tostada con rapidez y levantándose estrepitosamente – nos vemos, Ron, cariño – le guiñó un ojo a Hermione (ésta sonrió) – y Sirius.  
-Adiós – respondieron los tres a coro.

Harry dio tres golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Dumbledore desde el otro lado.

Edgar abrió la puerta.

-Hola Harry – dijo Edgar, con seriedad – pasa.  
-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Harry, ya que Dumbledore tampoco tenía buena cara.  
-Harry… siéntate, por favor – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se sentó, y Edgar volvió a su silla, al lado de Dumbledore.

-Tu… abuelo Mark, ha… – dijo Dumbledore, examinando a Harry como si se trataran de rayos X – fallecido.

Harry se sorprendió. Se notó triste, pero su tristeza se recompensó en indiferencia, pues ahora que lo recordaba, Mark había echado de casa a su nieto, Harry, y le decía que no quería saber nada de él.

-Vaya, lo siento – dijo Harry, más que nada por Dumbledore.  
-Sé que te trató muy mal, incluso fatal si me lo permites, pero Mark fue un grandísimo hombre, muy noble y leal, y merece algo más que tu compasión.

Harry miró hacia abajo avergonzado, como si los cordones de sus zapatos fueran más interesantes que todo aquello. Se entristeció mucho… porque al fin y al cabo, Mark Evans era su abuelo…

-Lo siento – repitió Harry con sinceridad – me he portado como un cerdo. Pero tampoco lo conozco mucho… usted me podría hablar de él.

Dumbledore lo miró con aceptación, y su expresión; aunque todavía era triste, se mostró más bondadosa y menos amarga que antes.

-Pregunta pues – dijo Dumbledore – ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber de tú abuelo Harry?  
-Pues… no sé – dijo Harry dudando – tengo entendido que fue profesor suyo, señor…  
-Así es – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza – y uno de los mejores. Me enseñó Herbología…  
-¿Herbología? – Dijo Harry, atónito – pero señor… eso no sería de buena ayuda para usted ¿No? O… sí.  
-La Herbología es muy importante, Harry – dijo Dumbledore (Harry se sintió avergonzado). Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – es la materia que estudia la importancia de la naturaleza en el mundo mágico, y por supuesto, nos ayudan a respirar, aunque haya otros métodos mágicos para hacerlo. Pero eso no viene al caso… él me enseñó mucho, porque me daba clases particulares. Sospecho, bueno, mejor dicho se enteró – dijo misteriosamente Dumbledore – de que yo tenía agallas para plantarle cara al mago tenebroso Grindelwald… ¿Sabes algo de Grindelwald?

Harry recordó, exprimiendo su mente al máximo. Le sonaba de algo… recordaba haber leído algo al respecto. Y se acordó, era el mago tenebroso que Dumbledore había derrotado antes de que Voldemort consiguiera el poder. Lo había leído en el primer viaje del expreso de Hogwarts, en un cromo de Brujas y Magos Famosos.  
-Si… bueno, fue el mago tenebroso más poderoso que existió hasta el momento en que Voldemort consiguió el poder, y… el que usted derrotó – dijo Harry, con determinación. 

-Exacto – dijo Dumbledore – pues él en mi sexto curso, me dio clases particulares de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y también por supuesto, me enseñó lo que necesitaba, la magia blanca – dijo Dumbledore – que yo transmitiré a mi sucesor, el último heredero blanco – y clavó la mirada en la cicatriz de Harry, durante unos segundos.

Harry no entendía, pero acababa de recordar algo que hasta ahora ya había olvidado… era algo acerca de la magia blanca. Dumbledore le había hablado acerca de eso, le había dicho en la carta que había dejado en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow, era exactamente algo así: "Me despido del último heredero blanco, Harry James Potter".

-Señor… ¿Qué…?  
-Lo sabrás Harry – dijo Dumbledore, cortando por completo a Harry – tranquilo, no permitiré que yo entre al bosque de las sombras sin revelarte eso, Harry.

Edgar se movió de su asiento incómodo y con desentendimiento. Harry calló. También se moría de curiosidad saber que era eso del bosque de las sombras…

-Y ¿Qué…? – preguntó Harry, con la intención de saber algo de el bosque de las sombras.  
-También lo sabrás – cortó Dumbledore a Harry – pero todavía no es cuando tu debas saberlo.

Harry comprendió que no debía preguntar.

-¿Sabes? Tu abuelo fue siempre mi héroe, Harry – dijo Dumbledore, y sus ojos se iluminaron – era mi ídolo, me basé en él para derrotar a Grindelwald. Esto sorprendió mucho a Harry, pero no dijo nada.

-Derrotó al mago tenebroso anterior a Grindelwald. Era menos peligroso, pero igual de temible, se llamaba… ¿Cómo era? Ah! Sí, claro, Wonverfolt. Era bastante rudo, y tu abuelo, en veinte años (a mí ya me daba clases en veintidós años) lo mató, y erradicó la guerra durante poco tiempo, pero por lo menos, hizo lo que pudo.  
-Vaya… – dijo Harry, con aparente sorpresa – no lo sabía…   
-Bueno – prosiguió Dumbledore – tu abuelo era muy inteligente, y muy bueno para hacer planes. Por eso, de vez en cuando, lo nombraré en algunas de nuestras reuniones. Y poco a poco, aunque tu abuelo ya no esté entre nosotros, lo conocerás más a fondo, como quiero que lo hagas  
-Pues él a mi no me quería conocer tan a fondo… – dijo Harry con enfado, pero disimulado.  
-Harry, sé que no te gusta como familiar… pero aún así, es conveniente que actuemos como su forma de actuar, sin perder nunca la compostura.  
-Está bien – dijo Harry, con derrota – pero profesor…  
-Si hay algo que quieras contarme, como se que la hay… adelante, Harry. 

Harry recordó la última vez que Dumbledore le dijo eso. Estaba en su segundo año, y Harry comenzaba a oír voces por Hogwarts, un síntoma algo tenebroso.

Edgar estaba muy atento. Escuchaba todo con desenvoltura y su aspecto representaba seriedad, más bien porque la ocasión lo pedía.

-Sí, profesor – dijo Harry, en forma de explicación – tuve un sueño el otro día, ya sabe, cuando regresé de hablar con mi abuelo. Y bueno, en él aparecían Snape y Draco – Harry hizo una pausa.  
-Prosigue – dijo Dumbledore viendo que Harry había tomado una pausa para respirar. Aunque la verdad, Dumbledore ya sabía todo lo que Harry le tenía que decir.  
-Bueno, pues están hablando con Voldemort, y aparece Fenrir Geyback, ya sabe, el hombre lobo.  
-Así es – dijo Dumbledore, escuchando.  
-Le dice a Voldemort que ya ha hecho su misión, y Voldemort le obliga a decir delante de Draco que ha matado a Lucius Malfoy – tomó aire – pues Draco, para vengarse, mata a Fenrir Geyback, y se revela contra Voldemort. Después Snape se lo lleva a su casa.  
-Sí – dijo Dumbledore, imaginándose lo que le diría después.  
-Y... bueno, se lo cuentan todo a Narcissa. Desde la muerte de Lucius hasta la muerte de Geyback… y luego aparece usted allí, diciendo: "Ya es hora que la familia Malfoy vuelva al lado correcto"  
-¿Hay algo más? – dijo Dumbledore.  
-Nada más – respondió Harry, pidiendo una explicación. 

Dumbledore se levantó, y como solía hacer, se dispuso a pasearse por el que alguna vez fue su despacho.

-¿Esto es… seguro?  
-Sí, Harry, tranquilo, fueron órdenes mías que tu supieras esto – dijo Dumbledore, por lo que Harry se sorprendió – supongo… que Sirius te habló de la Ivermancia.  
-Sí, lo hizo – dijo Edgar, con los ojos fijos en la nada – fue cuando nos relató su estancia en el laberinto de la oscuridad.  
-Es verdad – dijo Harry, mirando a Dumbledore.  
-Bueno, pues como bien sabrás – dijo Dumbledore, acariciando cariñosamente el anaranjado pico a Fawkes – la Ivermancia es un método mágico; bueno, más que mágico mental, que consiste en enviar mensajes a la mente del que uno quiera. Por supuesto, aunque el receptor del mensaje mental supiera Oclumancia, no le serviría de nada, recibiría el mensaje igualmente. Pero si lo que el Ivermántico quiere enviar es falso y si el receptor sabe Oclumancia, nunca podrá ver el mensaje.

Esto sirvió para que Harry pensara en la importancia de saber Oclumancia, como lo había hecho antes.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabes que tan importante es que aprendas Oclumancia, Harry – dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose a sentar, abatido.   
-Sí, señor – dijo Harry, pensando en la última vez que se reunió con Tonks.  
-Harry, ya que vas a volver a Hogwarts… creo que modificaré tu horario – dijo Dumbledore, poniendo los codos en el escritorio y mirando a Harry – en primer lugar, se anularan todas las reuniones con Kingsley, Remus, Aberforth y Minerva. Las de Nymphadora… he decidido que las sigas. Ella sabe mucha Oclumancia, y bueno, le diré a Minerva que te dé permiso para ir a Lofitraw Place, a mi casa.

Harry asintió energéticamente. La casa de los Dumbledore la verdad era muy bonita y señorial, sobre todo eso. Tenía unas valiosas reliquias dentro de la casa, aunque Harry sospechaba que Dumbledore no las usaba ni las quería ni nada, él no era de esas personas que solo quieren ser ricas materialmente. Y Harry algún día inspeccionaría la casa de Dumbledore, ya que había una habitación (la habitación oscura por la que siempre pasaban cuando iba a sus clases y estaba débilmente iluminada por un candelabro) que quería saber que escondía.

-Ah! Y los sábados por la noche – dijo Dumbledore, pensativo – creo que podrías venir a éste despacho, y practicaremos la Legeremancia, que como te dije, te quiero enseñar. Es una rama de la magia oscura, pero a veces para derrotar a la magia oscura hay que utilizar magia oscura… – añadió Dumbledore misteriosamente.  
-Vale – aceptó Harry, pero Dumbledore todavía no le había explicado nada de lo que era ese sueño – pero señor… ese sueño que tuve… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué hacía usted allí?  
-Bueno, pues que Severus ha salvado a Draco de una muerte segurísima, y al hacerlo, Voldemort ha pensado que ya no le es fiel. Aunque la verdad… nunca lo ha sido, siempre ha sido fiel a mí, a la Orden del Fénix. Siempre ha estado de nuestro lado, el lado del bien.

Harry calló, porque la verdad, no tenía ganas de discutir en la fidelidad de Snape, y tampoco quería oír decir a Dumbledore que confía en Snape. Harry a pesar de todo, aun lo odiaba… porque era él quien había producido la muerte de sus padres, era él el que siempre había hecho todo lo posible para que le expulsaran, era él el que le había tratado muy mal durante seis años, era él el que le había dado Oclumancia, produciéndole problemas en la cabeza y un dolor terrible… y era él (desgraciadamente) el que le había salvado la vida en primer curso. Por eso, todavía no confiaba en Severus Snape.

-¿Y ahora que pasará? – Dijo Harry - ¿Malfoy y su madre… son de nuestro lado?  
-Sí, estoy seguro que nunca volverán al lado de Voldemort, porque, ahora que lo pienso, solo lo hacían para satisfacer a Lucius, y ahora que… bueno, eso. Harry, quiero que les des una oportunidad…   
-Jamás – dijo Harry con revulsión – Draco es un idiota, como toda su familia, la verdad es que creo que él y Snape están compinchados para espiarle, señor – añadió absurdamente Harry.

Dumbledore parecía ofendido, y Edgar mirando a Harry puso cara de querer decir: "La has hecho buena".

-Harry, no te permito esas groserías…  
-Lo siento, señor – dijo Harry, avergonzado y arrepentido – pero no confío en ellos todavía, ni en Snape…   
-Confío en Severus Snape – dijo Dumbledore firmemente – con eso por ahora bastará.  
-¡Mató indirectamente a mis padres! – dijo Harry, tan enfadado que había saltado de su silla.  
-Sí, pero él está arrepentido – dijo Dumbledore – Harry, no seas terco, ábrete a nuevas posibilidades…  
-No le prometo nada – dijo Harry recuperando la compostura y volviéndose a sentar – pero intentaré confiar en Malfoy…  
-¿Y…? – dijo Dumbledore.  
-Señor, no me pida que confíe en él – dijo Harry, con resignación – déme tiempo.  
-Está bien – dijo Dumbledore con aceptación – te daré tiempo, y me alegro que de momento intentes confiar en los Malfoy… pero Harry, ya sabes, te he dicho que te daré tiempo, aunque no tienes mucho… piensa en todas las cosas que ha hecho Severus por mí, te aseguró que te servirá.  
-¿Y donde va a proteger a Draco y Narcissa Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, cambiando magistralmente de tema.  
-En el único seguro que estarán seguros – dijo Dumbledore – en Hogwarts.  
-¡No! – dijo Harry, levantándose otra vez con un acto de reflejo – pero si… el Ministerio lo busca, señor… quiero decir que…   
-Su estancia no será como lo que piensas – explicó Dumbledore – el estará sin que nadie se de cuenta de que está, no se si me entiendes…  
-¿Y en que habitación? – preguntó Harry.  
-Hay una habitación en el cuarto piso que requiere una contraseña para entrar – explicó Dumbledore – más exactamente la puerta de al lado del retrato de Ujicart Bnorch, el inventor de los Jlislax Oreon. Dentro de dicha puerta, hay tres habitaciones, y encargaremos a un elfo doméstico que les lleve comida diariamente. Por supuesto, dejaré al margen a Dobby, pues creo que todavía no ha superado del todo lo de sus anteriores amos ¿No? – y Dumbledore sonrió por primera vez desde que Harry había ido allí.  
-Así es, señor – dijo Harry, conteniendo la risa.  
-Pero señor – dijo Edgar que había estado ausente desde hacía rato, y cuando parecía ausente, Harry creía que meditaba a fondo – hay una cosa que no he entendido muy bien.   
-¿Y cuál es esa cosa? – dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia Edgar.  
-Usted… aparece en el sueño de Harry ¿No? – Dijo Edgar, explicando – y dice… "Ya es hora de que la familia Malfoy vuelva al lado correcto" o algo así. Esto… ¿Qué significa? ¿La familia Malfoy ya había estado en el lado correcto antes?

Dumbledore miró a Edgar, triunfante.

-Menos mal que alguien de los dos se ha dado cuenta – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – sí, Abraxas Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco y el padre de Lucius, estaba en el lado correcto. Es cierto que fue elegido a Slytherin, y que casi todos sus amigos fueron seguidores de Grindelwald, pero el decidió permanecer al margen. Nunca apoyó a los seguidores de Grindelwald, ni luego a Voldemort, pero si creía que los muggles no tenían derecho a pisar Hogwarts, aunque no lo manifestaba abiertamente. Tampoco apoyó a Lucius cuando eligió ser mortígrafo, solo le dijo que para él, ya no era su hijo. Aunque creyera en el dilema de Slytherin, creía que los mortígrafos y Voldemort se pasaban muchos, y siempre me apoyó. La verdad, coincidí con él en Hogwarts, y fuimos enemigos, pero acabamos aceptándonos y esto consiguió hacer que creciera entre nosotros una amistad.   
-Vaya, no lo sabía – dijo Harry, sorprendido.  
-Ni yo – dijo Edgar, igualmente sorprendido.  
-Bueno, pues creo que ya es hora que los últimos Malfoy entren en este despacho – dijo Dumbledore.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	20. Otra vez en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 20: Otra vez en Hogwarts**

-¿¡Qué? – Dijo Harry – ¿Ya están aquí?  
-Sí – respondió Edgar, levantándose – ya hace tiempo que están esperando tras la puerta – y abrió la puerta.

A lo primero no entró nadie. Edgar mantuvo la puerta abierta unos segundos, y luego la cerró. En unos instantes, dos personas se quitaron lo que parecía una capa invisible.

Un chico de diecisiete años y una mujer que parecía ser su madre entraron en el despacho. Draco Malfoy mostraba un aspecto aún más deplorable que el que tenía en el sueño de Harry. Llevaba algunos puntos de la túnica oscura desgarrada, o descosida. Su rostro era mucho más pálido que de costumbre, y su mirada representaba miedo y nerviosidad.

Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, no se quedaba atrás. También estaba en un estado muy lamentable. Su túnica desgarrada, los botones de la túnica desbrochados, y sus cabellos estaban sucios y desenmarañados. Su rostro también estaba muy pálido, y al igual que Draco, en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar claramente miedo y nerviosidad.

Dumbledore se levantó también, aunque con algo de dificultad. Estaban todos levantados menos Harry. Edgar también estaba levantado, pues había ido a abrir, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantarse también. Al hacerlo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco, y Harry decidió romper el hilo visual para mirar a Dumbledore.

-Que bien que hayas decidido venir. Habéis hecho lo correcto, como también habéis hecho lo correcto al renunciar a lord Voldemort. – Narcissa hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre. Dumbledore hizo caso omiso a esa mueca de dolor y siguió – os alojaréis aquí, en Hogwarts. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Estáis de acuerdo?  
-Si, señor – dijo Narcissa con educación – estaremos bien en cualquier sitio.  
-¿Qué os pasa? – dijo Dumbledore, empezando a preocuparse – tenéis un estado deplorable…  
-Es que nos acaban de atacar – dijo Draco – han venido a nuestra mansión mortígrafos, por órdenes directas de Voldemort.

Dumbledore cambió su expresión bondadosa y tranquila por otra más acelerada y preocupada.

-¿Y…? – Dijo Dumbledore – ¿Os han hecho daño?  
-Por suerte, poco – dijo Narcissa, suspirando – pero el que está grave es Severus…  
-¿Qué le ha pasado a Severus? – dijo Dumbledore, inquieto pero sin perder la compostura – ¿Está herido?  
-Es evidente que sí – dijo Draco, con desdén.  
-¡Muestra respeto hijo! – Dijo Narcissa elevando la voz – ¡No le hables así! Encima que nos da otra oportunidad y nos protege…   
-Lo siento – dijo Draco, mirando abajo avergonzado y casi al instante en que Narcissa lo había regañado.  
-No importa – dijo Dumbledore, con indiferencia - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar.  
-Bueno, pues le alcanzó un "Sectumsempra" que apenas pude evitar, y tardé mucho en curarle los cortes, pues estaba demasiada ocupada intentando salvarme la vida yo misma.  
-¿Dónde está? – dijo Dumbledore, nervioso.  
-Está en su casa – dijo Narcissa – conseguí aparecerme allí con él y con Draco. Ha perdido muchísima sangre, y dudo que pueda salir de ésta…  
-Saldrá – dijo Dumbledore, cogiendo la capa de viaje del perchero y poniéndosela – Harry, cógete a mi brazo – Harry se cogió a su brazo – el otro, por favor… la mano negra aún me duele – Harry no se había fijado, y se cogió del otro brazo – Edgar ¿Puedes ir o quieres que te guíe?   
-Puedo, señor – dijo Edgar.  
-Narcissa, ¿Puedes guiar a Draco? – dijo Dumbledore, ultimando detalles.  
-Sí – respondió Narcissa.  
-Pues todos a Spinner´s End – dijo Dumbledore, y cerró los ojos. Harry dejó que se concentrara…

Se aparecieron. Harry volvió a notar la amarga sensación de la aparición conjunta, y se materializaron en un desierto laberinto de casas, que, según un rótulo, se llamaba "Spinner's End" y sobre la cuál se cernía una impotente chimenea de una fábrica, como un gigantesco dedo admonitorio.

Comenzaron a caminar los cinco viajantes, siguiendo a Dumbledore. Sus pasos resonaron en los adoquines al pasar por delante de ventanas con cristales rotos y cegados con tablones; por fin llegaron a la última casa, donde una débil luz brillaba a través de las cortinas de una habitación de la planta baja.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y los cinco entraron en la casa. Se encontraron en un pequeño y oscuro salón cuyo aspecto recordaba el de una celda de aislamiento. Las paredes estaban enteramente recubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en gastada piel negra o marrón, un sofá raído, una butaca vieja y una mesa desvencijada se apiñaban en un charco de débil luz proyectada por la lámpara de velas que colgaba en el techo. Reinaba un ambiente de abandono, como si aquella habitación no se usara con asiduidad.

Allí, tirado en el suelo, había un inconsciente Severus Snape, con su amarillenta cara pálida, tan pálida que parecía que daba brillo a la habitación.

Dumbledore se agachó, le apuntó con la varita a Snape, y comenzó a murmurar cosas o palabras en un alengua ininteligible. Todo el mundo observaba anonado la escena, sin hablar para no interrumpir el trabajo de Dumbledore.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dumbledore se levantó, y dirigió su mirada hacia la multitud.

-No está muerto – dijo Dumbledore, y provocó que Narcissa ensanchara una enorme sonrisa – pero, como bien has dicho, Narcissa, ha perdido mucha sangre. Creo que… no tengo más remedio que llevarlo a Hogwarts.

Nadie dijo nada, porque más o menos era lo que esperaba todo el mundo, o por lo menos Harry.

-Por supuesto, tendremos que contárselo todo a Poppy Pomfrey, porque si no lo hacemos, no creo que acepte curar a un "traidor" – dijo Dumbledore observando con detenimiento a Snape, que seguía sin despertar – se lo contaré yo mismo, para que se lo crea… Severus tardará mucho en despertar, creo. Harry, fue él quien te envió el sueño por Ivermancia – dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Snape sabe Ivermancia? – preguntó Harry sorprendido y mirando el cuerpo de Snape también.  
-Sí – dijo Dumbledore, y luego dirigió la mirada a Harry, y después, a Draco – creo que es hora que dos de los presentes se acepten.

Harry se temió algo. Dumbledore les iba a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Sirius y Snape cuando Voldemort regresó, que se dieran la mano, o si tenía mala suerte, algo mucho peor…

-Draco y Harry, abrazaos – dijo Dumbledore, como si les estuviera tomando el pelo.  
-¿Me está tomando el pelo? – dijo Draco, con burla.  
-No, Draco – dijo Dumbledore – esto va muy enserio…  
-Yo no me abrazo con ése – dijo Draco.  
-¡Draco! – dijo Narcissa regañando – Draco, Dumbledore tiene razón, tu y Potter os debéis de aceptar.  
-Yo tampoco me abrazo con ése – dijo Harry.  
-Harry – dijo Edgar, con seriedad – eso que acabas de decir sobraba…   
-¡Ya basta! – dijo Dumbledore, levantando mucho el tono de su voz y muy enojado - ¡Sois dos hombres y os comportáis como críos! ¡Debéis estar unidos! ¡Eso es lo que os hará fuertes, debéis ser un equipo, uno solo! ¡Vivís en el pasado, y es hora de que viváis en el presente! Y ahora, venga, abrazaos…  
-¿Y no podríamos dar la mano y ya está? Es mucho más cordial y sencillo... – Dumbledore miró de forma asesina a Draco, y éste, asustado añadió: – creo que el abrazo va muy bien.

Harry y Draco se miraron un instante, dudando. Pero luego, se acercaron, y se abrazaron…

Fue un abrazo corto, se soltaron enseguida, pero por lo menos lo hicieron, y eso ya era algo.

-Con eso por ahora bastará – dijo Dumbledore, orgulloso y satisfecho – venga, vámonos – cogió el cuerpo de Severus, que seguía inconsciente (Harry incluso dudaba si estaba respirando) y a Harry – os espero en mi… quiero decir… en el despacho de la directora – y se materializaron.

En unos segundos, todos se encontraban otra vez en el despacho de McGonagall.

-Edgar, quédate con Draco y Narcissa, Harry, veta a casa ya, y no olvides llamar a McGonagall, dile que es urgente que venga aquí, a mi despacho.  
-Está bien – dijo Harry, y salió del despacho con rapidez.

No le costó mucho encontrarse con McGonagall, puesto que estaba en el segundo pido.

-¡Profesora! – dijo Harry, y suspiró profundamente – Dumbl…  
-¡Shhht! No lo digas, te podría oír alguien – susurró la profesora McGonagall.  
-Bueno, pues él le necesita, lo está esperando en su despacho… y con una sorpresa, ya verá…

Dicho esto, Harry salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se apareció en Grimmauld Place, listo para contárselo todo a sus amigos.

Reunió a los miembros del ED en la cocina, y les contó todo lo que había oído y visto en esa noche.

-Así que Snape está al borde de la muerte – dijo Hermione, meditando profundamente.  
-La verdad es que me cae fatal – dijo Neville, con lástima – pero tampoco le deseo algo así…

De repente, oyeron una triste y suavizante melodía… eso solo significaba que Fawkes acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place.

-Yo salgo a por su carta – dijo Harry, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Estaba claro que era una carta lo que llevaba… por que siempre había sido así.

El bonito Fawkes residía en vuelo aún, y cuando vio a Harry, le tendió un grueso pergamino y con su pelaje rojo, desapareció volando.

Harry abrió la carta. Reconoció al instante la pulcra y estilizada letra de Dumbledore, y también se sorprendió mucho al ver que no iba dirigida a él:

_Querido Sirius: ___

_Requiero tu presencia en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Hay cosas que debo tratar contigo. Ve a las puertas de Hogwarts convertido en perro, Hagrid te estará esperando, y te llevará hacia mí. Te espero; al parecer, tú hermano no era lo que parecía. Pero ven con los muchachos, cuando regresen a Hogwarts. ___

_Saludos cordiales, ___

_Albus Dumbledore._

Era una buena idea. Dumbledore acababa de tener una gran idea. Estaba muy bien eso, para averiguar más sobre Regulus, ¿Quién mejor que Sirius, que era su hermano?

-¡Sirius! – Gritó Harry, contento – toma – Harry le tendió la carta a Sirius, que acababa de aparecer – es de Dumbledore… 

Sirius la leyó, y después miró a Harry, sin comprender. 

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó el hombre – ¿Mi hermano…? ¿Eso ahora a que viene?  
-Ya te lo explicará él, Sirius – dijo Harry, sonriendo – yo solo te digo… que le debo mucho a tu hermano, y creo que Dumbledore también.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y volvió a la cocina.

La navidad siguió su curso. La nieve se evaporizaba nuevamente, y ahora se mostraba un clima gélido e invernal, pues el invierno acababa de dar a lugar. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, hoy empezaban su curso en Hogwarts nuevamente. Irían un coche del Ministerio a por ellos, gracias a la "amistad" de Harry y el Ministro de Magia; (que por cierto, les esperaría en Hogwarts), y acababan de llegar los coches.

Los muchachos subieron en los coches. Ginny, Ron, y Luna; subieron en uno. Y en el otro, subieron Harry, Hermione y Neville, que cuando Harry y Hermione se acariciaban o se besaban, éste miraba a otro lado con despiste, como si no estuviera allí, como si estuviera ausente en el coche.

Sirius, por otra parte, había creído sospechoso que subiera en el coche, así que directamente se apareció en la entrada de Hogwarts, y allí, ya se las arreglaría él para entrar.

Los coches llegaron a Hogwarts (Harry se preguntaba por que habían ido en coche, si ellos también se podían aparecer en la entrada de Hogwarts, pero supuso que lo habrían hecho por su seguridad).

Scrimgeour ya estaba allí, en la entrada de Hogwarts, junto a un perro negro (que estaba mirando de forma asesina Scrimgeour).

-¡Harry! – Exclamó el Ministro de Magia, muy contento y satisfecho – Ya era hora que aparecieras…

Hagrid abrió las verjas de Hogwarts. Sirius, bueno; el perro negro, entró rápidamente por la verja, y los muchachos se dispusieron a entrar.

-Espera Harry – dijo Scrimgeour, y Ron se detuvo protestando – iros por favor, debo tener unas palabras con Harry.  
-Ron, vete – dijo Harry, asintiendo.  
-Hagrid, vete y no cierres la puerta, yo lo haré – Hagrid miró recelosamente al Ministro y se marchó, cuando ya se había alejado bastante, Scrimgeour volvió su mirada hacia Harry – ¡Crucio!

Esto pilló desprevenido a Harry, y la maldición lo hizo caer a tierra. Notó como cincuenta cuchillos traspasaban su cuerpo, y por fin, el dolor cesó… no se lo podía creer, Rufus Scrimgeour; el Ministro de Magia, le había lanzado una de las maldiciones que su Ministerio prohibía.

-¿Qué haces maldito…?  
-Ya ves a lo que estoy dispuesto, Harry – dijo Scrimgeour, muy arrepentido de su inesperada reacción – o me cuentas lo que hacías con Dumbledore, o te torturo aquí mismo.   
-¡Jamás! – exclamó Harry, sacando su varita – te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho.  
-Lo siento – se disculpó el Ministro – perdóname, Harry, tengo un problema de autocontrol, y cuando tengo éste problema, me vuelvo violento.

Harry no dijo nada.

-Lo siento – repitió Scrimgeour.

Cuando Harry giró sus talones y se dirigió hacia la entrada de Hogwarts sin decirle nada al Ministro, éste; repentinamente y cobardemente, murmuró:

-¡Imperio! 

Harry notó como si una fuerza extraña le obligara a hacer algo, y se hubiera apoderado de él.

_Dime que hacías con Dumbledore_

No 

_Dime que hacías la noche en que murió_

¡No! 

_¡Dímelo!_

¡NO! 

Harry volvió en sí, pero se sentía muy debilitado, como si hubiera gastado muchas energías haciendo algo.

-Ja! –exclamó Harry, triunfante y soltando una carcajada – Increíble… ¿Es que no lo viste en el Ministerio, maldito idiota? ¡Ni siquiera Voldemort me puede controlar! ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo tú, siendo un mago tan mediocre?  
-¡No te permito esas groserías Potter! – dijo Scrimgeour con enfado y respetuoso.  
-¡Cállate, imbécil! – dijo Harry, mostrándole los dientes.   
-¡Avada…! – Scrimgeour, comprendiendo lo que hacía, calló de inmediato arrepentido.  
-¡Venga! ¡Hazlo! – Le desafió Harry, con ironía, aunque no podía negar que estaba un poco asustado – si me matas… moriré y junto a mí el secreto de Voldemort, que solo sabemos yo y Dumbledore, pero como el está muerto…  
-¿Qué secreto? – Dijo Scrimgeour – venga, Harry, dilo, todo acabará… no te haré más daño…  
-¿Quiere que se lo diga después de que ha intentado matarme? – Dijo Harry, y soltó otra risa – ¡Eres un ingenuo si piensas eso!  
-No pensaba recurrir a esto pero… o me lo dices – dijo Scrimgeour, amenazante, parecía un león furioso, y daba mucho miedo en realidad – o te envío a Azkaban…  
-¿Y se puede saber de que me va a acusar? – dijo Harry sonriendo, y aparentemente divertido.  
-No sé – dijo Scrimgeour, con una sonrisa malvada – pero la has cagado, muchacho la has cagado pero bien…  
-Lávate esa lengua, señor Ministro – dijo Harry sin pensárselo dos veces – ¡Fregoteo!

Unas fregaderas y jabón comenzaron a emerger de la boca de Scrimgeour, provocando que el Ministro casi se ahogara y comenzara a escupir como un cerdo. Harry reía con ganas.

-Te puedo acusar de ataque y abuso de la autoridad – dijo Scrimgeour, muy serio.  
-Y yo te puedo acusar de intento de asesinato – dijo Harry, recuperando la seriedad.  
-¿Esas tenemos? – dijo Scrimgeour, con una mano en el bolsillo, pero Harry ya le había calado.  
-Esas tenemos – dijo Harry, desafiante.  
-Mira, como soy buena persona – dijo Scrimgeour – te dejaré terminar Hogwarts, y luego; te arrestaré, y pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrado en una celda de Azkaban.  
-Vale – dijo Harry, sonriendo – te esperó, me arrestaras… ¿No? Eso tengo que verlo…  
-No tengo nada más que decirte – dijo Scrimgeour, haciendo un ademán de marcharse.  
-¿Tienes miedo? – Dijo Harry – ¿Por qué no me arrestas aquí mismo?  
-¡HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE DECIR! – Dijo muy enfadado Scrimgeour – No haga las cosas más difíciles Potter…   
-Está bien – dijo Harry, victorioso – le espero al terminar curso, yo tampoco tengo nada más que decirle, Ministro.

Dicho esto, Harry, triunfante se alejó del Ministro entrando por las verjas de Hogwarts, y lo oyó cerrar la verja con un extraño sonido. Pasó por los Terrenos de Hogwarts, por su húmedo césped… Harry sonrió, aunque todavía estaba nervioso por lo del Ministro… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de intentar asesinar a Harry? La verdad, eso al joven muchacho de diecisiete años se le hacía muy raro, pero aun así, se preocupó bastante… y lo de la maldición cruciatus, también se le hacía muy pero que muy raro…

Harry entró por las dos puertas grandes de roble que tanto caracterizaban a Hogwarts, y oyó el tentador sonido de fiesta en el Gran Comedor. Por fin, se había vuelto a sentir como en casa, porque al fin y al cabo, Hogwarts era su hogar…

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	21. El pequeño secreto de Regulus

**Capítulo 21: El pequeño secreto de Regulus**

Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, y esto provocó que cada persona del Gran Comedor; sin exceptuar a ninguna, moviera su cabeza lentamente en dirección hacia Harry. Harry, un poco ruborizado pero ya acostumbrado, se sentó al lado de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, ignorando todas las miradas interesadas y de sorpresa que acababa de producir.

Los chicos cenaron (el banquete había sido delicioso); y después de un instante, vinieron los deliciosos postres. Ron, Neville y Hermione pudieron observar que solo había cuatro Gryffindor de séptimo año, y eran ellos mismos. Harry, por supuesto, ya lo sabía, porque la vez que Voldemort lo torturó en el Ministerio; se apareció en Hogwarts y comió allí. 

Cuando los muchachos terminaron de cenar, comenzaron a desfilar por el Gran Comedor, y Harry retrasó a sus amigos para contarles su último encuentro con el Ministro.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Dijo Ginny, con rabia, instantes después cuando Harry les contó lo que había hecho el Ministro de Magia – ¿De veras te hizo eso?  
-Sí – respondió Harry.  
-¡Será hijo de…! – comenzó a decir Ron.  
-¡Ron! – Exclamó Hermione, indignada (Ron calló al momento, ligeramente ruborizado) – que fuerte Harry… ¿Pero que me estás contando?  
-Pues eso, Hermione – dijo Harry, parándose con el alma en los pies delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda – ¿Alguien sabe la contraseña?  
-No lo había pensado – dijo Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
-¿La contraseña? – dijo la Dama Gorda, mirándolos como dudando y sin fiarse de los muchachos – Bah! – Exclamó después, ahora con fiabilidad al máximo – ya nos conocemos bastante ¿No? Venga, entrad.

Todos los muchachos se miraron sonriendo, y se felicitaron, pues acababan de conseguir algo que nadie jamás había conseguido hacer; entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin necesidad de recitar la contraseña.

-Yo creo que me voy a dormir – dijo Ron, seguido de un bostezo – hasta mañana.  
-Subo contigo – dijo Neville, y se fue tras Ron.

Ginny se sintió incómoda; aunque algo divertida, por la situación.

-Eh – dijo Ginny, aguantándose la risa – me voy a dormir, chicos, nos vemos mañana y… portaos bien ¡eh! Que os conozco… – soltó una carcajada y se marchó, guiñándoles un ojo pícaramente y subiendo con elegancia.  
-Parece que lo lleva bastante bien – dijo Harry, sentándose en una de las butacas al lado del fuego, eran sus favoritas – mi ruptura con ella…digo.  
-Sí, se a que te refieres – dijo Hermione, sentándose encima de sus rodillas.

Harry rodeó a su querida Hermione por los hombros, y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

-Creo… que ya te ha olvidado – dijo Hermione, dirigiendo su cara hacia Harry y dándole un tierno beso en los labios – es algo que me sorprende… por supuesto… yo jamás podría olvidarte.  
-Ni yo a ti – dijo Harry, devolviéndole con ternura el beso – pero si muero…  
-¡No! – Exclamó Hermione, sofocada – por favor Harry… no digas esas cosas… podemos ganar esta guerra…  
-Pero alguien morirá – dijo Harry, con madurez – esta guerra, la guerra del final, se cobrará muchas vidas, muchísimas.   
-Lo sé – dijo Hermione, más tranquila – por eso… no debes permitir que sean en vano – sonrió.  
-Pero serán personas inocentes – dijo Harry, con agudeza y tacto – no podemos permitir que personas inocentes mueran por estar en lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.  
-Lo sé – dijo Hermione, sonriendo – ¿Sabes? Has madurado mucho en la muerte de Dumbledore… creo que fue eso lo que me acabó de enamorar de ti. Yo creía… que me gustaba Ron… a lo primero, cuando comenzaste a salir con Ginny, me alegré por vosotros, y eso. Pero después… ¡Me sentía tremendamente celosa!

Los dos muchachos rieron.

-Eres un cielo, Harry – dijo Hermione, sonriendo, y mirándolo con admiración – como ayudas a la gente… como reaccionaste con Ginny, y con Ron también… como… como todo.  
-Te quiero – dijo Harry, sonriendo y dándole un beso – tu si eres un cielo. Eres inteligente, sensible, cariñosa… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

-Se que lo harás… – dijo la muchacha – se que eres capaz…   
-Por supuesto – dijo Harry, sonriendo.  
-Harry… – empezó la muchacha.  
-Dime – dijo Harry, mirándola atentamente y besándola con muchas ganas – te escucho.  
-¿Podrías… para variar… – dijo Hermione, jugando con su dedo en el pecho de Harry – dormir conmigo? Solo para variar…  
-Claro – dijo Harry, cogiéndole la cara y acariciándosela dulcemente con la mano – todo lo que necesites, mi amor…  
-Solo te necesito a ti… eres mi vida – dijo Hermione, y se abrazó a su amado – te quiero… y no necesito nada más.

Este momento tan mágico se vio interrumpido, porque la cara de alguien conocido había comenzado a emerger de entre las llamas. Sirius acababa de aparecer en el fuego, y Harry a lo primero había pensado que era solo un tronco con una forma rara. 

-Siento interrumpir éste momento parejita – dijo Sirius, indiferente pero sonriendo con orgullo.  
-¡Sirius! – exclamó Hermione, soltándose de Harry, y poniéndose encima de él, pero en dirección hacia Sirius.  
-Vaya – dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente – ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres un inoportuno?  
-¡Sí! – Dijo Sirius, y rió – James siempre me lo decía. Porque siempre lo interrumpía en sus momentos… ejem… ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Sus novias siempre acababan cogiéndome manía.

Los jóvenes muchachos rieron con ganas.

-Oye – dijo Harry – no es para que te vayas, ni mucho menos, pero… ¿Qué quieres? No quiero ser grosero…  
-Ya lo has sido – dijo Sirius, sonriendo – Cómo te pareces a James… si el estuviera aquí… se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti ¿Sabes?

Harry no supo porque, pero esas palabras de su padrino, consiguieron levantarle la moral mucho, más de lo que Hermione ya había conseguido.

-Bueno – dijo Sirius – iré al grano. He hablado con… – giró su rostro a todos lados para verificar que no había nadie y finalizó: – con Dumbledore.  
-¡Ah! Sí, es verdad – dijo Harry, contento – no me acordaba. ¿Y cómo te ha ido?  
-Bien, en principio – dijo Sirius, ausente.  
-¿Cómo que "bien, en principio"? – Dijo Hermione, algo sorprendida – ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-¿Es verdad… eso? – dijo Sirius, consultando.  
-¿El qué? – dijo Hermione.  
-Lo de… mi hermano… y el Horcrux ése – Harry pudo notar que los ojos de Sirius habían brillado tenuemente al hablar de su hermano, como iluminándose.  
-Sí, Sirius – asintió Harry, ya más serio – es completamente cierto.  
-Vaya… entonces… me equivoqué con él – dijo Sirius, y una finísima lágrima le salió del ojo, recorriendo su mejilla – intentó destruir a Voldemort… a pesar de todo… a pesar de lo que le dije…

Hermione y Harry se miraron, sin articular sonido alguno, mientras Sirius lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó al fin Harry, intentando esconder su curiosidad.  
-Bueno… muchas cosas… la verdad es que fui muy esclarecedor, y claro; ahora me arrepiento. Incluso… incluso… le hice llorar… yo le dije que era un idiota; que se arrepentiría si se unía a Voldemort. También le dije que no le volvería a hablar nunca más, y que lo odiaría por el resto de mi vida… aunque claro; yo sabía que Regulus no quería ser mortígrafo.  
-¿A no? – dijo Hermione, con sorpresa.  
-No. El nunca quiso unirse al mal… bueno, os voy a contar un poco como era mi vida, antes de ir a Hogwarts, y la de mi hermano claro, que solo era un año más joven que yo.  
-Y entonces… si no quería unirse al mal… ¿Porqué lo hizo, porqué se unió a Voldemort? – preguntó Harry.  
-A eso voy – dijo Sirius, y se aclaró la garganta – Regulus… siempre fue un admirador mío. Sí, se que es raro, pero el siempre había pensado que yo era su héroe, su ídolo; y quería seguir mis pasos, hacer todo lo que yo quería hacer. Me quería mucho… mucho más que a mis padres, porque yo siempre lo defendía de todo.  
-Eso suele pasar mucho – dijo Hermione, sonriendo – hay veces que una persona quiere más a su hermano mayor que a su propio padre.  
-Una vez – dijo Sirius sonriendo – nuestra prima Bellatrix convirtió su osito peluche favorito, en un gigante "grim" y yo le salvé de él – Sirius rió – aun pienso en la cara que puso Bellatrix cuando me deshice del grim, y recuerdo que me reí mucho… el afecto que mi hermano sentía por mí en ese momento se elevó aun más, si esto podía ser. Pero a pesar de todo… Regulus era un claro Slytherin…  
-Claro – dijo Hermione, asintiendo – lo que intentas decir es que siempre fue un cobarde…  
-Exacto – dijo Sirius, punzante – si hay algo que caracteriza a los Slytherin es eso, que son cobardes… sí, los Slytherin también son inteligentes, pero cobardes. ¿Sabéis que significa la cobardía?  
-Claro – dijo Harry - ¿Quién no lo sabe? Una persona cobarde es una persona que teme a todo…  
-No – dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza – todo el mundo tiene ese concepto de cobardía, pero lo que en realidad significa, es que una persona se quiere mucho a sí mismo, que solo se preocupa por ella misma, y que solo actúa en beneficio de ella misma. Mirad, por ejemplo; supongamos, Harry, que tus amigos estuvieran en peligro. ¿Qué harías?  
-Por supuesto – dijo Harry, casi ofendido – ir a salvarlos de lo que sea…  
-Pues un cobarde haría todo lo contrario. Por mucho que quisiera a esa persona, nunca acudiría a salvarla, por que los cobardes solo piensan por si mismos. A lo mejor, la gente pensaría que dicha persona es una cobarde, por miedo a que le pase algo, y no se equivocan, son unos cobardes; tienen miedo de que les pase algo; no de que les aparezca un fantasma o cosas por el estilo. Esos son los Slytherin, y; a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por convertir a Regulus en una persona que no se pareciera nada a mis padres, fue todo lo contrario; fue un Slytherin, y esto significa que es un cobarde. Pero claro, ahora que lo pienso… la verdad es que no me extraña que se convirtiera en un cobarde.  
-Sí, a mi tampoco – dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente y seriamente a los ojos grises de Sirius – lo dices… por todo lo que hiciste por él ¿No?  
-Exacto – dijo Sirius, mirando hacia el suelo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor – lo defendí demasiado… incluso lo defendía de mis padres cuando le reñían o algo. Aunque claro; mis padres nunca le reñían demasiado, porque a pesar de todo, Regulus siempre fue el favorito de mis padres. Y al defenderlo tanto, el pensó que siempre estaría ahí, para defenderlo, y por eso; yo mismo lo convertí en lo contrario de lo que quería que se convirtiera. No se si lo entendéis… 

Hubo una prolongada pausa. Harry lo había entendido todo, lo que Sirius les intentaba explicar era que Regulus se había convertido a lo contrario en que Sirius lo quería convertir. Que de tanto defenderlo, perdió la costumbre de defenderse, y esperaba a que llegara su hermano para hacerlo…

-Sí, claro; lo entiendo y lo comprendo – dijo Harry, comprensivo.  
-Está bien, sigo entonces – dijo Sirius – bueno, nos hemos quedado en que Regulus es un cobarde. Pues al yo mismo convertirlo en un cobarde, cuando yo iba a segundo curso (yo era Gryffindor, recordad), Regulus llegó a Hogwarts, dispuesto a empezar su educación mágica, y fue elegido a Slytherin. Él por supuesto; como he dicho anteriormente, quería seguir mis pasos, y hacer todo lo que yo hiciera, y por eso, quería ser de Gryffindor, quería ir con su hermano mayor. Y después vino mi fuga… el lamentó mucho que me hubiera ido de casa, pero aun así; por cobardía, no le replicó a mi padre el haberme tratado mal, porque me fui por eso. Cuando acabé Hogwarts, me uní a la Orden del Fénix, esperando una vez más que mi hermano se atreviera a seguir mis pasos, pero había cambiado mucho… Regulus había cambiado muchísimo… y yo sospeché que esto ocurrió por las malas compañías.   
-Sí, no lo dudo – dijo Hermione – pero ¿En qué sentido cambió Regulus?  
-Pues se volvió aun más cobarde todavía, pero su lealtad seguía intacta; aun era yo su inspiración. Fue tan cobarde que cuando mi madre le obligó a unirse a los mortígrafos, él; por las advertencias de Kreacher, se unió a los mortígrafos, para no romperle el corazón a mi madre, aunque yo sigo pensando que mi madre no tiene corazón. Pasaron las semanas, y volvió a casa; asustado. En ese momento, ya tenía el guardapelo de Slytherin. Fue a visitarme, ¿Sabéis? Me visitó en la casa de Charlus, Harry, de tu abuelo. Y yo me fijé mucho en el guardapelo, incluso le pregunté de donde lo había sacado. El simplemente se limitaba a responder: "eso ahora no importa". Me dijo que había huido de los mortígrafos, y le dije: "¿Por qué?" y el me contestó "por que querían que hiciera algo para ellos, una misión… no sé". Y yo me enfadé muchísimo ¿Sabéis? Le dije después "¡Eres un cobarde, ahora te matarán!" y él solo me dijo, "no lo dudo, ya están buscándome para matarme, pero si me escucharas…" – y Sirius comenzó a llorar, produciendo lágrimas ardientes en sus ojos.  
-Oh! Lo sentimos – dijo Harry, tratando de hacer que su padrino levantara la moral.  
-Después, yo me enfadé muchísimo, y le contesté muy mal: "¡Maldito idiota! ¿Por qué huyes? ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡A Voldemort no le entregas tu vida y fidelidad así por así, idiota! ¡Pues ya te he protegido bastante, no te pienso ayudar, vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte!" y el… se fue… ni siquiera le dejé explicarse… y ahora me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice en aquel entonces… incluso tengo pesadillas, aún. Pero lo que más daño me hizo fue el enterarme de lo que le había pedido Voldemort, de lo que Regulus había huido – Sirius hipó bruscamente, y lloró con más intensidad.  
-¿Qué tenía que hacer? – dijo Harry, con una inmensa curiosidad, que ni siquiera fue capaz de ocultar, aunque Sirius no se dio cuenta.   
-Su misión era matar… – Sirius carraspeó – matarme.   
-¿Qué? – dijeron Harry y Hermione, al unísono.  
-Sí – respondió Sirius – cada vez me convenzo más de que casi muere por mi culpa. Regulus en realidad cambió muchísimo… prefirió morir, a matarme; y eso, de cobarde no tiene nada. Aunque Dumbledore dice que está vivo…   
-Sí, es verdad – dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír – te lo puedo demostrar.  
-Ya – dijo Sirius, algo un poco más contento – lo de la carta, no me lo enseñes, Dumbledore ya me lo dijo… si, me lo estoy creyendo; cada vez me convenzo de que está vivo. Pero aun no he acabado mi relato.  
-Pues sigue – dijo Harry, mientras acababa de parecerle ver algo canela debajo de la mesa de al lado.  
-Dumbledore cree (y si él lo hace, yo también) que Voldemort pilló a Regulus, se enteró de que Regulus había cogido su Horcrux, y por eso quería matarlo. Pero se inventó una misión… también sabía que Regulus sentía un gran respeto hacia mi persona, y por eso se aprovechó, diciéndole personalmente que me matara. Regulus se negó y eso fue la mejor excusa que tuvo Voldemort para que nadie se enterase de la existencia de sus Horcruxes, de matar a Regulus (y con él su secreto) y de librarse de dar explicaciones de el porqué lo había matado. Un gran plan, según Dumbledore. Ahora me dedicaré a buscarlo más a fondo, y si es verdad que está vivo y lo encontrara, a disculparme… porque a pesar de todo, Regulus fue un valiente.  
-Oye Sirius – dijo Hermione, dudando – no tiene nada que ver con esto… pero… ¿Cómo es que estás hablando con nosotros? ¿No estaban controladas las chimeneas por la Red Flu?  
-Oh! Ha sido gracias a Kingsley Shacklebolt, ya sabéis, el auror. Ha hablado con la Red Flu y me han dado este tiempo, aunque se piensan que es Kingsley. Quería contarlo por carta, pero como está controlado el contacto vía lechuzo; como inspeccionan el correo, pues lo he hecho aquí. ¡Bueno chicos! Me voy, y portaos bien que os conozco… eh! – y Sirius desapareció del fuego, haciendo que éste recuperara su estado normal.

Una mata de pelo color canela salió de debajo de la mesa, parecía un gato preocupado, asustado y desorientado.

-¡Crookshanks! – gritó Hermione, y comenzó a perseguir a su gato, que había pasado por innumerosos obstáculos; sillas, butacas, mesas… etcétera, y finalmente, el gato de Hermione consiguió salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
-Será posible – dijo Hermione, enfadada – así que estaba aquí… y yo buscándolo.

Harry, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía; y pensando también que quizás no era el momento adecuado para hacer lo que iba a hacer, cogió a Hermione en brazos, y se dispuso a subirla por la escalera de caracol (Hermione se había cogido al cuello de Harry con los brazos).

-Es extraño todo esto de Regulus ¿No? – dijo Harry, con suavidad.  
-Sí – respondió Hermione, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Harry – pero por lo menos… yo soy feliz…  
-Y yo – dijo Harry, asintiendo – me siento tan feliz Hermione… es curioso. Una vez, yo y Ron intentamos subir por aquí pero estas escaleras se trasformaron en una especie de tobogán, y caímos abajo.  
-Sí, eso es porque erais chicos…  
-Te resultará extraño – dijo Harry, riendo – pero yo soy un chico…

Hermione rió.

-Pero lo que pasa – explicó Hermione – es que si un chico va acompañado de una chica, si se puede subir.  
-Ah! Qué buena idea… ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Harry, sonriendo – le diré a Dumbledore que tuvo una excelentísima idea…  
-¡No fue Dumbledore, Harry! – Dijo Hermione, con burla – ¿Es que no has leído Historia de Hogwarts?  
-Sabes que no, cariño – dijo Harry, mientras con una mano sujetaba a Hermione, y con la otra abría la habitación.  
-Pues eso se explica en Historia de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione.  
-Vale, vale – dijo Harry, y la dejó con suavidad en la cama. 

Después se echó el encima y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, por lo que Hermione reía, gritaba y gemía de placer.

-Bueno – dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia la cama de al lado, para acostarse – voy a dormir  
-¿Qué entiendes tú por dormir juntos? – dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa pícara, y dando unas palmaditas en su cama, al lado de donde ella se encontraba, y su voz se había vuelto más suave.  
-Está bien – dijo Harry.

Harry se cambió, quitándose la ropa muggle y poniéndose el pijama, mientras Hermione exclamaba al ver sus músculos que se habían formado gracias a los partidos de Quidditch.

Harry se acostó en la cama, y se abrazó a Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en Sirius y en su hermano Regulus. La verdad le había sorprendido mucho la noticia, eso de que Voldemort le pidió personalmente a Regulus que asesinara a su hermano, a Sirius. Aunque a Harry todavía le rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza…

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	22. Legeremancia

**Capítulo 22: Legeremancia **

El regreso a Hogwarts fue duro. Harry, Ron, Hermione y también Neville; tuvieron que adaptarse a Hogwarts con los de las otras casas. Les mandaron muchísimos deberes; todo lo que habían dado los otros muchachos de séptimo hasta el momento, tenían que hacerlo poco a poco, aunque Hermione ya había adelantado mucho las tareas.

-¡Vaya cantidad de tareas! – dijo Ron, indignado y escribiendo como un elfo doméstico la redacción que McGonagall les había mandado de quince pergaminos sobre todo lo que habían dado en el primer trimestre.  
-Ánimo, Ronald – dijo Hermione, sonriendo – yo la de McGonagall ya la he terminado, pero me ha costado mucho trabajo. He tenido que preguntarle a Ernie todo lo que habían dado…  
-¡Casi prefiero estar en Grimmauld Place! – dijo Ron, abatido, paró de escribir.  
-Rápido – dijo Hermione, algo excitada – ¡Qué nos toca la primera clase con Aberforth! Me han dicho que es muy bueno, digno de llevar el apellido Dumbledore, y que no usamos libro en su clase…   
-Claro, porque no sabe leer – dijo Ron, con burla – eso si es una vergüenza, un Dumbledore que no sabe leer… a saber que dice Albus de todo esto…  
-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, riendo – no te pases…  
-Es verdad – dijo Ron, sonriendo. Los cuatro muchachos rieron. 

Llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y allí, los esperaba el afable Aberforth.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Aberforth – hoy tenemos cuatro nuevas incorporaciones, que estoy seguro de que ya conocen de cursos anteriores – y miró con una sonrisa a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville – bienvenidos – los chicos se ruborizaron ligeramente – practicaremos un hechizo complicado y famoso, por eso creo que muchos conoceréis. Es un hechizo ya acorde a vuestro nivel de mago. Por supuesto, este hechizo es el "Patronus" ¿Alguien me podría hablar de él? – finalizó Aberforth. 

Algo que sorprendió al profesor, y a todos los presentes (mucho más los Slytherin) fue que además de Hermione, hubiera alguien con el brazo levantado. Claro, Harry ya les había enseñado dicho hechizo en las reuniones del ED de hace dos cursos a la mayoría de las personas que había en la clase; exceptuando por supuesto a los Slytherin.

-Neville – dijo Aberforth, mirando al muchacho – ¿Puedes decirme en que consiste el hechizo por favor?

La verdad es que había sorprendido a mucha gente que le preguntara precisamente a Neville entre tantos muchachos. Pero Harry sospechaba que detrás de todo esto estaba la mano, o mejor dicho las palabras de Albus Dumbledore.

-Pues… es el hechizo capaz de ahuyentar a un dementor – dijo Neville nervioso, pero coherente.  
-¿Y cómo se conjura? – preguntó Aberforth, escuchándolo atentamente.  
-Se conjura pensando un recuerdo muy feliz y murmurando "Expecto Patronum"  
-Muy bien, Neville – dijo Aberforth, asintiendo – ¿Serías capaz de conjurarlo?  
-Eh… creo que sí – dijo Neville, levantándose temeroso. 

Neville salió al espaciado que había delante de la mesa del profesor, y; aclarándose la garganta y con voz queda, murmuró: 

-¡Expecto patronum!

Un chorro de luz plateado, más que un chorro una luz; comenzó a salir lentamente de la varita de Neville. Finalmente, la luz plateada se fue formando de una forma extraña, y se convirtió en un animal, exactamente un tigre; algo que sorprendió a Harry pues no recordaba que Neville había sido capaz de conjurar un patronus corpóreo.

-Excelente Neville – dijo Aberforth, sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos – quince puntos para Gryffindor por tu osadía y valentía. 

Neville (muy satisfecho) se dispuso a sentarse en su mesa, y los Slytherin miraron a Aberforth con rabia y resignación, aunque por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar, Aberforth no pareció darse cuenta, pues siguió con el ritmo y transcurso de la clase nuevamente.

-En los EXTASIS, la prueba principal será enfrentaros a un dementor de verdad – unos murmullos recorrieron la clase – que el Ministerio traerá para la ocasión. Aunque no creo que esto sea posible… porque ahora que lo pienso, los dementores se han unido a Voldemort – se oyeron gemidos de dolor (Aberforth los ignoró) – y bueno, quizás aun quede algún dementor en los calabozos del Ministerio…

La gente, ante esto, pareció tranquilizarse nuevamente. Harry estaba seguro que si el Ministerio trajera dementores para los EXTASIS, Scrimgeour de seguro que vendría a hacerle una visita a Harry.  
-… y si al final el Ministerio consigue un dementor – añladió el profesor, seriamente – y hay alguien que no consigue conjurar un patronus, me da igual que no sea corpóreo, sino uno pequeñito, aunque sea; que se despida de aprobar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El resto de la clase transcurrió rápida. Los alumnos tuvieron que practicar el Patronus. Todos los integrantes del ED de hace dos años que se encontraba en esa clase, consiguieron hacerlo y además corpóreo. Esto sorprendió mucho a los Slytherin y más aun a Aberforth, pero se mostraron indiferentes. El único de Slytherin que había sido capaz de conjurar un Patronus más o menos aceptable fue Blaise Zabini. Aunque su Patronus no fue corpóreo, Harry creyó que por lo menos hubiera ahuyentado a un dementor. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba… Zabini había cambiado mucho, muchísimo. Su rostro se veía pálido y desgastado; y Harry juró que en alguna de sus miradas que había lanzado a Harry, se reflejaba el miedo y pedía clemencia a toda costa. Zabini se había vuelto muy serio, y como no estaba Draco Malfoy iba con Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Ese día era sábado, y por fin, fin de semana. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado ya muy ocupados, pero ahora ya habían cogido el ritmo de sus compañeros y ya iban igual que ellos, aunque les había costado mucho hacer las tareas. Harry a lo primero, antes de ir a una clase de Transformaciones, estaba nervioso. Pero cambió de opinión totalmente, la madre de Severus Snape, Eileen Prince, era muy simpática, muy buena profesora y sobre todo, algo que sorprendió a Harry, muy buena persona. Trataba a los muchachos con mucho tacto y amabilidad, en especial a Harry, aunque su hijo solo se encargara de hacerle la vida imposible.

Ya hacía más de dos sábados que no veía a Dumbledore, y esto le empezaba a preocupar. Dumbledore le había dicho que se verían cada sábado para practicar y aprender la Legeremancia. Harry supuso que Dumbledore estaría (en caso de que no estuviera en Hogwarts) buscando los Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Harry también había estado pensando mucho en eso, en los Horcruxes de Voldemort, y cada vez se preguntaba más donde podían estar los restantes. Ya habían destruido el anillo, el diario, el espejo de Ravenclaw y el guardapelo de Slytherin. Aun faltaban dos… más el pedazo de alma que el mismo Voldemort lleva dentro. Harry estaba muy interesado en saber que eran esos dos Horcruxes, y también en saber donde estarían. Sabía que uno era la copa de Helga Huffelpuff, y estaba en…

-¡Claro! – Exclamó Harry, en su sillón favorito de la Sala Común de Gryffindor – ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¡Tenemos que buscar información del bosque de las sombras!

-Sí, es verdad – dijo Hermione, sonriendo – no lo había pensado.

Ya era de noche, y la luz de la luna llena entraba brillando tenuemente por la ventana.

-Vamos – dijo Ron, levantándose.  
-¿A dónde? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.  
-¡A la biblioteca, ¿A dónde va a ser? – dijo Ron.   
-¿Ahora? ¿De noche? – dijo Hermione, pero después reaccionó – ¡Sí! Harry, ve a por tu capa.  
-Vale – dijo Harry, y subió a por la capa invisible.

Era buena idea… ¿Qué mejor momento para ir a la biblioteca que en esos instantes? Era de noche, no había nadie, por lo que no los podrían molestar ni vigilar, y además… tenían el acceso libre para entrar en la Sección Prohibida, que Harry estaba seguro de que si querían saber que era el bosque de las sombras, tenían que ir allí. 

Cuando bajó, estaban Ron y Hermione mirando una especie de carta, como un pergamino…

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Harry, con curiosidad.  
-Es para ti – contestó Ron, dándole el pergamino.

Harry lo abrió y leyó. Era una letra pulcra y estilizada, que reconoció al momento como la de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry: ___

_Supongo que ya sabes quien soy, no voy a decírtelo por si esta carta cae en malas manos. Te espero en nuestro lugar de reunión habitual, y te explicaré porque no he podido quedar los otros sábados contigo Harry. ___

_Te espero. ___

_P.D.: Me encanta la "Poción de Muertos en Vida"._

Harry leyó la carta dos veces y pensó. Sin duda, ese "lugar de reunión habitual" era el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Y lo de la posdata, sería la contraseña para poder entrar en el despacho de la directora.

-Iros vosotros – dijo Harry, con inseguridad – ya nos vemos aquí. Voy a mi primera clase de Legeremancia.  
-Venga pues – dijo Ron, quitándole la capa invisible a Harry – nos vemos aquí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Los tres muchachos bajaron, y ellos se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, mientras Harry iba al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Se paró frente la gárgola de estatua que impedía el paso al despacho del director o de la directora y dudó.

-Eh… ¡Poción de Muertos en Vida! – murmuró el dudoso muchacho.

La gárgola se movió y dejó ver unas escaleras ascendentes. Harry subió y dio dos golpes, como hacía siempre. La voz de un anciano abatido le indicó a Harry que pasara.

-Buenas noches, Harry  
-Buenas noches, señor – dijo Harry, con cortesía y sentándose en la silla enfrente de Dumbledore.

Los dos hombre soportaron un silencio aterrador, y Dumbledore tomó la iniciativa.

-La Legeremancia es una rama de la magia oscura potente y eficaz, la cual nos permite averiguar los pensamientos o mensajes que el receptor tiene en la mente en ese preciso instante – dijo Dumbledore, directo.

Harry no dijo nada… porque la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a ver como Dumbledore le daba clases.

-El hechizo que se usa para emplear la Legeremancia es… "Legeremens". Supongo que Severus ya lo utilizó contra ti ¿No?  
-Sí – dijo Harry, recordando aquellos desagradables recuerdos y momentos en el despacho de Snape – sí, claro.  
-Bueno – dijo Dumbledore, y se levantó – lo que pasa es… que no podrás practicar la Legeremancia, al menos conmigo – añadió el anciano.  
-¿Porqué? – preguntó Harry.  
-Harry, sabes que no puedes – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo – soy un mago más dotado que tú en ambos aspectos, Legeremancia y Oclumancia.

Harry lo pensó. Era verdad, no se le había ocurrido antes. ¿Cómo iba a aprender Legeremancia con el mago más poderoso del mundo?

-¿Y qué debo hacer? – dijo Harry, decepcionado.  
-Tranquilo, hay una solución para todo – dijo Dumbledore, y se levantó – creo que deberías ir a entrenar con tus amigos primero, ya sabes, a la Sala de los Menesteres por ejemplo. El hechizo se puede hacer sin varita y de forma no verbal, Harry, que es lo que usamos yo y Voldemort. Los pasos son estos: primero se aprende a penetrar en la mente diciendo "Legeremens" y de forma verbal, luego con varita pero de forma no verbal; y por último, sin varita y no verbal. ¿Lo has entendido?  
-Sí, creo – dijo Harry, dudando.  
-Bueno, pues sobre la Legeremancia ya no hay nada más que hablar – dijo Dumbledore, tajante – yo quiero que todos los sábados nos veamos, y lo de la Legeremancia es solo un pretexto para que vengas, lo que quiero es que hablemos como lo hacíamos el año pasado.  
-Ah! Vale – dijo Harry, sin entender todavía.  
-Pregunta – dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera examinándolo con rayos X (Harry intentó dejar su mente en blanco) – se que quieres saber.  
-¿Y Edgar? – preguntó Harry, notando su ausencia.  
-Está vigilando el Horcrux de Godric's Hollow. Pero ya sabe que tiene prohibido entrar al bosque de las sombras.  
-¿Y cómo se entra en el susodicho bosque? – dijo Harry, esperando una respuesta – yo no pude entrar, una extraña fuerza me tiró atrás.  
-Sí – dijo Dumbledore – lo sé. La verdad es que se puede entrar libremente, cuando a alguien le apetezca. Tú no entraste por que yo no quise.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Harry, sorprendido y con un acto de reflejo se había levantado - ¿¡Usted ya estaba allí?   
-No, no estaba allí – dijo Dumbledore, y con la mano invitó a Harry a sentarse – era Edgar. El siempre que yo no estaba contigo estaba allí. En nuestras anteriores reuniones, Edgar, estaba conmigo, sí. Pero cuando tú te marchabas, él se iba detrás, y se aparecía allí. Permíteme decir que has mejorado, aunque levemente en Oclumancia – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.  
-Ah! – dijo Harry, sin saber que decir – si bueno, he estado practicando y eso…  
-Me alegro de que así sea – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo levemente.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y ya que estaba; Harry intentó hablarle a Dumbledore de su "muerte".

-Profesor – dijo Harry – ¿Cómo fingió su muerte?  
-Sí, era algo que esperaba a que me preguntaras, aunque en Cabeza Puerco, ya te dije bastante.  
-Pero no lo dijo todo, señor – dijo Harry – o sea, que dijo los motivos y eso.  
-Bueno – dijo Dumbledore, y se levantó a pasearse por el despacho – ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando murmuras un encantamiento, pero interiormente dices otro?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Eh… no  
-Bueno, pues a eso se le llama "Teorema de Jilstton". Si, en el mundo mágico, como en el muggle; también hay teoremas – Dumbledore sonrió – Severus estaba pensando en el hechizo "Expelliarmus", pero dijo en voz alta el Avada Kedavra.  
-Ah! Y por eso usted se elevó como una muñeca de trapo – dijo Harry.  
-Exactamente – dijo Dumbledore, satisfecho – veo que lo entiendes. Lo que consiste el Teorema de Jilstton es un tipo de engaño mágico, hacer creer al receptor del hechizo que en realidad ha usado otro. Es un funcionamiento complejo y difícil, Harry. Mira, por ejemplo, fíjate en lo que hizo Severus. El pensó en el hechizo de desarme, que si se hace perfectamente eleva a la persona y la voltea hacia atrás. Pero el en realidad dijo Avada Kedavra, entonces; también tiene que tener algo de éste hechizo el que usó.  
-¿Es por eso… que el rayo de luz era verde? – dijo Harry, comprendiéndolo todo. Ahora si lo entendía, un plan astuto, sin duda.  
-Me vuelves a sorprender, harry – dijo Dumbledore con asentimiento – si, la apariencia del hechizo era como la Avada Kedavra, pero el efecto como el Expelliarmus. Un plan astuto, como acabas de pensar. Sí, y entonces me golpeó… te tengo que contar un pequeño secreto, para seguir con mi relato.  
-¿Qué secreto? – dijo Harry, comenzando a asustarse.  
-Harry yo… – Dumbledore cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para finalizar: – soy… animago, sí.  
-¿¡Qué? – dijo Harry sorprendido, y mirando con sorpresa a Dumbledore – ¿Eso es cierto?  
-Sí – respondió el anciano – puede transformarme en un Fénix a voluntad.

Harry estaba comprendiendo muchas cosas… ahora recordaba el pequeño Fénix que vio en el sepulcro blanco, en su entierro. 

-¿¡Usted era ese Fénix…? – gritó Harry, sonriendo. 

Dumbledore lo paró con la mano.

-Ya llegamos Harry – dijo Dumbledore – bueno, pues yo caí al vacío, y me transformé en un Fénix. Volé hasta llegar al césped de Hogwarts, y me volví a transformar en mi mismo. Entonces saqué la Poción de Muertos en Vida… ¿Sabes algo de ésta poción? 

Harry exprimió su mente. Le sonaba familiar, pero no conseguía recordar por qué.

-Ahora mismo no caigo…  
-Mira, además de ser la contraseña del despacho de Minerva; es una poción que hicisteis en Pociones el año pasado, con Slughorn. Es una poción que te duerme. Pero duerme tanto que incluso se va el pulso, y actúa como si estuviera muerto. Por eso se llama la Poción de Muertos en Vida, porque simula estar muerto; pero en realidad no lo está.  
-Sí, ya me acuerdo – dijo Harry, recordando la complicada poción.   
-Después Hagrid me llevó a su cabaña… y desperté…   
-¡Pero si Hagrid no sabía nada! – dijo Harry, levantándose nuevamente por un acto de reflejo – yo estaba con él cuando regresé del Ministerio, ya sabe a lo que me refiero; y él estaba incluso llorando…  
-Creo – dijo Dumbledore, ampliando una sonrisa – que Hagrid; como Minerva, estaban muy divertidos de simular mi muerte.

Harry no dijo nada. Siguió escuchando al ex director, aunque le seguía siendo muy extraño…

-Pasé la noche con Hagrid, sin dormir, y entonces llegó el día de mi entierro. Como verás, yo ya estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y nadie se dio cuenta porque estaba cubierto con una especie de manta. Y cuando Hagrid me dejó en el sepulcro blanco, me transformé en Fénix, lo que pasa es que parecía que mi cuerpo seguía dentro, pero las arrugas y la forma de la manta no habían variado. Y Harry, creo que ya sabes porque mi cuerpo se incendió…

Harry asintió. Había visto a Fawkes prenderse fuego, y de sus propias cenizas emerger de nuevo como si fuera un polluelo. 

-Entonces sabrás que cuando un Fénix se prende fuego, de sus propias cenizas sale mucho más rejuvenecido. Y es por eso que después de las llamas, viste un pequeño Fénix volando, porque era yo. Y tenía ese tamaño tan pequeño porque acababa de salir de mis propias cenizas.  
-Vaya, vaya… que plan tan… brillante, señor – dijo Harry, sonriendo – es verdad que es el mejor mago del mundo, porque tiene unas excelentes ideas y unos grandes planes.  
-Oh! Gracias Harry – dijo Dumbledore, ligeramente ruborizado – nos conocemos desde hace siete años Harry, y creo que ya es hora de que empieces a tutearme.  
-¿Qué? Oh, no señor, prefiero no tutearle…  
-Harry, hazlo – dijo Dumbledore, tajante.  
-Está bien… – dijo Harry, y con vergüenza terminó la frase: –… Albus.  
-Así me gusta – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo y divertido – si me llamas "señor" me siento viejo.

Harry sonrió amargamente, y se levantó; comprendiendo que era hora de irse a la cama.

-Buenas noches Harry – dijo Dumbledore, levantándose – creo que es hora de irte – y por cierto, para poder hacer Legeremancia tienes que mantener tus ojos fijos en los ojos de la persona a la que quieras espiar mentalmente – y tras este enigmático comentario, Dumbledore despidió al muchacho.

Harry asintió y salió del despacho. Que extraño había sido esa noche… así que Dumbledore era animago… quizás… Harry debería de hacerse también animago. Y lo de la muerte de Dumbledore al fin le había quedado todo claro, lo entendía todo. Y ahora… vería si Ron y Hermione habían encontrado algo del bosque de las sombras en la biblioteca, aunque era muy tarde, mucho. Cuando Harry regresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pudo observar que no había nadie, por lo que se fue a la cama y se durmió, esperando que Ron y Hermione hubieran averiguado algún tipo de información o algo del bosque de las sombras.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	23. Un recuerdo para olvidar

_**Nota de autor (Dark Dumbledore X):** Bueno, quiero decir que éste capítulo está copiado. O sea, no exactamente. Me copié solo la idea de narrarlo, y otra cosa (cuando pisa la varita). Pertenece al relato de "Ninotchica", que se llama "Harry Potter y la sombra de la serpiente". Es el mejor fic que je leído en mi vida, se lo recomiendo de verdad. Ninotchica, espero que me DISCULPES al hacer esto, lo siento mucho…_

**Capítulo 23: Un recuerdo para olvidar**

-¡Nada! – dijo Ron, con indignación la mañana siguiente en la Sala Común (estaban esperando a Hermione) cuando Harry le preguntó sobre el bosque de las sombras – Ni siquiera una mención. Entramos hasta en la Sección Prohibida, y no encontramos nada.  
-Vaya, que mala suerte – dijo Harry, pensando – Pues yo ya no sé ni donde buscar.  
-Ni yo – dijo Ron, viendo como Hermione se les unía y emprendiendo el paso hacia el Gran Comedor – pero… ¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore?  
-Bien, creo – dijo Harry, amargamente – tenemos que ponernos las pilas chicos. Tenemos que encontrar el Horcrux que falta a parte de la copa de Huffelpuff.  
-¿Le has pedido permiso a Dumbledore? – dijo Hermione, preocupada.  
-No, pienso que debemos ir nosotros solos a por el Horcrux – dijo Harry, mirando fijamente los ojos de color miel de Hermione.  
-¡No podemos! – Dijo Hermione, indignada – ¡Correremos demasiado peligro!  
-Creo que Harry tiene razón, Hermione – dijo Ron, con seriedad pero asintiendo – y creo que deberían venir también Neville, Ginny y Luna.  
-¿Queréis que esta misma tarde vayamos a buscarlo? – dijo Harry, mirando a los muchachos.  
-¿Ya? – Dijo Hermione, sorprendida – pero si estamos hablando hipotéticamente…  
-Sí – dijo Ron, con madurez – creo que Harry vuelve a tener razón. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo aquí encerrados en este maldito colegio…  
-¡Pero…! – dijo Hermione, y calló – Ni siquiera sabemos donde buscar.  
-A ver – dijo Harry, situándose cronológicamente en la vida de Voldemort – íbamos por el orfanato… y el próximo recuerdo es donde Voldemort mata a su padre y a sus abuelos… ¡Tenemos que ir a la mansión Ryddle! Seguro que ahí hay uno…  
-Por probar no perdemos nada ¿No? – dijo Ron, sonriendo – creo que será un buen lugar para buscar…  
-¡Pero tampoco sabemos que puede ser! – dijo Hermione, sofocada.  
-Da igual – dijo Harry, con la mirada perdida en el techo del Gran Comedor – iremos esta tarde. Puedes quedarte, si así lo deseas.

Los muchachos (Hermione se seguía negando, pero al final aceptó saltarse Aritmancia y Pociones para ir a buscar el Horcrux) se lo comunicaron a Neville, Luna y Ginny. Harry no quiso decirles nada a los otros dos componentes del ED, Ernie y Hannah. Los habían visto un par de veces en todo el trimestre y se habían saludado y todo eso, pero Harry quería que Ernie le devolviera el espejo que le dejó, pues ahora ya no les serviría de nada porque estaban los dos en el mismo castillo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny estaban esperando en las puertas de roble del vestíbulo a Luna. Finalmente Luna llegó (le dio un beso en los labios a Ron) y emprendieron el viaje. Harry se acordaba de las imágenes del pensadero con el que había viajado con Dumbledore. Cuando salieron de Hogwarts por la verja, todos se cogieron de Harry, y este; pensó todo lo fuertemente que pudo en Little Hangleton. Se aparecieron cerca de la choza de los Gaunt, y Harry los guió para salir del bosque.

-Así que ahí vivía Quien-tu-sabes – dijo Ron, mientras se cogía de Luna porque estaba pasando frío – que escalofriante ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, Ronald – dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano.

Al final salieron del camino que conducía a la casa de los Gaunt y vieron un cartel con dos direcciones, las cuales indicaban: "Hangleton" (a la izquierda) y "Little Hangleton" (a la derecha).  
-No me puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Hermione, temblando de los nervios – nos hemos escapado de Hogwarts sin decirle a nadie donde íbamos, ¡Y además nos hemos saltado dos clases! La profesora McGonagall estará preocupada… 

-Hermione, te lo dije – dijo Harry, algo enojado – si no quieres venir… regresa ahora, quizás aun llegues a Aritmancia.  
-No, me quedo – dijo Hermione, ya más firme.

Harry indicó que le siguieran y se desvió por el camino que conducía a Little Hangleton. Lo que Harry buscaba era una colina con una casa… y desde donde estaban ya se veía. Se veía una colina, y encima de ésta una casa con clase y señorial, aunque desgastada por el tiempo. Estuvieron casi treinta minutos para llegar y al final lo hicieron. Desde la colina se veía todo Little Hangleton, y gran parte de Hangleton. Harry observó el pueblo… y vio una torre con campanas, que le resultó vagamente familiar. Los chicos entraron por la casa, y allí; en el enorme y amplio vestíbulo, harry habló:

-Chicos – dijo Harry – vamos a dividirnos. La casa es muy grande, y me temo que si no nos dividimos en uno, no la registraremos en dos horas que tenemos de tiempo; y quizás aun lleguemos a cenar. A ver, Neville, tú registra la cocina y las habitaciones de alrededor. Ginny, tu quédate por aquí por el vestíbulo, que tienes mucho por donde buscar. Ron, creo que tú deberás ir a la planta baja. Luna, tu ve con Ron y os dividís la planta baja en dos. Hermione, yo y tú nos dividiremos la primera planta en dos.

Todos asintieron, y cada uno se fue a su sitio. Hermione y Harry subieron las escaleras, que estaban desgastadas y llenas de polvo. Harry escogió la parte derecha de la planta de arriba y comenzó a entrar en las habitaciones. Había muy pocos muebles, la verdad es que se notaba mucho que esa casa había estada deshabitada durante muchos años. Los pocos muebles que había eran de madera de fresno y muy rudos, antiguos y ordinarios, con expresiones fuera de lugar y rotos. Las mesas que Harry encontraba les faltaban patas, o incluso las partes de la mesa, pero las sillas estaban todas sin exceptuar ninguna, rotas todas. Harry se pasó una hora buscando en todas las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada. Se había topado con Hermione varias veces, y había entrado en todas las habitaciones, hasta en los servicios. Hermione decía que no había encontrado nada de nada, y Harry entró en la última habitación del pasillo.

Esa era. Era la habitación que había visto años atrás en un sueño que tuvo en el que estaban Voldemort y Colagusano. Voldemort en aquel entonces no tenía cuerpo todavía, sino que era una especie de bebé, aunque con la cara desarrollada. Hablaban de asesinar a alguien, y ése era Harry; planeaban el asesinato de Harry Potter. También decían sobre Berta Jorkins, una funcionaria del Ministerio que fue asesinada por Voldemort después de sonsacarle la información que tenía sobre el torneo de los Tres Magos. Después de un instante, subió el hombre llamado Frank Byrce, y Voldemort (sosteniendo la varita misteriosamente) lo mató también a él. Frank Byrce había sido durante años el jardinero de la casa, y los pueblerinos le culpaban de la muerte de los señores Ryddle. Dumbledore sospechaba que con ésa muerte Voldemort acababa de hacer su último Horcrux.

Harry regresó al vestíbulo junto a Hermione, abatido y esperando que sus compañeros hubieran tenido más suerte que él. Era muy difícil que hubiera un Horcrux allí, teniendo en cuenta que ya había otro antes en las ruinas de la choza de los Gaunt. Harry pensaba que Voldemort no pondría dos Horcruxes en el mismo lugar, y por eso se maldecía a sí mismo por haber ido, y por haber puesto en peligro (aunque no habían tenido ningún tipo de dificultad) a sus compañeros por una tontería. Hermione tenía razón.

Allí estaban ya todos reunidos, aunque faltaba Ron… y Luna se veía muy preocupada y angustiada; como si le hubiera pasado algo… 

-¡Harry! – Gritó Ginny – ¡Hermione! Ron no está… ¡Algo le ha pasado!  
-¿¡Qué? – gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.  
-Sí – dijo Luna, respirando entrecortadamente y con unas lágrimas en la mejilla – yo y él habíamos acabado de inspeccionar el sótano. Y subimos aquí, al vestíbulo. Entonces Ron apoyo la mano en una pared y desapareció.  
-Vaya – dijo Hermione, con cara preocupada y observando el alrededor – parece que hay una especie de laberinto pasadizo secreto en la casa… ¡Quizás esté el Horcrux ahí!  
-¡Pero ¿Y Ron…? – Preguntó Luna, nerviosa – Harry tienes que hacer algo, es tú amigo…  
-También es mi amigo – dijo Hermione, tajante – y no voy a permitir que nada le pase a Ron. A ver ¿Dónde ha sucedido todo?   
-¡Ése es el problema! – dijo Luna – que cuando me había girado ya no estaba… pero lo último que había visto de él es que se había apoyado en una pared… creo que era en esa – y señaló a la pared del lado de la puerta de la cocina, donde había estado registrando Neville.

Todos se acercaron a la pared detrás de Harry y Hermione.

-¡Ron! – gritó Harry, todo lo fuerte que pudo - ¿Me puedes oír?  
-¡Harry! – se oyó tras la pared, y Luna suspiró tranquila y sonrió – creo que aquí hay algo raro… quizás… el Horcrux que buscamos esté aquí.  
-¿Tú crees, Ron? – Dijo Harry, pegando su oreja a la pared e intentando oír a su amigo – ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?   
-Hay... una especie de escalera, y abajo un sótano muy oscuro. He encendido la varita, pero no he llegado a ninguna pared.  
-Apártate todo lo que puedas – dijo Hermione, preocupada – voy a intentar tirar la pared. Apartaos vosotros también chicos – añadió, dirigiéndose a Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna.

No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Los chicos se apartaron, y Harry supuso que Ron ya lo habría hecho también. Hermione sacó la varita, y miró al pequeño fragmento de pared, muy aglutinada. Después de unos instantes, en los que parecía haber estado profundizando algo, murmuró con voz queda:

-¡Alergus! 

Y, por fin, un haz de luz azul salió de la varita de Hermione, con fuerza y con un glamoroso brillo; intenso y centelleante. El rayo color azul (era un tono cian) golpeó con tendencia en la pared, derribándola hacia el lado en el que estaba Ron. La pared cayó a tierra y se hizo en mil pedazos.

Ron salió, todo negro y con aspecto asustado; se abrazó a Luna (la ensució toda, dejándola marchita; aunque parecía que no le importaba demasiado) y comenzó a toser con agudeza, como si su vida dependiera de ello y como si se estuviera ahogando.

Harry observó a Hermione y pensó. Exprimió su mente todo lo que pudo… el hechizo que su amada había utilizado le sonaba vagamente familiar a Harry; y en unos instantes entendió por qué. Era el hechizo que con tanta intensidad y urgencia le había enseñado Kingsley Shacklebolt en sus antiguas clases particulares. Era un hechizo que había inventado Voldemort, o que solo él y Harry lo habían hecho de forma no verbal (algo que le había agradado a Dumbledore). Harry se preguntó que conocía ella ese hechizo y luego pensó que más tarde se lo preguntaría.

-Venga, vamos a inspeccionarlo – dijo Harry.

Bajaron por las grumosas escaleras, que hacía ya muchos años que no debían de haber sido pisadas; y su piedra estaba llena de moho. Bajo había lo que parecía un amplio y grandioso sótano, aunque muy oscuro. Seis varitas se encendieron sin necesidad de que tuvieran que hablar y los muchachos avanzaron detenida y cuidadosamente por el lugar. Era muy grande. Con la tenue luz que surgía de las varitas no se alcanzaba a ver las paredes.

-Nos dividiremos – dijo Harry, como un líder – yo y Hermione estaremos en la pared norte, Ron y Luna estaréis en la pared este, y Ginny y Neville vosotros estaréis en la pared oeste. Cuando terminemos, iremos a la pared sur, aunque dudo que encontremos algo. Ah! Si, y no os olvidéis de los rincones por favor. 

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la pared norte… y lo que les sorprendió fue que en cinco pasos los dos se chocaran contra un muro sólido. Harry se tocó la cabeza con un acto de reflejo; igual que Hermione. Los dos se giraron y pudieron comprobar que no eran los únicos a los que le había pasado eso. Todos se percataron de que Harry los miraba lo miraron desconcertados pidiendo una explicación. El sótano no tenía más de cinco metros cuadrados.

-Chicos – dijo harry – buscad igualmente, quizás en estas pequeñas paredes haya algo.

Los muchachos volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores y comenzaron a tocar la pared en busca de grietas, huellas o algún tipo de inestabilidad.

-Tuviste una buena idea – susurró Harry a Hermione, aunque no la veía; y a lo mejor estaba hablando con la pared – con lo del hechizo… pero dime… ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?   
-Bueno – dijo Hermione, desde el otro lado del que Harry estaba hablando – digamos que de dos sitios. ¿Te acuerdas del traslador plus, el libro de Dumbledore?  
-Sí, como no – dijo Harry, y luego su mente brilló – ¡Claro! Tú también lo habías leído. Y… ¡Así que Kingsley sacó la idea de allí! – Harry sonrió – muy astuto…  
-Además – dijo Hermione – tú nos hablaste del hechizo, cuando regresaste de aquella clase, y a partir de ese momento comencé a perfeccionar y practicar el hechizo, para que me saliera bien. 

Estuvieron allí el resto de la tarde, sin encontrar nada. Harry pensó que ya sería de noche, y sus esperanzas se habían apagado como el atardecer. Al final decidieron abandonar la casa. Las paredes de aquel sótano eran negras, lo había descubierto Ginny anteriormente, y por más que encendieran la luz no verían nada, excepto a ellos mismos.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la mansión Ryddle, y allí miraron a Harry, como esperando que les diera la orden de volver a Hogwarts. Pero Harry se detuvo y miró aquella torre que le resultaba tan familiar…

-Quizás el Horcrux esté allí – dijo Harry, con una renovada esperanza.  
-Harry, no creo que… – interrumpió Hermione, pero Harry la cortó.   
-¡Me da igual! Solo quiero saber que es… si queréis podéis iros.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia aquella torre, pasando por las frías y oscuras calles que lo atemorizaban bastante. Al final llegó y comprendió que era un cementerio… Harry se deshizo de la cerradura de la verja, y entró en el cementerio, pensando que ya creía recordar aquel lugar… avanzó hasta una lápida que destacaba entre las demás, y allí (se sentía más tranquilo porque sus amigos lo habían seguido) lo comprendió todo… pisó algo parecido a una rama de árbol, que se rompió al instante, y giró su cabeza hacia abajo para ver que era lo que había roto. Se le rompió el corazón al ver lo que era… una varita… 

¿No deberíamos sacar las varitas? Harry cayó de rodillas, y apoyó sus manos en la hierba seca que había. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… y miró la tumba, en la cual ponía: "Tom Ryddle". Todo lo que le pasó esa noche vino a su mente nuevamente, como una pesadilla… recordaba a Cedric que le había preguntado a Harry si deberían sacar las varitas. Lloró por Cedirc… sus amigos a lo primero no parecían comprender, pero luego; al ver la tumba de Tom Ryddle padre, lo entendieron al instante, y dejaron a Harry solo. Aunque Hermione no se alejó… es más, se acercó a Harry lentamente, y lo rodeó por los hombros.

-Murió… y lo que más me atormenta… él no tuvo la culpa de hacerlo – dijo Harry, mientras unas ardientes lágrimas le salían por los ojos – solo estaba en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado… es injusto… Voldemort… no tiene corazón – Harry hipó y sollozó, encima de la tumba de Tom Ryddle – él no tenía nada que ver… Cedric no tenía nada que ver ¡Nada! Murió por mi culpa… por mi completa culpa…  
-Harry… – dijo Hermione, con calma y despreocupada, aunque las facciones de su rostro la hacían ver que estaba sufriendo mucho – tú no tienes la culpa… no fue por tu culpa…  
-¡Sí, Hermione! – Dijo Harry, y volvió a sollozar – debí de hacer lo que él me decía… el quería que yo cogiera la copa… y yo le dije que la cogiéramos entre los dos… y ¡Mira lo que pasó! No debí permitirlo…   
-Harry, tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar… – dijo Hermione – tú no lo sabías… no puedes culparte por algo que no sabías…

Harry no dijo nada. Eso no solo sonaba consolador… incluso tenía sentido. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y paró de llorar… no volvería a llorar más… no permitiría llorar por la maldad de lord Voldemort. 

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry, firme y duro – no pude hacer nada… aunque si él no hubiera ganado… pero ahora ya… no puedo hacer nada…  
-No, Harry, si que puedes hacer – dijo Hermione, Harry se levantó, y se abrazaron – ahora más que nada en el mundo debes hacerlo…  
-¿El qué? – preguntó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una suave melodía sonó. Era tan dulce… y tan triste… Harry miró encantado como Fawkes cantaba y pasaba por allí. Las lágrimas volvieron a emerger de los ojos de Harry, pero no le importó llorar… Hermione ya lo había visto llorar. 

-Matar a Voldemort – Fawkes tocó unas notas tristes y brillantes, mientras Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna lo miraban con atención – ahora más que nada debes hacerlo… es la única forma de vengar a Cedric… el te estaría muy agradecido… a él no le gustaría que lloraras por él… ahora más que nada en el mundo debes de ser capaz de matarlo – Hermione soltó una lágrima mientras sonreía; Fawkes seguía con su triste música.

Harry sonrió amargamente, se puso de espaldas a Hermione; apoyado en la tumba d Tom Ryddle, y perdió su mirada en el horizonte; en la fría y oscura noche. Había luna llena.

-Sí… al fin y al cabo… no tengo elección – dijo Harry, su mano se aferró a la dura piedra que componía la tumba – Dumbledore dice que soy libre para hacer una vida normal, ajena a los peligros y pasar de derrotar a Voldemort… pero él seguirá dándole importancia a la profecía, mucha importancia.   
-Claro. ¿Sabes? Nunca he creído en las profecías, y me parecía raro que Dumbledore lo hiciera, pero él odia la Adivinación tanto como yo… creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Además… yo confío en ti… siento que si yo confío en ti serás capaz de todo, hasta de matar, hasta de morir… te quiero Harry – Hermione sonrió amargamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que parecieran ojos de miel brillantes.

Harry asintió sonriendo. Se secó las lágrimas, y secó las de Hermione. Se abrazo a ella, y sintió un cálido apoyo… un apoyo que duraría años…

-¡Harry! – dijo Ron, asqueado por interrumpir a sus amigos; y desviando su mirada recelosa hacia Fawkes – creo que… ¡El Horcrux de Voldemort puede estar enterrado ahí, en la tumba!  
-Oh! Vamos Ron, no creo que… – comenzó Hermione, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ron ya se había puesto a excavar en la tumba, mientras todos se acercaban a ver el resultado.

Harry miraba esperanzado la escena. La verdad es que no lo había pensado… y una tenue esperanza brilló extrañamente dentro de él… Hermione no se mostraba tan esperanzada, más bien miraba a Ron con el ceño fruncido…

Pero no había nada. Ron excavó muy hondo, y no encontró nada de nada. Harry notóp que las esperanzas que había sentido anteriormente morían poco a poco como si estuvieran moribundas, y Ron paró de excavar.

-Creo – dijo Ron – que era más probable que estuviera en la mansión. Sin duda.  
-Vámonos – dijo Harry, con seriedad, y notó que Fawkes se posaba en su hombro. Nos apareceremos en la entrada de Hogwarts.

Harry caminó hacia fuera del cementerio lentamente, recordando lo que ése lugar significaba para él. Ahí había sido donde Colagusano había puesto fin a la vida de Cedrig Diggory, un muchacho bueno, leal a sus amigos, inteligente y con muchísimas más buenas cualidades. No había tenido que morir, como Harry le había dicho antes a Hermione; el solamente estaba en el momento equivocado y en el lugar inapropiado. Ese recuerdo le dio muchas fuerzas. Se sentía capaz de matar a Voldemort… lo haría por Cedric, por sus padres, por todos los que se habían sacrificado para que él tuviera una oportunidad frente a Voldemort. Su madre había dado la vida por él, y Harry tenía que vengarla, y estaba seguro de que algún día llegaría la lucha del final contra Voldemort. Aunque por muchas fuerzas que le diera ese recuerdo, era un recuerdo para olvidar…

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	24. Invasión en Beauxbatons

**Capítulo 24: Invasión en Beauxbatons**

Harry y el resto llegaron a Hogwarts. Debía ser muy tarde, porque incluso el Gran Comedor estaba vacío. Aunque tenían un a pequeña sorpresa… al pasar por debajo de las puertas de roble les esperaba una Minerva McGonagall hecha una furia y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que esperaba una explicación, y por su poca afable expresión, ya debía de ser buena… 

-¡Pero donde demonios estaban! – Lo inevitable acababa de suceder y la profesora McGonagall acababa de explotar – ¡Os estaba buscando! ¡Incluso he tenido que enviar a Fawkes…! – Lanzó una mirada alrededor y después otra con recelo al brillante Fénix que Harry posaba en sus hombros – Pero es que es increíble… ¿Cómo se os ocurre salir de la escuela? ¡Ni una nota explicativa ni nada! Al menos me lo podrías haber dicho… sabéis que podéis salir… pero sin mi permiso… además – su mirada irritada se dirigió hacia Hermione, y la señaló con el dedo amenazadoramente – no me esperaba esto de ti Hermione…   
-Profesora yo… – dijo Hermione, muy nerviosa y agitada.

Harry pensó que debía de actuar y reaccionar pronto, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos… y tomó cartas en el asunto. Le explicó todo a McGonagall. La directora no parecía satisfecha por la explicación de Harry, seguía con el ceño fruncido, aunque pareció que por un momento a Harry le había parecido ver sus labios iniciándose a curvarse para formar una sonrisa.

-Venga, iros… – dijo finalmente la directora con expresión enfadada pero con voz divertida – Harry, el Fénix no es tuyo…

La mañana amaneció por lo menos entera. La nieve ya se había descongelado por completo, y el panorama se mostraba más agradable y estable que anteriormente. La hierba de los Terrenos había sufrido el cambio de esta descongelación, estaba seca y cuando era pisada producía un sonido glamoroso. Enero dio paso a Febrero con elegancia, y los muchachos estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor. Las clases y todo en general no había variado demasiado. La profesora McGonagall había olvidado la ausencia de los muchachos y Dumbledore no lo había vuelto a llamar. Harry, preocupado por esto; una vez se quedó a solas con algún tipo de temor con la profesora McGonagall para preguntarle sobre él. Ésta, sin embargo; se dedicaba a decir que: "El profesor Dumbledore no está". Los profesores estaban contentos con el trabajo de los tres muchachos, y eso era un buen paso. Habían ido casi a diario a la Biblioteca, y la registraron de arriba abajo. No había nada del bosque de las sombras, y Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse…

Ahora se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y por lo que Harry podía notar; era bastante tarde. Además, hacía rato que no llevaba la cuenta de la hora que era. Dos muchachos de sexto subieron a los dormitorios, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos. Lo que les sorprendió (Ron había saltado nervioso hacia atrás del susto y Hermione miraba la chimenea con ojos desorbitados) fue ver a la profesora McGonagall en la chimenea.

-Harry… el profesor ha llegado – dijo la profesora McGonagall – y desea hablar contigo, urgentemente – puso un claro interés en la última palabra – esta en mi despacho, te espera. Y vosotros dos… – se dirigió a Ron y Hermione – será mejor que os vayáis a al cama.

Los tres obedecieron, y Harry salió por el retrato. Decidió ponerse la capa invisible (las últimas semanas la llevaba siempre encima, por si acaso) y emprendió el viaje hacia el despacho de la directora.  
-Pasa – dijo Dumbledore, cuando Harry había llegado al despacho y había dado dos golpes en la puerta. Dumbledore por su voz, parecía cansado…

Harry entró y tomó el asiento enfrente de Dumbledore, comprobando que esa noche tampoco vería a su primo, Edgar Gaunt. Dumbledore estaba mucho más serio de lo normal. Creyó que debía ser directo, y tomó la iniciativa:

-¿Dónde ha estado, señor? – dijo Harry.  
-Harry, olvidas lo que te pedí… – dijo Dumbledore, suspirando abatido – llámame Albus, porque por alguna razón mis padres me llamaron así…  
-Eh… sí bueno – dijo Harry, nervioso – ¿Donde ha estado, Albus? – Dumbledore ya parecía satisfecho.  
-¿Te digo la verdad? – Dijo Dumbledore – En Francia.  
-¿En Francia señ… digo… Albus? – Dijo Harry – Buscando un Horcrux ¿No?  
-Pues no, exactamente – dijo Dumbledore – no tengo señales de si Voldemort ha depositado allí uno de sus Horcruxes, lo que sí se es que el mismo Voldemort ha estado allí…  
-¿Allí? – dijo Harry, y pensó que se le debería haber perdido a Voldemort en Francia y lo recordó – a por más gigantes que le apoyen. ¿No?  
-Tampoco Harry – dijo Dumbledore, algo preocupado – no das una hoy.   
-Bueno, si no me lo dice usted… – Dumbledore lo miró – Albus… – se apresuró a añadir Harry rápidamente.  
-He estado en Beauxbatons, y hay muy malas noticias por allí. Muchas muertes Harry, todo muy desagradable…  
-¿¡Qué? – dijo Harry, con rabia y levantándose al instante.   
-Voldemort ha invadido Beauxbatons Harry – dijo Dumbledore con irritación – una gran perdida… ahora uno de los colegios de magia más prestigiosos del mundo está a las órdenes de Voldemort… 

Harry estaba muy desolado. Cada vez Voldemort se hacía con más poder…

-Es una ordinariez – acabó diciendo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes por lágrimas – muchos chicos inocentes han muerto por no ceder a Voldemort. ¡Niños de once años Harry! ¡Once años por Merlín! ¡Es una crueldad y una ordinariez!

Harry no dijo nada. A Dumbledore le cayó una finísima lágrima que se secó al instante. Harry se imaginaba a esos pobres muchachos corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos de Beauxbatons. Y Voldemort y los mortígrafos matando…

-Creemos, a los de la Orden me refiero; que Beauxbatons es ahora la sede principal de Voldemort y los mortígrafos. Pero es que es una crueldad. Al final Voldemort no ha tenido piedad y ha tenido que matar a niños para hacerse con lo que quería. Harry, deben pagar… nunca he sido partidario de la venganza pero esto puede conmigo, es muy fuerte para mí.  
-Sé lo que siente – dijo Harry, muy apenado – supongo que ahora más que nunca debo hacerlo.  
-Y lo que es más – dijo Dumbledore, desafiando – esto me ha dado muchas fuerzas para adentrarme en el bosque de las sombras, y sacrificar mi inútil vida en cosas más constructivas.   
-¡Pero señor…!  
-Harry, no hay nada más que hablar – dijo Dumbledore, haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y mirando al nervioso muchacho – tengo que hacerlo yo… nadie más puede hacerlo…   
-¡Puedo hacerlo yo! – Dijo Harry, reventando – si me diera una oportunidad… le juro que no le fallaría…  
-Sigues sin comprender que tan importante es que vivas para el mundo mágico Harry – dijo severamente el antiguo director.

Harry se sintió algo avergonzado, pero enfrentó la fría mirada del director, y no se escondió tras sus zapatos como solía hacer.

-Pues no – dijo Harry – o sea, yo puedo derrotar a Voldemort y sus Horcruxes y eso… pero eso podría hacerlo otro ¿No?   
-No – respondió tajante el director – recuerda que debes hacerlo tú, no porque lo diga una profecía ni porque no descansarías hasta hacerlo… en realidad… hay otra razón…   
-¿Cuál? – preguntó Harry, interesado.  
-Debes hacerlo porque la leyenda lo dice así, porque hace ya muchos años que estaba escrito que lo harías tú – dijo misteriosamente Dumbledore – recuerda, eres el último heredero blanco, Harry…  
-Pues si no me dice eso, no entiendo que importo – dijo Harry, esperando que tras esta reacción el director decidiera contárselo todo.  
-En otra ocasión, Harry – dijo Dumbledore – y cambiando de tema y volviendo al tema de antes… quiero decirte que el Ministerio ya ha sido avisado de esto, y ha dado la primera orden que considero oportuna por parte de éste. Y es hacer que los sobrevivientes vengan a Hogwarts…

Ahora que Dumbledore mencionaba lo del Ministerio, Harry recordó lo de su último encuentro con Scrimgeour, y pensó que antes de irse le diría a Dumbledore lo que el Ministro hizo con Harry.

-¿Y Madame Maxime? – dijo Harry, extrañándola en la conversación con Dumbledore – ¿También va a venir?  
-Esa es la parte negativa de toda la historia – dijo Dumbledore tristemente – ella ha muerto… – y una finísima lágrima recorrió la mejilla del viejo Dumbledore.  
A Harry se le vino el alma a los pies. Personalmente, había conocido a Olympe Maxime, y solo podía decir que era una gran persona, con un buen corazón. Sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas, aunque las contuvo y no las dejo caer como Dumbledore. Lamentó mucho su muerte… y sin duda, su rabia hacia Voldemort no podía hacer otra cosa más que aumentar.

-Harry… eres el último heredero blanco – dijo Dumbledore, con debilidad – eres el único que puede hacerlo… quizás algún día sepas porque eres el próximo heredero blanco. Espero que esta gran perdida te haya dado fuerzas para afrontar tu destino y conseguir lo imposible Harry. Hagámoslo por Madame Maxime, por tus padres, por Cedric y por todas las personas que han muerto injustamente a manos de Voldemort.

Harry asintió, con desolación.

-Mañana vendrán los alumnos que se han negado y han conseguido escapar de Voldemort. Los profesores se han quedado todos a servir a Voldemort por obligación, amenazados por Voldemort, ya que decía que mataría a sus familias. Los alumnos que no han podido escapar se han quedado a servir a Voldemort a su voluntad, y solo unos treinta han escapado, y el Ministerio los está enviando a Hogwarts, mañana los tendremos aquí. Lo malo es que…  
-¿Puede haber algo peor? – dijo Harry, con brusquedad.  
-No claro que no – respondió inocentemente Dumbledore – pero pensamos que ahora atacaran a Drumstrang, y lo que es peor, no hará falta que los ataquen, puesto que el director; Orion Black, está al cargo de todo y no le impedirá ni le opondrá resistencia a Voldemort. Y después de Drumstrang, cuando las fuerzas de Voldemort hayan aumentado, será el turno de Hogwarts…

Harry permaneció inquieto, sin decir nada. No podía soportar oír que Hogwarts podría ser atacada. Era demasiado. Harry no soportaría ver a sus amigos muertos o sufriendo. Además, Harry decidió no contarle nada a Dumbledore sobre Scrimgeour, pensó que el anciano ya tenía demasiado por la muerte de una de sus colegas directora.

-Harry, vete a la cama – dijo Dumbledore, preocupado – tienes un mal estado… quizás descansar se te haga bien…

Harry no esperó nada a contárselo Hermione. A la mañana siguiente, se lo contó todo a los muchachos, y sus expresiones iban cambiando de tono y estado a cada palabra de Harry. Ron parecía muy enfadado con Voldemort. Hermione, sin embargo, se notaba muy triste, la verdad…

-¿Y Gabrielle? – dijo Ron, preocupado – ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

Harry no había reparado en eso. ¿Cómo estaría Fleur…? ¿Y Hagrid…? El guardabosque de Hogwarts debía de sentirse muy mal…

-No sé… – respondió Harry – esperamos que sea una de las supervivientes… pero estoy preocupado por Hagrid – dijo Harry.  
-Sí – dijo Hermione, con asentimiento – quizás debamos de ir a verlo, porque por lo que veo, no ha venido a desayunar… además, hace tiempo que no lo vemos, o por lo menos; yo.

Una lechuza entró en el Gran Comedor con un periódico. El Profeta de Hermione acababa de ser dejado en la mesa, y Hermione le daba dos Knuts de bronce, y la lechuza se marchó satisfecha. Hermione desplegó el periódico y se sorprendió con la portada.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron, poniéndose nervioso – lee por favor… 

Hermione le echó un vistazo y le tendió el periódico a Ron y Harry, que con las cabezas juntas, empezaron a leer la primera plana:

_INVASIÓN EN BEAUXBATONS ___

_La noche pasada, los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y él mismo, atacaron uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de magia que hay en el mundo, el palacio francés Beauxbatons. El recinto está ahora apoderado por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y se ha convertido en la sede de su imperio. Las cifras son de un auténtico desastre, más de trescientos niños muertos, una completa locura por parte de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Los profesores han sido controlados medio chantajes y maldiciones imperdonables, y solo treinta estudiantes de diferentes cursos han conseguido escapar. Los alumnos que han escapado serán trasladados a Hogwarts. De hecho, ya están en proceso, y se estima que a la noche ya se podrán incorporar. La directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall ha aceptado gustosamente trasladar a los escapados a su colegio, y lamenta mucho lo que ha sucedido. Además, la directora de Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime, ha sido asesinada por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado personalmente, y debía de ser una gran directora, pues los alumnos han lamentado mucho su muerte y quieren venganza. El Ministro de Magia; Rufus Scrimgeour no ha querido que esto saliera publicado; quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero un funcionario del Ministerio nos lo dijo, y no vamos a dar su nombre por si de caso tuviera algún compromiso con el Ministro. ___

_¿Cómo reaccionará El Elegido? ¿Acabará ahora con Voldemort? (Páginas 2, 3) __  
__Un homenaje a Madame Maxime (páginas 4, 5) __  
__Tácticas de defensa, promocionadas por el Ministerio (páginas 5, 6, 7)_

Harry dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Eso no se lo había dicho Dumbledore… Harry se acababa de enterar de que Madame Maxime había sido asesinada por el mismo Voldemort. La profesora McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento y se disponía a hablar. Todos los estudiantes callaron al instante y la profesora McGonagall carraspeó para hablar con su severa voz:

-Supongo que ya saben lo que ha pasado – dijo la directora con tristeza – Voldemort ha invadido Beauxbatons… y espero que los alumnos que hayan conseguido escapar tengan una buena bienvenida por parte de Hogwarts, y esta noche sacaremos el Sombrero Seleccionador y serán elegidos a las diferentes casas…

Tras las palabras de McGonagall hubo muchos murmullos, y esto podía significar que había mucha gente que todavía no sabía eso de Beauxbatons.

Los chicos acordaron ir por la tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid para hablar con él, y ya se encontraban enfrente de la cabaña, y muy nerviosos, dieron unas palmaditas a la puerta. No obtuvieron respuesta.

-¿Creéis que habrá hecho lo mismo que hizo cuando todo el mundo se enteró de que era semigigante? – dijo Hermione, preocupada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-No sé… – comenzó diciendo Ron, pero su duda fue resuelta, pues Hagrid abrió la puerta de mala gana.

Su estado era lúgubre y atroz. Tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Su pelo estaba demarcado, sucio y desgreñado, y parecía que había estado horas y horas sin dormir y llorando como un condenado. Al ver a los muchachos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y se hizo a un lado para que los muchachos pasaran. Éstos tomaron asiento y Hagrid con torpeza comenzó a preparar un té. Hizo añicos la tetera.

-¡Hagrid! – Exclamó Hermione, corriendo a su encuentro y recogiendo los pedazos de la tetera – siéntate Hagrid, yo prepararé el té…

Pero Hermione en vez de hacer nada, abrazó a Hagrid… aunque solo llegara hasta su tripa. Ron se unió en el abrazo, y Harry hizo lo mismo. Hagrid comenzó a llorar.

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos! – Exclamó el guardabosque – vuestro apoyo en éste momento es muy importante para mí… 

Estuvieron así unos instantes. Luego, Hermione reparó la tetera con la varita, y empezó a preparar el té. Los tres hombres se sentaron. Hagrid hablaba de ella, de sus virtudes. Hermione parecía ausente pero escuchaba con claridad. 

-Estaba enamorado de ella – decía Hagrid, con pesar – era la primera vez que me pasaba… Dumbledore me decía que eso era el amor verdadero, el amor sin igual; el que siempre sería correspondido… ahora… ya…

Ron le daba palmaditas en el hombro a Hagrid.

-Dumbledore es un gran hombre, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo… ¿Sabéis? Me ha apoyado mucho… mucho de verdad. Es… un héroe… mucha gente dice que solo es un hombre… y eso no es verdad. Nadie puede probar que Dumbledore es solo un hombre, él es todo un… no tengo palabras para definir a Dumbledore, digamos que ese hombre es indefinible, simplemente así, muchachos.

Hermione se incorporó a la mesa con el té, la tetera y las tazas en una bandeja de metal.

-Gracias querida – dijo Hagrid, sirviéndose té – mi vida sin ella ya no tiene sentido, yo ya no hago nada en este mundo…  
-¡No digas eso, Hagrid! – dijo Hermione.  
-Es verdad, tengo que decirlo, es una gran verdad – dijo Hagrid, mientras una gruesa lágrima se le deslizaba por la mejilla – yo antes vivía solo con la ilusión de encontrar a mi madre. Cuando me enteré que estaba muerta, ya no vivía con esa ilusión; sino con la ilusión de casarme con Olympe. Y ahora que las dos cosas por las que tenía ilusión, por las que vivía, han muerto… yo he perdido las ganas de vivir…  
-No, Hagrid – dijo Harry, con amargura escuchando a su amigo – ahora tienes otra ilusión por la que vivir… – Hagrid lo miró – bueno, no es exactamente una ilusión, pero es un motivo de vida, al fin y al cabo. Tienes que vengarte de Voldemort  
-No – dijo Hagrid – yo prefiero morir…  
-No – dijo Harry, repetitivo – tienes que hacerle pagar… ¿No te gustaría morir en paz? ¿No te gustaría vengarte de Voldemort? ¡Tienes que vivir, amigo!  
-Harry – dijo Hagrid, con pena también – pensé que haber estado tantos años con Dumbledore te había servido para algo. La venganza no es una forma de vida, es un odio inmensamente correspondido – añadió Hagrid, con sabiduría – no vale la pena vivir con odio y sed de venganza para morir en paz… son palabras textuales que el mismo Dumbledore me acaba de decir… mi única esperanza es morir ya… espero que lo entendáis.   
-¿Y por mí? – Dijo Harry, con esperanza – ¿No te gustaría vivir por mí?  
-Lo siento – dijo Hagrid, con aflicción – ni siquiera por eso… espero que me comprendas… la gente dice… que cuando muere media naranja, la otra parte pierde las ganas de vivir… pues eso es lo que me pasa a mí…

Ya era tarde. Al final los chicos decidieron irse de allí, pero no se fueron hasta intentar recuperar las ganas de vivir a Hagrid… aunque sin mucho éxito. Un carruaje blanco domado por unos bellos unicornios estaba aterrizando cerca del lago helado de Hogwarts. Ron, comprendiendo al inmediato, corrió hacia el lugar en el que estaban los acabados de llegar alumnos de Beauxbatons.

Harry y Hermione pese a correr muy deprisa, tardaron más que Ron en llegar, porque Ron había crecido mucho, y tenía las piernas muy largas para correr deprisa. Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al encuentro con Ron, se dispusieron a contemplar la escena. La gente empezaba a salir de los carruajes, y Harry respiraba entrecortadamente esperando ver a Gabrielle Delacour entre los supervivientes. Ya habían salido veinte y Gabrielle no daba señales de vida. Veinticinco, veintisiete, veintinueve, y la última muchacha en salir fue…

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	25. El regreso del Quidditch

**Capítulo 25: El regreso del Quidditch**

Gabrielle Delacour, con el miedo interpretado en sus ojos azulados, acababa de salir muy asustada y muy nerviosa del carruaje de Beauxbatons. Ron suspiró ya más tranquilo, y el corazón de Harry dejó de palpitar tan bruscamente. Ron no tenía mucha relación que digamos con Gabrielle, pero Ginny sí; y ahora mismo la pelirroja acababa de llegar suspirando tras una gran corrida. Parecía que venía de San Fermín. 

-¡Gabrielle! – exclamó Ginny.  
-¡Ginny! – exclamó Gabrielle.

Las dos muchachas que hicieron de tira flores en la boda de Fleur se abrazaron con ganas.

-Vayan dentro – dijo Ginny, sonriendo muy a su pesar – estarán cansados y cansadas.

Los franceses muy nerviosos y tristes siguieron a Ginny y a Gabrielle. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor tras estos. Allí se sentaron sin pasar desapercibidos, y se unieron en el aplauso de despedida junto al resto de Hogwarts. Esto pareció emocionar mucho a los franceses, y el que parecía el líder y el más mayor, se dirigió a Minerva McGonagall. Estuvieron cuchicheando un minuto, y luego Minerva sacó un pergamino. El Sombrero Seleccionador y el taburete ya estaban allí.

-Higen Arzamian – murmuró la profesora McGonagall.

Un chico nervioso, con el pelo marrón y desgreñado, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el viejo sombrero, que tenía mucho polvo.

-¡Gryffindor! – exclamó con fuerza el viejo sombrero.

Los aplausos de la mesa en la que se encontraba Harry sonaron y el muchacho ya más tranquilo y menos preocupado se sentó en la mesa. La Selección siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el momento de la pequeña Gabrielle Delacour. 

-Gabrielle Delacour – la profesora puso una especial mención en Gabrielle.  
-¡Gryffindor! – exclamó el Sombrero.

La bonita muchacha rubia suspiro y sus azulados ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los Gryffindor… y miró con picardía y contención a Harry…

La Selección siguió su transcurso. Y por fin, el último nombre:

-Orale Wikhy

La noche permaneció tranquila. Mucha gente le había preguntado a los de Beauxbatons todo lo ocurrido, pero no querían hablar… Gabrielle también estaba muy tensa, y no quería hablar del tema, cuando Ginny le preguntó. Ginny le mostró luego la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Harry averiguó en ese momento que tenía la misma edad que Ginny.

Esa noche, Hermione se acostó enseguida, y Ron siguió sus pasos. Harry se dirigía a la cama también, pero un Dean Thomas muy apurado lo llamó.

-¡Harry, al fin te encuentro!  
-¿Pasa algo? – dijo Harry, mirando al muchacho.  
-No, es que… eres de nuevo el capitán de Gryffindor – dijo Dean, sonriendo – y en dos semanas tenemos el segundo partido…   
-¿Y cómo quedasteis en el primero? – preguntó Harry, con un interés renovado y una ligera alegría por volver a ser el capitán.  
-Perdimos – dijo Dean, con vergüenza – ciento cincuenta a cero… porque no nos presentamos.  
-¿Cuándo te vi aquí en Hogwarts ya habíais tenido el partido? – dijo Harry.  
-No, no lo habíamos tenido – respondió el muchacho de color – entonces… el equipo de siempre ¿No? Yo, Ginny y Dmelza de cazadores, Ron de guardián, tú de buscador y; Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote de buscadores, ¿No?  
-Sí – asintió Harry, preocupado por ganar – creo que ese equipo será el mejor… pero ¿Quién va primero, contra quien jugasteis?  
-Jugamos contra Ravenclaw, y Huffelpuff va primero en la clasificación, seguido muy de cerda de Ravenclaw. Huffelpuff ganó trescientos sesenta a noventa a Slytherin.  
-¡Qué paliza! – comentó Harry, sonriendo y subiendo por las escaleras de caracol junto a Dean, que también iba a acostarse ya.  
-Sí – replicó este, con gracia – y el segundo partido es contra Huffelpuff, así que nos dará tiempo a remontar y tendremos posibilidades de ganar la copa de Quidditch.  
-Vale – dijo harry, entrando en la habitación – hasta mañana y buenas noches…  
-Buenas noches – dijo Dean animadamente y se dirigió hacia su cama. 

Harry sabía que Dean ya se había enterado de su romance con Hermione, y por eso estaba tan simpático con Harry; porque ya no estaba con Ginny y él tenía posibilidades de salir con Ginny, ahora que estaba libre.

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Gabrielle seguía muy afectada de lo ocurrido y seguía también sin hablar todavía, igual como casi todos los de Beauxbatons. Lo que sí era cierto es que Gabrielle había hecho una buena amistad con Neville, y pasaban ahora mucho tiempo juntos, y eso a Ron le parecía muy raro; al igual que a Ginny. De séptimo solo había un chico de Beauxbatons, era el que había hablado con McGonagall al principio cuando llegaron, y había sido elegido a Huffelpuff. La semana fue muy intensa y profunda. Harry y su equipo de Quidditch habían ido casi a diario a entrenar, y habían coincidido mucho con los de Huffelpuff, por lo que habían tenido que dividir el campo en dos partes y compartirlo.

Lo tenía bien pensado. Harry opinaba que si jugaban a la ofensiva y si Coote y Pakes seguían teniendo buena puntería y hacían tiempo para que Harry pudiera coger la Snitch, ganarían.

-Haremos lo siguiente – dijo Harry, en el vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor y con su equipo escuchando atentamente – creo que cuando tengamos una diferencia de cincuenta puntos, sería un buen momento para atrapar la Snitch – los murmullos del equipo sonaron con afirmación y apoyando lo que Harry había dicho – muy bien, pues entonces Ginny, Dean y Dmelza, dedicaos a marcar a diestro y siniestro; y vosotros Jimmy y Ritchie, tenéis que evitar que a Huffelpuff le dure la Quaffle más de un minuto ¿Entendido? Ron, tu ya sabes lo que hay que hacer… evita cualquier gol por favor – Ron asintió nervioso y dubitativo, pero ante todo con firmeza y coherencia.

El partido era mañana ya. Esa noche, Harry aun estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor pensando en el partido de mañana. La clave para ganar, según Harry; eran Jimmy y Ritchie, sin ellos, podían ganar pero con una diferencia menor de cien puntos, y Harry lo que quería era una diferencia de doscientos puntos; o más si esto podía ser.  
-Venga – dijo Harry, actuando como Oliver Wood y acercándose a los golpeadores de su equipo – a la cama, Jimmy y Ritchie, por favor… os quiero bien descansados para que así rindáis al máximo, por que no quiero que juguéis al cien por cien, sino al ciento diez por cien ¿Entendido?

Los muchachos asintieron sin decir una palabra, y lo siguiente que hicieron fue subir por la escalera de caracol. Harry se acercó al grupito de amigas de Dmelza Robins pero retrocedió inmediatamente esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto, pues en el mismo grupo de gente, estaba Romilda Vane, y Harry estaba distante con ella desde que ésta la besó. Además, no quería que Hermione (que misteriosamente lo miraba en ese momento y Harry agradeció que no supiera Legeremancia) se enterase de lo que ocurrió; aunque en realidad él no tenía la culpa de nada en realidad; y por lo menos, tenía la consciencia tranquila. Decidió que a Romilda no le diría nada de irse a la cama, y se dirigió a Dean, que charlaba animadamente con Gabrielle y Neville. Dean lo comprendió perfectamente, y se fue hacia la cama. Harry se dispuso a decírselo ahora a Ginny, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de sonrisas a Neville. Ahora buscaba a Ginny… pero no estaba…

-¡Ron! – exclamó Harry, sin angustiarse todavía – tu hermana… no está.

Ron miró por toda la Sala Común, y comenzó a preocuparse.

-Estará por ahí – respondió Hermione con complicidad, y Ron le lanzó una mirada llena de sospechas a Hermione – tranquilos, iros a dormir, yo la aviso para que se acueste pronto. 

Ron seguía mirándola.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Hermione – ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Duermo con ella ahora! No es por nada…  
-¿Tú sabes algo que nosotros deberíamos saber? – dijo Ron, nuevamente lleno de sospechas.  
-¡Claro que no! – dijo Hermione, con nerviosidad – ¿Qué iba a saber yo?

Ron no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Harry se despidió con un beso de Hermione y se fue a su habitación, siguiendo los pasos de Ron. Éste no pudo dormir en un rato… por el partido y por Ginny. Quería a Ginny como a una hermana menor, y por eso quería protegerla, y se durmió sabiendo que Hermione ocultaba algo…

Harry se llevó una tostada a la boca con ganas. Ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, y él y Ron estaban bastantes nerviosos, sobre todo el segundo. Ron no comía nada, y Harry pensó que la vuelta del Quidditch a la vida de Ron quizás no debía de ser muy placentera, pero aun así; siguió adelante. 

Con forme iban bajando los componentes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, la nerviosidad y angustia de Ron iba en aumento, e incluso Harry dudaba de que estuviera en condiciones para poder jugar. Además, no comía nada, y eso estaba poniendo también de los nervios a Ginny y a Hermione.

-¡Pero come algo, Ron! – dijo Hermione, angustiada y llevándole una tostada untada con mermelada a la boca. Ron la rechazó con la cara. Harry pensaba que conociéndole eso era normal, o eso esperaba; y por eso no se preocupó demasiado. Gabrielle bajó también, y parecía que iba a ver el Quidditch, porque iba con un atuendo de lo más "susceptible". De color dorado y rojo… sus ojos se desviaron y Harry notaba como caía en sus encantos… hasta que reaccionó, y movió bruscamente la cabeza para volver al Gran Comedor.

Los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor ya desfilaban hacia el estadio de Quidditch entre una marea de aplausos por parte de los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y… hasta los de Slytherin estaban sonrientes y parecían contentos de que Gryffindor jugara contra Huffelpuff.

-Bueno – dijo Harry, cansado en el vestuario d Gryffindor cuando todos lo escuchaban y ya se habían cambiado – no os voy a soltar ningún discursito. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ¿No? Bueno, pues venga, y el último en llegar a la Sala Común cuando ganemos no entra…

Entre risas y murmullos, el equipo de Gryffindor salió al fin del vestuario, y Harry visualizó a la profesora Hooch y a Edmund Cadwaller en el centro del campo, esperándolo; y junto a la caja de las pelotas, que ya debían de llevar un tiempo sueltas.

-Vamos, Potter – dijo la profesora Hooch sonando impaciente – ya se que usted es muy ocupado.  
-Lo siento – se disculpó Harry – me ha surgido un… eh… inconveniente, sí.  
-Suficiente – dijo la profesora Hooch – daos la mano, y empecemos de una buena vez, que el público parece impaciente.

Cadwaller y Harry se dieron la mano, aunque no se dieron ningún apretón, pues sus casas se llevaban bien, y no había ningún tipo de rencor ni mal entendimiento entre ellos, claro.

La profesora Hooch dio un pitido y los catorce jugadores dieron una patada al suelo, elevándose por completo y dirigiéndose rápidamente a sus respectivas posiciones. Gryffindor no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de perder. La verdad es que el equipo de Huffelpuff desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory (a Harry se le removió el estómago al pensar en él) había perdido mucho, y Cadwaller no había tenido la oportunidad de formar un buen equipo, ni mucho menos. Zacharias Smith jugaba de cazador, y Bumbien de buscador. Slytherin (Harry sospechaba que ya daban el campeonato por perdido) había realizado un tipo de apuesta para ver cuanto tiempo tardaba Harry en caer de la escoba. Habían participado la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin, y muy pocos de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw.

-… Summery marca – dijo Luna Lovegood con tristeza, haciendo de comentadora. Harry sonrió – Gryffindor veinte, Huffelpuff diez.

El partido transcurrió acelerado. Había pocas cosas que mencionar de interés, excepto que Cadwaller tuvo que abandonar por una "lesión" que supuestamente había producido Ritchie con una Bludger envenenada. Y Harry no le dio mucho tiempo a los de Slytherin con su apuesta, por que después de unos minutos, cuando Gryffindor tenía una ventaja de ochenta puntos, Harry cogió la gélida y redondeada Snitch.

-… ¡Harry coge la Snitch! – Gritó Luna, con entusiasmo – Gryffindor trescientos, Huffelpuff setenta…  
-¡Qué paliza! – murmuró Ron, que; pese a sus nervios lo había hecho estupendamente y se abalanzó encima de Harry cuando este aterrizó con la reluciente Snitch en su mano.

Zacharias Smith miraba a Harry con indignación y cara de pocos amigos, al igual que Edmund Cadwaller. Estaba claro, Harry les acababa de pisar una de sus únicas oportunidades de ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Hermione se acercó y le abrazó fuertemente y después abrazó a la vez a Ginny y a Neville.

Se fueron con cánticos y celebrando hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ya se habían duchado y cambiado, y ahora lo que tocaba en ese momento eran unas interminables y alumbrantes horas de fiesta, de mucha fiesta. Harry predecía que mañana nadie lo podría levantar de su cama, y que tendría unas ojeras enormes. La fiesta estaba muy animada. La sala circular que constituía la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba decorada con motivos al partido, y los colores que había (no se podían casi ver, pues estaban en total penumbra y oscuridad, aunque con una música muy marchosa y llena de fiesta) eran dorados y rojos, y dibujos de leones por todas partes. Se estaba animando mucho, y en una esquina se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny misteriosamente no estaba allí.

-¿Nos lo dirás de una vez? – Dijo Harry, sonriendo con picardía – ¿A dónde va Ginny últimamente?  
-Por ahí – dijo Hermione, poco convincente.  
-¡Venga Hermione que no cuela! – dijo Ron, bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.  
-¿A no? – Dijo Hermione – Entonces, no os lo creáis. Es la verdad. Se va a dar vueltas para pensar en sus cosas, no sé.   
-Sobre todo en un momento de fiesta – dijo Ron, irónico.  
-¡Mirad! – Dijo Hermione, poniéndose totalmente seria – esto es verdad… ni si quiera se donde va… no me lo cuenta ni a mí… 

Harry todavía no la acababa de creer, y por lo que el muchacho pudo vislumbrar, Ron tampoco.

-Venga, Hermione… – suplicó Ron – somos tus amigos… bueno, Harry es algo más que tu amigo, pero…

Harry y Hermione se miraron incómodos, sin decir nada. Harry desvió su mirada por este embarazoso momento y vio algo que le sorprendió bastante… Neville y Gabrielle estaban muy abrazados… tan abrazados que Harry no sabía distinguir quien era quien. Estaban atrayendo mucho la atención, por que más de media Sala Común los miraba muy sorprendidos y con ojos desorbitados. Por supuesto, se estaban besando, y Ron de repente se había puesto muy molesto por algo, aunque sus ojos también representaban sorpresa.

-Es increíble… Gabrielle con Neville, era lo último que me esperaba, nadie lo hubiera imaginado; nadie de nadie.  
-Sí, es muy extraño – dijo Harry, mirando con admiración a Neville – ¿Cómo habrá conseguido ligarse a una tía como Gabrielle? – Hermione bufó, indignada y refunfuñando.  
-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hermione, después de observarlos – ¿Qué no podría?  
-Hombre – dijo Ron, evaluando la situación – pues para mí, no, sinceramente es lo que pienso… hay algo raro detrás de todo esto.  
-¿Porqué? – dijo Hermione, indignándose todavía más.   
-Neville, es un poco… no sé – dijo Ron – te lo diré de otra forma, Gabrielle es demasiado bella para Neville, así sin más.   
-¿Así, sin más? – dijo Hermione, y Harry juró haberle visto humo saliéndole de las orejas – que morro tienes… o sea, me parece increíble esto de ti, Ron. Crees que Neville es demasiado feo para una chica como Gabrielle…  
-¡Yo no he dicho exactamente eso! – dijo Ron, con rabia.  
-¡Sí lo has hecho! – Dijo Hermione, enfurecida – o sea, es que no lo entiendo… porque tú te creas el galán de Gryffindor… ¡No significa que seas más guapo que Neville!

Ron se limitó a callar, pero luego reentabló la conversación, e iba a replicarle a Hermione.

-¡Te estás pasando…!

Eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos, la música había dejado de sonar y la mayoría de los que estaban allí murmurando mirando la escena, hasta incluso Neville y Gabrielle (que habían parado de besarse). Hermione iba a replicar a Ron, y Harry ya no sabía que hacer para parar esa discusión y que además pasara desapercibida. Le chisteó a Hermione para que se callara, pero esta no lo oyó… o fingió no haberlo oído.

-¡Siempre eres así! Eres un indescriptible, una persona que se cree más buena o más simpática o lo que sea que los demás. ¡Eres muy injusto Ronald Weasley!

Ron miró a Hermione de una forma extraña… y Harry vio lo que en mucho tiempo temía ver. Lo vio. Esa mirada de Ron… lo confirmó todo, confirmó el error de Harry, y confirmó el mismo error de Ron. Iba a replicar, y Harry hubiera parado esta discusión de buena gana, pero lo que había visto en Ron había hecho que se sintiera muy triste y muy débil, aunque era algo sin rencor.

-¡Hermione! – dijo Ron, con esa mirada que le dio a harry otra puñalada en el corazón, esa que le demostraba su error, y esa que le mostraba una gran verdad que desde hacía años añoraba – ¿Cómo puedes… decir…? – y le lanzó esa nueva mirada.

Harry, sin poder aguantar más, se dejó caer en una butaca, y su intención de separar y hacer desaparecer esa discusión desaparecieron, su estado había cambiado, y no precisamente para bien; más bien lo contrario…

-¡Puedo Ron! Eso es lo que deberías saber… después de lo que me hiciste… soy capaz de todo… pero al menos – miró a Harry (que no le correspondió la mirada, pues la mirada de Harry se había perdido en un punto del fuego que calentaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor) – he encontrado a alguien… y mucho mejor que ti, si me lo permites…

Ron calló un momento, dudando, y Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él. Tenía la misma expresión que había tenido Harry cuando había visto la forma en que miraba Ron a Hermione. Ron estaba triste, y con los ojos empañados… Estaba todo en silencio. Ya no había ningún síntoma de fiesta en la Sala Común. Todos miraban interesados la discusión más fuerte que Ron y Hermione habían tenido nunca, y eso que habían tenido muchas; y de las peores. Harry reaccionó, salió de su propio mundo y emergió en el mundo actual, en el mundo en el cual tenía que derrotar a Voldemort y sus Horcruxes, en el mundo en el que tenía que hacer Hermione la persona más feliz del mundo. Harry decidió parar la discusión, antes de que Ron volviera a reaccionar. 

-¡YA BASTA!

Ahora todo el mundo movió su cabeza en dirección hacia Harry. Ron (Harry juró que le había salido una fina lágrima) se fue a la habitación de los chicos, y Hermione; con su actual expresión de dureza y sin ningún sentimiento de compasión, se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas sin decir nada, sin si quiera despedirse de Harry. En lo bien que había empezado ese día… había partido, lo habían ganado; y estaban de fiesta, aunque la actitud de la gente y el lugar no lo demostrara del todo. Todo el mundo seguía mirando a Harry, sin saber que decir.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo Harry, y subió a su habitación. 

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer lo que Dumbledore le pedía, y eso era practicar la Legeremancia con sus amigos. Todavía no había empezado a practicar, y eso enfurecería mucho a Dumbledore. Pero tenía que hacerlo por ver lo que había entre Ron y Hermione… tenía que verlo él mismo, con la ayuda de Legeremancia. Porque la mirada que había provocado que Harry se sintiera triste y se sentara en la butaca, la mirada que había provocado que se aislara de su vida de destruir a Voldemort y sus Horcruxes, la mirada que le había lanzado Ron a Hermione… demostraba, sin duda, que Ron Weasley seguía enamorado de Hermione Granger, y un sollozo que Harry oyó a su derecha le hizo confirmarlo aún más.

_Dark Dumbledore X_


	26. Aviso

_Hola, bueno, antes que nada pido mil disculpas. _

_**Jim**: No, tranquilo. No tuvieron relaciones sexuales ni las tendrán ahora._

_**Sara Morgan Black**: ¿No recibiste el mensaje privado que te envié? Míralo en el e-mail, y luego me lo respondes ¿Ok? En él te explico que sí voy a leer tu fic. _

_**Juaniweb**: Creo que tu nombre me suena… ¿Puede ser que te haya visto por "Harry Potter y la sombra de la serpiente"? Bueno, no sé, pero gracias por leer._

_Sé que no sigo nunca, y por eso reitero mis disculpas. No voy a continuar este fic… por lo menos en esta página. Yo solo entraba aquí para ganar lectores, pero el lugar donde el fic fue publicado originalmente, ya tengo muchos, y aquí el fic no ha tenido mucha tirada. Solo 25 review's, aunque no me importa demasiado. ¿Conocen los foros "lawebdeharry"? Pásense por allí, y cuando estén, vayan al "Espacio de los fic's". Allí, está publicada esta historia, que actualizo casi a diario. Allí, esta historia está mucho más adelantada (tiene más de treinta capítulos) y me gustaría que os pasarais por allí, y me dierais la opinión del fic, de la parte que no habéis leído. No es necesario que os registréis, dado que el subforo permite invitados. _

_Bueno, nuevamente me disculpo, pero espero que me comprendan… si tienen interés por la historia, pásense por donde he dicho. Un saludo a todos, y gracias por todo. _

_Dark Dumbledore X_


End file.
